NI BLANCO NI NEGRO, GRIS
by angels46
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts, será un año decisivo para dos personas, en especial para Hemione que descubrirá a un nuevo amigo incondicional dnd menos se lo esperaba y un gran amor. Para otra persona, será tambien un año especial, verá q tiene corazó
1. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

_**Bienvenidos a otra nueva historia, espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y cariño. Los personajes principale...tantantantatan...Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, pero esta vez mantendré más la esencia de cada uno, será más chocante y explosiva la historia, bueno...o eso intentaré.**_

_**El título, Ni blanco ni negro, Gris. El porqué, pues porque se verá como a lo largo de la historia, los dos extremos se diliyen y se mezclan.**_

_**Ahora, sin más os dejo con el primer capítulo no sin antes decir que todo este mundo se lo debo a JK Rowling, ella es su creadora y a ella le pertenecen estos personajes, yo solo propongo una pequeña variable. **_

_**Besitos y feliz lectura.**_

**NI BLANCO NI NEGRO, GRIS:**

**1-**** REGRESO A HOGWARTS:**

Ese año iba a ser un año lleno de cambios y acontecimientos. Para muchos era su primer año y eso se notaba en la cara de esos chiquillos que estaban entre la emoción, los nervios y el miedo a lo desconocido. Para otros, era el momento de reencontrarse con los amigos, de olvidarse de los padres y las normas del hogar. Para un grupo en especial, era un reencuentro difícil, no podían fingir que no ocurría nada y tampoco estar en alerta permanente aunque Alastor les insistiera a estarlo.

Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger tenían ganas de volver a su hogar, Hogwarts pero tenían miedo por los tiempos que se avecinaban.

Por otro lado, un muchacho rubio con unos característicos ojos grises que llevaban el sello Black y cierta pose aristocrática propia de un buen Malfoy. Era Draco Malfoy, estaba deseando montar en ese tren, olvidarse de todo aquel horrible verano al lado de su tía y demás mortígrafos y regresar a Hogwarts donde era respetado y deseado, donde deseaba encontrar un camino que le guiase y donde esperaba decidir su futuro por lo que él quería y no por lo que quería su familia.

Los últimos avisos, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron se despedían de los Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks y se subían al tren a la par que Luna Lovegood. Los de primero estaban con la emoción propia de esos momentos y sus familias con las lágrimas en los ojos al saber que no los verían hasta las Navidades. Draco, por su parte, recibió un apretón de manos de su padre y un abrazo de su madre. Antes de subir al tren, recibió unas palabras de su padre que recordaría durante todo el año...

-Draco, no me falles-Frías, casi una amenaza, esa era la despedida de Lucius Malfoy.

El viaje en el tren fue bastante agradable, ya se podía ver la sombra del imponente castillo, produciendo emociones en todos los pasajeros, para unos era una nueva aventura, para otros el regreso a su hogar y para la mayoría la libertad. Los carruajes se llenaron rápidamente.

-Tengo hambre-Dijo un chico pelirrojo.

-Tu siempre lo tienes, Ronald-Añadió una castaña provocando la risa de los presentes.

Todos entraron en el castillo, los de primero se quedaron fuera del Gran Comedor, el resto se dirigió a sus respectivas mesas. Después de recibir la bienvenida por parte del director, Albus Dumbledore, entraron los conejillos asustados, es decir, los chiquillos de primero, comenzó la selección aplausos y para alegría de Ron llegó la cena.

Las cenas en Hogwarts, bueno realmente todas las comidas, eran suculentas, deliciosas y exageradas, pero la de bienvenida lo era aún más.

-Ron, déjalo ya, no me creo que sigas teniendo hambre-Decía su hermana.

-Yo lo daría por perdido, Ginny-Añadió Dean Thomas.

Risas de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, se produjo el reparto de horarios. Para sorpresa de todos, Ron, que volvía a comer, se atragantó ruidosamente al ver el horario.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!-Preguntó Hermione.

-¡PASA QUE TENEMOS POCIONES AHORA, ESO PASA!-Gritó el chico, odiaba esa clase, a ese profesor y a los compañeros de clase, Slytherin.

-No es para tanto, Ron. Snape es un buen prof...-Hermione se vio interrumpida por su otro amigo.

-Nos odia, Herms, ¿cuántos puntos nos quitará hoy?-Cuestionó Harry.

-No seas injusto, lo que pasa es que nunca contestais bien a sus preguntas...-Se defendió la chica, nunca iba a reconocerles a sus amigos que tenían razón, primero a ella le encantaba esa clase, adoraba hacer pociones y segundo si se lo reconocía sería la escusa perfecta para que los chicos no estudiasen...

Llegaron a las mazmorras, la puerta estaba todavía cerrada, asique las dos casas esperaban en el pasillo lanzándose miradas de odio.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si ha llegado el Trio Dorado-Dijo Blaise Zabinni. A su espalada, se colocaron Crabbe y Goyle, a su derecha Parkinson y todos se rieron.

-Piérdete Zabinni-Fue la respuesta de Harry. Blaise iba a contestar pero en ese momento hizo acto de presencia el "gran" Draco Malfoy. Todas las chicas le adoraban y él lo sabía. Todos los chicos le envidiaban y también lo sabía, en especial sabía que Zabinni quería ser él dentro de Slytherin y eso no iba a permitirlo.

-Quita de mi camino Longbottom-Fue el cortés saludo del rubio. Detrás suya venía Theodore Nott, la mayoría de la gente no se explicaba como ese chico tan educado había ido a para a Slytherin y mucho menos como era amigo de Malfoy, porque para mayor envidía de Blaise, Nott era el único que gozaba de ese beneficio. Por su parte Neville se apartó sin dudarlo, empujando en ese movimiento a Hermione que casi se cae al suelo de no haber sido porque justo en ese moemento alguien la cogió por la cintura. Esa acción sorprendió a propios y a extraños, pero sobre todo a Hermione. El chico que había evitado que medio pasillo se riera a su costa no era ni más ni menos que ¡Theodore Nott!

-Lo, lo siento-Dijo rápidamente la chica, roja como un tomate por el contacto del chico.

-Nada-Fue la respuesta del moreno. En ese momento Snape hizo acto de presencia y la clase dio comienzo.

-Herms, ¿estás bien?-Era la quinta vez a lo largo de la clase que Ron le hacía esa pregunta.

-Si, estoy perfectamente-Contestaba siempre la castaña.

-Lo decía, porque como ese indeseable te cogió...-Argumentaba un celoso pelirrojo.

-Evitó que me cayera, Ronald...-Punto y final de la conversación.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy, estaba muy pendiente de dicha conversación, la primera vez no había logrado la información, pero esa última vez si y en su cara apareció una sonrisa malévola... Fin de la clase. Todos recogieron, tenían Adivinación o Runas Antiguas.

-Vaya, pequeña rata de biblioteca, ¿te encuentras bien? Lo digo porque te vi un poco torpe, tirarte a los brazos de un chico...y encima de mi casa...tu no tienes vergüenza, ahora el pobre Theo se tendrá que bañan con desinfectante...-Dijo el chico impidiendo que la chica saliera de clase. Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos y Draco le respondió. Error del rubio porque en ese mismo momento sintió un vacío enorme en el estómago y como acto reflejo la dejó pasar.

**DM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HG**

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo odiais? Por favor como siempre pido vuestra opinión, que para una escritora (aunque no sea muy buena, solo una aficionada) es muy muy importante. Espero que os haya gustado, que no os aburrais de mi y que ****sigais la historia que acaba de empezar.**_

_**Muchos besos, muchas gracias por anticipado.**_

_**Angels (",)**_

_PD: REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!_

**DM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HG**


	2. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**2-DESCUBRIMIENTOS:**

Error, esa mirada hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo de Draco se eizasen. Vio el odio reflejado en esos ojos, ese odio que tantas veces él mismo había expresado. No supo por qué, pero le importó, algo en su interior se encogió al recibir esa mirada. Si era sincero, se había pasado todo el verano, o el tiempo que su paadre y su tía no le habían obligado a entrenar, pensando en ella, en el porqué de su enfrentamiento. Estaba claro que él era un sangre pura y ella una sangre sucia pero estaba igualmente claro que ella era la mejor bruja de su promoción. Quizás Theo podía equipararla, pero Draco lo ponía en duda. Theo no luchaba por los ideales como lo hacía ella. La verdad es que últimamente no podía parar de mirarla, allí donde estaba ella su mirada tenía un imán. Necesitaba hablar con Theo, el y su lógica le ayudarían...Pero algo se volvió a encoger en su interior al ver nitidamente como Theo había tocado a Hermione, mierda ya ni siquiera podía decir Granger... sintió un pequeño ápice de envidia hacia su amigo al ver como la había cogido por la cintura, estaba seguro que ese privilegio estaba reservado para los estúpidos de San Potter y Weasel...

-Draco, ¿estas bien?-Theo le sacó de esos pensanmientos al rubio.

-¿Eh? No lo se, Theo, no lo se-Contestó el rubio con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido tanta presión por algo que sabes que no debes hacer pero a la vez deseas con todo tu corazón hacer? Porque tengo que tener este apellido, porque tengo que ser yo...-Continuó diciendo el chico.

-Draco, que tu apellido sea Malfoy no implica que no hagas lo que quieres, solo tienes que estar dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de esas acciones, a luchar por lo que quieres... No es algo fácil pero tampoco es imposible.¿Quíen es ella?-Preguntó al final del discurso.

-¿Ella? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tan predecible soy-Draco bajo la mirada en signo de abatimiento.

-No, no eres nada expresivo, pero llevo siete años contigo y te concozco muy bien...Supongo que no es de Slytherin, tampoco será de "sangre pura", ¡esos son estupedices!-Dijo el chico dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro al chico.

-Has dado en el clavo, Theo, tu siempre das en el clavo...-Draco se negaba a decir todavía su nombre, no podía decirlo, porque su corazón lo tenía claro, pero su cabeza, más bien su orgullo se negaba a reconocerlo...Theo no preguntó nada más. Conocía tan bien a Draco, que sabía que necesitaba su tiempo, que se lo diría cuando estuviera preparado, aunque Theo empezaba a sospechar de quien se trataba.

Hermione entró en el aula de Runas Antiguas todavía enfadada, ¿quién se creía que era él? Ella no se había tirado a los brazos de nadie. La primera sorprendida era ella, un Slytherin evitando que se riese de ella no era muy normal, lo normal hubiera sido que él hubiera propiciado esas risas...

Minutos más tarde, cierto rubio hizo acto de presencia levantando pasiones en todo el sector femenino y odio en una en espectacular...Sin embargo, en ese momento en que sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, Hermione sintio como en su estómago se producía un vacío y no le gustó...

-Siéntensen damas, caballeros-Dijo la profesora, la mala suerte estaba de su lado, pensó Hermione. Por el contrario, Draco sintió una enorme felicidad al verse "obligado" a sentarse a su lado.

-Como hables Malfoy, te juro que no respondo-Dijo la castaña.

-Se que soy irresistible, pero si solo necesitas que hable para caer en mis brazos...-Sin darse cuenta Draco posó su mano en la pantorrilla de la chica. Hermione se puso tensa, por una parte quería alejar cuanto antes esa mano de ahí, por otra, ese contacto era tan cálido a pesar de que la mano estaba fría...Por su parte Draco, deseó que todos desaparecieran, que estivieran ellos dos solos y así poder tocarla, besarla hasta que gritara su nombre...pero la realidad era que estaban en clase, que en cuanto él intentara algo, ella le mataría y Draco apreciaba demasiado su vida...lentamente quitó su mano.

-He dicho que te calles-Fin de la conversación.

El resto del día pasó sin más encuentros entre ellos. Hermione volvió a la rutina, es decir, pasar las tardes en la biblioteca. Por su parte, sus amigos se fueron a entrenar. Antes de la cena fueron a buscarla, ella seguía de mal humor y todo porque no podía olvidar la sensación que le había producido ¡esa dichosa mano! Pronto empezaba, solo llevaba dos clases con Malfoy y ya quería matarlo...

-Hola Herms.Dijo Harry-¿Qué tal el día?-Estaba feliz, siempre estaba feliz cuando volaba.

-Mal-Respuesta corta y directa que hacía ver que no era un buen día para su amiga.

-Mmmm-Eso era Ron.

-¡¿Qué pasa Ronald?!-Segundo indicativo de que no era su día, pensó Harry. También rezó para que su amigo no dijese nada absordo, pues temía que pasase a ser un cadáver si lo hacía.

-¿Estás en tus días?-Tres, dos, uno...la cabeza de Ron estaba separada de su cuerpo, eso imaginó Harry. La verdad es que Ron siempre era así, con su hermana, con su madre...era un poco insensible con esos temas...

-¡NO RONALD, NO LO ESTOY Y SI LO ASÍ FUERA NO QUE, ¿EH? ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!- Sin más, se levantó y salió de la biblioteca dejando a sus dos amigos en la mesa, todavía encogidos por los gritos que habían recibido.

Salió del castillo, necesitaba aire, necesitaba gritar y pegar a algo o alguien...necesitaba desahogarse, eso necesitaba. No fue a cenar, se quedó fuera, mirando las estrellas, viendo la tranquilidad de la noche, hasta que fue interrumpida...

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Granger y sin sus dos guardaespaldas ¡Qué milagro! Mira que casualidad, yo también estoy solito, si quieres y como excepción nos hacemos compañía, ¿qué dices a eso?-

-¿Estas bien? Te has caído de la escoba o algo Zabinni, a debido ser un golpe muy duro porque debes ser tonto si crees que yo te haría compañía o has perdido todos esos prejuicios que te hacen odiarme. En cuanquier caso, ¡DE-JA-ME EN PAZ!-Se levantó y se fue rumbo al castillo. Había conseguido calmarse y ahora venía ese idota. ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

-¡Ahh!-

-Lo que me faltaba, que sepas y te quede claro que no lo hago a propósito, que no me voy tirando a tus brazos Nott-Dijo la chica al ver que le había pisado, bueno casi le parte los dedos del pie, pero creía que era una piedra, no un pie...esa era su escusa.

-¿He dicho yo algo?-Contestó el chico enfadado, odiaba que le acusaran de algo sin haber hecho nada.-Luego dices que en Slytherin te tratan mal, pero tu no es que trates precisamente bien a la gente. Casi me revientas el pie y no te disculpas si no que casi me comes...¡No hay quíen te entienda!-Dijo el chico algo molesto.

-Lo siento-Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, la verdad es que el chico tenía razón, pero es que estaba tan cabreada...-Pero he tenido que aguantar demasiadas cosas hoy, la mayoría de miembros de tu casa...ni siquiera te había visto-Se disculpó.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada.-Dijo el chico.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Hermione tenía mucha curiosidad por saber una cosa. El chico asintió.-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?-

Theo solo se encogió de hombros.-¿No vas a contestar?-Le siguió ella mientras el chico medio cogeaba de regreso al castillo.

-Dije que me podías hacer una pregunta, no que la fuese a contestar. Soy amable contigo como lo soy con otras personas. No por estar en Slytherin son estúpido. A mi me da igual todo lo de la sangre y esas pamplinas...-Contestó.-¿Por qué piensas que soy estúpido?-Preguntó él.

-Yo no piens...-Theo la interrumpió.

-Yo he sido sincero, que menos que tu también lo seas...-

-Esta bien. Bueno eres de Slytherin y todos tus amigos son anti-sangre sucias...nunca he hablado contigo y...eres el perrito faldero de Malfoy, ¿qué otra cosa podría pensar?-

-No deberías juzgar Granger. Malfoy es una buena persona, solo hay que dar con la llave que abre su carcasa, nada más. Ahora que ya has hablado conmigo espero que no sigas juzgándome...-Dijo el chico.

-No, pareces una buena persona...Pero sigo sin entender que le ves a Malfoy...-Contestó Hermione.

-Es mi amigo-Contestó él sin más.

Los días pasaron, Draco seguía recordando el tacto de la piel de Hermione. Soñaba con ella, se la encontraba en cualquier parte...Se iba a volver loco. Por serte ese día era sábado y había salida a Hogsmeade. Él no iría.

-Vamos Herms, tienes que ir-Decía una pelirroja.

-No, no me apetece. Tu vas a ir con Harry, Ron con Lavander y yo no soy un condelabro, ni una violinista...Las parejas sois vosotros y yo no pinto nada allí. Además así podré estudiar y teminar unos deberes...

-¡Hermione, es la primera semana!-Dijo Ginny.

-He dicho que no-Dijo la castaña.

-Como quieras, pero no sobras, eres nuestra amiga.-

-Lo se, Gin. Pero no es nada cómodo para mi, otro día.

Los acompañó a la puerta, los despidió y se fue a dar un paseo por el castillo, no tenía muy claro que rumbo había cogido, la cuestión es que estaba en la torre de Astrología. Se detuvo a mitad de la puerta puesto que se encontró con quien menos quería ver.

-Lo siento- Dijo rápidamente mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas en todas partes? ¿no podías haberte ido con tus amiguitos?- Dijo Draco molesto. Había ido alí para no verla, para poder pensar, pero ella estaba allí.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿no? Creí que no había nadie.-Hermione se cabreó, ni que le estuviera siguiendo. El ambiente era tenso.

-Ehh, Draco, por fin te encuent...-Theo no terminó la frase, podía ver cuchillos que iba de una mirada a otra.

-Adiós Nott-Dijo Hermione antes de pegar un portazo.

-Genial-Añadió Draco.-No la entiendo, está allí donde yo voy, por más que me alejo de ella...-

-Así que es por ella por quíen estás así...Jajajajaaja-Theo no podía parar de reirse.

-Ya vale, no-Dijo el rubio.

-Lo sient, jajajajaja, siento, es que es tan graciso. Si os hubierais visto...sois tal para cual-Dijo Theo.

-Oh claro, si me acercara a ella cuanto tiempo crees que aguantaría con vida, ¿diez segundos?-

-A ver, tu tampoco pones de tu parte. Llevas años insultándola, no esperaras que te reciba de brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa...-Dijo el moreno.

-¡Qué gracioso! Por cierto, ¿y ese adiós Nott?-Cuestionó el chico.

-Ah, eso. Es que el otro día estivimos hablando después de que casi me partiese los dedos de los pies...-Contestó el chico sin más.

-Ammms, y yo dije diez segundos, creo que serían tres. ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Pansy?- Draco vio como la cara de su amigo se entristecía.

-Ella...se fue con Blaise. Me dijo que otro día iríamos. Está claro que solo me ve como su amigo, nada más. Solo me habla para contarme sus problemas, nunca se fijará en mi como chico...- Dijo con un gesto de derrota.

-¡Estamos buenos! Tu enamorado de una chica que casi no sabe que existes y yo...-Draco se detuvo en seco, ¿iba a decir enamorado de Hermione?

-¿Y tu?-Le picó Theo.

-Y yo nada-Cortó Draco.

-Como quieras, pero cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes podrás empezar a conquistarla...Te aconsejo que intentes hablar con ella.

-Oh claro, le dejaré mi pie y a ver si hay suerte...-Ambos empezaron a reirse.

Hermione entró en su sala común algo molesta, se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego y mirándolo se fue calmando.

-¿Tampoco has ido a Hogsmeade?-Dijo un chico moreno.

-Dean, ¿qué haces aquí? No, me quedé, no me apetecía ir.- Contestó ella. Al mirarle se sorprendió al ver al chico sin camiseta, con unos pantalones del pijama y con un libro entre las manos.

-Discutí con Seamus y no me apetecía ir-Respuesta que tardó siglos en ser captada por Hermione.

-Mmmm-No pudo decir más.-Me tengo que ir- O se iba en ese momento o cometía una locura, se estaba volviedo un saco de hormonas...

Volvió a salir de su sala común, se dirigió a los jardines y para su sorpresa volvió a encontrarse con Draco Malfoy aunque tardó un poco en darse cuenta que era él. Se tropezó con una rama y chocó con alguien y ambos calleron ladera abajo. Cuando dejaron de rodar, ella tenía un cuerpo encima, al mirarlo detenidamente vio que era él.

-¿Te quitas?-Preguntó la chica algo incomoda ante la situación. Primero Dean y ahora él. Si por ella fuera le besaría en ese mismo instante. ¡Hermione, qué estas pensando! No no no, es Malfoy.

Draco no podía reaccionar, eso era demasiado, el destino estaba siendo muy cruel, el era un chico, se podía apartar de ella, pero si estaba ahí...eso era pedir demasiado autocontrol y él...precisamente él no se negaba nada...¡Merlín! Nunca se había fijado en esa nariz, en lo perfecta de su boca. Se fue a levantar pero su cuerpo pareció entender otra cosa porque se acercó más a ella. A su cuello, allí sin poder aguantarlo más, la besó.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, qué era ese cosquilleo que sentía en su vientre, que era esa sensación de querer que él hiciera algo más. Suspiró intensamente mientras él succionaba un poco de su cuello, mientras él dejaba una marca en ella que quedaría de por vida.

Draco recuperó el control de su cuerpo y poco a poco, contra toda su voluntad se levantó, le tendió la mano que ella aceptó sin mirarle.

-Hermione-Dijo él. Ella sintió que su nombre era precioso...-Yo, lo siento- ¿Lo siente? Este chico es tonto, primero me lleva al cielo y dice que lo siente. En que estabas pensando, él jamás se fijará en ti.

-¡Claro! Me olvidaba de que soy una sangre sucia, debes estar deseando ir a bañarte para, espera como dices siempre, ah si, para desinfectarte. Pues corre, no tienes que decir nada más. Soy yo, la rata de biblioteca, no tienes que quedar bien. No diré nada a nadie, tu persona no quedará dañada, tranquilo- Draco tenía los ojos abiertos, esa chica era increíble, él no pensaba decir nada de eso, pero su orgullo esta tocado y habló por él.

-Exacto, ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor- Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? La había cagado y lo supo cuando en los ojos de la chica aparecieron unas lágrimas. Tenia que arreglarlo.- Esto yo...-

-¡OLVIDAME DE UNA VEZ, DÉJAME EN PAZ!-Después de eso salió corriendo. No sabía porque pero esas palabras, que ni siquiera las había dicho él, le dolieron como nunca antes le habían dolido...

De nuevo en su sala común, Dean la vio entrar llorando y cerró de inmediato el libro. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó dulcemente

-Todos sois unos capullos, eso ha pasado-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. No iba a derramar ni una sola lágrima más por ese idiota. ¡Ni una!

-Gracias.-Dijo él guiandola hasta los sofas para que hablaran.

-No es por ti, lo siento, pero en general lo sois-Dijo ella.

-Mmmm, seguramente.-Dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué discutiste con Seamus?-

-Porque es un capullo-Esas palabras hicieron que Hermione sonriera.-Si te cuento algo, me prometes no decir nada-

-Por supuesto-Dijo ella.

-Verás, Seamus se ha enterado, gracias a Blaise Zabinni, que cuando el estuvo con Ginny, hubo una vez y solo una vez que nos besamos, solo fue un beso. Entendería que se molestara si él no hubiera estado con Ginny y con Pansy a la vez...-

-Mmmm, lo que yo decía unos capullos-Esta vez los dos se rieron y por primera vez en ese año, Hermione pasó la tarde sin estar cabreada. Poco a poco, se fueron quedando dormidos. Al despertarse, Hermione tenía un dolor horrible de espalda.

-Mierda, mi espalda.-

-Si quieres te doy un masaje-Propuso el chico, sin darle tiempo a contestar le quitó la sudadera.

-Vale-Dijo Hermione al ver que el chico estaba dispuesto. Así ella se tumbó, se subió la camiseta y Dean empezó a darle el masaje. Tras quince minutos, Hermione se sentía como nueva.

-Gracias, eres un cielo-Dijo mientras abrazaba al chico. Chico que seguía sin camiseta y que estaba impresionate... En ese momento, entraron Ron, Harry y Ginny.

-¡¿Pero que coño pasa aquí?!-Dijo Ron. Hermione se separó del chico y miró a Ron con cara de pocos amigos. En ese momento entró Lavander.

-¿Os hemos interrumpido? Qué mala pata-Dijo la chica.

-No, no. Solo estabamos...-Empezó a decir Dean.-¿Y qué pasa si si que nos hubierais interumpido?- La verdad es que había pasado una tarde magnífica y que había tenido que hacer muchos esfuerzos para seguir dando ese masaje y no girar a Hermione y besarla apasionadamente.

-Pues...nada-Dijo Harry.

-¿Nada?-Contestó Ron. Ginny estaba observando a su amiga. Había visto como le había mirado dulcemente cuando Dean habló y como quería matar a su hermano.

-Esto...Herms, me acompañas arriba. Me he comprado un vestido para Halloween...-Hermione agradeció la intervención de su amiga y la siguió escaleras arriba.

_**DM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HG**_

_He vuelto!!Aqui os dejo un capítulo de lo más movidito...Como siempre os pido vuestra opinión. Como es un poquito tarde y estoy algo acatarrada no me entretengo más._

_Gracias por los reviews recibidos y por el apoyo. Ahora mismo voy a contestar a los que me dejasteis:_

_**Amara Malfoy Lestrange: **_

_Creo que ya te lo dije por el msn, pero no esta vez no va a ser un Herms/Draco/Theo. Es un Herms/Draco._

_**Ery Malfoy:**_

_Me gustaría agrader tu rr. Me animó mucho a seguir escribiendo. Creo que este capítulo te gustará. Espero leer tu rr pronto._

_**Tychesita:**_

_Al leer el capítulo creo que se entiendo el porque Theo ayudó a Herm a que no se callera, fue porque él no tiene los ideales de la sangre, porque a él le importa muy poco el qué diran y vio que se iba a caer. _

_Espero leeros pronto a los tres con vuestras opiniones. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos_

_Angels(";)_

**DM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HG**


	3. RIVALES

**3-****RIVALES:**

Ginny esperó hasta que ambas se encontraban refugiadas en su habitación. Luego miró a su amiga con una mezcla de reproche y diversión.

-Ya vale, Gin. No me mires así-Dijo Hermione. Odiaba esa mirada de la chica.

-¿Y cómo te estoy mirando? Eres tu la mala amiga que no me cuenta nada. La verdad es que Dean es un buen chico, guapo...-Pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpida por una almohada que choco con su cara. Después de eso ambas comenzaron con una guerra de almohadas que las dejó más calmadas.

-Ginny, en serio, no ha pasado nada con Dean, solo me ha alegrado la tarde-Ginny la miró acusadoramente.

-Asi que no ha sido Dean, pero hay alguien...¿Quien? No seas mala, Herms. ¡Dimelo! Somos amigas, ¿no?-Hermione no quería contar su encuentro con Malfoy, no quería que Ginny ni nadie se enterara, todavía era doloroso recordar lo sucedido, no entendía el porqué pero le dolía.

-No hay nadie, lo que pasó fue que me encontré con el idiota de Malfoy y ya sabes, acabé llorando...Solo eso.-Al ver la cara de su amiga supo que podía volver a respirar, después de todo no había mentido, solo había ocultado cierta información de ese encuentro.-Bueno, y ¿ese vestido?- Dijo Hermione para dar por cerrado el tema.

-¡Ahh! Es verdad-Corrió hacia una bolsa y sacó un vestido precioso color malva.

-Es precioso Ginny-Dijo la castaña

-¿Y tu? ¿A qué esperas? La próxima salida vendrás y lo compraremos, no hay escusas posibles. ¿Ya sabes con quíen irás?-Hermione rodó los ojos como símbolo de abatimiento. Últimamente Ginny y Lavander estaban deamsiado pesadas con encontrarla un novio, lo que no entendían era que ella no veía nada más que sacos de hormonas y ella necesitaba algo más...

En otro lado del colegio, cierto rubio estaba desesperado, una y otra vez recordaba lo sucedido, evocaba como ella se había ido llorando, como había sido un maldito cobarde...-Mierda- Volvió a decir.

-Draco, no se que habrá pasado, pero no puede ser tan horrible como para que lleves media hora diciendo mierda-Dijo Theo. El chico no estaba de muy buen humor pues había visto a Pansy besándose con un chico que había dejado el colegio hacía ya nos años...

-Oye, ¿qué crees que hace aquí Yaxley?-Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Yaxley? Ni idea.-Tras eso, cada uno se metió en su cama. Ignorando los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar al día siguiente...

Por la mañana, al bajar al Gran Comedor, había una gran expectación. Varios alumnos de cursos pasados estaban allí. Entre ellos, estaba Cho Chang y Ginny sintió como el odio recorría sus venas al ver como Harry y ella hablaban y la ignoraban. Hermione acudió a la ayuda de su amiga.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Cho?-Dijo la castaña. Justo en ese momento vio entrar a Draco en el Gran Comedor. Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada, pero Draco pudo percibir el odio en esos ojos y de nuevo volvió a decir un ya habitual "mierda".

-Voy a trabajar aquí, pero ahora lo contará el director-Hermione pus una cara extraña que dejó preocupados a todos los que estaban cerca.-¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo la morena.

-Si, me he olvidado. Ahora vuelvo-Sin más salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando regresó al Gran Comedor, tras haber dejado la carta para Viktor a una lechuza, ya habían sido las presentaciones y Hermione pudo ver a Cedric, más guapo que la última vez que le había visto. Después vio como Draco y Theo tenía cara de aburridos mientras un chico que no recordaba levantaba pasiones en Slytherin. En su opinión, ese chico era estúpido. Luego vio a Cho y se empezó a preguntar quien habría regresado a su casa. Llegó a donde estaban sus amigos pero estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarla atención: hablaban de Quidditch y Hermione se dio por vencida. Se sentó al lado de Dean.

-¿Te has enterado?-Dijo el chico visiblemente emocionado.

-No, me fui a la lechucería y...no se qué ha pasado-Confesó la chica, se sentía fuera de lugar. Vio a Lavander, e incluso a Ginny, rodeando a alguien.

-O... va a ser nuestro entrenador de Quidditch. ¡Volveremos a tener el mejor equipo!- Hermione no logró oir el nombre del aludido porque en Slytherin gritaban el nombre de un tal Yaxley...

-Genial-Fue lo primero que pensó. Quidditch, si ya lo tenía a todas horas con sus amigos, ahora ya era generalizado...

El resto del día pasó sin más emociones, excluyendo lo del Quidditch. Hermione se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor para comer, salían de dar Herbología cuando su mochila se rompió. Sus amigos no se dieron ni cuenta. El enfado de Hermione iba creciendo por momentos.

-Permíteme ayudarte-Dijo una voz a su espalda. No logró reconocerla. Se giró y para su sorpresa vio al chico más guapo que alguien se podía imaginar. Era alto, tenía unos preciosos ojos color miel, el cuerpo era simplemente perfecto. Hermione no podía asegurar si tenía o no la boca abierta.

-Ehh...vale-Idiota, pensó la chica. Odiaba esas situaciones. La cuestión es que el chico le recordaba a alguien. Ambos empezaron a recoger los pergaminos, el chico, con gran destreza, reparó su mochila.

-Creo que ya esta todo-Dijo el chico con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias...esto, ¿tu eres?-Preguntó algo incómoda, era la única que no estaba eufórica ni nada por el estilo. Como siempre que estaba nerviosa se mordió el labio inferior.

-Soy yo, Hermione. Tan pronto te has olvidado del pesado de Oliver Wood que secuestraba a Harry para entrenar o eso decías- Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Él se acordaba de ella, eso era bueno.

-¿Oliver? No puedo creer que estes aquí de nuevo-Dijo sorprendida.-Quiero decir, que me alegro que, que no...-Pero el chico la cortó.

-Tranquila, te he entendido. Vamos o eso creo. Nada me gustaría menos que me odiaras-Ante esas palabras Hermione creyó subir al cielo y tocar el paraíso. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó y se rió tontamente. Ese gestó no pasó desapercibido para Oliver, es más, le encantó.

-Bueno, vamos a comer-Dijo el chico cogiéndole la mochila a Hermione.

-No hace falta, Oliver-Dijo Hermione aún más roja. Ahora iba a entrar en el Gran Comedor, todo el mundo la miraría y ella odiaba ser el centro de atención... El chico hizo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica y siguió andando. Por su parte Hermione iba ligeramente sonrojada.

Si no hubiera ido tan perdida en el cuerpo que iba a su lado, se habría fijado en la cara de Draco Malfoy. Parecía que iba a caérsele el mundo a los pies. Había observado todo la escena y sintió como ese chico hacía todo lo que el quería. Había ido a buscarla para disculparse, pero se había encontrado con esa escena. Entró en el Gran Comedor y se cabreó aun más. Ahí estaba Oswald Yaxley. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era poner las cosas en su sitio. Él era el Rey de Slytherin y no ese idiota.

-Pansy-Llamó el chico. Todo el mundo se giró al verle. Blaise esperaba que nadie le hiciera caso. Pero eso no sucedió. Todas sabían quien era él y aunque Yaxley fuera guapo no era ni mucho menos Draco Malfoy. La chica se separó comó un imám que se repele con otro y fue a donde estaba el rubio. Se acercó al oido de la chica y habló de modo que solo ellos dos sabían lo que se decían.

-Pansy querida, deja de humillarte. Ese chico no está a tu nivel. Deberías fijarte en chicos que están siempre a tu lado sin importarles nada-Draco había decidido ayudar a su amigo Theo. Por su parte Pansy sintió un escalofrío. Draco nunca se había metido en sus relaciones, solo cuando veía que ella corría peligro y esa debía ser una de esas situaciones. -Tenlo en cuenta-Dijo el rubio dando por terminada la conversación.

Todo el Gran Comedor había obsevado la escena. Sabían que en Slytherin había un orden jerarquizado, nadie osaba romperlo y si lo hacía las consecuencias eran muy severas. Todos habían notado como Yaxley había intentado ocupar un lugar que nunca le había pertenecido y ahora Malfoy ya no era ese niño de once años que tenía a sus espaldas la figura de su padre. No ahora era temido por quien era y no por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Todos sabían que eso era un aviso y que podían saltar chispas en esa casa. Pansy no se separó del lado del rubio y no volvió ni siquiera a mirar a la cara a Yaxley. Eso dejó claro quien era quien en esa casa. Hermione no supo por qué pero le encantó lo que había hecho Draco Malfoy. Y esa idea perturbó sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta tenía la vista fija en él. Reaccionó al notar el peso de una mirada, de una mirada gris e intensa. Apartó la vista asustada por esa intensidad pero notaba como él la mantenía.

Por la tarde, Hermione volvio a encontrarse con Oliver, esta vez en la biblioteca. Al verle, Hermione sintió unas mariposillas en el estómago y eso no le gustó. Eso destrozaba todos sus planes, no sabía como actuar, no quería parecer una niña tonta...estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y a morderse el labio. Para su suerte o desgracia de Oliver, Theodore Nott, actuó de barrera y se acercó a la chica.

-Hola Granger-Dijo el moreno.

-¡Nott! Qué alegría verte. Quiero decir, esto...bueno...ehhh-Mierda ahora como salgo yo de esta, pensaba la castaña. Oliver al ver que ella hablaba con otro chico, se dirigió a u pasillo a coger cualquier libro y esperar su momento.-¿Que querías?-Nott no podía dejar de sonreir porque sabía que Hermione agradecía que se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y Wood, pero que lo había expresado con demasiada efusividad.

-No te preocupes, yo también me alegro mucho de verte-Dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa.-Oye, ¿te importa si te llamo Hermione?-

-Sin problemas ¿Theodore o Theo?-Cuestionó ella.

-Como te guste más, a mi me da lo mismo.-Contestó el chico sentándose a su lado. Para Oliver eso era indicativo de que la cosa iba para largo.

-Entonces Theo-Después de sonreir al chico y cerrar el libro en el que estaba sumergida, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a hablar con él.-Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?-

-Quería hablar contigo sobre...Malfoy-Notó como la expresión de la cara de la chica se endurecía.

-Pues no se que quieres que te diga-Dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? Y no me digas que nada, Hermione porque sinceremente, mientes muy mal-Dijo el chico poniendo su mano encima de la de la chica.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu AMIGO?-Dijo ella, remarcando la última palabra.-Cuando el te de su versión, estaré encantada de darte la mía.-Hermione hizo un amago de levantarse, pero Theo la retuvo un momento.

-Hermione, ¿de verdad no te das cuenta de nada? Deberías dejar todos esos prejuicios, estoy de acuerdo con que Draco se merece tu odio por todos estos años, pero la gente cambia, no lo olvides- Después de esas palabras, Hermione sintió que quizá eso era cierto.-Solo tu puedes ayudarle-Dijo sin más y se fue. Esas últimas palabras fueron un jarro de agua fría para Hermione. ¿Ayudarle? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si él la odiaba? No entendía nada.

-Hola Hermione-Dijo Oliver.

-Hola-Contestó demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos mientras recogía sus cosas mecánicamente.

-Nos vemos, Oliver-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la biblioteca. En el umbral de la puerta, se cruzó con Draco. Intentó leer en su mirada algo de lo que Theo le había dicho y vio un extraño brillo, o eso creyó ver. Porque esos ojos eran acero puro que no expresaban nada.

Draco, sin embargo, si expresó mucho más de lo que el quería. Efectivamente sus ojos habían brillado de esperanza al no ver ese odio en el océano miel de Hermione. Al ver como ella le miraba a él. Al ver como no se había quedado hablando con Wood. Esperanza porque todavía había posibilidades...remotas, pero posibilidades de que ella le perdonara, de que ella le quisiera.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Hola!!!¿qué tal estais? Espero que muy muy bien. Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con una actualización, espero que os guste. Jeje. Como habreis visto Draco tiene varios rivales, por un lado Yaxley quiere su puesto en Slytherin y por otro Oliver Wood muestra un especial interes por nuestra castaña favorita..._

_Theo por su parte, ha visto que Pansy está muy interesada por Yaxley pero por suerte su amigo ha ejercido su poder de Rey de Slytherin...¿se fijará Pansy en Theo pronto?..._

_Bueno ahora las respuestas a esos reviews:_

_**Amara Malfoy Lestrange: **Muchas gracias por tus ayudas con estos personajes, me refiero a los entrenadores de Quidditch, gracias por ayudarme a meterlos en esta historia. Besos._

_**Philana: **Hola, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! de verdad. Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, espero leerte pronto y que este capítulo te guste también.Besitos._

_**ValiitaHILMalfoy: **Hola muchas MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! Me alegra que te guste el fic, de verdad da muchos ánimos recibir los reviews y ver que les gustan. La verdad, es que he de confensar que tengo una pequeña "obsesión" por Theodore Nott, siempre me lo he imaginado así, la verdad es que es un personaje adorable. Si leiste el otro fic que escribí sobre Draco&Hermione, también aparecía Theo, solo que en ese, Herms y él mantenían una relación. Espero leerte prontito. Kisses&hungs._

_**Ery Malfoy: **Hola!!Bueno espero que te gusten estas sorpresillas, en este capítulo no hay tantos acercamientos pero podems ver a Theo más cómplice de Draco. Me alegra mucho ver que te gusta el fic, espero leerte prontito y que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Jeje, nos vemos. Besos._

_**PaolaLissete: **Gracias por decir que estarás aquí hasta el final, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tus ánimos. Espero leerte pronto y ver que te ha seguido gustando. Besos_

_Bueno, en general MILES DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!! De verdad, la alegría que se siente cuando ves que han dejado un rr en una de tus historias es enorme. Espero que sigais aquí en el próximo capítulo. Por otro lado, deciros que tardaré en actualizar porque tengo exámenes, cuatro para ser más exactos, el 20 de diciembre y tendo que ponerme a estudiar...asíque avandonaré momentaneamente internet y con ello, FanFiction. Lo siento. Si no actualizo antes, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!! Miles de besos, Angels('';)_


	4. CITAS

**4-****CITAS:**

El resto de la semana pasó sin muchos acontecimientos. El viernes por la tarde, Oliver Wood consiguió hablar con cierta castaña.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?-Dijo el chico.

-Claro, Oliver.¡¿Qué pregunta?!-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Es que últimamente parece que es imposible-Dijo Oliver guiando a la castaña a fuera del castillo.

-Estoy muy liada-Oliver sonrió-Es verdad, Oliver-Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo porque me gustaría que me acompañaras a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade-Oliver esperó la reacción de la chica. Lo primero que vio fue como su cara pasaba de rojo a blanco en pocos instantes.

-Yo, esto yo...no se que decir-Dijo la chica totalmente confundida.

-Pues di que si-Dijo Oliver con esa sonrisa matadora.

-Si-Dijo sin más Hermione.

-¡Oh!¡Eso es fantástico! Mañana entonces ¿te espero en la salida o tienes que hacer algo?-Dijo super contento.

-La verdad tendría que comprar algunas cosas y prometí a Ginny ir a...-Interrupción.

-Esta bien, pues te espero en las Tres Escobas, yo tengo que ir a por unas cosas de Quidditch y se que no te gusta mucho, asíque voy antes.-Dijo el chico, después de eso miró el reloj.-Vaya, tengo que irme-Se acercó a Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.-Adios preciosa-La cara de Hermione se sonrojó llamativamente.

-Aaadios-Dijo todavía en una nube.

Por otro lado, en la sala común de Slytherin Theodore Nott, había decidido investigar sobre lo ocurrido y fue directamente a la fuente primaria. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación que solo le correspondía a su amigo, esperó a que le dejara entrar y habló, pero antes hizo un hechizo silenciador para evitar que Zabinni pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué pasó?-Draco esperaba que su amigo le preguntara sobre lo ocurrido pero no que fuera tan directo.

-De que habl...-Interrupción.

-Déjate de rodeos Draco. Hablo de Hermione y tu, hablo de la última salida a Hogsmeade, hablo de por qué te tiraste todo un día diciendo mierda, ¿sigues sin saber de que hablo?-Dijo el moreno sentándose en la cama.

-No-Silencio rotundo, Draco andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.-La cagué, eso fue lo que pasó. Pero es que, soy un chico, ¿sabes?-Theo empezó a reirse.

-Nunca me había percatado de eso, Malfoy-

-Ya me entiendes, llevaba evitándola toda la semana, y resulta que nos tropezamos, empezamos a rodar colina abajo y yo quedo encima de ella. No pude resistirlo y la besé-Draco miró a su amigo, temía la reacción del chico.

-¡¿Y por eso la cagaste?! Creo que tenemos distintos conceptos de lo que significa cagarla, Draco-

-No, es que ella empezó a decir cosas, tocó mi orgullo y reafirmé lo que ella dijo. Se fue llorando, Theo-Ahora fue Draco quien se sentó en la cama, tenía cierto gesto de derrota.-Encima está Wood-

-Bueno, la cagaste pero no es el fin. Deberías ir a disculparte, intenta hablar con ella...-Propuso el moreno.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero la vi con Wood y...¡Qué más da! Jamás me perdonará, llevo años ganándome su odio a pulso-

-Habla con ella, Draco-Con eso dio por terminada la conversación. Tenía que escuchar la versión de la chica.

Hermione caminaba todavía en esa nube, pero como suele ocurrir en esas ocasiones, siempre se vuelve al mundo real y alli estaba ella. Sentada en su mesa en el Gran Comendor, con Ron hablando de Quidditch e insultando a Malfoy y Nott. Por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de defenderlos.

-No digas eso Ron-Dijo ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?-Preguntó Harry.-Estas defendiéndolos, creo que te afectó el estudiar tanto- Continuó el moreno.

-Estoy perfectamente Harry, solo digo que ninguno de los dos es todavía un mortígrafo, que sepamos y que la gente puede cambiar-Argumentó la chica.

-No dirías eso si tu padre fuera Lucius Malfoy-Dijo Ron. Hermione se cansó de esa situación más que nada porque sintía la necesidad de seguir defendiendo a cierto rubio y no entendía el porqué. Por ello se lavantó dejando aun más sorprendidos a sus amigos y salió del Gran Comedor.

Ese dato no pasó desapercibido por cierto moreno, por ello, disimuladamente se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y buscó a la chica.

-¿Todo bien?-Dijo cuando la vio.

-¡Theo! Me has asustado. No sabría decirte. No me entiendo ni a mi misma.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Problemas con tus amigos?-Cuestionó es chico.

-No, realmente ellos hacen y dicen lo mismo que yo haría y diría. El problemas es que no se por qué yo ya no digo esas cosas no pienso igual que ellos.-Respondió ella, sentándose en las escaleras.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?-Ofreció Theo.

-Vale-Fue su respuesta. Ambos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el lago.

-Hablé con Draco-Tanteó Theo. Hermione se paró un momento.

-¿Y? Es tu amigo, supongo que hablais todos los días-Dijo evasivamente la chica.

-¡Sois iguales! Hablé de lo que ocurrió.-Dijo Theo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿Iguales? Jaja, no me hagas reir.-

-Ambos sois tercos, orgullosos, renocorosos...-Dijo el moreno.-Y no me digas que no, lo que ocurrió ese día no hubiera sido lo que es ahora sino hubiera hablado vuestro orgullo y no vosotros-

-Pero-Empezó a decir Hermione.

-Pero nada, deberiais hablar, aclararlo. Mira en la próxima salida, pues quedar un momento lo hablais y punto. Si luego seguis pensando igual no diré nada, pero por lo menos lo habreis hablado-

-Ya he quedado mañana-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Wood? Seguro que pued esperar un poquito, Hermione sabes que esto es lo correcto-Dijo Theo. Como buen Slytherin sabía manipular a la gente.

-Esta bien, a las cuatro en la Casa de los Gritos-Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias Hermione, ¡eres única!-Dijo Theo mientras la abrazaba. Ese abrazo no hubiera sido nada más que un abrazo sino lo hubiesen visto dos personas. Por un lado Oliver pensó que ese chico era un peligro y por otro lado, una extrañada Pansy, sintió que ella quería ser la dueña de ese y todos los abrazos dados por el chico.

Esa noche, Draco no pudo dormir, estaba venga a dar vueltas en la cama. Sentía que se ahogaba allí. Cuando su amigo le dijo que mañana a las cuatro tenía una cita con Hermione Granger, creía que era una broma, pero al mirar a su amigo a los ojos supo que era cierto y se acojonó. No aguantaba más esa situación, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar. Por ello, se puso una camiseta y su capa de Slytherin y salió lo más silencioso posible de su casa. Empezó a recorrer corredores de castillo sin un rumbo fijo. Solo cuando ya estaba allí, se dio cuenta que sus pasos le habían guiado a la Torre de Astronomía. Abrió la puerta y pensó que seguía soñando, porque allí estaba ella, mirando por la ventana, con la luz de la luna alumbrando ciertas partes de su rostro y dejando a Draco embobado. Se acercó a ella, no pretendia asustarla.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-Pregunto alguien a la espalda de la chica. Hermione se giró.

-¡¡Draco!! Digo Malfoy-Hermione le miró y no puedo evitar pensar que estaba guapísimo con el pelo revuelto, esos pantalones de seda negra...-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ¿y tu?-

-Hermione, digo Granger-La chica sonrió por el comentario del chico-Yo también-Se acercó un poco más a la vertana y se sentó enfrente de la chica.-¿Theo hablo contigo?-Preguntó el chico a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Si-Hermione no podía creerse que estuvieran mantuviendo una conversación civilizada.

-¿Irás mañana?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Quieres que vaya?-Preguntó la chica sin saber por qué. Draco por su parte sonrió de una forma encantadora. Se bajó de donde estaba y se acercó al oido de la chica.

-Me encantaria, Granger-Después de eso mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Por qué?-Para Draco no pasó desapercibido que la chica no hiciera nada para alejarle y por eso se animó a continuar. Bajó con besos por su cuello y se detuvo justo en el lugar en el que aquel día habñia dejado su marca.

-Parece que te ha picado algo en el cuello-Ahora era el turno de Hermione de sonreir.

-Una serpiente-Contestó ella y pudo sentir como el chico sonreia en su cuello.-¿Por qué Draco?-Volvió a preguntar.

-No es obvio, Hermione. Porque quiero-Y sin darla tiempo a hablar la besó. Esta vez Hermione se encargó de disfrutar ese momento, porque no estaba segura de lo que quería pero ese chico besaba endemoniadamente bien...

**DM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HGDM&HG**

_Hola!! ya estoy de nuevo aquí, este capítulo tiene momentos muy especiales. _

_Bueno lo primero de todo: ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO NUEVO!! espero también que las notas sean buenas para todas._

_Sobre mi ausencia, decir que menos mal que ya estoy de vuelta, me iba a volver loca si seguía estudiando, jaja._

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Me odiais por dejaros con ese final? Si tengo tiempo entre cena y comida de Navidad actualizo antes de fin de año. ¡Lo prometo! En fin, muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews. En serio, me ponen muy contenta!_

_**Ery Malfoy: **Muchas gracias por desearme suerte para los exámenes. Creo que me han salido bien. Si eres toda una Malfoy con tanto "mierda", jaja. Aquí está tu regalito de Navidad, un poquito antes lo ha traido Papa Noel, espero no te importe. Bueno, muchos besos. Espero que te guste el capi. Muuuuuaaaa._

_**Karyta34: **Gracias por esos ánimos, falta me hicieron. Acabé medio loca de tanto estudiar. Jaja. Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos publicados y espero que este también lo haga. Muchas besos._

_**Pilly:** Hola, ahora mismo en cuento suba el capítulo te aviso de que lo hice. No te preocupes que ya te daré la lata diciendo que subo capitulos, jeje. Bueno, me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que lo siga haciendo.Besitos._

_**Nanita44445:**Hola, claro que hay un personaje que ha aparecido para que nuestro querido Draco sienta celos y se anime a actuar, jeje. Pobre Herms, tendrá que aclararse pronto.jaja. _

_**Dayis: **¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría que te guste tanto! ¡Qué felicidad! Jaja. Bueno espero no defraudarte con este capi y los siguiente. Besos._

_**Abril:**Si, a mi también me encanta Oliver Wood, me parece un personaje muy gracioso. Jajaja. Bueno, espero que sigas por aquí. Besos._

_Espero leeros a todas prontito!_

_**Miles de gracias por estar ahí y por vuestro apoyo. Os quiero. Muchos besos!!!**_


	5. CITAS II

**5-****CITAS II:**

"_Me encantaría, Granger", "No es obvio, Hermione. Porque quiero" _Esas malditas frases no se borraban de la mente de Hermione Granger. No había dormido apenas, primero estaba nerviosa por sus dos citas y no conciliaba el sueño. Segundo, en la maldita hora que había ido allí. Por qué tenía que haberse encontrado con él. ¡¿Por qué?!.

_Flash Back:_

_-No es obvio, Hermione. Porque quiero-Y sin darla tiempo a hablar la besó. Esta vez Hermione se encargó de disfrutar ese momento, porque no estaba segura de lo que quería pero ese chico besaba endemoniadamente bien. Eso era decir poco, en pocos segundos, Hermione no recordaba ni su nombre, solo sabía que él la besaba, que él se separaba un poco de ella para coger aire y volvía a invadir su boca...Eso era maravilloso, se sentía en una nube, feliz. Pero algo en su mente volvió a aparecer y recordó que ese chico era Draco Malfoy, que ya le había besado y luego se había reido de ella, que mañana habían quedado para aclararlo todo y que en ese preciso momento eso no era correcto. Recuperando toda su fuerza de voluntad y toda su consciencia actuó._

_-Ya basta-Dijo separándose del chico. Por su parte Draco, sintió como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada._

_-Pero...¿por qué?-Dijo el confuso. Esa era una respuesta que no tenía clara._

_-Esto no esta bien-Dijo poniendo distancia entre ambos.-¿Qué dirás ahora?Qué te puse una poción de amor o algo así?-Hermione no entendía por qué, pero siempre que se besaban tenía que buscar un porqué y casi siempre ella intentaba culparle y lo hacía. Porque así todo era mucho más sencillo._

_-Ya empezamos-Dijo en un susurro que solo él escuchó.-Mierda, ahora que más va a decir. Esta chica es imposible-_

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-Estaba empezando a enfadarse, él no parecía molesto. Solo sonreía y la miraba intensamente._

_-Yo no he dicho nada, si tu necesitas una escusa no intentes apoyarte en mi. Yo no te he echado ninguna poción si es lo que quieres saber, no tengo porque hacerlo-Dijo el rubio mientras volvía a acercarse a ella. Para Hermione eso era una señal clara: ¡¡Peligro, peligro, alerta roja!!_

_-Mañana a las cuatro, Malfoy. Y se puntual, tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde- Draco no mostró nada, pero en ese momento acababa de sentir una punzada en el corazón y como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Volvió a la ventana en la que instantes atrás ambos se habían besado y se sentó. Con ello se clavó algo._

_-Mierda, ¿qué coño es esto?-Dijo el chico. Al mirarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que eso era la varita de Hermione. _

_-Mi varita, Malfoy-Dijo la chica. Estaba molesta, había sido un esfuerzo enorme poner fin a ese encuentro. Ahora había tenido que regresar. Tan rápido como entró se fue. Por ello, no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del rubio._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ginny, ¿me ayudas?-Dijo una chica castaña con una cara de pena que hacía que nadie se resistiera a lo que le pedía.

-Por supuesto, pero quita era cara-Contestó.

-No se que ponerme-Dijo Hermione temiendo la reacción de su amiga.

-Hay hija, vamos a Hogsmeade, ¿desde cuándo tanta preocupación? ¡Hermione, no me digas que...!-Dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

-Tengo una cita, bueno realmente tengo dos, pero como si solo tuviera una-Dijo la castaña-

-¡Dos!¡Tienes dos! ¡Cuéntame todo ahora mismo! ¿Quíenes son?-Empezó a preguntar Ginny.

-Bueno, mi verdadera cita es Oliver-La chica saltó a la cama de Hermione y la abrazó.

-Ese chico es guapísimo, Herms-Comentó

-La segunda, que es la primera en el tiempo es con, puff. Prometeme que no vas a gritar-Dijo Hermione.

-Lo prometo-Dijo Ginny levántando la mano a modo de juramento.

-Está bien, es con, con, con...Draco Malfoy. Ya está lo he dicho-Dijo Hermione temiendo la reacción de la pequeña de los Weasley.

-¡Eres mi heroína, mi diosa! ¿Sabes que has quedado con dos de los chicos más espectaculares del colegio? No me extraña que estes nerviosa, yo no habría podido dormir. Vas a ir guapísima, de eso me encargo yo.-Dijo firmemente Ginny. Con ello empezó a mirar a Hermione y después su armario.

-¿Tenías algo pensado?-Preguntó

-Bueno, me gustaría ponerme esos pantalones-Dijo señalando a unos negro pitillo.

-Perfecto, esos pantalones con ¿esta camiseta?-Dijo señalando a con una mariposa en el centro. El color negro y la mariposa en tonos rosas y verdes.

-Vale, ¿y qué mas? Porque hace frío.

-¿Esto?-Dijo tirándole una chaqueta rosa.

-Gracias Gin-Dijo abrazando a la chica.

Poco después ambas bajaron al Gran Comedor, buscaron a sus amigos y se pusieron en la cola para la salida.

-Hola Herms, estas muy guapa-Dijo Dean a su espalda.

-Gracias Dean, eres un encanto-Dijo Hermione dando un beso al chico en la mejilla. No sabía por qué pero ese chico le daba una confianza que pocos lograban, es decir, solo hacía lo mismo con Harry y últimamente con ¿Theo? Si con Theo.

Ron al ver eso, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo-Hola chicas-Miró a Hermione descaradamente

-Estas rara-Dijo.

-No esta rara, Ron, está muy guapa-Dijo Harry dándole un abrazo-Ya era hora de que quedaras con alguien Herms, Oliver es muy buena persona-Dijo en un susurro mientras le abrazaba.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan-Dijo mirando acusadoramente a su amiga.

Las cuatro llegaron demasiado pronto para Hermione y demasiado tarde para Draco.

-Me encanta que seas tan puntual-Dijo Draco

-A mi también-Contestó Hermione sin acercarse demasiado.

-No muerdo, ¿sabes?-Dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-Yo no diría eso, si que lo haces-Y con ello la chica mostró su cuello, soltándose el pañuelo que llevaba. Draco sonrió.

-Tu tampoco te negaste, Hermione-Ya estaba demasiado cerca. Ella podía oler su perfume. Estaba empezando a perder el control. Se puso de nuevo el pañuelo.

-Bueno, pero no volverá a pasar, Malfoy. Si quieres jugar con alguien, busca a otra-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-Dijo molesto.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es obvio, creo que tengo varios motivos para pensarlo, tu te has encargado de que piense así de ti, ¡Qué esperabas! ¿Qué después de todos estos años pensaria de otra forma?-Dijo la chica. La realidad cayó a los pies de Draco. Él se lo había ganado a pulso, él era el culpable de todo.

Ya entiendo, Granger. Siento que estes perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.-Silencio. Ambos se miraban midiéndose. ¿Por qué todo era tan distinto ahora? Ambos se lo preguntaban, pero ninguno hizo la pregunta en alto.

-Debo irme-Draco quería decirle todo lo que sentía, que no fuera con Wood, que él quería ser el chico por el que ella suspirara, el único que la besara...pero no dijo nada, porque era un cobarde, porque no sabía como actuar con ella, porque se suponía que él era un Malfoy y ella era una sangre sucia y por eso deberían odiarse. Pero solo se suponía. Hermione le miró una última vez y se fue.

No se había alejado demasiado cuando un mano le agarró la muñeca. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Hermione-Fue lo único que dijo, se hizo un nudo en su garganta que le impidió decir nada más. Hermione sintió que quería oir eternamente su nombre pronunciado por él, tan dulce.

-Drdraco-Fue la respuesta de una sorprendida Hermione.

-Yo, en fin, yo-Intentaba decir el chico.

-¿Tu?-Dijo una emocionada Hermione. Quizá Theo tuviese razón, porque en ese mismo instante Draco Malfoy carecía de toda esa coraza y ese nuevo Draco le encantaba.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces con esa?-Dijo Pansy mientras se encangaba de romper el contacto que había entre ambos.-¡Eres una fresca! No solo eres una sangre sucia, sino que te dedicas a coquetear con todos, no te das cuenta que Theodore y Draco son de Slytherin, te quedan grandes- Después de eso, le dio una bofetada a la chica.

-¡Pansy!-Esa reacción no se la esperaba la morena. Draco, el Draco que ella conocía se hubiera alegrado y reido por lo que ella había hecho. Nunca le hubiera cogido el brazo de esa forma, nunca le hubiera mirado con odio.-Discúlpate-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Jamás. Creo que Zabinni tiene razón, ya no eres el mismo...-Sin embargo, el instinto de supervivencia de Pansy le hizo callarse. Tenía miedo de Draco.

-Ya hablaremos, Pansy-Fue lo que dijo Draco. Después de eso de fue. Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por el comportamiento del gran Draco Malfoy. Tras eso ambas se miraron.

-Adios sangre sucia-Eso fue suficiente para Hermione. Cuando quiso contenerse su mano ya había tomado contacto con la cara de Pansy.

Por fin llegó a las Tres Escobas. Su humor había mejorado notablemente desde que había dejado a Pansy cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Ginny y sus compras le habían ayudado a esa mejora. Había accedido sin darse cuenta a porbarse varios vestidos para Halloween. Incluso se había comprado uno. Buscó a Oliver y le vio. La verdad es que era un chico muy guapo, se había portado con ella muy bien y por eso decidió darle una oportunidad. Retiró de su mente todos los recuerdos de cierto rubio y se acercó a él.

-Espero que no lleves mucho esperando, Ginny es temible si vas con ella de compras-Dijo Hermione.

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué alegría verte! Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir. Pero siéntate. ¿Qué quieres tomar?-Dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

La realidad era que Hermione quería irse de allí. Sentía como todo el mundo les miraba. Odiaba esa situación.-Ummm, una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor-Dijo intentando olvidar que todo el mundo les miraba y cuchicheaba. Pasó el tiempo y Hermione seguía igual de incómoda.

-Oliver, ¿podemos irnos?-

-Por supuesto, la verdad es que no es muy agradable ver como todo el mundo está pendiente de nosotros, ¿verdad?-Dijo el chico.

-Exacto-Dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía.

Ambos fueron paseando hasta Hogwarts, hablando y cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que Hermione estaba pasando la mejor tarde de su vida. Pero lo cierto era que Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Draco le iba a decir algo y era algo importante. Eso lo sabía porque los ojos del chico lo expresaban. Su mente viajaba a la noche anterior, a ese encuentro y a ese _Porque quiero. _Sin pensarlo más, sin saber que buscaba con ello, se puso de puntillas y besó a Oliver Wood. Al principio solo fue un roce de labios puesto que, aunque el chico lo deseara, no se lo esperaba. Después, el mismo tomó la iniciativa, atrajó a Hermione hacia él, le acarició una mejilla y profundizó el beso.

-Oliver, yo esto no se...-Empezó a decir Hermione con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-No te disculpes, Hermione. Me ha encantado, era algo que quería hacer desde que regresé a Hogwarts- Esa confesión sorprendió a Hermione por encima de todas las cosas.-No digas nada, piensa en lo que ha pasado hoy y mañana hablamos. Se que hay otro- después de eso, dio un suave beso a la chica y se fue. Hermione no podía creerse que Oliver supiera lo de Draco y lo peor era que al no decir nada lo había confirmado. ¡Mierda!

Iba camino de su sala común, pensando en todo lo acontecido, en como actuar a partir de ahora con Oliver y con Draco...Se iba a volver loca, prefería volver a ser esa chica en la que nadie se fijaba, en esos momentos no tenía estos quebraderos de cabeza.

-Hermione-Dijo un chico con voz entrecortada, parecía que había estado corriendo. Se apoyó un momento contra la pared para recuperarse.-Llevo buscándote un buen rato. Pregunté a tus amigos y casi me comen...-Dijo Theo más recuperado.

-¿Preguntaste a Harry y a Ron? No te harían nada-Dijo preocupada Hermione, mientras le observaba en busca de algún signo de ello.

-No. Hermione, siento muchísimo lo que ha pasado con Pansy. No se po qué lo ha hecho, pero de verdad lo siento-Dijo el chico.

-Tranquilo Theo, sus actos son suyos y no tuyos. No te culpes por ellos. Ya está todo olvidado-Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias-Dijo el chico abrazándola.

-¡Hermione!-Dijeron las voces más que conocidas de Harry y Ron. Ginny estaba roja, si no se reía pronto estallaría.-¿Qué haces con él?-Dijo Ron. Tras eso comenzó una larga discursión...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hola!!¿Qué tal estais? Imagino que todo está bien. La verdad es que no pensaba que me fuera a dar tiempo subir este capítulo tan movidito estes de regresar. Me voy a esquiar mañana. Pero al final si ha sido posible, aquí estoy.Jaja. Bueno como siempre espero que dejeis vuestra opinión en un review. **

**Espero que empeceis muy bien el regreso a los estudios o el trabajo. Muchos besos.**

**Amara Malfoy Lestrange: **Por supuesto, un yerno que bese bien. Eso es algo a valorar. Jajajaja.

Sobre el Dramione, bueno en este capítulo hay varios momentos al igual que el Oliver/Herms. Es un capítulo de lo más completito. Nos vemos pronto. Besos. Muuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa

**Karyta34: **Me alegro que te gustara el final. Es una lástima pero creo que a todas nos encantaría ser Hermione en esa torre de Astronomía.jajaja. Espero que este capítulo te siga gustando. Ya me dirás en que momento quieres ser Hermione de nuevo!!jaja.Besos enormes.

**Beautifly92: **Lo de continuar pronto no lo he podido llevar a raja tabla, estos días de Navidad son muy duros, jajaja. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí. Espero que te guste el capi. Besitos.

**Abril: **Si, Theo es un personaje que me encanta. Ciertamente es el amigo que me encantaría tener. Sobre una Pansy celosa, bueno pues ahí tienes su reacción, no se yo si Theo y Draco lograrán controlarla, jaja. Ya no digo más. Besos.

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Siempre es un placer leeros y ver que seguis ahí. Que os traigan muchas cositas los Reyes Magos. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**


	6. CONFLICTOS

**CONFLICTOS:**

-¡Hermione!-Dijeron las voces más que conocidas de Harry y Ron. Ginny estaba roja, si no se reía pronto estallaría.-¿Qué haces con él?-Dijo Ron. Tras eso comenzó una larga discursión. Ron estuvo a punto de atacar a Theo, suerte que Ginny pudo contenern la risa y sujetarle. Harry solo les miraba con cara de "esto no está pasando" y Theo miraba entre "que pesadilla de chicos" y "lo que me faltaba". Hermione por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en como hubiera sido la reacción si no llega a ser Theo y hubiera sido Draco: ¡Horrible! Esa era la palabra para definirla.

-Hablo con el Ronald, es mi amigo-Dijo Hermione. Ginny la miró diciendo "menos mal que solo son amigos, que sino..."

-Ya amigos-Dijo Ron.

-Si, amigos. Que yo sepa no hay ningún problema en abrazar a un amigo-Dijo Theo.

-Claro que no-Dijo Harry.-Pero tu eres de Slytherin y permíteme que dude pero tu mejor amigo es Malfoy y todos sabemos que Malfoy odia a Hermione-Ante esas últimas palabras, Theo y Hermione se miraron, si ellos supieran.

-Eso no lo sabes-Dijo Ginny dejando a todos alucinados.

-No hace falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta, Gin-Dijo Ron.

-Eso lo decidiré yo. Al igual que los amigos que tengo.-Tras eso, Hermione atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero antes le dijo a Theo-Nos vemos en la cena-

-¡¿Pero qué la pasa?!-Preguntaron a Ginny los chicos una vez que el Slytherin se hubo ido.

-Theo es un buen chico y no deberiais juzgarle a la ligera. Hermione solo ha dejado de ser tan niña, ahora necesita un poco de libertad.-Dijo la pequeña Weasley.

-Una cosa es libertad y otra muy distinta que este cada cinco minutos con un chico: primero el idiota de Dean, luego con Oliver y ahora con Nott-Dijo Ron celoso. Harry y Ginny se empezaron a reir.

-Bueno, si tu quieres pensar eso allé tu, pero todos sabemos que no estarías así si no quisieras tu ser otro más-Dijo su hermana. Tras eso se dirigió hacia el retrato pero alguien le impidio atravesarlo.

-Weasley-Ginny se volvió.

-Deja a mi hermana, Malfoy-

-Si, si, Weasel.-Avanzó hasta donde ella estaba y le entregó un papelito.-Dáselo-Tras eso retrocedió por donde había venido y se fue. Ginny entró rápidamente a su casa, a la habitación de Hermione y emocionada dijo-Tengo una cosita para ti-mostrando el papel.

-Ya veo, un papel-Dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

-¡No es un papel cualquiera es de él!-Dijo Ginny zarandeando a su amiga.

-¿Él? Te refieres a...-

-Si, Malfoy-Ante eso, Hermione le quitó el papel de las manos.

-¿Qué dice?-Cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Quiere que nos veamos, que terminemos la conversación que Pansy interrumpio.-Hermione suspiró y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido antes de que llegara Pansy.

-No es solo eso, luego hice algo que no se por qué lo hice, ¡Ay!Gin, besé a Oliver. No se en que estaba pensando. Bueno realmente si, quería quitarme de la cabeza a Draco y sus besos, soy horrible-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Mañana quiere que hablemos, me dijo que sabía que había otro, ¿tanto se nota?-Preguntó deseperada.

-No se nota, él piensa que es Theo-Dijo Ginny.

-¡¿Theo?!-Empezó a reirse.

-Si, Theo. Igual que lo piensa mi hermano o Pansy. Os abrazais, estais mucho tiempo juntos...-

-¡Ginny!-Dijo sorprendida.

-Es lo que parece desde el exterior, hace nada ni os hablabais y ahora sois inseparables. Sobre Oliver, tienes que hablar con él y decirle que estas hecha un lío. Y ahora me vas a contar que sientes exactamente por Draco Malfoy, señorita-Dijo Ginny imitando a la profesora McGonagall.

-No lo se Gin, hay veces que creo que le quiero y otras le odio con todas mis fuerzas. Él es el que se ha encargado de hacerme la vida imposible durante años, ¿por qué ese cambio?-Dijo Hermione.

-No lo se, Herms. Pero es algo serio, ha venido hasta aquí por darme un papel para ti, porque no quiere que las cosas queden así, porque está claro que ya no es el mimo Draco Malfoy.

Por otra parte en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco y Pansy mantenían una lucha de miradas. Theo entró y tuvo fuertes tentaciones de volver a irse.

-Acompañame querida-Dijo Draco. Una vez dentro de su habitación, Draco explotó.-¡¿Por qué coño lo hiciste?!-Dijo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Ella te gusta-Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.-Si tu padre supiera algo...-

-No lo sabrá-Dijo Draco.

-Pues a ella le gusta Theo, yo los vi-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Tu los viste como?-Dijo Draco confuso.

-Abrazados-Dijo Pansy.-¡La muy fresca, abrazada a Theo!-

-¿Celosa?-No hay quien te entienda, él siempre ha estada ahí y ahora que tiene una amiga te quieres comer el mundo...Son solo amigos-Dijo Draco.-Sin embargo Wood-Dijo tensando la mandíbula.

-Lo siento Draco, me disculparé con ella siempre y cuando me garantices que Theo no siente nada por ella.-Dijo Pansy.

-Es su amiga. Además si sintiera algo por ella, ¿cómo me hubiera conseguido una cita a mi?-Dijo el rubio.

-Entonces soy una tumba-Dijo Pansy abrazando al rubio. La verdad es que agradecía volver a tener la buena relación de siempre con Draco y pensándolo bien...Hermione Granger era perfecta para él.

Hermione bajó a cenar, Ron seguía molesto pero en cuanto la vio sentarse al lado de Dean decidió solucionar el problema.

-Esto Hermione-Dijo el chico.

-¿Si Ronald?-Dijo ella.

-Siento lo de esta tarde-Ante eso la castaña abrazó a su amigo.

-Gracias por entenderlo-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo. Vio como Theo se levantaba y le siguió.

-Hola-Dijo Hermione.

-Hola, ¿todo bien con tus amigos?-Dijo el chico triste.

-No-Dijo ella-Tengo uno que está triste y no se por qué-Dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Pansy-Dijo el chico.-Nunca se fijará en mi-

-Te equivocas mon ami, ella me pegó por ti no por Draco-Theo sonrió por ese acento francés. Añoraba Francia.

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio-Dijo una voz que nadie esperaba.-Yo también lo vi-Dijo Draco. Hermione se sonrojó. -Es más ella misma está aquí para decirlo-Pansy asomó la cabeza por detrás de Draco.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-Dijo mirando a Hermione. Esta no salia de su asombro. Se alejaron un poco.

-Draco, ¿estas seguro de que eso es seguro?-Dijo Theo irónicamente.

-Por supuesto-

-Veras, Gra, Hermione. Siento mucho lo de esta tarde, me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que en fin de que Theo...-Hermione sonrió.

-Tranquila Pansy. Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta. Cuidale-Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias y por cierto, Draco no es como parece. Solo necesita un empujoncito-Eso le sorprendió más aún. Pansy ayudándola, increible.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Pobre Hermione, enfrentarse a tantas situaciones. Y los chicos...que decir: ¡son unos cabezotas! Menos mal que anda por ahí Theo. Y Pansy...ayy, que chica.**

**Bueno, es hora de responder esos reviews que tanto agradezco: MILES DE GRACIAS POR ELLOS!!!!!!**

**Beautifly92:**Si la verdad es que estos chicos son de lo más dulces, jaja. Dificil decisión para nuestra querida castaña. Hasta pronto, besos.

**Ro Black:** Hola! SIENTO MUCHO QUE LOS REYES NO TE DEJARAN UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, fue imposible! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, gracias por tus ánimos. Besos.

**Karyta34:** Hola, gracias por un rr tan largo! Me hace mucha ilusión verlos larguitos. Pues la verdad es que Pansy es mucha Pansy y por suerte Hermione también es mucha Hermione y se la devolvió. Draco, pues el pobrecillo iba a decir algo de lo más bonito e importante pero...no pudo ser, (jaja, que mala soy) Theo el pobre, imagínate preguntando a Harry y Ron, bueno sobre todo a Ron, jajaja. Besitos!

**Abril:** Gracias, me lo pasé muy bien. Bueno Dean si tendra alguien peri todavía no diré quien. La verdad es que en los fics que he leido no es alguien que aparezca en exceso, pero bueno aquí creo que es muy mono. Besos.

**Ery Malfoy:** Eeeiiissss, veo que no es solo a Herms a la que se le pega ese "mierda" tan Malfoy, jajaja. Si Hermione empieza a tener una cierta influencia de cierto rubio. Solo que ese rubio tiene algo de competencia...Besos.

**Namine1993:** Bienvenida! Pues si, imagínate tener a esos dos chicos detrás tuya y tu sin saber que hacer, porque en estos momentos Hermione tiene un lío enorme!!!

**Amara Malfoy Lestrange:** Tener a tu mami descuidada!!Que mala hija!!Menos mal que luego la cuidaste más, jaja. Siento decir que de momento no he visto el documento por ningún lado, seguiré buscando, jaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic, bessoooossss!

**PaolaLissete:** Me alegra que hayas regresado, jaja. Por un momento ya pensé en ponerte falta, jaja. Si, Pansy fue precisa ya que tenia que actuar y que mejor que en ese momento dejando un poco de intriga a mis avidas lectoras, jaja. Hasta pronto, besos!

**Pylly:**okis, yo te invito cuando quieras, jaja. Me alegra que sigas aquí, ahora mismo te mando un correo para avisarte. Sobre el beso de Herms y Oliver espero que la conversación entre Ginny y Herms te aclare el porqué lo hizo. Besos.

**DaniiBlack:** Hola y bienvenida!!la verdad es que el personaje de Theo me encanta, no puedo evitar ponerle así, porque es así como lo veo, jaja. La verdad es que lo de escribir y leer es algo complicado porque como estas tan centrada en tus historias... bueno, hablamos por el msn, besos Angie!

**Bueno, gracias por seguir ahi. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!! muchos besos, mmmmuuuaaaa, (",)**


	7. ME HAS ABIERTO LOS OJOS

**7-**** ME HAS ABIERTO LOS OJOS**

-Gracias y por cierto, Draco no es como parece. Solo necesita un empujoncito-Eso le sorprendió más aún. Pansy ayudándola, increible.

-¿A qué te refieres con un empujoncito?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Pues a eso, un empujoncito-Dijo mientras andaba hacia los chicos y empujaba ligeramente a Draco guiñando el ojo a Hermione.

Después de eso, la castaña se quedó más confusa de lo que estaba, maldita sea, ella no era una experta en temas amorosos, nunca había estado metida en un lío así. Una cosa era leer dramas como _Romeo y Julieta _ y otra cosa que ella fuera una Julieta. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Theo y Pansy habían desaparecido y Draco la miraba intensamente.

-Recibiste la nota-Preguntó dando dos pasos hacia ella. Dos pasos que ella se encargo de retroceder y el de volver a avanzar y ella de retroceder. Así hasta que la pared se puso de parte de Draco y evitó que ella siguiera retrocediendo.-Veo que te gustan los juegos-

-Recibí la nota, Mal, ma, Malfoy-Dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Y?-Preguntó él mientras miraba el cuello de la chica.

-Pues, tu dirás-Dijo ella intentando no pensar en que deseaba locamente que él la volviera a besar.

-¿Quedamos mañana en la torre de Astronomía?-Por un momento la chica recordó lo que había pasado allí y estuvo tentada a decir que no.

-¿A qué hora?-Dijo sin más, antes de que el chico se apoderara de sus labios. Maldita sea, era débil, eso no tendría que estar pasando. Draco se separó un poco y la observo. Hermione ya había aguantado demasiado, tiró de la corbata del chico y le besó. Solo la ausencia de oxígeno hizo que se separaran.

-Crei que esto no iba a volver a pasar-Dijo el rubio.

-Cállate. A las 17.30- Con esas últimas palabras, Hermione se fue. Miró su reloj, ya era muy tarde. Necesitaba descansar.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó con un nudo en el estómago. Había vuelto a quedar con Oliver y con Draco, ¡Era de locos, de locos! Se dijo a sí misma. Se vistió lentamente, quizá si llegaba un poco tarde al desayuno, evitaría la conversación con Oliver, argumentaría que tenía que ir a clase y punto. Sin embargo, cuando entró al Gran Comedor y vio que estaba casi vacio, miró por primera vez su reloj y se dio cuenta que había madrugado más que ningún día. Genial, pensó. Después su ágil mente, empezó a maquinar, cuando había decidido que él no la había visto y que podía salir de allí sin dejar rastro, entró. Fue directamente hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno días, Herms-Dijo Oliver.

-Oliver, ¿qué tal?-Preguntó como si nada.

-Perfectamente. Verás Hermione, he estado pensando mucho durante el día de ayer y he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero intentarlo contigo, que me da igual que ese Nott también te guste...-Hermione intentó interrumpirle y aclarar de una vez por todas que Theo era su amigo, su AMIGO.

-Es mi amigo-Dijo ella.

-Lo que tu digas, pero soy muy observador y esa relación no es solo de amigos. Por favor, Hermione, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Dijo la chica.

-Yoo, no se que decir. Es que yo-Suspiró.-Yo estoy hecha un lío, Oliver. Lo siento pero en este momento mi respuesta es no-Dijo Hermione. Tras eso, salió corriendo de la sala.

El resto del día, parecía un fantasma. No sabía que hacer, no se lo podía creer, ¿qué narices había hecho? Tenía que haber dicho que si. Llegaron las 17.30 y se dirigió a la torre. Necesitaba saber que era eso que le tenía que decir el rubio. Llegó y no había nadie, eso le pareció muy extraño. Otra cosa no se podía decir de el Slytherin, pero no existía nadie más puntual que él. Tras esperar tres cuartos de hora, decidió que ya era demasiado, que él se habría arrepentido y que había rechazado a Oliver por nada. Según bajaba a su sala común, oyó a dos personas hablando.

-Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no?- Era la inconfundible voz de Cho Chang.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a Diggory- ¿Ese era Draco? Sin pensarselo dos veces, abrió la puerta del aula. Lo que vio la dejó de una piedra. Draco estaba sin su camisa y con los pantalones a medio abrochar. Cho, estaba solo en ropa interior.

-Granger, que inoportuna-Dijo Cho empezando a recoger sus cosas.

-Yo, solo escuché unos ruidos y como soy prefecta pues...-Empezó a decir. Draco la miró y supo que la había cagado. Cho terminó de vestirse y se fue.

-Hermione, esto no es lo que parece-Dijo Draco lo más rápido que pudo. -Yo iba a nuestra cita y ella me metió aquí y en fin...-

-Claro, Malfoy-Primer signo de que estaban mal las cosas-Tu eres la inocencia personificada. No se en que estaba pensando. Gracias por abrirme los ojos- En ese momento se fue, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero eso no iba a quedar así. Nadie se reía así de ella. En el tiempo que había estado esperándole se había dado cuenta de que ella sentía algo por él, que le quería...Él era una serpiente y le había envenenado pero ella se encargaría de sacar todo ese veneno. La forma no era lo que ella quería, sabía que estaba mal, pero era lo que necesitaba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue a buscar a Oliver, estaba en el campo de Quidditch, esperó hasta que finalizó el entrenamiento y después fue en su busca.

-Oliver, ¿podemos hablar?-Dijo temerosa y algo avergonzada por lo sucedido esa mañana.

-¡Hermione!-El brillo de los ojos del chico volvió otra vez a ellos.-Por supuesto-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Verás...sobre lo de esta mañana...-El chico la interrumpió.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? Dime que lo has hecho.-Cuando Hermione fue a buscarle, tenía claro el porqué, al verle sus fuerzas flaquearon, no podia usarle de ese modo, sin embargo, cuando vio la esperanza con la que le hablaba, no pudo resistirse y pensó que quizás era cierto el dicho de _un clavo saca a otro clavo_ que su madre tanto decía.

-La verdad es que si-Dijo la chica.-Si todavía quieres, me encantaría ser tu novia-Dijo de un tirón. Al oir esto, Oliver la besó con una pasión que casi desborda a la castaña. El beso fue interrumpido cuando oyeron una rama romperse bajo el peso de un zapato, ese _clac_ era inconfundible, había alguien más.

-¿Quieres algo Malfoy?-Dijo Oliver sin soltar a Hermione.

-Saber si has terminado ya-Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Si, claro. Deberías ir a la Enfermería, estás muy pálido.-Dijo Oliver. Estaba tan sumido en su felicidad que no observó la intensidad de la mirada que se dirigían la castaña y el rubio.

-Wood-Dijo Diggory-Traigo el nuevo plan de reserva del campo.-Añadió, ante esto ambos se distanciaron de los dos alumnos.

-Asíque te he abierto los ojos-Dijo Draco con rencor.

-No te hagas el ofendido, seguro que con Cho no estabas nada ofendido.-Dijo ella molesta.

-Te lo he dicho, ella me secuestro-Dramatizó el rubio.

-¡Ja! ¿También se quitó la ropa?-Tocado.

-No, soy un chico, ¿sabes? Tengo unos instintos y y y ¡tu no estabas allí! No la viste, pero no pasó nada más, Hermione por favor-Dijo el chico.

-Lo siento, pero llegas tarde, Oliver me hizo una propuesta y he aceptado-Dijo altivamente. Draco no dijo nada, abrió la boca varias veces pero los celos le comían por dentro.

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?-Dijo al fin.

-¡Por Melín, Draco! Somos novios-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso era demasiado para él. Odiaba a Chang, odiaba el mundo y se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerla llorar. La hubiera besado allí mismo, la hubiera pedido que rompiera ese compromiso, pero primero Wood que se acercaba evitando lo primero y luego su orgullo haciendo lo propio con lo segundo, le llevaron a hacer nada. Se fue de allí, furioso.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ro Black:**Si los reyes tuvieron problemas para llegar, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, eso siempre anima!!Besos. Sobre los chicos que amas...creo que Fred no tendrá hueco en esta historia.

**Namine1993:** Ron, el pobre se terminará dando cuenta de porque actúa así, pero de momento no lo sabrá. Besitos.

**PaolaLissete:** Jajaja, oki, entonces te quito la falta, jaja. Gracias por ese apoyo y por el rr tan largo, que ilusión!! sobre el personaje de Theo, bueno, primero decir que ese personaje no se muy bien porque pero me encanta, casi todos mis fics aparece. Por otro lado, el hecho de que Herms haya encontrado un amigo fuera del "Trio Dorado" es bueno, porque tanto Harry como Ron son muy protectores y no siempre la tratan como ella se merece, el apoyo de Theo será fundamental en esta historia.

**Mariapotter2002:** Bienvenida!! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. Sobre las actualizaciones ya no digo nada porque últimamente estoy tan liada que es imposible garantizar una fecha.

**Dayis:** Muchas gracias!! Enserio te dejó tan intrigada? Hay que alegria!! Bueno aquí ya ves como sigue el capítulo. Una pregunta, eres argentina? Es que me sorprendio es no podes, jaja.

**Ranytta:** Hola Dany, me alegra que te guste, siento mucho la tardanza en la actualización, pero no ha podido ser antes, besos.

**DaniiBlack:** Hola Sly, que tal? Me alegro mucho que te gusten los personajes, efectivamente, Draco meterá la pata, bueno o en este caso no ha podido hacer más, pero todo tiene sus consecuencias...

**Nanita44445:** Bueno, como tantquerías creo que seras una a las que seguro les guste el capítulo porque Herms, guiada por los celos ha aceptado cierta propuesta, ¿qué sucederá ahora?...

**Ery Malfoy:** Claro, a quien no le gustaría que un rubio así se le pegara bueno de momento ya se te va pegando el vocabulario, jaja. Hasta próximo capítulo, besos!

**Karyta34:** Si, Ron y el tacto con las mijeres es algo imposible...jaja. Pansy ha necesitado ver una amenaza para darse cuenta de que Theo es algo más que el amigo incondicional. Besos.

Bueno, espero que os guste el fic, que no me odieis por la intervención de cierta chica pero es que era algo inevitable. Besos.

Os espero a **todas** en el próximo capítulo.

PD: Dejar muchos rr y así, dando al go aparecerá cierto rubio y os arrinconará contra la pared para besaros apasionadamente, jaja.


	8. EN EL PUNTO DE MIRA

**8-****EN EL PUNTO DE MIRA:**

Las noticias corren como la pólvora y eso es algo que Hermione aprendió pronto. Esa noche cuando entró en el Gran Comedor varias personas se giraron a mirarla, otras empezaron a cuchichear y su amiga Ginny le miró con cara de "esta no te la perdono". Mirar a la mesa de las serpientes no fue mucho mejor, Pansy la miraba con cara entre divertida y luego miraba a Draco y luego a ella con cara de "pobrecillo, mira como está". Draco no le miraba a la cara, Theo no estaba...

Llegó a su sitio, entre Ginny y Harry. Se sentó y saludó.

-Hola-

-¡No es hola lo que tienes que decir, ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo? Crees que es divertido que Parvatil te lo cuente y tu te quedes con cara de tonta!-Dijo la pelirroja. Harry la miró con cara de "menuda te ha caido encima, te compadezco"

-Ginny-Dijo ella

-Yo, tu mejor amiga, tenerme que enterar por ellas, es que...-

-¡¡Ginny!-La pelirroja reaccionó y cerró la boca.

-No te lo he dicho porque no te había visto, ha sido hace dos horas y no sabía que las noticias corriesen tanto...Te lo pensaba decir ahora...pero al parecer se me adelantaron...-Ginny abrazó a su amiga.

-Bueno cuéntame, ¿cómo es? ¿Es tan perfecto como parece?-Interrogó ella. Hermione se empezó a sonrojar.

-¡Ginny! Como he dicho solo llevamos dos horas y...-Interrupción.

-Si vais a seguir por ahí, me lo decis y me voy, ¿dónde estará Ron?-Dijo Harry molesto. Ambas empezaron a reirse.

Por la puerta entró Oliver, las chicas volvieron a mirar con odio a Hermione. Él se sentó al lado de su novia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a cenar. Hermione estaba incómoda. Algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho alguien...Theo la miraba y tenía una extraña sonrisa.

-Me voy subiendo, tengo que terminar una redacción-Dio un sueve beso a Oliver y se fue. Al verlo Theo abandonó su mesa y salió a la búsqueda de la chica.

-Theo-El chico se asustó.

-¿Te parecerá bonito? Asustarme...-Ambos empezaron a reirse.

-Eres el punto de mira, todo el mundo lo comenta, aquí y allá...-Dijo el moreno.

-¡Claro! ¿Me pregunto quien lo habrá contado? ¡Como soy tan famosa...!-Dijo medio molesta.

-Las noticias vuelan. Además es él, espera como decían, el super mega pivón Oliver Wood-Dijo poniendo voz de niña-y ella es Granger, no lo entiendo-Continuó con su interpretación.

-Jaja, que gracioso, ¿qué has cenado un payaso?-Dijo ella.

-Bueno, ya esta bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Theo sentándose en el pasillo apoyándose en la pared. Ella le imitó.

-No decías que las noticias vuelan...-Contestó.

-Hermione...sabes a lo que me refiero. Creí que entre Draco y tu...¿qué ha pasado?-Dijo él.

-Casi me consigue engañar pero solo casi. Es un estúpido y un donjuan. Eso ha pasado-Dijo ella molesta recordando los acontecimientos de ese día.

-¿Chang? Te puedo asegurar que es peor que las serpientes, es una arpia. Se que Draco tiene a sus espaldas un largo historial pero esta vez es distinto, Herms, esta vez es distinto-Dijo Theo.

-Es curioso que tu digas eso de Chang, peor que las serpientes, eso no os deja en un buen sitio...-Contestó.

-¡No eludas lo que he dicho!-Dijo Theo molesto por la actitud de ella.

-Se que no he actuado bien, pero que quieres, ¡Oliver es un buen chico!...-

-¡Pero no le quieres!-Protestó.

-Todo llegará-

-¡¿Todo llegará?! ¡Despierta!-El chico se levantó bruscamente.

-Theo...-Empezó a llorar-No se que hacer...me molestó tanto...-El chico regresó y la abrazó y ella no soportó más y lloró entre los brazos de él.

-No soporto la situación, todo el mundo me mira...-Dijo después de un buen rato.

-Ahora amiga eres envidiada por ellas, ¿qué esperabas?-Theo limpió el resto de las lágrimas-Habla con él-Ella puso cara de no entender-Draco, habla con Draco.

Iba caminando y leyendo, era sorprendente la habilidad que tenía para evitar chocarse con alguien o algo. Draco no podía dejar de observarla, estaba tan concentrado en observarla que no se dio cuenta que se dirigia hacia él.

-¿Estarás contento, no?-Le reprochó.

-¿Ehh?-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, se que fuiste tu! ¿Te molesta verme feliz? Eres un idiota, Malfoy.-Draco la cogió de la mano y la llevó a un aula porque empezaba a ver a la gente cotillear.

-¡¿De qué coña hablas?!-Dijo sin romper el contacto con ella.

-Solo estabas tu, solo tu nos viste y llegó a cenar y todo el mundo lo sabe, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo estoy pasando! Todas me odian, me insultan, ¡creen que le he puesto un filtro de amor!- No podía más se derrumbó. Draco no tenía muy claro que hacer, nunca había estado en esa situación. Por eso, cuando ella le abrazó y empezó a llorar se quedó rígido. Después no pudo evitar sonreir al ver como ella le daba pequeños golpes y decia insultos sin sentido. La abrazó. Si su padre le hubiera visto por lo menos le hubiera lanzado tres o cuatro imperdonables.

-Yo no hice nada, Hermione-Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.-No solo estaba yo, te recuerdo que Diggory también estaba. Él lo comentaría con Chang y voilà, ella se encargó del resto-Hermione le miró a los ojos y por primera vez no vio odio en ellos, vio cariño. Eso fue demasiado para ella. Una fleza directa al corazón. Se apartó de él, ¡tenía que huir! O comerería una locura...

Los días pasaron y Hermione empezó a sentirse menos observada. Oliver la trataba como una reina, la besaba con miedo de romperla...Draco la besaba con pasión, ese era el problema que el encuentro en esa torre no lo olvidaba, solo habia sido esa noche, pero no lograba olvidarlo. No podía evitar comparar esos besos, Oliver era dulce, jamás iba más hayá de lo considerado correcto, nunca hacía algo espontáneo, la quería, si, pero ella era un trozo de hielo. Ese chico no era su chico...llevaba días pensando en la situación, se dirigió a la torre, allí siempre encontraba un sitio donde reflexionar ahora que el lago era imposible, o iba Oliver, o alguna niña tonta...Entró, allí estaba él. Penso en salir antes de que se notara su presencia, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Necesitas pensar?-Dijo él con la vista fija en la ventana.

-Si, eso no estaría mal-

-¿Algún error que quieras rectificar?-Dijo él volviendo esa intensa mirada gris hacia ella. Un imán eso era para ella.-¿Algún consejo para yo rectificar el mio, Hermione?-Dijo acercándose. Ella cerró los ojos al notar su presencia, su cercanía, al notar como se le aceleraba el corazón...no pudo evitarlo, mejor dicho no quiso evitarlo, le besó. Necesitaba sentir esas miles de descargas, esa sensación. Draco, por supuesto, no puso ningún reparo.

-Eesto no esta bien-Se separó bruscamente.

-Hermione, por favor...-Dijo él.

-Yo tengo novio y tu...-Empezó a razonar.

-¿Yo que?-Tentó él.

-Tttuu, en fin, tu...-Demasiado cerca. Draco la volvió a besar, la acercó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, Hermione pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, él la besaba como nunca, llevándola al paraiso una y otra vez.

-Draco, por favor...-Pidió ella. Él apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello, la abrazó. Esa chica era perfecta, SU chica perfecta. En su mente se agolparon rápido una serie de imágines, la idea, la solución.

-Tu has empezado...-Se escusó el chico.

-¡Arrogante!-Dijo ella.

-Pero eso te encnata, ¿no lo niegues?

-Cretino-Draco la acorraló contra la pared.

-No pienses que porque te haya besado, mejor dicho, nos hayamos besado, voy a permitir que mi insultes-Dijo en su oido.

-No me intimidas-Dijo empujándole-Esto no ha pasado, solo ha sido un error, ¿entendido?-

-¡Una mierda un error!-Dijo él-Tu lo querías tanto como yo-Mierda, mierda, mierda...Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tanto como tu?-Hermione esta emocionada, su corazón volvía a latir, sentía que ya no era ese trozo de hielo.

-Ejem, bueno...yo...sihedichoeso¿vale?-Dijo él nervioso.

-No he entendido ni una sola palabra, Malfoy-Ella sabía que eso le molestaba.

-Verás Granger, he dicho que SI-Dijo haciendo gala del buen Malfoy que era.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo de pronto. Volvía a sentir la atracción de esos ojos grises.

-¿Irte? Esto no es el gato y el ratón, ¿sabes?-Dijo molesto, le había besado, todo parecía ir bien...¿Que coño pasaba ahora?-Mierda-En el transcurso de sus pensamientos, ella había salido de la torre. La alcanzó en mitad del pasillo.

-Granger...-Dijo.

-Malfoy...-Había gente presente y eso lo arruinaba todo, él era un Malfoy y ante el mundo ella y él se odiaban.

-Herms, te he buscado por todo el castillo-Dijo para después besarla. Draco usó todo su autocontrol, pero seguía queriendo pegarle.-¿Y tu Malfoy? Siempre te veo rondando a MI novia, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó. Hermione y Draco se miraron unos breves segundos...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso en mis actualizaciones últimamente, la historia es que estoy de practicas( estudio Enfermería y estoy en un centro de salud, más biennnn!) y bueno madrugo un montón(me levanto a las 5.30) y hasta las 17-18h no regreso a mi casa, como algo y me pongo a estudiar. Los findes, pues duermo, luego duermo y después duermo y estudio un poco más, jeje. Asique hasta el día 15 que termino los exámenes, pues no se si me dará tiempo a actualizar.

Ahora, ya me dejo de rollos y respondo esos rr que tanta ilusió me hacen, **MILES DE GRACIAS!!**

**Karyta34:**Jajajajaja, todas las que quieras!!Tranquila estoy bien, agotada pero bien, por suerte no me pasó nada, no te preocupes podré tardar siglos en actualizar(espero que no)pero siempre lo haré, mi inspiración anda un poco tocada, más que nada porque no tengo tiempo para escucharla, jeje. Lo del golpe, dejémoslo, prefiero que venga la musa sin el golpe en el pack! Sobre lo que le iba a decir Draco: misterio, como su fuera una serie de intriga ahí aparece el continuará, jaja. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Muchos besos!! PD: Muchas gracias por el rr largo y fuiste la primera en dejar rr, Gracias!

**DaniiBlack:**Nueva historia?!!Me pasaré este finde en cuanto tenga un ratito, lo prometo! Si, del amor al odio hay un paso, una fina línea que se pasa muy fácilmente. La historia Draco-Cho irá apareciendo poco a poco a lo largo de la historia, en el próximo capítulo explicaré un poco de ella. Besos.

**AndreinaMalfoy:**Gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste. Lo de actualizar pronto no lo garantizo, si puedo decir que en febrero subo capítulo seguro, pero el día exacto, no lo se, puede que antes de 15, esa es mi intención, pero no lo garantizo. Besiness!

**Dayis:**Me supero? Jaja, miles de gracias por decirlo, espero poder seguir haciéndolo, el listón está muy alto, pero lo intentaré. Bueno, el final todavía anda lejos, no tengo intención de terminarla ya. Te preguntaba si eras argentina por alguna expresión que usabas. Me encanta ese acento! Yo soy española.Besos.

**PaolaLissete:**Wenass! Me encantan los rr largos, no te preocupes, me encanta que digan cosas en ellos, así conozco mucho mejor lo que pensais, además siempre me haces sonreir y reirme cuando los leo, eres muy simpática.

Siento decir, que la complicación era necesaria, sino la historia se acabaría en nada. No crees? Jeje.

La verdad es que el personaje de Cho no es que me caiga mal especialmente, pero en mis últimas historias no la dejo muy bien, jeje.

Gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos ene el próximo capítulo. Besos, Angie.

**Beautifly92:**Bienvenida de nuevo, ya tenías puesto falta en el anterior capítulo, jaja. Si, se que soy mala, que me podeis odiar por lo que he hecho pero era necesario. Arreglarlo lo arreglare, pero eso llevará su tiempo, no olvidemos que ambos son muy orgullosos! Besitoss.

**Nanita44445:**Si, creo que todas "amais" a Cho, jajaja. Es algo generalizado. Draco, Draco, Draco, en menuda se ha metido...pero saldrá de ella, eso seguro. Muchos besos!

**Namine1993:** Si, ha metido mucho la pata!

**Pilly:** Sii, me alegro que te guste!

**DanGrint:** Bienvenida!!Me alegro que te guste la historia. Siento una debilidad por los Slytherins y Theo en especial.

**Ro Black:** No apareció??Estas segura? Que malo!! Me alegra que te guste.

**Ery Malfoy:** Jaja, oki, apunto que esperas al rubio, jeje. Odias a Chang? Que estropea todo que es! Besos. Siento el retraso en la actualización.


	9. ORGULLO

**9-****ORGULLO:**

-Herms, te he buscado por todo el castillo-Dijo para después besarla. Draco usó todo su autocontrol, pero seguía queriendo pegarle.-¿Y tu Malfoy? Siempre te veo rondando a MI novia, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó. Hermione y Draco se miraron unos breves segundos. Hermione le pedía a gritos que se inventara algo, que no la delatara.

-A tu novia, por favor Wood, ¿qué podría querer yo de una sangre sucia? Mejor dicho, ¿que podría querer yo de la comelibros Granger? Debería sentirse afortunada porque le dirija la palabra. Gracias a tu estelar interrupción todavía sigo aquí. Solo quería decirte que esta noche tenemos guardia juntos. Te espero en la entrada de la biblioteca. Y Granger...no faltes, a las 11.-Draco interpretó el papel de su vida. Podría haber ganado un Globo de Oro o un Oscar...Había detectado el alivio de la chica y como por primera vez desde que la insultara en primero, había sonreido por esas palabras.

-¿Por qué siempre te molesta? No me gusta que estes cerca suyo, ni de ese Nott...Hablaré con Snape y McGonagall para que te cambien de compañero, no pienso permitir que pases la noche con él...-Hermione le interrumpió.

-¡¡¿Qué no piensa que?!! ¡No soy una de tus pertenencias! ¿Qué vas a hacer, meterme en una caja de cristal para que nadie me toque? Agggggg-Dijo ella molesta, odiaba que la trataran como un objeto, igual que Ron, lo odiaba.

-Pero Herms, cariño, pensé que él te molestaba, que os odiabais.-Se escusó Oliver.-Perdóname-

-Que Malfoy y yo nos odiemos-Decir eso le hizo tragar en grueso, casi le dolia pronunciarlo, como habían cambiado las cosas...-no quiere decir que no cumpla con mis labores como prefecta. ¡¿En que narices pensabas?! ¿Te he pedido yo que dejes de entrenar a Gryffindor porque haya varias chicas en el equipo? ¡Creo que no te he dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de mi!-Al decir eso, la culpa la invadió. Si hubiera entrado segundos antes...Oliver la abrazó-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname-Hermione tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo. Necesitaba compensarle, necesitaba olvidar los besos de Draco. Rompió el abrazo y se apoderó de la boca del chico. Esta vez, ella llavaba el control. Por primera vez, sus besos dejaron de ser inocentes, por primera vez en sus besos había pasión. Oliver se sorprendió al principio, pero decidió seguirla. Comprendió que aunque para él, Hermione, fuera un ángel, ella pedía más. Perdía que la tocaran, la besaran, no que simplemente tuviera miedo de hacerla daño. Por primera vez, el muro que él mismo había creado entre ellos se había roto. Se separaron cuando el aire era imprescindible. Hermione tenía las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rojo, los labios hinchados y un brillo en los ojos propio de un niño que ha realizado una travesura. Oliver tenía el pelo revuelto, la corbata descolocada y la camisa medio sacada. Sus labios estaban igual que los de su novia y tenía el brillo del deseo marcado en los ojos. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Una cosa era haber roto el muro y otra lanzarse al precipicio...

o0o0o0o

Las 11 llegaron, Draco llevaba en la entrada de la biblioteca desde hacia cinco minutos, estaba nervioso, ¿qué habría pasado cuando se fue? ¿Habrían roto?¿Seguirían juntos? ¡¿Qué?! No soportaba más esa situación...

-Hola-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Preguntó molesto.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Soy tu compañera esta noche-La cara de Draco era un poema.-Cho lo cambió todo.-Draco tensó sus mandíbulas. No podía creerlo.

-Mierda-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Está con Weasley, quizá podría entretenerlo un rato. 10 minutos-El rostro de Draco se iluminó. Abrazó a la chica.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero? Eres mi mejor amiga.-Dijo feliz. Pansy tenía que informar a Theo. Estaba claro que él no se había confundido cuando dijo que esta vez era diferente. ¡Y tanto que lo era!

"Casualmente" Los Slytherins se cruzaron con los Gryffindor. Pansy comenzó su distracción.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Chilló apuntando a la pared. Cogió de la mano a Ron.-¡Una araña! ¡Weasley, haz algo! Las odio. Dijo protegiéndose tras su espalda. Si supiera que el pelirrojo también las odiaba...

Draco aprovechó la ocasión. Tenía 10 minutos. Cogió a Hermione de la mano, la guió por el pasillo hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados. Después la apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó mirándola intensamente.

-¡Sois increíbles! Unos teatreros-Draco sonrió.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo y Pansy es una gran amiga-Dijo como defensa sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Ya veo...-Ella también sonreía.

-¿Qué pasó?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Nada-Dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Nada?! Hermione...-Dijo acercándose un poco más.

-Seguimos juntos-Los ojos del rubio se abrieron súbitamente.-¡No me mirés así! ¿Qué esperabas? Bastante mal me siento por engañarle, pero con el tiempo todo cambiará y...-Interrupción.

-¡¿CON EL TIEMPO?! ¿Y QUÉ COÑO HAGO YO MIENTRAS?-Dijo apartándose.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?-Respondió ella.

-Que todo terminará, que que tu, que yo- Volvió a acercarse. La besó. No se atrevía a decirlo con palabras, pero un beso podía explicarle todo. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-Explotó Hermione. Tras eso apartó el brazó de Draco y empezó el camino de vuelta.

-¡Hermione!-Ella se giró-Deja TU de jugar conmigo. Un momento me besas y al otro me culpas. ¡Tu no quieres a Wood, me quieres a mi!-Dijo otra vez a su altura.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso-Se escusó ella. Estaba nerviosa. ¡Él lo sabía!

-No siempre es necesario las palabras...-Dijo acercándose. Colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica, pegándola a él.

-Cierto, todavía no entiendo el porqué. Haré todos los esfuerzos posibles para olvidarte. Tu nunca sentirás lo mismo que yo, no soy un rollo o cuatro días en un aula vacía.- una vez más ella rompió el contacto. Esta vez Draco se dio por vencido. ¡No la entendía!

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Preguntó Ron.

-Malfoy creyó oir a alguien. Sin embargo, no le encontramos a tiempo-Se escusó.-¿Qué ha pasado con la araña?-

-Pansy la mató-Dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.-Deberíamos continuar- Hermione miró una vez más a los Slytherins antes de tomar el camino opuesto a estos.

o0o0o0o

-¡Cuéntame todo!-Exigió Pansy.

-No hay nada que contar-Draco detuvo su marcha. Se quedó mirando fijamente la luna a través del cristal.-Reconoció que no quería al estúpido de Wood. ¡Lo reconoció!-Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

-¡Pero eso es magnífico!-Pansy no veía cual era el problema.

-Cree que solo la quiero para reirme de ella. Ya me he cansado, Pansy. Me ha dejado claro que hará todo lo posible para olvidarme. Es hora de que siga su ejemplo-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¡NO!-Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.-¡No puedes!-

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Lo he intentando, tu lo has visto. Theo lo sabe...-

-Pero mirános a nosotros, tardamos en reconocerlo, pero ahora ¡estamos juntos!-Dijo ella.

-Pansy, tu no eres Hermione ni yo soy Theo. Vosotros no os odiabais hasta hace poco, él no te insultaba, no te humillaba constantemente...-Suspiró.-Ya he tomado la decisión. Quizás si no me meto en esa relación ella sea feliz. ¡Hasta tenía un plan para separarlos! No crees que es gracioso-Dijo con resignación.

-Draco...-Sin embargo, no continuó. Abrazó a su amigo. Eso era mejor que todas las palabras del mundo.-Dale tiempo, no te rindas tan fácil. ¡Qué clase de Slytherin serías!-Eso consiguió sacarle una leve sonrisa.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba deseando que acabara esa maldita ronda. Quería llegar a su cama y llorar. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué no reconocía que se querían? Él la quería, ese beso se lo había dicho...

-Herms-Dijo Ron

-Mmm-Contestó ella.

-¿De verdad estas bien?-Preguntó por quinta vez. Hermione le sonrió.

-¡Claro Ron!-Volvió a mentir.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, a su cama se desplomó. Realmente no hubiera aguantado otra sonrisa de esas, otra mentira más. Puso un hechizo silenciador y se dejo llevar por su emociones. Gritó, lloró y finalmente se durmió. Se durmió con la esperanza de que al día siguiente tuviera las mismas fuerzas para fingir su papel. Para evitar preocupar a sus amigos, para salir airosa de las preguntas de Ginny, para seguir adelante con su relación. Pero también con las esperanza de desahogarse con Theo, con la esperanza de que él le regañara y consolara...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Karyta34:** Primera!!Muchas gracias!!Estudio para enfermera, jeje. Sobre el fic...pues no hay que olvidar que Hermione es bastante orgullosa y algo cabezota...asique a Draco le costará enmendar su error...Muchos besitos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Beautifly92:** Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca...Si, Oliver defenderá lo "suyo" aunque se topara con el muro del carácter de cierta castaña...Besos.

**DaniiBlack:** Cho??Creo que es la primera persona que me dice que le gusta esta Cho, jaja. Me alegra que te guste el capitulo.Nos vemos!

**PaolaLissete:** Tranquila, aquí sigo, ocupadísima pero sigo. Estuve enfermita hace poco(gripe) pero ya estoy perfecta!La verdad que estudiar enfermería es agotador! Absorve todo tu tiempo!!pero me gusta mucho, asique con todo el dolor de mi corazón he tenido que renunciar a escribir con la frecuencia que me gustaria... Muchas gracias por preocuparte!!Espero que tu tambien estes perfecta!

Me encantan tus reviews, siempre una crítica constructiva!!Gracias!!Espero que ahora que tengo más tiempo pueda profundizar mas, pues tienes toda la razón en que paso por las escenas algo rapido. El tiempo...q valioso es!!

Bueno, espero que hayas empezado genial la universidad!!!Q estudias?Nos vemos, besos!!

**Ro Black:** Asique Draco se resiste a aparecer, ya le llamaré la atención!!jaja. Siento decirte que todavía hay Oliver para rato y Cho...ahí aparecerá.Besos.

**Dayis:** Gracias por tus animos!!!Asiq tienes familia aquí, espero que esten bien y que no les afecte mucho la crisis economica q estamos empezando a tener.

Sobre el fic, me alegra mucho mucho que te guste!!Hermione es muy muy cabezota y demasiado racional, maneja demasiado sus sentimientos...pero hay sentimientos que no se pueden controlar eternamente, por eso esos encuentros con cierto rubio...Besos.

**Ery Malfoy:** Gracias por los animos!!Creo q ya lo he dicho varias veces pero siento una gran debilidad por Theo, no lo puedo evitar...Draco...bueno aprendera a luchar por lo q quiere y usara todas las armas que tenga a su alcance...Muchos besitos.

**Pajaro de Fuego:** BIENVENIDA!!Gracias, los examenes me salieron bastante bien, menos uno, todos bien. Asiq el 2º fic, pues bienvenida con mas motivo a estos mundos alternativos, espero que no te decepcione como sigue el fic. Besos.

**Jocelynandrea:** BIENVENIDA!!Gracias!!Me alegra mucho q te guste, espero q la espera merezca la pena.Besos.

_**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros rr, me hacen mucha mucha ilusion y me animan a continuar escribiendo, a sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras...**_

_**Espero que sigais aquí después de tanto tiempo!!**_

_**Sin más que decir, besos y saludos, sed buenas!**_

_**Y como siempre:**_

_**Dar a Go!!Me hareis feliz!!**_


	10. INDIFERENCIA

**10-****INDIFERENCIA:**

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Draco. Esperaba encontrar el cielo encapotado, gris, con una niebla espesa. Así se sentía él. Pero el maldito tiempo mostraba un día radiante, el sol, la gente reía...

Se metió en el baño, se duchó y arregló. Cuando bajó a la sala común, Pansy y Theo le esperaban o eso supuso él, porque verles besándose...no era precisamente una espera.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Theo.-Te estábamos esperando-Dijo mientras se colocaba la corbata.

-Si tu lo dices...-Los tres empezaron a reirse.

-¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó Theo.

-Bien-Dijo cortante. Después de dirigió hacia la salida.

o0o0o0o

No tenía intención alguna de levantarse. Si se quedaba allí, en esa mágnifica cama, no tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Se destapó y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se metió en la ducha, se arregló y arrastrando los pies bajo a su sala común.

-Ya estábamos preocupados, iba a subir Ginny para ver si te pasaba algo-Dijo Ron.

-Estoy bien, Ron-Pero al decir aquello chocó con esa mirada verde esmeralda y sintió como todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

-Ir bajando, que acabo de recordar que tengo que contestar una carta-Dijo Harry.-¿Tienes algún trozo de pergamino?-Preguntó a Hermione. Esta, buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Si-Mintió.

Los Weasley fueron bajando a desayunar. El silencio era un peso enorme para Hermione.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Herms-Dijo Harry. Hermione dudó si debía o no contarle lo que ocurría...

-Verás...es que...yo...noestoysegurademirelaciónconOlivery ademáscreoquemegusta otrochico-Dijo la castaña dejando preplejo a Harry.

-No te he entendido nada-Dijo Harry

-Creo que me gusta un chico-Dijo clavando su mirada en el suelo.

-Y supongo que ese chico no es Oliver¿no?-Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Yo lo intento Harry, pero luego está él. Que no me debería gustar, pero...-Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos todavía.

-¿Quíen es?-Preguntó Harry.

-Es, es...su nombre es...-

-¡Venga, que os perdereis es desayuno!-Dijo Ron.

-¡Ron!-Grito Hermione. Harry no se lo podía creer.

-¡¿Ron?!-Pestañeó varias veces-Un momento, enserio es Ron-Hermione no entendía nada, su cabeza tardó en asimilarlo.

-¡NO! No es de esta casa, Harry.-

-¿Theo?-Dijo sin pensarlo Harry. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No puede ser, Herms¡él no!-Dijo Harry como si de pronto entendiera todo.-¡No!-

-Ya lo se Harry¡ya lo se! Pero no puedo evitarlo, bastante es que él cree que no es así, no se como he podido resistirme, bueno realmente no lo he hecho...-Levantó la mirada por primera vez.

-¡Ahora entiendo todo! Creí que el te miraba tanto porque quería hacerte algo, ya no te insulta¡todo cuadra!-Harry abrazó a su amiga.-¿Cual es entonces el problema?-Dijo clavando su mirada en la de su amiga.

-Mi orgullo, Harry.-Dijo Hermione.-Y ahora vamos a desayunar, que no quiero llevarme otro susto-

o0o0o0o

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, Hermione le buscó con la mirada, pero no había rastro de él. Ni de Theo, ni de Pansy. Por suerte tampoco estaba Oliver cerca, sinceramente no tenía ganas de verle, no tenía ganas de fingir. Harry demostró ser un gran amigo y no se separó de ella en toda la mañana, especialmente en la clase de Pociones donde se encontraría con él. Hermione estuvo más pendiente de mirar a Draco, de ver si él estaba bien, que de las explicaciones de Snape.

Tuvieron que coger ingredientes y Hermione y Draco se rozaron sin querer, el chico no dio muestras de nada. Hermione volvió a su sitio con la cabeza baja, le pesaba demasiado que él no la hubiera mirado todavía. Theo, que era un buen observador no pasó por alto ese detalle, ni el hecho de que Draco le rozara la mano de forma "casual"...La clase terminó sin mayores incidencias. Hermione fue a la biblioteca, quizás un libro ayudaría a que recuperara el ánimo.

Ya estaba cansada, llevaba diez intentos para leer una maldita página, pero solo podía verle a él.

-Hola-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Theo. Hermione se limitó a levantar la cabeza y a sonreirle para volver a bajarla.-Veo que no estas bien¿por qué sois tan cabezotas¿me lo puedes explicar?-Dijo el chico.

-No lo se, tenía miedo de arriesgarme, de salir dañada-Dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz, aguantando estoicamente las lágrimas.-No me ha mirado, yo soy incapaz de estar más de cinco minutos cerca de Oliver...-

-Termina esa relación, Herms-Dijo Theo. Ella le miró sorprendida.

-¡No puedo!-Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó sin más.

-Pues porque...en fin porque...-No sabía que decir.

-No tienes nada que te obligue a estar con él. Piénsalo. Debo irme, he quedado con Pansy y...pero si quieres que me quede, me quedo-Dijo él.

-Ve, solo necesito pensar.-Dijo ella agradeciendo el gesto de su amigo con un abrazo.-Gracias por todo.

-Nada, Herms-Dijo besando su frente..

o0o0o0o

Oliver buscó a su novia, no quería ser paranoíco, pero él la notaba rara, estaba extraña, sabía que había otro chico, sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que él por ella. Aun así se había arriesgado, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que retenerla. De pronto la vio, estaba cerca del lago, en el árbol que tantas veces le había visto. Se acercó a ella y sin darla tiempo a hablar la besó. Ya había perdido tiempo trantándola dulcemente, ahora poco quedaba de ese chico dulce, casi le hacia daño como le besaba; tampoco le gustaba mucho como el chico le acariciaba, sus manos se habían introducido bajo su camisa, subían peligrosamente por su espalda hasta el cierre del sujetador. Hermione no se lo podía creer. Si tenía alguna duda sobre su decisión, esa actitud del chico le hizo decidirse.

-¡PARA!-Gritó Hermione separándose de él. -¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Eres mi novia, ayer no parecía importante.-Dijo el antes de volver a besarla, esta vez sus manos no recorrian su espalda, sino su vientre.

-¡He dicho que NO! Mira Oliver, se que no te lo mereces, pero ya no puedo más. Yo no te quiero-Dijo esperando que eso hiciera que el chico cambiara de opinión sobre ese ataque de fogosidad.

-Me da igual, yo a ti si.-La miró duramente.-Ni pienses en dejarme-Dijo amaenazadoramente. Hermione se preguntaba que había pasado con ese chico dulce. Ahora le daba miedo.

-Pues si que lo he pensado-Dijo en un ataque de valor.

-¡Me da igual!-Dijo besándola, pero esta vez Hermione se negó, no pensaba dejar que él volviera a besarla, esa actitud amenazante y agresiva.

-¡SE ACABÓ!-Dijo Hermione. Después de eso, salió corriendo.

o0o0o0o

Entró al castillo, iba llorando. Draco la vio entrar, por un momento pensó en ir tras ella, pero había decidido dejarla ser feliz. No podía seguir siendo débil.

Theo que estaba hablando con Draco, si que fue tras ella. La localizó en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

-Herms-Dijo Theo. Le daba miedo verla así, tan rota.

-Herms-Repitió

-Ha sido horrible, no podía imaginarlo, nunca pensé que cambiaría tanto. Me doy asco a mi misma, le utilicé y ahora él me lo devolvió.-Theo estaba asustado ante esas palabras.

-¿Él ha...él ha...intentado algo?-

-No pasó nada-Mintió la chica puesto que no sabía como podía reaccionar. El chico decidió no preguntar más y se sentó a su lado. Hermione al verle, le abrazó y lloró sin pensar en nada más.

o0o0o0o

Hermione no bajó a cenar y tampoco apareció a desayunar al día siguiente. Solo bajó a comer cuando sus amigos amenazaron con subir a por ella. Sabía que tanto Harry como Ron serían capaz de hacerlo...

Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Hermione se sentía observada...incluso oyó cosas como _Menos mal que se dio cuenta de que no valías la pena¿se acabó el filtro de amor?..._ Harry no se separó para que ella se sintiera protegida. Al sentarse en la mesa, la sirvió zumo, unas tostadas. Hermione no tenía hambre. Comió un poco, pero pronto se escusó y salió del Gran Comedor.

Llevaba unos pocos pasos dados cuando se chocó con alguien.

-Mira por donde v..-Draco no terminó la frase.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara, estaba demasiado ensimismada.

-¡Hermione¡GRANGER!-Dijo al ver que no reaccionaba. Hermione se giró. _Ya no me llama Hermione, solo un frío Granger..._-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó. Ella no sabía que decir.

-He estado mejor-

-Bien, adiós-

-Malfoy, Draco...todo terminó ya-Dijo ella. Draco tuvo tentaciones de ir, abrazarla y besarla. Pero se mantuvo firme. Debía mostrarse firme.

-Bien entonces-Dijo Draco y se giró para volver a caminar. _Ya no están juntos¡tengo posibilidades¡LAS TENGO! No te precipites, Draco. No te precipites..._

Hermione miró una vez más el sitio por el que había desaparecido el rubio. Ni las cosas con él estaban bien, creía que cuando se enterara de que ya no estaba con Oliver, él vendría a decirle algo pero solo había sido un _Bien entoces¡un maldito bien entonces¿Cómo se interpreta eso¿Por qué estaba tan frío?..._No quería pensar más, solo dormir.

o0o0o0o

Al entrar en su sala común, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver: Oliver Wood. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos. Hermione se dirigió hacia las escaleras que subían hacía los dormitorios.

-Hermione-Dijo el chico. Por un momento pensó en hacerse la sorda, no quería escuchar nada.

-¿Qué quieres, Wood?-Dijo friamente. Oliver lo notó.

-Se que el otro día no me comporté bien...-Dijo el chico.

-Cierto, no lo hiciste-

-Lo siento-Dijo a su lado. Hermione no dudó un momento y empezó a subir las escaleras. Se giró antes de que él no pudiera verla.

-Yo también, creí que podíamos ser amigos-Sin más se fue dejando a Oliver hundido.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Hermione decide sincerarse con Harry y Theo le anima a terminar una relación que no tiene mucho sentido puesto que ella no le quiere...**_

_**Paso a responder los reviews:**_

**Karyta34:** Esta vez puedo decir que actualicé pronto¿no? Jaja. Vuelves a ser la primera!!Q record, dos veces seguidas la primera. Besos.

**Namine1993:** Me alegra que te gustara!!y por supuesto me alegró mucho que te alegraras!!Besitoss

**Dayis:** Sobre la crisis, ya empieza a notarse, por lo menos en Madrid, los sueldos no suben y los precios de todo si...volviendo al fic, sobre la dirección de la web no me aparece, asiq si qieres agregarme al msn o mandame un correo con la dirección, en los rr no aparecen las direcciones webs...Besitos!

**Pajaro de Fuego:** Bueno, ya ves que Oliver se ha soltado la melena y ya has visto la reacción de Herms...

**DaniiBlack:** Me alegra q te gustara! Jeje, a ver q te parece este capítulo.

**Esme Black:** BIENVENIDA!! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y saber que engancha la historia me ha hecho mucha ilusión!!Besitos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Ery Malfoy:** Jeje, me alegra q sigas aquí, a mi me alegra mucho ver tus rr!!Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!! Espero que te guste el capítulo.Besos!Quizas estoy algo melancolica, pero en cierto modo me exprese a través de Herms, un poco lo que vivi hace poco.

**PaolaLissete:** Woowww, me encantan tus reviews!!!Bueno yo voy a por los 19 añitos...Te admiro, yo nunca podrías estudiar tu carrera, no podría...Animos!!Ya te agrege al msn, a ver si algun dia coincidimos.Besos.

**Nanita44445:** Veo q hay debate sobre Oliver, unos le quieren y otros le odian, siento decir q el tiempo de Oliver se va acabando...Besos!

_**Solo me queda agradecer:**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**_

_**Espero veros pronto, muchos besos, sed felices!!**_

_**Darle a Go y saltaré de alegría!!('';)**_


	11. PERDONAR

**11-**** PERDONAR:**

Lo siento-Dijo a su lado. Hermione no dudó un momento y empezó a subir las escaleras. Se giró antes de que él no pudiera verla.

-Yo también, creí que podíamos ser amigos-Sin más se fue dejando a Oliver hundido. Tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperarla, ¡necesitaba contar al menos con su amistad! En ese momento entró Harry, recorrió la sala con la mirada y vio a Oliver al pie de la escalera, tal como le había dejado Hermione.

-¿Esta arriba, no?-Preguntó el chico.

-Si, respondió Oliver escuetamente.

-Fuiste un capullo, ¿lo sabes?-Dijo Harry acercándose.

-¿Que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar, Harry? ¿No hubieras intentado retenerla? Dime que fui un capullo, lo se. Pero cualquiera lo hubiera sido en mi situación-Dijo Oliver molesto.

-Hermione es muy especial, Oliver; para mi es como mi hermana. Si yo hubiese estado en tu situación, nunca hubiera actuado así. ¿En qué pensabas?-Dijo Harry.

-Pensaba en retenerla, en poder disfrutar una última vez de sus besos...-Dijo Oliver llavándose las manos a la cara-La cagué, en el fondo sabía que esa relación tenía fecha de caducidad, que ella estaba enamorada de otro, de ese Nott...-Dijo Oliver.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, había decidido decirle cuatro cosas más, no había sido muy dura, pero empezó a oir la conversación y sintió como el cabreo se empezaba a disolver hasta el punto de sentirse algo culpable con Oliver.

-No es Nott, yo también lo pensé, pero no es él. Si sabías que no te quería, ¿por qué empezaste con toda esa relación?-

-Porque esperaba que con el tiempo me quisiera-Dijo Oliver.-Gracias por escucharme, espero que después de esto tu no me odies como lo hace ella-Dijo para dejar la sala común.

o0o0o0o

Hermione seguía hecha un lío: por un lado, Oliver, le debería odiar o no, ¡qué difícil!; por otro, Draco, no le entendía. Un día le decía que la quería, otro ni la miraba, ¿le había perdido?¿su maldito orgullo la había cagado hasta tal punto de perderle?, ¡¿qué hacer?!.

Decidió que lo primero que debería hacer era bajar a desayunar porque con el estómago lleno a lo mejor veía la solución que ahora no encontraba por ninguna parte...

Llegó al Gran Comedor, se sentó entré Harry y Dean. Los comentarios que antes eran ofensivos para ella ya le daban igual. Se había convencido de que solo eran un puñado de niñas tontas y envidiosas quienes se lo decian.

-Buenos días-Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Hola Hermione-Dijo Dean dejando de leer el periódico momentáneamente.

-¡Herms, qué bien te veo!-Dijo Harry.

-Es lo que tiene limpiarse las gafas, Harry, ves mejor-Dijo revolviéndole el pelo. Harry le dió suevemente en el brazo.

-Veo que nos hemos levantado graciosilla-Dijo mirando inquisitoriamente a Dean que no podía parar de reirse por la ocurrencia de la chica.

-Lo siento Harry, es que no pude aguantarlo, me salió-Dijo poniendo cara de angelito. Ahora eran los tres quienes se reian.

Así la encontró Draco, con esa risa que tanto le gustaba. Con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo se preocupó al ver que el brillo de sus ojos no estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo esta?-Preguntó Draco.

-Creí que te era indiferente-Dijo Theo sirviéndose zumo.

-Theo...-

-Esta, que no es poco. Por lo menos ya no le molestan los comentarios de la gente y bueno, con Wood, no se hablan y...-Draco cortó a su amigo porque sabía que ahora iba a hablarle de él.

-Gracias por la información-Contestó. En ese momento llegó Pansy, besó a Theo en los labios y a Draco en la mejilla.

-Ya que a él no le has dejado terminar...y esta confundida por tu actitud-Dijo morena.

-No empieces, Pansy-Dijo Draco.

-¡Es que es absurdo! Primero su orgullo, ahora el tuyo. Sois idiotas, eso es lo que sois!-Dijo levantándose.

-No me mires así-Dijo el rubio.

-Sabes que tiene razón-Silencio.-Si yo fuera tu, no perdería ni un segundo e iría a hablar con ella-Dijo para ir en busca de su novia.

o0o0o0o

Las clases ese día no fueron nada interesante ni para Hermione, ni para Draco. Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces. Draco empezó a replantearse las cosas. Hermione tenía en mente la conversación que había oído entre Harry y Oliver. La hora de la comida llegó. Harry no paraba de mirar a su amiga, verla así no le gustaba nada.

-Herms-Dijo con tacto.-Quizás podrías hablar con él-Dijo Harry.

-¿Con él?-Dijo confundida. Harry se acercó a ella, que el lo supiera no quería decir que lo supiese todo el mundo...

-Malfoy-Hermione se quedó sorprendida.-No soy tonto, se observar y bueno...esas miradas en clase...-

-¿Miradas?-Dijo más sorprendida.

-¡Mujeres! ¿Vas a cuestionar todo lo que digo?-Dijo levantándose.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Preguntó Ginny.

-¡Nada!-Se defendió.

-Tranquila...no hay quien te diga nada últimamente...-

o0o0o0o

Hermione se fue a la biblioteca, tenía pensado hacer le trabajo de Pociones, por lo menos así no daría vueltas a la situación. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa del fondo, después se adentró en los pasillos en busca de los libros. Para su sorpresa allí estaba él. Dudó que hacer, pero ella no era una cobarde.

-Hola Malfoy-Dijo sin demasiada alegría, eso contrastaba con lo que la chica sentía.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo asustado, no sabía que ella estuviera allí.-No te había visto-Dijo.

-¿Vas a usar ese libro?-Draco se debatía consigo mismo.

-No, puedes usarlo-Dijo demasiado impersonal. Para ambos esa situación era extraña. Hermione cogio el libro y decidió salir de allí. E_sas miradas en clase...¡Una mierda de miradas, Harry! Ya nada es igual._No había avanzado mucho cuando Draco la detuvo cogiendo su mano.

-¿Qué tal estas?-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Ahora te importa, Draco?-Dijo ella, _no no no, ¡no dejes que hable tu orgullo, Hermione!_

-Hermione...-Dijo el controlando su orgullo.-Creo que podríamos olvidar todo lo sucedido...-Dijo él._¿Olvidar todo? ¿Qué es todo? _Hermione se giró para enfrentar su mirada.

-¿Qué es todo, Draco?-Preguntó.

-Todo es todo. Perdonar los errores, empezar de nuevo-Dijo él sin aparatar su mirada.-Los insultos, las rivalidades, mi error con Cho, el tuyo con Oliver...todo.-Se acercó a ella. Él lo había intentado, pero verla ahí, su voluntad era débil, ¡quería besarla!

-Todo...-Dijo Hermione mirando al suelo brevemente, pensándolo.-¿Perdonar?-Dijo acercándose.

-Perdonar- Afirmó él, enredando sus dedos en esos rizos castaños. Hermione cerró los ojos ante ese contacto. Ya no lo soportaba más. Acortó la distancia y le besó. Para ambos fue el reencuentro que tanto ansiaban. Se separaron para respirar, él la abrazó. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba ver que era real, que ya no habría más estúpidos errores.

-Draco-Dijo ella-Te he extrañado-Draco sonrió.

-Todas lo hacen, te recuerdo que soy Draco Malfoy-Hermione suspiró.

-"Todas lo hacen, te recuerdo que soy Draco Malfoy"-Dijo imitando su voz y dándole un golpe en el brazo.-¡Eres tonto!-

-Ya Hermione, solo era un broma-Dijo Draco tocándose donde le había dado.

-¡Pues te metes tu broma donde te quepa! Te digo que te extraño y tu bromeas, estúpido-

-Herms, yo también te extrañé-Dijo para besarla de nuevo.

-Eso no quita que seas estúpido...-

o0o0o0o

Y allí estaba Hermione, frente a Oliver, sabía que Theo tenía razón, que debería seguir el consejo de Harry...pero su maldito paseo hasta la sala común diciendose "perdonar y olvidar" ¡no había servido de mucho!

-Hola Oliver-Se obligó a decir. El chico se sorprendió tanto que tardo en contestar.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo el chico recuperando la sonrisa.

-Creo que ambos nos confundimos, espero que puedas perdonar mis errores. Yo quiero perdonarte los tuyos.-Dijo ella.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, Hermione. Yo siempre supe que había otro...-

-Gracias. Que duermas bien, Oliver-Bueno, había dado el paso. Ahora solo faltaba que volviese la confianza...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. **_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a karyta 34, que te lo has ganado!**_

**karyta34:** que puedo decirte, volviste a ser primera!! eso se merece que te dedique este capítulo!! Le pego? Bueno, realmente yo no le he pegado pero...te dejo que lo hagas...jaja, muchos besitos!

**Ro Black:** jaja, si tienes una falta por el capitulo anterior, jaja(es broma) bueno, las cosas se suavizarán entre ellos, pero ahora Hermione esta muy dolida. Besos.

**PaolaLissete:** claro que extrañaria tus rr, me has acostumbrado mal ahora no puedes faltar, jaja. Si, actualice rápido pero ya...esa racha se rompió, vuelven las clases...Sobre Oliver, obviamente no queria perderla...y la indiferencia claro que duele! Sino mira a Hermione...jaja, besos!

**Namine1993:** si Theo es el amigo y el psicólogo más bueno del mundo!jaja. Si, Draco es así, tomo una decisión y como buen Malfoy la acata, pero por cuanto...poco, como has visto le ha durado unos días su "fuerte" determinación, jajaja. Besos

_**Gracias por los reviews, sabeis que me alegro mucho con ellos.**_

_**Por otro lado pedir perdón porque unos días actualizo muy rápido y otros muy lento, la realidad es que ya vuelven las clases y vuelvo a no tener mucho tiempo.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos y **_

_**Sed felices!**_


	12. SUEÑOS

**12-****SUEÑOS:**

Hermione se despertó. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano al lado izquierdo, allí el dolor era más fuerte. Empezó a enfocar la vista. No tenía muy claro donde estaba. Se giró y vio a Harry dormido en una silla. Se asustó y el movimiento brusco hizo que Harry despertara.

-¡Herms!-Dijo abrazándola.-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?-Empezó a preguntarla.

-¿Qq-qué hago aquí?-Preguntó. Tenía un vacío. Lo último que recordaba era que quería hablar con Oliver. Harry le miró preocupado.

-Hermione-Dijo arrascándose la nuca, no sabía como decírselo.-Lle-llevas una semana en coma-Los ojos de Hermione estaban dispuestos a salirse de sus cuencas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Preguntó horrorizada.

-Señorita Granger, ¿como se encuentra?-Dijo Pomfrey.

-Bbien, creo. ¿Qué pasó?-Dijo Hermione algo más calmada.

-Tuvo una caída por las escaleras, sufrió un traumatismo en la cabeza y lleva una semana en coma. Por suerte solo sufrió eso, ahora señor Potter, nos debe disculpar voy a examinarla.-Dijo Pomfrey.

Tras veinte minutos, Harry volvió a ver a Hemione.

-Harry, ¿podrías avisar a Draco?-Dijo Hermione deseando volver a verle, el encuentro en la biblioteca se le hacía muy lejano.

-¡¿A Mm-malfoy?!-Preguntó sorprendido.-¿Para que quieres verle? ¿No quieres que llame a Oliver?-

-¿A Oliver? No se porque te extraña que quiera ver a Draco-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando es Draco? Quizás te gustaría ver a tu novio, OLIVER-Dijo Harry. La actitud de su amiga le estaba empezando a preocupar. Hermione tragó en seco, ¿Oliver su novio?

-Hermione, cuando te caiste estabas hablando con Oliver. El me dijo que habiais discutido, tu subias hacia tu dormitorio cuando te caiste por las escaleras-

-Ppe-pero yyo habble contigo en el Gran Comedor, Draco y yo...-Empezó a decir Hermione pero se quedó sin palabras al recordar la conversación con Oliver.

_Lo siento-Dijo a su lado. Hermione no dudó un momento y empezó a subir las escaleras. Se giró antes de que él no pudiera verla-_

_-Yo también, creí que podíamos ser amigos-Sin más se fue dejando a Oliver hundido. Tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperarla, ¡necesitaba contar al menos con su amistad! Sin embargo antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada, oyó un golpe sordo. Después apareció Hermione, estaba inconsciente._

-Ha-harry nno nno me encuen...-Antes de poder terminar de hablar se había desmayado. Por suerte estaba en la cama y el golpe no fue muy duro.

-¡SEÑORA POMFREY!-Gritó Harry. Al instante apareció. Tras atender a Hermione, se dirigió a Harry.

-Señor Potter, he de pedirle que no le de malas noticias a la señorita, de momento no está en condiciones de recibirlas. No se de que estarían hablando, pero no lo mencione de nuevo por el momento.

o0o0o0o

Los días pasaron, Hermione seguían en la enfermería. No podía dejar de pensar en que todo había sido un sueño, nada había ocurrido, pero parecía tan real...De nuevo ampezó a abrir los ojos, otra vez ese maldito dolor de cabeza.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Pansy tirándose a abrazarla.

-Hola Hems-Dijo Theo.-¿Cómo estas?-

-Asique es cierto-Dijo Hermione mirándoles a ambos-Pense que había sido un sueño.

-No, no es un sueño, ¡menudo susto nos has dado!-Dijo Theo.

-Chicos...esto...¿él...vinoalgunavezaverme?-Preguntó temerosa.

-Lo intentó, pero Weasley realmente ambos Weasley se lo impidieron. Luego dejó de intentarlo-Dijo Pansy. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo era mentira. Tenía que seguir fingiendo y él no había tenido muchas ganas de verla, sino no le hubiera importado mucho que Ginny y Ron le dijesen que no podía verla...-Oh, no llores Hermione-Dijo Pansy abrazándola de nuevo.

o0o0o0o

Las clases seguían avanzando y Hermione cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, llevaba ya quince días en la enfermería. Había recibido regalos, flores y visitas (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Pansy, Theo y Oliver) pero él no había hecho nada, ni una nota, ni una flor, nada.

-Draco-Dijo Theo cuando estaban en la biblioteca.-¿No piensas ir a verla?- Draco le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo intenté-Dijo para volver a escribir-

-¿Lo intentaste? Dejame pensar...el Draco Malfoy que yo conocía hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra para verla; el de ahora se conformó con que dos personas le dijeran que no podía pasar...¿lo intentaste?-Dijo molesto quitándole la pluma para que dejara de escribie y le mirara.-Ese chiste es muy gracioso-

-Dije que iba a desaparecer de su vida, Theo y eso he hecho-Dijo recuperando su pluma.

-¿Y si ella no lo quiere? ¿Sabes lo que nos preguntó a Pansy y a mi cuando fuimos a verla? Que si habías ido, ¿sabes como reaccionó al saber que no? ¡Se le saltaban las lágrimas! Déjate de tonterías.-Ordenó el moreno. Por los ojos de Draco pasó un brillo fugaz que se apagó tan rápido como había llegado.-Draco...-

-Ya te he oido, Theo-Dijo recogíendo sus cosas para irse. No quería escucharle más, necesitaba pensar.

o0o0o0o

Por fin, Hermione pudo salir de la enfermería ese día, estaba feliz pronto volvería a ir a clase, tendría que recupera el tiempo perdido...iba tan absorta haciendo su lista mental de cosas por hacer que no se dio cuanta que iba a chocar con alguien hasta que chocó.

-Mira por don...-Draco se quedó sin palabras. Ella estaba guapísima.

-No te había visto, Malfoy-Dijo para después esquivarle y seguir su camino._ ¡Cómo está! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo? Y su voz...¡Ya! Dijimos olvidar, Hermione...OL-VI-DAR._

_-¡H_ermione!-Llamó el rubio.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre, Malfoy-Dijo haciendo hincapie en esa última palabra. Él sonrió. Con esa contestación supo que estaba bien. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Yo te llamaré como me de la gana, _Hermione_-Dijo su nombre demasiado cerca, en su oído, en un susurro.-Por algo soy Draco Malfoy y por algo hago lo que me da la gana-Dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba Hermione, precisamente porque le gustaba demasiado.

-Pierdete, Malfoy-Dijo para seguir su camino. Draco sonrió viendo como se alejaba. Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, él seguía tan radiante y egocéntrico como siempre y no le había pasado desapercibido el brillo en esos ojos grises.

o0o0o0o

Oliver visitaba a Hermione día si y día también. Su relación parecía estar mucho mejor; no había vuelta hablar de lo sucedido aquel día. Hermione parecía no querer recordarlo y él no pensaba hacerselo recordar. Iba de camino a la enfermería, se encontró con Ginny.

-Si vas a verla, ya no está allí. Seguro que se ha ido a la biblioteca de cabeza.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas para allí?-Preguntó él. Ginny asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacía allí.

Al entrar vieron a Hermione cargada de libros, andando de sitio en sitio acelerada y con Theo detrás diciendola cosas.

-Ya Hermione, te dejaré todos mis apuntes, entragarás todos los trabajos pero ¡deja ese libro ahí de un a maldita vez!-Hermione se paró en seco.-Así me gusta, ahora me vas a acompañar a la mesa, te vas a tranquilizar y te dejaré los apuntes-Hermione asintió como una niña pequeña. Oliver y Ginny no podían evitar reirse ante la situación, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-Venimos luego, ¿no crees?-Dijo Oliver.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.-Contestó Ginny.

o0o0o0o

Draco miraba el fuego intensamnete, se tenía que replantear la cuestión de dejar tranquila a Hermione. Quizás no lo tenía todo perdido, quizás tras ese descanso podría volver a la carga con mejores resultados...de momento ella parecía tan orgullosa como siempre, aunque esta vez había visto otro tipo de orgullo, quizás estuviera dolida. ¿Realmente lloraría porque no la fue a ver? Sabía que Theo tenía razón, él nunca se conformaba con que le dijeran que no...¿cómo estarían las cosas con el idiota de Wood? Necesitaba información y sabía que molestándola lograría esa información, además estaba el gusto de volver a "discutir" con ella...

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-Preguntó Pansy.

-Creo que teneis razón, no seguiré de brazos cruzados-Dijo él como quien habla del tiempo.

-¡Por fin!-Dijo Pansy sonriendo también. En ese momento Theo entraba por la puerta con cara de agotamiento.

-¡Es alucinante!-Dijo sentándose, mejor dicho tirándose en el sillón.

-¿Quien?-Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo masajeandose las sienes.-Acaba de salir de la biblioteca y está como loca, que si ha perdido mucho tiempo, se ha puesto a copiar mis apuntes y a preguntarme sin parar...¡estoy agotado!-Draco y Pansy empezaron a reirse.-No le veo la gracia, me hubiera gustado veros allí-Pero no aguantó mucho antes de unirse a las risas.

o0o0o0o

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba muy estresada, habían dado un montón de cosas en clase, los apuntes de Theo era casi tan buenos como los suyos, solo les faltaba una mejor letra...

La cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle, algo normal si llevas seis horas estudiando, una imagen le vino a la mente, allí esta ella, con Draco besándose...¡maldito sueño! Había sido tan real...tan bonito, tan de película de amor...¿por qué no seguía soñando? La realidad era cruel y dura...pensar que en el sueño eran novios y se besaban a todas horas y en la realidad solo se habían dirigido cuatro palabras...¡menuda mierda de realidad!

**o0o0o0o**

_**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, siento mucho romper la ilusión de que ya estén juntos...hubiera sido demasiado facil...y no no no, jajaja. Espero que no me querais ahogar o me tireis muchos tomates por ello, (por favor, sed buenos)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, como sabeis siempre me pongo muy contenta...**_

_**Tengo que avisar que no se cuando volveré a actualizar porque el día 10 de abril tengo exámenes y me voy a encerrar a estudiar...asíque no se cuando tendré tiempo de escribir.**_

_**Muchos besos, gracias por seguir ahí.**_

**Karyta34:**_ siento decir que no podrán hacer público algo que solo ha sido un sueño...lo se soy mala...pero es que sino el gris hubiera llegado muy pronto...Besos y felicidades por ser de nuevo la primera, que gran record._

**Beautifly92:**_ como habrás visto no se han reconciliado, los sueños son muy bonitos pero la realidad...es muy distinta...Besos._

**DaniiBlack:**_ gracias por ese rr, no pasa nada porque no dejaras rr en ese capítulo siempre que vuelvas no pasa nada, eso quiere decir que te sigue gustando! Veo que amas a muchos personajes, eso es bueno! Espero que el cambio no te decepcione mucho...Besos._

**PaolaLissete:**_ gracias por tu rr y más sabiendo que haces tiempo específico para leer la historia, muchas gracias. Espero que ya no tengas tantas cosas que hacer. Quizás tengas razón, volvi a leerlo y quedo un poco...no se cual es la palabra...me gusta mucho la crítica, intentaré meterme más en el personaje.Besos._

**Namine1993:**_ si, el señor Malfoy solo en lindo cuando quiere...y muy cabezota!!como puedes ver en este capítulo, le costó decidirse...Besos._

**Esme Black:**_ gracias por el rr! Bueno, cada vez que lo leo(el capi 11) le encuentro más fallos, desde luego como ves todavía no hay reencuentro, por suerte ya tenía en mente esto, pero al ver que el capítulo no quedo muy allá me alegré mucho de que la trama que tengo pensada no acabara con ellos juntos tan pronto. Besos. _

_**Bueno, ahora si que me despido, besos, sed felices y darle a Go!**_


	13. COMO EL PERRO Y EL GATO DE NUEVO

**13-****COMO EL PERRO Y EL GATO DE NUEVO:**

Los días siguientes, Hermione se dedicó a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Con ello, evitó enfrentar una conversación que sabía tenía pendiente con Oliver y pensar en Draco. Pero el trabajo retrasado se acabó y el momento de enfrentar la realidad llegaba a pasos acelerados, sin tregua.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en la biblioteca, con Oliver esperando una respuesta.

-Claro, Oliver, hablemos-Dijo sin ganas. Salieron de la sala, Oliver le invitó a dar un paseo, ella se negó. Recordaba las consecuencias de su último paseo.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-Dijo él.

-Aquí está bien-Dijo ella sentándose en mitad del pasillo, apoyando sus espalda contra la pared. Oliver le imitó.

-¿Re-recuerdas lo que pasó?-Preguntó Oliver, avergonzado por la actitud que tuvo.

-Lo recuerdo, Oliver. Entiendo porque lo hiciste y te perdono y pido perdón. Nunca debi aceptar, jugué contigo y me siento fatal por eso-Dijo Hermione.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, Herms. Me diste una oportunidad, yo sabía lo que había. Fuiste sincera desde el principio-Oliver añadió.-Quizás todavía podamos ser amigos-Dijo el con pena, esperando un si.

-Quizás-Hermione se quedó mirando uno de los cuadros.-Empezar de nuevo, olvidar todo y ser amigos-Propuso.

-Será un placer-Dijo él sonriendo.

o0o0o0o

Era la primera clase de Pociones a la que asistía desde que salió de la enfermería. La primera clase que compartiría con él. Estaba nerviosa, no debería estarlo pero lo estaba. Tras esas pocas palabras solo habían cruzado unas cuantas miradas pero nada más.

Se sentó al lado de Theo, como solía hacer cada vez que tenían clase juntos.

-Vaya, señorita Granger, ya ha regresado. Espero que se ponga al día pronto, no haré concesiones. Ya sabrá que mañana es la fecha límite para la entrega del trabajo, ¿no?-Dijo Snape.

-Si, profesor, al final de la clase, se lo entrego-Dijo ella. Snape la observó momentaneamente, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. En el fondo, era su mejor alumna.

-Bien, hoy la clase comenzará con unas preguntas sobre lo dado estas semanas...Weasley, salga a la pizarra-Dijo el profesor.

Hermione no paraba de coger notas, levantaba la mano...volvía a ser ella.

-Para ti-Dijo Hermione a Theo, entregándole una nota.

-Para ti-Dijo Theo con una sonrisa. Hermione abrió la nota.

_Parece que ya estas perfectamente, HERMIONE_

_Eso está bien, sino que aburrido estaría, no tendría a nadie con quien discutir..._

Hermione cogió la pluma:

_¡MALFOY!_

_¡Que sorpresa!¿Y quien ha dicho que yo quiera discutir?_

Draco sonrió. Se giró ligeramente y le lanzó ¿un beso?

o0o0o0o

La clase terminó, pero Hermione seguía pensando en ese gesto...había sido una imaginación suya o no...

-Que raro estaba hoy Snape, ¿no crees?-Dijo Ron.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Harry.-¿Herms, estás bien?- Preguntó el moreno al ver que ella no decia nada.

-Si, claro-Dijo dejándoles plantados. Se adentró en la biblioteca.

o0o0o0o

Estaba buscando los libros para el trabajo de Runas Antiguas, como siempre, el que quería staba demasiado alto. Se puso de puntillas y lo sacó de la estantería. Cuando ya respiraba tranquila, alguien le quitó el libro.

-Devuélvemelo, Malfoy-Dijo ella molesta.

-No, es que lo necesito-Dijo fingiendo pena.

-¡Si no sabes que libro es!-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Draco miró la portada del libro.

-¡Como que no! Es _Runas Antiguas, las más antiguas-_Dijo leyendo extrañado-¿Qué clase de título es este?-

-El del libro-Dijo Hermione intentando cogerla ahora que estaba despistado.

-Tks, tks, Hermione. Muy lenta- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy...mi libro-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y dando golpecitos con el pie derecho al suelo.

-¡Vamos Hermione, no es tuyo, es de la biblioeca...!-Dijo él con cara inocente.

-¡Da lo mismo! Solo lo haces para molestar-

-No, no solo lo hago para molestar. Realmente me encanta tu cara cuando estas molesta-Dijo él. Hermione se quedo muda.

-Lo que sea, el libro-Dijo como espantando la idea con la mano, como sino hubiera escuchado nada.

-Solo si haces una cosa-Dijo él. Ella se quedó callada, esperando su propuesta.-Llamarme Draco-Dijo él. Hermione se sorprendió.-Te estoy dando un gran privilegio, muchas querrían estar en tu lugar...-Dijo él pomposamente.

-Oh, que gran honor-Teatreizó ella.-Mi libro, Ma-Draco-Dijo ella. Draco sonrió, dejando sin aliento a Hermione...le tendió el libro. Hermione le cogió, en ese momento se rozaron sus manos. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío y a la mente de la castaña vinieron las imágenes del sueño...allí estaban, cada uno cogiendo un extremo del libro, tocándose ligeramente la mano...

-Hermione-Dijo Ginny-Oh, lo siento-Dijo ella.

-No pasa nada Weasley, he sentido la necesidad de ayudar a la terca de tu amiga a coger un libro-Dijo el sonriendo. Hermione por su parte no sabía si reir o darle un manotazo.-Nos vemos, Hermione-Dijo soltando el libro y provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

-Aa-adios Dr-Draco-Dijo ella.

Ginny miró a ambos divertida. Se olvidó por completo de por qué la buscaba.

-Asique un libro...-Dijo divertida.

-Si, Gin. Un LIBRO-Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa.

-Pues voy a empezar a leer más amenudo, con esa sonrisa que tienes en la cara...-Dijo aun más divertida, picándola.

-¡Ginebra!-Dijo ella. Luego salió por el pasillo, hacia su mesa. Donde para su sorpresa estaba Theo y Pansy.

-Hola-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¿Hola?-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Cualquiera diría que no te agrada vernos-Dijo Pansy.

-Es que viene muy feliz de coger un _libro_-Dijo Ginny.

-¿Un libro?-Preguntó Theo.-¿Era rubio, algo egocéntrico...Draco?-Dijo más divertido aun que Ginny.

-Vosotros dos...sois horribles-Dijo ella molesta.

-Hermione, pero que hay de malo...-Dijo Pansy-Os gustais y punto.-Ahora fue el turno de reir de Hermione.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo escépticamente-A mi me gustaba-Los tres pusieron cara de eso te lo crees tu-Ahora estoy en la fase del olvido-Dijo cogiendo sus cosas-Si me disculpais, voy a hacer los deberes en algún sitio donde se pueda-Salió enfadada de la biblioteca.

-¡Qué caracter-Dijeron los tres a la vez.

o0o0o0o

Se fue al lago, bajo el árbol que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Ocupada Granger?-Pregunto alguien.

-¿Chang?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Es una verdadera lástima, de verdad que lo siento. Hacias una gran pareja con Oliver. -El grupito de chicas que estaban detrás de Cho empezó a reirse.

-Si, también es una verdadera lástima que tu seas una guarra...pero que le vamos a hacer. ¿Me preguntó que pensaría de eso Diggory?¿Tu qué crees?-Dijo sintiéndose poderosa al ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-No te atreverás-Dijo ella. El resto paró de reirse.

-Si, claro que lo haré. Asíque si no te importa, me molestas, estoy ocupada-Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Cho y compañia se fueron.

o0o0o0o

-Vaya, brillante-Dijo alguien bajando del árbol.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Qué susto!-Dijo ella recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caido en el susto.

-Que mala memoria, quedamos en que me llamarías Draco. Pero sino es así...recuperaré mi libro-Dijo cogiéndolo. Hermione se levantó.

-Mira Draco, estoy cansada, quiero terminar el maldito trabajo y cenar pronto para dormir la mayor cantidad de horas. Si eres tan amable, cosa que dudo, dame el maldito libro-Dijo enfadada.

-Woow, impresionante. Te lo devuelvo porque has dicho la palabra mágica-Dijo tendiendo de nuevo el libro a su alcance-Hermione, lo cogió pero no se esperaba el movimiento del chico. Acercó el libro hacia el, llevando consigo a Hermione, la atrapó en un beso al que no supo ni quiso resistirse. Cuando ambos necesitaron respirar, se separaron.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo ella.

-Tks, tks...no empecemos de nuevo. En tal caso, la pregunta debería ser que hacemos...y es muy simple, alguien que lo sabe todo...nos hemos besado-Dijo él acercándola más, atacando su cuello, provocando un gemido en la chica y una sonrisa en el mismo.

-¡Para!-Dijo Hermione separándose.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él.-Se que te ha gustado-Hermione enrojeció.

-No volverá a ocurrir.-Dijo debilmente al ver que él volvia a acercarse.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó de nuevo, acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-Ppo-porque no y ¡deja de hacer preguntitas!-Dijo molesta por estar perdiendo asi los nervios.

-¿Nerviosa?-Dijo él sonriendo. Después de todo, no todo estaba perdido.

-He dicho-Contó hasta 10-que-De nuevo contó-dejes de-otra vez-hacer preguntas-Dijo intentando calmarse.

-¿O qué?-Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea-Dijo cogiendo la corbata del chico y atrayéndole hacia él. De nuevo se besaron, disfrutando ambos de ese encuentro.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó esta vez él, imitándola. Hermione sonrió.

-Esto no volvera a pasar-Afirmó ella.

-Lo dudo-Contestó él.-Lo dudo mucho-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Hermione cerró los ojos, debatiendose entre acortar de nuevo la distancia, pegarle, gritarle...Draco disfrutó de ese gesto, viendo la lucha interna de la chica, recodándole su propia lucha interna...Abrió los ojos.

-Yo no-Dijo ella decidida. Draco volvió a sonreir.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Hermione-Dijo él dándole un beso en el cuello.-Nos vemos-Dijo soltándola. Se fue hacia el castillo, dejándola totalmente confundida.

Draco entró en la sala común, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Buenas noticias, Draco?-Preguntó Blaise-¿Ya leiste la carta?

-¿Carta?-Dijo confunso.

-Si, ya sabes la carta-Contestó Blaise. En ese momento entraron Pansy y Theo.

-¡Draco! Te estábamos buscando-

-Han llegado-Dijo Pansy. Draco caminó hasta su habitación, espero a que entraran sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?-Preguntó Draco mirando por la ventana. De nuevo aparecía otra piedra en el camino.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Dijo Pansy.

-Yo no pienso aceptar-Dijo Theo.-Mis padres lo saben desde el principio y lo aceptaron-

-¡Qué suerte que tus padres piensen asi!-Dijo Draco pegando una patada al baúl.-Todo esto es una mierda-Dijo sentándose en la cama.-Solo son problemas-

-Ya, Draco. Siempre hay una solución-Añadió Pansy-Tenemos un mes para pensarla-

**o0o0o0o0o**

**DaniiBlack:** pobre Oliver...tampoco es tan malo como para que le odies...Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo!jaja. Besos!

**Karyta34:** esta vez se te adelantaron! Felicidades a tus amigos por su victoria! Sip, soy mala, hice un truquitoooo...jaja.Besitos!

**PaolaLissete:** lo del estres y lo mio...es una relación dificil, me estrese mucho! Un sismo! Q fuerte!!aquí nunca hay, debe ser impresionante! Me alegra que te gustara! Jaja, di un giro a la historia, sorprendí por lo que veo. Besos y gracias por leer estando tan liada!.

**Beautifly92:** Q ensalada tan rica!!Solo le quite el pepino que no me gusta...Jjajajaja. No, por suerte no me enferme, pero estuve muy estresada...jaja. Un beso!

**Mauret:** Bienvenida! Me alegra que te gustara!!Siento el retraso, pero estuve muy muy ocupada!!Espero que no te decepcione como ha seguido la continuación.

**Namine1993:** Si!! pobre Hermione, se esta estresando!!Y Draco se decidió a no bajar los brazos! Besos.

**Esme Black:** Si!! estuvo en coma pero no la iba a matar...esa yo lo medio hice en otro de mis fics!

**Nanita44445:** Siento la desilusión! Pero no los podia juntar tan facilmente!Besos.

**Pauleth:** me sorprendió el cambio de nombre!!joo, me ibas a matar? Peor, ibas a contratar a alguien para que me matara??Q malvada!!Besos

_**Gracias por los reviews y por los ánimos para mis exámenes!**_

_**De momento ya los he hecho que es lo importante...y creo que bien!**_

_**Gracias por seguir ahí, leyendo y por no matarme tras el último capítulo.**_

_**Besos y sed felices.**_


	14. LA CARTA

**14-****La carta:**

-¡Qué suerte que tus padres piensen asi!-Dijo Draco pegando una patada al baúl.-Todo esto es una mierda-Dijo sentándose en la cama.-Solo son problemas-

-Ya, Draco. Siempre hay una solución-Añadió Pansy-Tenemos un mes para pensarla-

Tras eso, Draco se tumbó en la cama. Empezó a dar vueltas a la carta. Sabía lo que contenía esa carta, no quería leerla, no pensaba abrirla. Con ello retresaría lo que en ese momento se negaba a aceptar y todo por su culpa. Ciertamente no era culpa suya...él nunca quiso seguir a ese loco, fue educado para ello, creía en ello firmemente hasta que entro en Hogwarts y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que era una absurdez. Y luego...luego apareció ella...y ahí encontró un verdadero motivo para sublevarse a su padre...aunque en el verano el valor había escaseado...

Pero ahora era diferente, él estaba dispuesto a luchar, a enfrentarse a todo por ella. Se negaba a que eso fuera otro obstáculo entre ellos.

_Tok, tok, tok._

-¿Si?-Preguntó molestó.

-Tu padre te espera en mi despacho, Draco-Dijo Snape._ Mierda, mierda, ¡¡MIERDA!!_Comenzó andar hacia el despacho, con cada paso que le acercaba a él, más se alejaba su valor...sentía que se escondía. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho de su padrino vio como los últimos resquicios de la determinación y el valor que habían aparecido cuando estaba tumbado en su cama, se disolvían. Entró. Su padre se giró a verle, avanzó hacia él y le abrazó. Draco se extrañó por el gesto, en contadas ocasiones había recibido esa muestra de afecto por parte de su padre.

-¿No es fantástico? Recibir la carta, que orgulloso estoy, hijo-Dijo ¿sonriendo? Draco se pellizco disimuladamente el brazo. _No definitivamente esto no es un sueño...menuda mierda._-¿No dices nada?- Preguntó su padre confuso.-¿No estás contento?-Dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es que...-_Vamos, Draco, tu puedes. Dile lo que sientes lo que crees y lo que quieres_

-¿Es que?-Preguntó examinándole.

-Yo, yo no...-_No puedo, ¡mierda!_

-¿Tu no? ¡Habla de una vez!-Dijo Lucius molesto.

-N-no la he leído aun-Dijo. Se ganó una colleja.

-¡Me estabas asustando! Pues no se a que esperas, ve a leerla. Tu madre me dio esto para ti-Dijo tendiéndole una carta.-Adios-Dijo saliendo con elegancia de la habitación. Draco se quedó mirando al suelo. _Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, CO-BAR-DE. _Salió de allí enfurecido, caminó sin rumbo fijo. Una vez más calmado, recordó la carta que le había traido su padre. La leyó. Eran palabras vacias, sin sentido...él había esperado algo más. Miró el pergamino, intentando ver si había algo...lo vio. Una lágrima, vio la ondulación de una lágrima marcada en el pergamino...entonces recordó.

Flashback:

_Narcissa estaba cuidando su jardín. El pasatiempos favorito de su madre._

_Draco se acercó. Vio a su madre mirar fijamente a un cerezo._

_-¿Qué miras, madre?- Dijo interesado._

_-El árbol.- Contestó ella._

_-¿Mirás un árbol?-Preguntó incrédulo._

_-No te intentes parecer tanto a tu padre, Draco. Ponerse una benda puede ser cómodo, fácil...las cosas son mucho más que lo que se ve a simple vista...-Narcissa paró de hablar. El árbol había florecido. Draco se quedó maravillado.-Busca lo que está más alla de lo que todos los demás ven, no te conformes con ver un simple árbol, ve el árbol, su belleza, la tranquilidad que transmite...entonces serás un gran hombre...si no, seras un simple hombre-Tras decir eso, dejó a su hijo pensando en sus palabras. Draco no sacó una gran conclusión, pero no las olvidó._

Fin.

Pensó en la forma de hayar el mensaje escondido, la verdadera carta...Pensó en tinta invisible, nada. En la recolocación de las palabras, nada... tocó el surco de la lágrima. En el pergamino aparecieron cinco rayas, como si se tratara de jugar al ahorcado...Draco corrió a su habitación, cogió una pluma, es pulso estaba acelerado, estaba emocionado y admirado por su madre. Escribió, esperando acertar, _árbol _y voilà, ahí estaba la carta.

_Mi querido Draco, mi hijo, mi todo:_

_Durante este verano te he visto sufrir, aceptar lo que mi hermana y tu padre te decían, te he visto intentar luchar...cuando entraste en Slytherin me alegré enormemente, eras un chico inteligente y en esa casa, pulirías tu persona hasta que además de listo, fueras inteligente. Sin embargo, no somos ni seremos valientes...yo no lo fui en mi dia y perdí mucho. Ahora es tu turno. Hoy has recibido una carta, tu padre está feliz, yo por el contrario, solo he sentido como mi corazón se encogía..._

_Lucha hijo, no permitas que esa marca repose en tu brazo, no te condenes a una vida de arrepentimiento, no cometas mis mismo errores..._

_Si estas leyendo esta carta, es que no eres tan Malfoy después de todo, tienes algo de los Black, coge el fraco que ha aparecido, pídele a Severus que te deje su pensadero y míralo._

_Espero que el amor, o el amor que yo creo que me tienes, siga igual de fuerte al descubrir mi pasado. Hay recuerdos míos y de otra persona._

_Tu madre._

Draco miró el sobre, no había ningún frasco. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación, cerca de la puerta, algo brillante, parecido a un gas, un poco más denso y blanquecino; estaba encerrado en un frasquito. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas...cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente.

Y allí estaba, en el despacho de Snape, pidiéndole su pensadero.

-¿Mi pensadero?-Dijo Severus.

-M-mi madre me m-mand-mando un recuerdo-Dijo el chico. Severus llevó la vista del chico al frasquito y del frasquito al chico. Nunca había visto a su ahijado dudar, nunca había dejado de ver a Licius en su hijo hasta ese momento.

-Ahí tienes. Cuando termines saca el recuerdo-Dijo avanzando hasta la salida.-Y Draco...estoy orgulloso de ti-En ese momento no entendió sus palabras, meses más tarde, esas palabras sacarían una sonrisa.

Esparció el líquido, tomó aire y se introdujo en la vida de su madre:

_Por fin encontró a Sirius, estaba en un compartimento con otros tres chicos más. A uno de ellos ya le conocía, era James Potter; los otros dos no tenía ni idea._

_-Cissa-Saludó su primo-¿Qué tal el verano? Espero que Bellatrix se haya comportado-_

_-No ha sido tan horrible-Dijo sonriendo._

_-Te presento, bueno a James ya le conoces. Él es Remus Lupin y él es Peter Pet, dejémoslo en Peter porque no recuerdo el apellido-Narcissa se rio por lo bajo de su primo.-Y ella es Narcissa Black-_

_-Ya Sirius deja de hacerte el importante-Dijo James apartando a su amigo para ir a saludarla.-¿Qué tal Narcissa?-_

_-Bien James, espero que tu también.-Después se fijo en los otros dos. Uno era bajito y regordete, el otro tenía unos preciosos ojos color miel que transmitían paz y alguna que otra cicatriz.-Hola-Dijo acercándose a ellos. Remus se levantó para dejar que pasara._

_-Hola-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Bueno, ¿a qué casa creeis que ireis?-Dijo Sirius.-Yo espero estar en Gryffindor-Narcissa empezó a reirse._

_-Eso sería lo más gracioso del mundo, a tu madre le daría algo, ya puedo escuchar su sermón "un Black en Gryffindor, que vergüenza, ¿seguro que no se equivicó el sombrero?" y luego te daria un cogotazo.-Dijo Narcissa. Todos empezaron a reirse._

_-Eso diría exactamente-Dijo Sirius entre risas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, allí estaba Bella, mirando desaprovatoriamente la escena._

_-¡Narcissa! ¿Se puede saber que haces? Rodeada de chicos...y tu primito-Dijo casi escupiendo esa palabra-deja de ser una mala influencia para mi hermana-Dijo cogiendo a su hermana del brazo para sacarla de allí._

_-Oh, primita, soy una mala influencia, creo que a Cissa le gusta mi influencia-Dijo Sirius, cogiendo de la mano a Narcissa._

_-Vámonos-Dijo Bella atravesando a su hermana con la mirada-Es una vergüenza que seas un Black, Sirius-Dijo para arrastrar a su hermana, pero esta no se movió._

_-No-Dijo muy bajito._

_-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó Bella._

_-¡No!-Dijo esta vez claramente. Bella soltó a su hermana, fulminó a su primo y se fue._

Ahora estaba en los jardines.

_Todavía se encontraba con la respiración alterada y el pulso acelerado cunado vio a un a chica rubia sentada al borde del lago, sujetándose las rodillas y con la mirada fija en algún punto del paisaje._

_-Narcissa, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-¡Yo qué se! Creo que debe pensar que soy idiota, que no puedo decir dos palabras seguidas con sentido, debe pensar que soy como Goyle o alguno de esos idiotas que siguen a Malfoy...ha sido desastroso, eso es lo que ha sido no hay más palabras. ¿Y tu, qué tal?-Confesó la rubia._

_-¿Yo?-Cissa la miró como diciendo, si tu, quíen si no-Creo que me he metido en un tunel sin salida y quiero salir, no quiero seguir recorriendolo-_

_-¿Lucius?-Cuestionó la rubia.-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a mi primo?-_

_-¿Estás loca? ¡Cómo podría decirselo! Hola Sirius, sabes me gustas mucho pero el otro día casi me acuesto con Lucius Malfoy, pero tu me gustas mucho. Estas loca...-Contestó la pelirroja._

_-¿Pero sientes algo por él?-Pregunto Cissa._

_-¿Qué él? Por Sirius, por supuesto, por Lucius solo es físico, no se que me pasa, yo realmente le odio, pero cuando me besa...me olvido de todo, no soy capaz de pensar con claridad...-_

_-Eso es típico de Lucius, yo misma caí en sus redes. Que podía hacer, parecía que me quería, además era y para mi desgracia es, mi prometido...Me besaba y era feliz, hasta que vi que era una más, que era la de los miércoles...Entonces me partió el corazón, no permitas que te haga lo mismo, no le quieres al principio, pero luego, no se porqué, acabas loca por él...-Esas palabras sorprendieron a Lily.-Habla con mi primo, él lo entenderá-Lily se quedó meditando un buen rato, intentando aclararse, hasta que decidió que Narcissa tenía razón, hablaría con Sirius y terminaría de una vez con todas con ese jueguecito..._

_-Gracias Narcissa. ¿Y tu? Mucho dar consejos, deberías aplicártelos, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Remus? Deberías darle una oportunidad y dártela a ti misma. Él es encantador, dulce, no se parece en nada ni a tu primo ni a tu prometido...Inténtalo-Dijo Lily muy convencida._

¿Amigas? ¿Eras amigas? Todo se volvió oscuro. La lechucería.

_Por su parte Remus se dirigió a la lechucería, tenía que contestar una carta de su madre. Al entrar se situó en uno de los salientes y empezó a escribir. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando notó que alguien entraba. _

_-¡Remus!-Narcissa se maldijo a sí misma por dentro. Había demostrado demasiada alegría y no tenía nada claro como explicarlo, si él se lo preguntaba._

_-Hola, Narcissa,¿qué haces aquí? Bueno, que pregunta más tonta, enviar una carta.-Genial Remus, eres super inteligente, te van a dar un premio por tu ingenio, esos eran los pensamientos del chico. Por su parte Narcissa, no pudo evitar sonreir. Ese comentario era típico de ella._

_-No te preocupes, si hubiera sido al contrario, hubiese sido yo quien hubiera preguntada algo así- Ambos sonrieron._

_-¿Qué tal todo?-Preguntó Remus._

_-Bien, todo bien-_

_-¿Viste a Lily?-_

_-Si, gracias por decirla que la buscaba.-Respondió ella acercándose. Remus se bajó del saliente. __Por_ _su parte, Narcissa, la sentir su cercanía, oler esa colonia...ver ese cuerpo...¡Contrólote! Pensó la chica._

_La verdad es que cuando se bajó, no pensaba que quedaría tan pegado a ella. Ahora no podía dejar de mirarla. Era preciosa. Su mano cobró vida propia, sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla, Narcissa cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ante eso, Remus siguió con el contacto. Descendió la mano hasta los labios, los delineó. Narcissa estaba en el paraíso. Su mano era tan sueve y dulce. La mano de Remus, sigió descendiendo, ahora se encontraba vagando por su cuello y ante ese contacto el chico no lo soportó más. Acabó besando a la chica. Al principio, Cissa se sorprendió tanto que creía que era otro de sus sueños, pero era tan endemoniadamente real que empezó a responder. Se separaron obligados por la falta de oxígeno. Había sido un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez. Remus abrió los ojos y se encontro con la mirada de la chica._

_-Gracias-Fue la palabra que salió de la boca de Narcissa. ¿Gracias? Pero eres tonta, te acaba de besar y le dices gracias. ¡Merlín!_

_-De nada-Contestó Remus sorprendido. Se estaba volviendo a acercar cuando se oyeron pasos y ambos se separaron. Narcissa cogió una lechuza y Remus cogió sus cosas y se fue_.

¿Y eso que había sido? De nuevo estaba en Hogwarts, en la biblioteca.

_Tras recorrer casi todo el castillo y no verla, decidió ir a la biblioteca de nuevo y coger un libro, así por lo menos, mientras no dormía, porque tenía claro que esa noche no iba a dormir, leereía algo. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontraba en mitad del pasillo, alguien le giró y le besó. Todo era tan perfecto, ella estaba allí besándolo, bueno ambos se besaban. Creía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho cuando notó que las manos de Narcissa estaban en su nuca y empezaban a jugar con su pelo. Él no se quedaba atrás, sus manos se encontraban en la cintura de la chica, pegándola a él, impidiendo que sus cuerpos se separaran lo más mínimo. Por segunda vez, Remus maldijo la necesidad de oxígeno. Al separarse, vio en los ojos de la chica un brillo especial, que nada envidiaba al suyo propio. No hacía falta palabras._

_-Gracias-Dijo esta vez el chico. Narcissa sonrió se acercó de nuevo a Remus, pero esta vez no se dirigió a su boca, se dirigió a su cuello y empezó a imprimir pequeños besos que hacían que él se volviera loco.-Narcissa-Dijo con voz ronca cargada de deseo. La chica paró momentaneamente._

_-Dime, Remus-Contestó descendiendo una de las manos que tenía en la nuca del chico hacia su pecho, se paró justo encima del corazón y sintió que latía tan rápido como el suyo. Remus ante esa dulce caricia no puso resistirse más y la empujó contra la estantería, la besó apasionadamente, quitándole la capa que se había vuelto un verdadero impedimento. Narcissa sonrió interiormente, al ver que el chico empezaba a besar su cuello, luego, desabrochando unos botones de la camisa y dejando así el hombro de la chica visible, espezó a besarlo y volvió de regreso a su cuello donde mordió tiernamente parte de su piel provocando un gemido por parte de Narcissa. El ambiente se había caldeado de pronto, sentían que toda la ropa sobraba y justo en ese momento decidieron que tenía que parar, que estaban en mitad de un pasillo de la biblioteca y que cualquiera podría venir en cualquier momento._

_-Debemos hablar, Narcissa-Dijo Remus mientras volvia a abrocharle los botones que momentos atrás había sacado de su sitio._

_-Creo que está todo muy claro, pero por si acaso, Remus me gustas muchísimo, no es solo que me gustes, es que creo que te quiero-Dijo Narcissa rápidamente, sabía que o lo decía en ese momento o volvería a ser esa chica vergonzosa que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Remus sintió un escalofrío ante esas últimas palabras._

_-Yo no lo creo, Narcissa, yo se que te quiero-Dijo Remus y volvió a besarla. Narcissa acarició la mejilla del chico._

_-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Narcissa._

_-Lo que tu quieras hacer-Dijo Remus. Narcissa debía decidir cual sería el futuro de esa relación._

_-¿Sabes que estoy prometida, no?-Remus asintió.-¿Y sabes que yo no quiero ese compromiso, verdad?-Remus sonrió y volvió a besarla.-Yo te quiero a ti, Remus. Pero mi familia no y por eso, de momento debemos mantenerlo en secreto, no es que me avergüence de ti, este tu conoces ni a Bella ni a Lucius-Dijo ella apenada. Temía la reacción del chico._

_-Entiendo-Remus se quedo pensativo un momento, por un momento sintió rabia, pero después pensó en como sería si la situación fuera al reves. Sonrió dulcemente, sujetó la barbilla de la chica para obligarla a mirarle-Cissa, se que será difícil, pero ahora estamos juntos y quiero que sigamos estándolo-La chica no pudo soportarlo más y se abrázo a él llorando de emoción. Ese era el chico de su vida, lo tenía claro._

_-Eres un sol, Remus. Eres simplemente perfecto.¡Te quiero!-Esas palabras llenaron de orgullo al chico, no se lo decía cualquier persona, ¡se lo decía ella!_

La mándíbula de Draco cayó al suelo a gran velocidad. ¿Su madre y y y Lupin?

_Narcissa por su parte estaba en su habitación dudando qué ponerse. No sabía si ir en plan informal o algo más especial. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Lucius estaba en su habitación._

_-¿Te arreglas para mi?-Pregutó tumbándose en la cama._

_-No-Dijo la chica y luego se llevó las manos a la boca. _

_-¿Quíen es?-Preguntó el chico levantándose y cogiendo a la chica por los hombros._

_-Remus Lupin-Dijo sin miedo. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su primo y con el de Lily y Sirius._

_-Narcissa, ¡estamos prometidos!-Dijo el chico._

_-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes, ¿qué es de todas esas chicas? ¿Qué es de Lily?-Dijo liberándose._

_-Haz lo que quieras mientras estemos aquí, no diré nada. Pero tu y yo nos casaremos, eso no se puede evitar. Cuidate de Bella.-Dijo el mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama._

_-Si que podemos-Dijo ella._

_-No debemos, tenemos que preservar la línea de sangre.Narcissa, no podemos-Dijo el chico. Con esas palabras se autoconvencía a sí mismo.-Por cierto, mejor informal-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Se extrañó a sí mismo. Sabía que ella estaba con otro, sabía quien era ese otro y aún así no le molestó. Se dio cuenta de que Narcissa era su amiga, su confidente, sólo eso._

¿Su padre y Lily Evans? ¿Su padre teniendo corazón? Finalmente el recuerdo terminó. Draco no sabía que pensar. Sentia, sentía ¡admiración por su madre! Dejó el despacho de Snape, había tomado una decisión, mejor dicho, varias...pero empezaría por la que el consideraba más importante.

Subió varios tramos de escaleras. Estaba cerca de la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, _¿Y ahora qué, chico listo?_Maldita conciencia...

Neville chocó con él.

-Lo, lo, s-si-sien-siento-Dijo asustado. Draco le miró.

-Dile a Her-Granger que salga-Dijo Draco, mostrándose como siempre, como un buen Malfoy. Neville entró corriendo a su sala común.

o0o0o0o

-¡Hermione!-Dijo nada más verla. Se hizo un silencio en la sala.

-Ne-neville, ¿pasa algo?-Nadie hablaba.

-Necesito un favor, es por po-pociones-Mintió el chico. No iba a decir que Malfoy estaba fuera esperándola, delante de todos. De nuevo todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Dime-Dijo Hermione sonriendo, dejando el libro en la mesa.

-RealmenteMalfoyestáfueraesperando-Dijo y subió a su dormitorio. Hermione pestañeó varias veces. _¿Has oído? No se que haces aquí todavía, ¡tonta!_

o0o0o0o

-¿Malfoy?-Dijo al ver que era cierto.-¿Qué le has hecho a Neville?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el entrecejo._ Esta cabreada, chico listo. No se cual es tu plan, podía compartirlo conmigo..después de todo, tu y yo somos UNO. _Draco hizo oídos sordos a su conciencia, se acercó a ella. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-No hice nada, le dije que te dijera que estaba fuera-Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Hermione esquivó el gesto. Draco sonrió.

-Dejemos de jugar, Hermione-Después de eso, la besó. No fue un beso que Hermione podría describir, no se pareció a ninguno de los que habían compartido, ni a ninguno que hubiera recibido en su vida...en el había, determinación, cariño, pasión y ¿amor? Si eso era amor. Todas las defensas, una por una se fueron rindiendo.

-Dr-draco-Dijo ella cuando se separaron para respirar.

-No, Hermione. Deja de buscar escusas. Quiero que veas algo.-Cogió su mano, la llevó hasta el despacho, volvió a echar el recuerdo, y sin soltar su mano, ambos se sumergieron. Hermione no emitió ninguna palabra, no dejaba de estar sorprendida. Draco la miraba firmemente, esperando que ella opinara...

-Y-yo...-Dijo sin saber que decir.

-Yo no quiero eso, no quiero arrepentirme toda mi vida, no quiero ser como mi padre. Pero estoy harto, harto de que estemos jugando, de que busquemos escusas...yo ya he decidido, ahora hazlo tu-Dijo el rubio. Hermione notó que tenía la boca abierta. La cerró. Tenía ganas de llorar, de reir, de saltar, de abrazarle, de besarle...no sabía que hacer...Draco chascó la lengua molesto. Después de todo ella no decia ¡NADA! Bajó la vista al suelo, empezando a asumir la derrota. Hermione se abrazó a él, empezó a llorar-reir y finalmente le besó. Draco la alzó y así, en esa posición y en ese momento entro Lucius Malfoy.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Regresé!!Sorry, sorry y más sorry!!Espero que la espera merezca la pena y que os guste el capítulo!!Creo que es uno de los más largos que he escrito en esta historia. Los recuerdos de Narcissa y Remus, porque la otra persona es él, están sacados de una de las historia que escribí, ¿Siempre tu? Gracias por leer y estar ahi. Besos!**_

_**Karyta34:** vuelves a ser la primera!!Si, duda, porque claro que se repetira!!Besos!_

_**Beautifly92:** jaja, la ensalada estuvo muy rica, pero prefiero el chocolate!esta más bueno!!jajaja.Besos._

_**Esme Black:** jaja, me alegra!La verdad esq yo soy muy así, muy Theo en ese sentido.Besos!_

_**DaniiBlack:**Hola!!Como estas?Siglos sin saber nada de ti...aclaro tus dudas:1- se llamaban por sus nombres, pero mientras Hermione intenta poner distancia entre ellos, mostrar que le da igual y por eso usa Malfoy; Draco sigue usando su nombre para mostrar que el no quiere esa distancia;2-la carta...lo irás viendo a lo largo del capítulo y en posteriores...Besos!_

_**Pajaro de Fuego:** tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente...la universidad...si, Hermione luchando contra ella misma, jaja, será graciosa.Besos._

_**Mauret:** correcto, tendrás que esperar...Me alegra mucho que te gustara la continuación y la trama. Besos._


	15. LUCIUS MALFOY

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**15-****Lucius Malfoy.**

-Yo no quiero eso, no quiero arrepentirme toda mi vida, no quiero ser como mi padre. Pero estoy harto, harto de que estemos jugando, de que busquemos escusas...yo ya he decidido, ahora hazlo tu-Dijo el rubio. Hermione notó que tenía la boca abierta. La cerró. Tenía ganas de llorar, de reir, de saltar, de abrazarle, de besarle...no sabía que hacer...Draco chascó la lengua molesto. Después de todo ella no decia ¡NADA! Bajó la vista al suelo, empezando a asumir la derrota. Hermione se abrazó a él, empezó a llorar-reir y finalmente le besó. Draco la alzó y así, en esa posición y en ese momento entró Lucius Malfoy.

El bastón acabado en una cabeza de serpiente sonó estrepitosamente al tocar el suelo, los ojos de Lucius no podían estar más abiertos, su carozón dejó de latir por un momento y después empezó a hacerlo demasiado rápido, le costaba respirar con normalidad. Recogió el bastón con elegancia y salió de la habitación, contó hasta diez y volvió a entrar esperando que todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su hijo con esa, esa inmunda sangre sucia, estaban estáticos en el abrazo que se daban cuando él entró. Por lo menos ya no se besaban...

-Draco...-Dijo con voz amenazante. Los pelos de la nuca de ambos muchachos se erizaron.

-Padre-Dijo él.

-Tu-Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione-Sal de aquí ahora mismo-Hermione miró a Draco y después a Lucius y de nuevo a Draco.

-Ve Herms-Dijo Draco suavemente.

-Pe-pero...-

-¡Ve!-Dijo más autoritariamente. Hermione obedeció, pero no fue muy lejos. Simplemente se quedó esperando tras la puerta.

-¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A DESHONRAR A TU FAMILIA POR ESA INFELIZ?!-Bofetada.-RESPONDE-Dijo Lucius.-He soportado su presencia, no la he pegado y a ti tampoco porque tengo una educación muy distinguida y porque jamás he pegado a una mujer pero...¡responde! ¿Ha sido una poción? ¿Quizás un imperius?-Dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo de arriba a abajo.

-No, padre. Soy un buen Malfoy y sigo tus pasos-Dijo Draco decidido.

-¡Crucio!-Dijo Lucius sin piedad.-¡Cómo te atreves niño insolente!-

-¡Lucius!-Dijo Severus.

-¿Tu sabías algo?-Preguntó enfadado.

-Se muchas cosas, algo sobre que-Dijo ayudando a su ahijado a levantarse.

-¡De que m-mi hijo y esa sangre sucia estan juntos!-Dijo furioso.

-Lucius...-Dijo Severus.

-¿Y tu no vas a decirme nada?-Dijo de nuevo a Draco.

-Y-ya te lo dije p-padre-Hablaba con la voz entrecortada. Severus le dio una poción.-Sigo tus pasos-

-¿Mis pasos?-Dijo antes de reirse.

-Déjame recordar...si tus pasos, al menos que Lily Evans no fuera una hija de muggles-Dijo Draco tentando a su suerte.

-¿C-como sa-sabes...? ¡Eso es una estupidez!-Los recuerdos le asaltaron a la memoria, sintiéndose más humano por un momento.

-LO HE VISTO-Gritó Draco. De nuevo una bofetada. Lucius se sentía más que furioso al ser descubierto parte de su pasado.

-Vámonos-Dijo.

-No-

-He dicho que nos vamos y tu me obedeces-Dijo agarrando a Draco por el cuello de la camisa.-Pondré en orden tus prioridades-Dijo Lucius

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba de los nervios, había ido a buscar a Snape en cuanto comprendió que Lucius Malfoy furioso podía hacer cualquier cosa...Snape le dijo que fuera a su torre, que ya recibiría noticias...y allí estaba ella, en su torre, impaciente. ¡Hacia, exactamente, cinco horas, cuarenta minutos y viente segundos que había dejado el despacho de Snape! Todo ese tiempo sin saber nada de él.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón, le dolían las piernas, la espalda...la tensión era demasiada. Poco a poco, según se apagaba el fuego de la chimenea, el sueño iba venciéndola...

-Señorita Granger-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.-Señorita Granger-Repitió algo más alto.

-Mmm-Dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-Acompáñeme-Dijo seria. Hermione estaba demasiado dormida todavía para reaccionar, asíque la siguió sin hacer preguntas.-Tiene diez minutos-Hermione se centró, estaba en la puerta de la enfermería. Entró con miedo, no sabía bien que se iba a encontrar. Vio a Draco, en una cama. Corrió hasta él.

-Dr-draco-Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico. Él se giró.-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le examinaba, intentando encontrar alguna herida... Draco esquivó su mirada.

-Cr-creo que después de esto, no hay nada que hacer-Dijo él en un susurro.

-¿Dd-después d-de q-que?-Dijo ella angustiada.

-De esto-Dijo enseñando su brazo izquierdo, estaba vendado.

-¿De una herida en el brazo?-Preguntó sin entender. Draco medio sonrió.

-No, Herms-Dijo acariciando su mejilla. Empezó a quitarse la venda, algo temeroso por su reacción.

-¡NO!-Dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Ves, te lo dije-Dijo él triste. En el fondo su padre tenía razón.

Flashback:

_-Ahora haré algo que definitivamente acabará con el error que has cometido, puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero lo harás con los años...-Dijo cogiendo a su hijo por el brazo y desapareciéndose._

_Aparecieron en la casa de su tía Bella._

_-¡Lucius! ¡Draco! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!-Dijo ella._

_-¿Le has llamado?-Preguntó. Bella asisntió emocionada._

_-Está aquí-Dijo casi dando saltitos de alegría. Después dio un beso a su sobrino.-Unirte a las filas del Señor Oscuro, ¡qué gran decisión, Draco!-_

Fin

Después solo recordaba como Severus le cargaba hasta la enfermería.

-Draco...-Dijo Hermione sentándose al borde de la cama.-Yo..yo lo siento mucho-Dijo al fin.

-¿Lo sientes?-Dijo es cínicamente.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Si tu padre no nos hubiera visto...no tendrías la marca-Dijo ella con culpa en sus palabras.-Lo siento-Dijo rompiendo a llorar. Draco la abrazó.

-N-no es tu culpa-Dijo él.-No lo es-Dijo más firmemente. Hermione le miró.

-¿Ah no?-Dijo ella.-¿Tendrías hoy esa marca si no hubiera pasado lo que ha pasado?-

-No es tu culpa, es la mía. Podría haber luchado y no lo hice-Hermione le miró extrañada.-Un imperius-Dijo él. Hermione le abrazó.-Y eso no es todo-Continuó Draco.-Tt-tengo una mm-misión-

-¿Misión?-Preguntó con miedo Hermione. Draco solo asintió.

-Señorita Granger-Avisó McGonagall.

-T-tengo que irme, descansa, mañana hablamos-Dijo ella.

-Hermione-Reclamó él. Ella se giró y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, él la besó. -El último-

-¿El último?-Dijo ella confundida y con la respiración alterada.

-No creo que tu quieras tener nada que ver conmigo, con un mortígrafo-Dijo él dolido.

-¡Draco!-Dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Señorita Granger-De nuevo McGonagall.

-Y-ya voy-Dijo ella.-Mira, para mi sigues siendo Draco.-Él sonrió ante eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿M-me estás diciendo que no te importa? ¿Quieres intentarlo?-Dijo él como un niño con juguetes nuevos.

-Si, pero...-

-Siempre hay un pero-Dijo él menos contento.

-¿S-sabes de la existencia de la Orden del Fénix?-Hermione vio como la puerta de la enfermería se abría. -Ma-mañana en la sala de los menesteres a las 9-Se puso de puntillas, le dio un beso sueve, casi un roce de labios-Adios-Dijo para salir corriendo de la sala.

Draco miró su brazo izquierdo y luego el derecho y de nuevo el izquierdo, sentía repulsión por ese brazo. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, intentando dormir. Casi lo había conseguido cuando el brazo izquierdo le empezó a arder, el ardor paso a dolor y el dolor a una tortura...De pronto cesó. Miró su brazo, la marca dejaba de estar nítida.

o0o0o0o

Hermione esperaba a Draco. Era raro, llevaba media hora de retraso algo totalmente inusual en él. Decidió ir a la enfermería a buscarle, al salir se topó con él.

-S-siento el retraso-Se notaba que había venido corriendo-Mi, mi mm-madre fue a verme-Aclaró.

-¿Qué tal estas?-Preguntó ella.

-Entremos-Ambos entraron en la sala.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó ella.

-No tengo buenas noticias-Comenzó él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Te-tengo que cumplir con mi mm-misión-Dijo él dándole la espalda.-Hay mucho en juego-

-Pero...-

-¡ES LA VIDA DE MI MADRE!-Dijo mirándola con furia.-No hay peros-Silencio.-No me mires así, Hermione. No me juzgues-Dijo sentándose en los mullidos sofás que había.

-N-no te juzgo-Dijo ella imítándole.-¿Cuál es la misión?-

-Mejor que no lo sepas-

-Draco...si preguntó el por algo-

-Tengo que conseguir que los mortígrafos y Voldemort, entren en Hogwarts-

-Bueno, pues que entren, estaremos preparados y punto-Dijo ella.

-Si eso pasara, mi madre sería torturada hasta la muerte y después mi padre-

-Hablemos con Dumbledore-Propuso.

-Hermione...-

-Nada de Hermione, deja de verlo todo negativo. Se que son tu familia, pero siempre hay una solución y la encontraremos-Draco la miró intensamente.-¿Qué?-Dijo ella nerviosa por la mirada.

-Has dicho encontraremos-

-Si, ¿y?-Preguntó ella más nerviosa al ver que él se acercaba.

-Eso incluye un nosotros, un tu y un yo-

-Muy bien, Draco. Veo que te sabes los tiempos verbales-Dijo ella.-¿Y?-

-Y eso me gusta-Dijo para después besarla.

o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó Ron cuando ella llegó a desayunar.

-Por ahí-Dijo siviéndose unos cereales.

-Últimamente estas extraña, creo que con el golpe algo te afectó en la cabeza-Colleja-¡Auch!-

-Creo que con el golpe algo te afectó en la cabeza-Dijo Hermione imitándole-Y tu-Dijo señalando a Harry-deja de reirte-

-¡Herms!-Dijo Ginny-¡Qué carácter!-Añadió sentándose a su lado.

-Es culpa suya, yo estaba perfecta pero tu hermano y su sentido de la sensibilidad...-

-Oye, que yo tengo un gran sentido de la sensibilidad-Esta vez los cuatro se reiron a carcajadas.

o0o0o0o

-¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?!-Dijo Narcissa entrando en el despacho de su marido.

-No me grites, Cissa, no estoy para escenitas-Contestó Lucius apartando un momento la vista del periódico.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-Era lo mejor-Contestó.

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quien, para ti? Tan celoso estas, si tu hijo se ha atrevido a dar un paso que tu jamás diste no deberías haberle condenado así.-Dijo Narcissa furiosa.

-Oh, hacía años que no veía esa vena justiciera...¿has hecho una visita a Lupin?-Dijo levantándose

-Espera, ¿ayer no fue luna llena?-Narcissa no aguantó más y le abofeteó.

-¿QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES?-Dijo Lucius cogiendola ambas manos.

-No se que ha pasado contigo, Lucius. Desde la muerte de Lily y James no eres el mismo...éramos amigos, pero ahora solo veo un muro enorme entre tu y yo...-

-¿Es qué no te das cuenta? De que sirve ser noble, de que sirve querer, tener amigos...ellos murieron, Cissa, ¡MURIERON! Tu primo fue a Azkaban siendo inocente...él vencerá esta guerra.-Dijo Lucius soltándola.

-Lucius-Dijo Narcissa acariciando su mejilla-¿Por qué hay tanto rencor y odio en ti? Vuelve, por favor, vuelve, salva a tu hijo, a ti mismo-

-Ya es tarde, él tiene una misión y deberá cumplirla, por ti, por mi y por él mismo-

-Hay una solución y lo sabes-

-No me resguardaré bajo las faldas de Albus Dumbledore, seré cobarde, pero también orgulloso-Afirmó.

-Pues entonces yo seré valiente, protegeré a mi hijo contra todo y todos y si eso te incluye a ti, me da lo mismo-Narcissa se sentó elegantemente sobre la mesa-He escrito a Remus, decide pronto-

-¿Cómo no? Lupin y Black, los salvadores...-Dijo molesto.

-¡Eran tus amigos, por Merlin, recapacita de una vez!-Tras eso solo se oyó un portazo y Lucius se quedó mirando fijamente al fuego.

-¡MIERDA!-Gritó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**PaolaLissete:** Gracias!!Me sacaste los colores!Te gustó la metáfora del árbol?Me alegra!!Es parte de mi filosofía de vida...jaja, si lo dejé ahí en suspense...espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Besos!!

**Beautifly92:** jaja, gracias por el huevo de pascua!Me encanta el chocolate!jaja.Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, veo que ya no me odias por el sueño de Hermione.Besos!

**MoniiCaaMaLfoy:** BIENVENIDA!!Gracias!!Me alegra que te guste el fic!Lucius...Lucius tiene un corazoncito de hielo...Espero que a pesar de que la historia te haya hecho gritar tu garganta este bien, jaja. Besos!

**Nanita44445:** Entre el miercoles y ser entrometido hay alguien que encaja perfectamente...Lucius, jaja.Siento decirte que Draco no esta disponible...jaja.Besos!

**Karyta34:** esta vez se te adelantaron...espero que el viaje te haya ido muy bien!!Asiq de cancun...q suerte!El suegro...aaiisss, q suegro!jeje, besos!

**Mauret:** thanks you so much!!Adictivo como el chocolate?jaja. Besos!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	16. RECUERDOS Y VISITAS

**Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**16-**** Recuerdos y visitas:**

-¡MIERDA!-Gritó. Lo que menos quería en ese momento eran problemas. Lo que menos quería era volver a recordar, porque recordar era doloroso, porque por un momento pensó que su vida sería perfecta, no se había casado con la mujer que amaba, pero si que la tenía como amiga. Pocos sabían de la relación entre Sirius y Lily, él lo sabía todo. Incluso Draco y Harry habían jugado juntos cuando era unos bebés. Después, ese traidor acabó con toda y cada una de sus ilusiones. Se había vuelto frío y calculador, incluso con Cissa y Draco. Varias eran las noches que acudía a la bebida cuando los recuerdos le agolpaban, varias habían sido las noches en las que, por efecto del alcohol, su máscara había caído e incluso se había permitido derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Cissa-Dijo entrando en la habitación que aún compartían.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo enfadada.

-Lo siento-Dijo él sentándose a su lado.

-Un lo siento, no vale Lucius y lo sabes-

-Estoy intentando ser civilizado y hablar-Dijo él molesto.

-Seamos civilizados, pues. Cometiste un error que nos ha condenado a tu familia, te he ofrecido la solución, o la tomas o la dejas, pero desde luego tu hijo y yo la tomaremos.-

-Tienes que estar deseándolo, volver con tus amiguitos, en especial, con Lupin...no digas que es la solución, Narcissa, porque ahí solo veo un interés personal-Sin apenas terminar de hablar, la fina mano de Narcissa se había marcado en la mejilla de Lucius.

-Ni se te ocurra insinuarlo, Lucius. No negaré que Remus es y será el hombre que quiero, pero esto no tiene nada que ver, es mi hijo, ¡nuestro hijo! Recapacita de una vez.-

-Esta noche no dormiré aquí, me voy a...recapacitar-Dijo Lucius levantándose.

-Haz lo que quieras-Contestó Cissa.

o0o0o0o

-Herms, ¿escribiste a Sirius?-Preguntó Harry.

-Si, lo hice-Contestó apartando momentáneamente la vista de _Historia de Hogwarts._

-Por un momento creí que mi padrino se había vuelto loco, ¿Malfoy en la orden?-

-Shhhh-Dijo tapándole la boca.

-¿Y quién dice que se le aceptará?-Preguntó molesto.-Yo desde luego no estoy de acuerdo, nos ha insultado, metido en lios desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, es un egocéntrico y un idiota y por si fuera poco, es ¡Malfoy!-Dijo subiendo el volumen poco a poco.

-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?-Preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar a la sala común. Harry le tiró la carta de Sirius.

-Ni de coña-Dijo Ron.

-Ya somos dos, Herms-Dijo Harry.

-Dejad de comportaros como niños, Draco lo necesita-

-¿Draco?-Dijo Ron.

-Si, Draco-Afirmó Hermione.-Creo que debería contaros algunas cosas-Tras eso, empezó a relatar los últimos acontecimientos, las caras de Harry y Ron pasaron de blanco a rojo-morado en pocos segundos.

-Eso es traición-Dijo Ron levantándose.

-Le has hablado de la orden como si nada, puede pasar esa información, ahora es uno de los suyos- Dijo Harry.

-Él ya sabía de su existencia, Harry-Al ver las caras de interrogación de sus amigos, continuó.-Su madre, Narcissa, digamos que conoce muy bien a los Merodeadores y que decir de Lucius y tu madre-Dijo recordando lo que había visto en el pensadero.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Mi madre y Malfoy jamás se hablaron-Dijo Harry enfadado.

-Eran amigos, Harry-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Amigos? ¡¿AMIGOS?!-Dijo empezando a aperder los papeles.

-Pregúntalo a Sirius o a Remus, ellos lo confirmarán.-

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré, de eso no hay dudas, es más lo voy a hacer en este mismo momento-Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, busco el espejo que le había regalado Sirius y bajó.-Sirius-Nada-¡Sirius!-De nuevo nada-¡SIRIUS!-

-¿Si?¿Qué pasa?-Respondió la voz del animago.

-Verás, resulta que Hermione-Tras decir su nombre se cayó unos segundos-Afirma que mi madre, es muy gracioso, ¿sabes?, que mi madre y Malfoy eran amigos y no solo eso, sino que todos vosotros erais amigos-Dijo él enfadado. Sirius sonrió melancólico.

-La verdad, Harry...la verdad es que no ha mentido en ningún momento-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

-Supongo que todo esto viene por el tema Draco-

-No es un tema, Sirius-Dijo Hermione molesta.

-Oh, perdona que llame así a tu amorcito-Dijo picándola.

-Sirius...-Advistió la castaña.

-¿Lo sabías y no nos has dicho nada?-Dijo Harry molesto.

-Uno tiene sus contactos, que decir ser familia de tu futura suegra, no sufras Hermione, no hablaré mal de ti-

-¡SIRIUS!-Dijo Hermione empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Lo apruebas?-Preguntó Ron atónito.

-Vosotros dos deberiais dejaros de tonterias, ¡claro que si lo apruebo! ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Si seguis juzgándole por su apellido, no estais siendo muy diferente a los mortígrafos. Yo soy un Black, Harry y no por eso disfruto matando muggles. Remus tuvo la desgracia de ser mordido por un hombre lobo y no por eso es un sanguinario...no juzgues a la gente por un apellido o por una simple apariencia-Dijo Sirius.-En tres días vendreis a casa, espero que tengais una actitud más positiva-Tras eso, desapareció del espejo.

o0o0o0o

El resto del día entre los tres estaba de lo más tenso. Ginny no sabía muy bien que pasaba. A la hora de la comida, las miradas asesinas de Harry y Ron hacia la mesa de Slytherin hicieron saltar a Hermione.

-Ya basta-Dijo levantándose.

-¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo mirarle?-Dijo Ron.

-Si, claro que puedes-Dijo ella sentándose de nuevo.

-Prefería a Nott, no es tan gilipollas-Dijo Ron de nuevo.

-Ronald...-Eso hizo ver a Harry que estaba empezando a acercarse la tormenta.

-Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. Debe ser cierto eso de que el amor es ciego porque...-Silencio-Si es algo necesario, no diré que no, pero nada de ser amiguitos, ¿entendido?-

-Gracias, Harry-Dijo Hermione abrazándolo. Draco no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celoso.

-Auch-Dijo Ron.-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-Dijo mirando a su hermana mal.-Auch-Repitió al recibir otra patada.-Esta bien, yo tampoco me opondré-Dijo entre dientes y en un susurro, que casi tuvieron que imaginarse las palabras.

-¡Oh, Ronald!-Dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla-Esta vez Draco se pinchó con el tenedor haciendo que Theo se atragantara de la risa. Ron por su parte, tomó el color de su pelo como referencia y su cara no se distinguía bien de la raiz del pelo.

-Auch-Dijo de nuevo Ron-¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo al ver que lo que le había dado era una pelotita de papel. La fue a abrir pero al ver el escudo de Slytherin en el folio casi se lo quitó de las manos como si quemara.-Es para ti-Dijo apartándolo.

-Ya, ni que tuviera la peste-Dijo Hermione entre risas.

-Casi-Afirmaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

_Nos vemos en 10 minutos en el lago._

Directo y conciso. Hermione miró hacia la mesa y vio como ya se levantaba. Theo no paraba de reirse y al ver que ella le miraba paró. Dijo algo a Pansy y ambos pusieron carita de menuda has liado. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cita.

o0o0o0o

Cuando llegó al lago, Hermione iba con una tremenda sonrisa, pero al llegar a su lado la sonrisa se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta desaparecer.

-¿A qué coño juegas Granger?-Directo, serio, esquivo.

-No se de que hablas, Malfoy-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Abracitos por aqui, besitos por allá. Desde luego Potty y Weasel parecían tontos pero ahora tengo claro que en este sentido no, ¿lo del trío dorado traspasa el mote?-

-¡¿QUÉ HAS INSINUADO?!-Dijo furiosa.

-LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO-Y lo que se venía venir, pasó. Hermione le dio una gran bofetada.

-Ahí te quedas con tus insinuaciones, ¡IDIOTA!.-Hermione empezó a andar hacia el castillo. Draco se tocó donde había recibido el golpe. Tras unos segundos reccionó y corrió tras ella.

-Parece que te gusta pegarme, ¿eres masoquista?-Preguntó interponiéndose en su camino.

-Quítate Malfoy-Dijo intentando esquivarle.

-No-Dijo haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame en paz!-

-Venga, Hermione-Dijo él intentando coger sus manos, no quería tentar a la suerte y recibir otro golpe.

-¿Qué no has entendido de déjame en paz?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Quzás me pasé un poco-Dijo él.

-¿Quizás?¿Un poco? JA-Dijo ella esquivándole y continuando su camino.

-No seas niña-

-¿Qué yo no sea niña? Oh, perdón señor maduro-Dijo cínicamente.

-Hermione...-

-¿Vuelvo a ser Hermione?-La paciencia de Draco estaba empezando a escasear, asíque tomó medidas drásticas. La besó.

-Siempre lo eres-Dijo una vez se hubieron separado.

-Esto no cambia las cosas-Afirmó ella.

-Hermione...-Dijo poniendo carita de pena, de perrito abandonado.

-¡No me pongas esa cara, Draco! La próxima vez que tus neuronas se pongan en huelga no montes este numerito-Advirtió.

-Claro-Dijo él acercándose de nuevo.

-Quita esa cara-

-Claro-Beso.

-Eres un manipulador-

-Puede, pero un manipulador muy guapo-Dijo él.

o0o0o0o

Lucius se presentó en las afueras de la casa de Bella, estaba enfadado con Cissa, con Draco, con el mundo, pero sobre todo, con él mismo. Antes de dar un pasó más, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y deshizo sus pasos unos por uno. De nuevo estaba en su casa. Cogió un album de fotos, allí estaban todos, felices, su familia, sus amigos, él. Sonrió al ver a Draco correr al ser perseguido por Harry y ambos cayendo al suelo, ganándose miradas de reproche de Cissa y Lily y risas entre Sirius, James, Remus y él. Se fijó especialmente en su hijo. En todas las fotos que campartían de esa época. Después se fijó en las que había en su despacho, su hijo le miraba con respeto al principio, luego con miedo. ¿Cómo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Cómo en unos años, habían pasado de estar los dos tirados en la pradera, Draco encima suyo haciéndole cosquillas y él feliz, a una en la que apenas se miraban? ¿El culpable? Él.

Volvió a salir de su casa, se dirigió a Hogwarts. Como siempre los niños se apartaban al verle. Recorrió casi por instinto el recorrido al despacho de Snape. Al girar una esquina, se chocó con alguien. Iba a decirle cuatro cosas, cuando la reconoció.

-Espera-Dijo al ver que ella se iba.-¿Granger, no?-

-Si, señor Malfoy-

-Siendo sinceros-Dijo mirando su bastón fijamente-Las veces que nos hemos visto, no han sido muy...agradables-Dijo mirándola fijamente.-Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos...espero que eso cambie, señorita Granger-Dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, luchando con su orgullo.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?-Dijo ella extrañada.

-Me di cuenta de algo-Contestó.-¿Sabes dónde esta mi hijo?-

-Con el porfesor Snape-Dijo ella algo recelosa.

-Bien, nos veremos-Dijo para continuar con su marcha.

o0o0o0o

Llamó a la puerta, a los pocos segundos ya estaba en el interior del despacho. Draco no se molestó en mirarle.

-Severus, me gustaría hablar con mi hijo-Dijo dolido por la situación entre ambos.

-Os dejo-Contestó.

-No es necesario, yo no tengo nada que hablar con él-Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Draco...-Dijo Severus. Draco le miró fijamente.

-Solo quiero hablar, Draco-Añadió Lucius.

-¿Hoy solo quieres hablar? Que alegría entonces-Dijo tentando a su suerte.

-Draco...-Advirtió Lucius. Ambos se sentaron y Severus dejó el despacho.

-Lo primero que debo hacer es pedirte perdón-Comenzó Lucius.

-Que gran honor-

-Mira Draco, ayer me confundí, estoy intentando repararlo y por eso mismo voy a hablar con Dumbledore sobre la famosa Orden del Fenix, por ti y tu madre. Pero eso no quiere decir que consienta que me faltes el respeto, asíque controlate-Silencio entre ambos.

-¿Vas a hablar con Dumbledore?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Eso he dicho, no voy a repetirlo-Dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Bien-Dijo Draco.

-Bien-Contestó su padre.

o0o0o0o

Lucius salió del despacho algo más alegre, por lo menos no veía ese odio reflejado en los ojos de su hijo. Severus le guiaba hasta el despacho del director.

-¿Estas seguro?-Preguntó Severus.

-Es esto o mi familia, Sev. Ya perdí una vez parte de mi familia, no quiero perder lo que queda de ella-Severus asintió.

-Sorbete de limón-La gárgola se hizo a un lado y Lucius comenzó el ascenso.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Karyta34**: Primera!!Que decir, este capítulo muestra un poco, como las personas hacen frente a un mismo acontecimiento. Besos!

**PaolaLissete:** gracias de nuevo por el rr. Ya sabes que siempre agradezco tus críticas. Muchos besos!

**Beautifly92**: Gracias por el regalo, naci el 22 Mayo, tengo 19 añitos y de momento no soy madre, me gustaria, pero dentro de unos añitos. Gracias por pasarte por el perfil, besos!

**AngyMalfoy**: BIENVENIDA!! Gracias por pasarte y me alegra que te guste, besos!!

**DaniiBlack:** gracias por pasarte, no te preocupes, el fic estará ahi, asíque leelo cuando tengas tiempo, besos!PD: sigo diciendo que eres mala!!Como puedes decir que pasaran mas cosas, pobre Draco y pobre Herms!!Además pusiste a mi querido Theo de malo...sniff(acabo de leer tu respuesta al rr)!Besos!

**Theresita potter:** BIENVENIDA!! gracias por pasarte y dejar rr. Me alegra que te guste, espero leerte tras este capítulo. besos!!

**MoniiCaaMaLfoy:** Si, Lucius fue un poco malo, se empeñó en romper con las ilusiones de su hijo, de evitar que él consiga lo que a él le arrebataron., está demasiado encerrado en su dolor. Besos!

**Araceli:** BIENVENIDA!! Gracias por pasarte y por el rr!! me alegra mucho que el fic te guste. Lo de las actualizaciones...pufff, es un mundo! Espero que el próximo cap lo pueda subir antes. Besos!

**Mauret:** tranquila, no te dejaré sin tu adicción! No podría hacerlo. Gracias por el rr, me alegra que te guste como escribo, siempre da ánimos para continuar. Besos!

_**Que puedo decir, se que siempre estoy con que estoy muy ocupada y demás, pero puedo decir que han llegado mis vacaciones de VERANO!! Asique tendré más tiempo para escribir, (aunque trabajo este veranito...)**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir aquí después de tanto tiempo.**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	17. LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

**Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**16-**** La Orden del Fenix:**

-Sorbete de limón-La gárgola se hizo a un lado y Lucius comenzó el ascenso. Por primera vez desde que era un niño, estaba nervioso. Llegó al despacho del director. Se sentía como cuando era alumno en Hogwarts y se había metido en problemas.

-Lucius-Dijo Albus cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-Gracias por recibirme, Albus-Dijo Lucius.

-Ya te dije una vez que siempre estaría para recibirte-Dijo el director.

-Esta situación no es fácil para mi, asíque preferiría que me dejaras hablar y luego digas lo que tengas que decir-

-Se porque estas aquí-Lucius se sorprendió.-Espero que tengas claro que si entras en la Orden no puedes volverte atrás. No todo el mundo es partidario de aceptaros, pero tienes algunos simpatizantes, viejos amigos...-

-Decir esto en esta situación no da mucha credibilidad a mis palabras, pero yo soy fiel, si ingreso a la orden no la traicionaré.-Dijo muy serio Lucius.

-Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte-Silencio.-¿Por qué?-

-A lo largo de estos años me obsesioné con unos ideales, quizás ya estaban ahí por mi educación, pero tras la muerte de los Potter...decidí mantener mi familia a salvo y eso significaba unirme a él. Ahora les he puesto más en peligro que nunca, que curiosa es la vida-Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras tenía la vista fija en el fénix de Dumbledore.

-Perfecto, en tres días sereis miembros de la Orden del Fénix-Sentencio Albus.

o0o0o0o

Draco salió del despacho con una mezcla intensa de sensaciones. Por una parte, las palabras de su padre le dolieron, verle le dolió. Recordó la última vez que se habían visto y una intensa ira se apoderó de él. Sin embargo, pronto una calidez empezó a dominarlo. Las palabras de su padre, el aceptar unirse a la orden, el dejar a un lado su orgullo, todo por él y por su madre. Recordó las tarde en las que pasar tiempo con sus padre eran los momentos más felices que guardaba en su memorio, en los que a parte de un gran amor, sentía una fuerte admiración por su padre. Esa sensación poco a poco fue apareciendo.

-¿Draco?-Dijo su padre al verle esperando en la gárgola.-¿Ha pasado algo?-Dijo preocupado.

-Gracias-Dijo Draco en susurro, se aclaró la garganta.-Gracias, padre-Dijo claramente. Lucius se emocionó. Se acercó a su hijo dispuesto a abrazarle, en el último momento le pareció que era excesivo, se limitó a desordenarle el pelo.

-No hay de que, hijo-Se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente. Perdonándose ambos con esa mirada.

-Solo quiero advertirte una cosa, no aguantaré tonterias, no aguantarñe que te dejes pisar por Potter o Weasley porque sean sus amigos, ¿entendido?-Añadió. Draco puso cara de no entender.-No me mires así. Cederás, hijo, las mujeres siempre consiguen que cedamos-Ambos sonrieron.-Nos vemos en tres días-Tras eso se fue.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba de los nervios, no dejaba de mirar su reloj, hacia la ventana esperando una carta o algo de Draco, tamborileaba los dedos contra la mesa y no paraba de mover la pierna derecha. Por no decir que ya le dolia el labio de tanto morderlo. Pero desde luego la iba a oir, esto no se lo volvía a hacer.

-Harry, necesito un favor-Se decidió.

-Dime-Dijo el moreno.

-Necesito el mapa-Harry la miró sorprendido, ella no estaba muy a favor de su uso.

Hermione cogió el mapa y se subió a su habitación.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-El pergamino empezó a tomar forma y ella a recorrerlo para encontrar la motita con el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Estuvo mirando el mapa durante quince minutos hasta que la vio. ¿En la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore? Eso no era bueno. Salió hacia allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba a la gárgola al girar a la derecha recordó que no estaba solo, al lado de Draco estaba la motita de su padre, desaceleró el paso. Miro de nuevo al mapa, Lucius avanzaba.

-Travesura realizada-

Giró y le vio, estaba ahí, como petrificado pero con una arrebatadora sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡TU!-Dijo cuando llegó a su altura.

-Hermione-Dijo el dispuesto a abrazarla y contarla todas las novedades.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo al ver las intenciones del chico.

-¿Qu-qué te pasa?-Dijo el extrañado.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Yo te diré lo que me pasa? Llevó dos horas esperando que dieras alguna señal de vida, pero tu nada, me he roto dos uñas de tanto tamborilearlas contra la mesa, creo que tengo un calambre en la pierna y tengo una herida en el labio de mordérmelo, por si fuera poco, he venido corriendo y casi me descubre la Sra. Norris y todo para verte aquí sonriendo como un estúpido! ¿Y tu me preguntas que qué me pasa? Eres un niñato mimado, un idiota, un capullo y...¡¿Por qué me miras así?-Dijo al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de Draco.

-¿Has hecho todo eso?-Dijo acercándose.

-No me has escuchado, ¿o qué?-Dijo molesta y algo nerviosa por los movimientos del chico.

-Claramente-Dijo rodeando su cintura.-Y he de decir que me encanta, adoro que te preocupes por mi, me gusta la cara que pones cuando estás enfadada, me encanta esa coleta medio deshecha, me encantas tu-Dijo para besarla. Sonrió al ver que ella se resistía a responder.

-No todo se arregla con un beso, Draco-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos para poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

-Te he dicho que me encantas, te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres?-Dijo él algo molesto.

-No me has dicho que lo sintieras-Dijo ella.

-Pues lo siento, LO-SI-EN-TO-Añadió rompiendo el abrazo. Hermione le miró emocionada, sonrió y sorprendió a Draco, que había apartado la vista de ella, cuando le cogió de la corbata y le atrajo hacia ella y le besó. Se sorprendió también por la intensidad del beso.

-No todo se arregla con un beso-Dijo él imitándola. Ella volvió a besarle.-Aunque con dos...la cosa cambia, creo que ya con tres-Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente para después besarla.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto, ¿me has oido?-Dijo ella en sus labios.

-Creo que eso puede esperar a otro momento-Dijo mientras avanzaba con ella hasta un aula.

o0o0o0o

El día señalado llegó muy rápido para algunos y muy lento para otros...

Ron estaba de un humor de perros. No había quien le soportara. A las diez y media todos se reunieron en el despacho de Dumbledore. Harry y Ron lanzaron varias miradas asesinas a Draco. Draco no se quedaba atrás. La única que no lanzaba dagas por los ojos era Hermione.

-Muy bien, queridos, dentro de media hora, esta cucharilla os trasladará a Grimmauld Place, allí os estaremos esperando. Ahora iré a avisar de su ausencia a las clases de hoy.-Albus sonrió y les miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.-Espero que lleguen los tres, señorita Granger, si necesita utilizar medidas "drasticas" está autorizada-Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Esto sumado a las palabras de Dumbledore rompió la guerra de miradas.

o0o0o0o

El viaje en el traslador no muy muy agradable, Hermione odiaba la sensación de mareo y, por si fuera poco, aterrizo dándose de bruces con el suelo de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Ron y Draco se empujaban para ayudarla a levantarla. Hermione rodó los ojos y aceptó la mano de Sirius que no pudo evitar darla unos golpecitos de compasión en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-Preguntó Sirius para romper el silencio.-Harry, ¿todo bien?-Harry se limitó a asentir.

-Odio los trasladores-Hermione fue la única en hablar.

-Que gran ambiente-Dijo Remus.

-Bueno, ahora os avisamos-Añadió Sirius.

-¡No os aguanto más!-Dijo Hermione.

-Hermione solo serán unos minutos-Dijo Sirius.

-Me da igual, si van a empezar de nuevo a insultarse y a querer pegarse no quiero verlo-

-Precisamente al saber que venias, te he traido unos libros-Dijo Remus-¿Quieres verlos?-De pronto el gesto de Hermione cambió completamente, parecia una niña con zapatos nuevos.

-¡Claro!-Dijo sonriendo. Por primera vez en la mañana, los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que tratar de ganarse la atención de Hermione había sido inútil. Remus Lupin con una simple frase y una "encantadora" sonrisa se la había robado completamente.

-Es lo que tiene Moony, sabe tratar con mujeres-Dijo Sirius guiñándoles un ojo.-Por cierto, Cissa esta abajo, por si quieres verla-Draco asintió y elegantemente dejó la biblioteca.

o0o0o0o

El acto de presentación no duró mucho. Lucius apenas habló. Narcissa estaba mucho más integrada, pronto entablo conversación con su prima Tonks. Draco miraba de refilón a Remus. Este le sonreía de vez en cuando.

-Lupin es un capullo-Dijo cuando estaba cerca su padre.

-¡Draco!-Dijo su madre. Después miró a Lucius que sonreía.

-Yo no le he dicho nada-Se defendió. Hermione empezó a notar la intensa mirada de Draco y dejó de hablar tan animadamente con Remus.

-Gracias de nuevo por los libros, ¡siempre los he querido leer!-Dijo pasando los dedos suavemente por las tapas de los libros.

-Me alegra que te gusten-Dijo con una gentil sonrisa.

-Ppsss, Hermione-Dijo Tonks. Hermione se giró para ver quien la llamaba.-Si, si aquí-Dijo Tonks haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-Dime-Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Verás, he detectado que mi primito te va a quemar con la mirada como siga mirándote así, la verdad que ese toque Malfoy le hace muy sexy, ya me contarás que cualidades tiene el chico, que te lo tenías muy callado. Me pareció fatal tener que enterarme por Sirius. Creí que las dos navegábamos en el mismo barco, camarada-

-Tonks...-

-¿Me lo contarás todo?-Dijo cogiéndola las manos.

-Si-

-¡Estamos en el mismo barco camarada!-Dijo abrazándola.-Por cierto, Malfoy padre es muy interesante...¿no crees?-

-¡Tonks!-Dijo demasiado alto. Todos los presentes las miraron, luego recuperaron la normalidad y volvió a oirse el murmullo.-Está casado-Dijo en un susurro.

-Que audaz-Dijo como si nada-Pero eso no le quita lo sexy.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione vio como Draco se escabullía de la cocina. Le siguió con los ojos.-Anda, ve-Dijo medio empujándola.

o0o0o0o

Cuando Hermione salió de la cocina, solo vio los pies de Draco al final de la escalera.

-¡Draco!-Le llamó. Este siguió andando molesto. Hermione corrió tras él. Cuando le alcanzó le metió en su habitación.-Te he llamado-Draco se encogió de hombros.-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Te han gustado los libritos del perfecto Lupin?-Dijo con malicia.

-¡Oh, por favor!-Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama al lado de Draco.-Es Remus, ¡tiene veinte años más que yo!-Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.-Eres un celosín-Dijo sonriendo. Después le dio un beso en la nariz.-Mi celoso favorito-Draco seguia enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.-¡Draco!-Dijo ella algo molesta.

-Esta bien...-Dijo él cansinamente. Ella sonrió. Draco le atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Ginny abrió la puerta de la habitación, esperaba encontrar allí a Hermione acompañada de los libros, no de Draco.

-¡Que asco!-Dijo Ron rojo como un tomate. Draco sonrió y volvió a besarla. Ginny murmuró un "siento la interrupción" y cerró la puerta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**J.A.Alvarez:** BIENVENIDO!!Gracias por el rr. Nuevo? Que te parece el universo fanfiction? Espero que este capítulo tambien te guste!Besos!

**Araceli:** creo que de nuevo te vas a sorprender por ver el título, aunque esta vez tardé menos, no? Draco siempre tendrá su toque pícaro. Besos!

**Beautifly92:** jaja, gracias por los saludos para el futuro padre de mis hijos, donde quiera que este. Me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Hasta el próximo capi, besos!

**Issis:** BIENVENIDA!!Gracias por el rr, que alegria que te hayas animado a dejar uno!!Me alegra que te guste el fic. Besos!!

**Liale:** BIENVENIDA LIA!! muchas gracias por el rr, me sacaste los colores! Malfoy padre puede ser encantador si se lo propone. Besos!

**Abril:** jaja, pobre Draco, los celos son muy malos!jaja. Gracias por el rr.Besos!

**AngyMalfoy:** bueno aceptado son barullo...les costará un poquito!!Gracias por el rr!Esta vez actualizo antes, no? Muchos besos!

**Lagordis:** BIENVENIDA!! Gracias por el rr!Si, en esta historia pretendo dejar las personalidades de ambos más intactas, de ahi el nombre del fic. Besos!!

**Karyta34:** esta vez no fuiste la primera, pero no pasa nada! Jaja, si unas palabras un poco hirientes, es bofeton bien merecido. Los celos serán un poco la tónica de estos dias, jaja. Besos!!

**Angie90:** BIENVENIDA!! Todo de una vez?wow!!Eso quiere decir que te enganchó, no? Me alegra que te guste. Si un poco, de tal palo, tal astilla.Besos!

**Maylin93:** BIENVENIDA!! Gracias por el doble rr!Te lo leiste todo del tirón? En serio es lo que querias leer?GRacias!!Espero que este tmbien te guste. Besos!!

_**Aqui estoy de nuevo, esta vez no tarde ocho milenios y cuatro siglos, jaja. Espero que os guste el capitulo.Gracias por los reviews, siempre me encanta leer uno!También gracias a todos los que añadieron este fic a sus alertas, a favoritos o inluso a mi me añadieron(que gran honor para mi)**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	18. CONVIVENCIA I

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**18****-CONVIVENCIA I:**

-¡Que asco!-Dijo Ron rojo como un tomate. Draco sonrió y volvió a besarla. Ginny murmuró un "siento la interrupción" y cerró la puerta.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo inocentemente.

-Eso no ha estado bien-Dijo ella intentando no reirse.

-¿El beso? No hay problema, se repite-Dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

-Nn-no me refería al bbe-beso-Dijo algo nerviosa por tener a Draco sobre ella, mirándola intensamente, con su colonia impregnando su nariz.

-¿Nerviosa?-Dijo él jugando un poco y besando su cuello.

-Nn-no-La voz no ayudó mucho en la negación.

-¿Seguro?-Los besos subieron hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para pasar a ser medios mordiscos mientras su mano acariciaba el muslo de la chica. Hermione empezó a respirar algo más acelerado. Draco se separó un momento, lo justo para verla sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio. Atacó sus labios sin piedad.

-¡Dr-draco!-Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Dd-dime-Contestó con la respiración alterada. Hermione le miró con una sonrisa, dispuesta a contestar, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir, ambos iban a decirles cuatro cosas a Ron y a Harry cuando vieron a Lucius. Hermione palideció para luego enrojecer y Draco solo rodó los ojos y se tragó las palabras que iba a decir.

-Esto...me gustaria hablar contigo, hijo-Dijo algo incómodo. Draco ayudó a Hermione a levantarse de la cama, luego ella se fue.

-Dime, padre-

-Quizás vais un poco rápido-

-No quiero hablar de eso, padre-Dijo incómodo.

-Para mi tampoco es agradable, pero ese Weasley-Al pronunciar el apellido destilaba odio- bajó al salón gritando que erais unos pervertidos, que a saber lo que hariais si no íbamos a pararos...tu madre se puso un poco nerviosa, empezó a decirme que si tu y yo habíamos hablado sobre ello...-

-Pues le dices a mamá que si y punto-

-Podría, pero siento que es mi obligación como padre-

-Di lo que tengas que decir y rápido-

-¿Te has acostado con alguna mujer?-

-Si-

-¿Usas protección?-

-Si-

-¿Qué clase de protección?-

-¡Oh, por favor!-Dijo molesto y levantándose de la cama.-Protección-

-Hay varios tipos, unas más efectivas que otras y...-

-Para, padre-Dijo algo sonrosado.-Se todo lo que tengo que saber, ¿vale? Has cumplido con tu deber de padre-Dijo repitiendo sus palabras.

-De acuerdo-Silencio algo incómodo entre ambos.-¿Y tu y Granger...?-

-¡Padre!-

-Vamos hijo, no pasa nada, puedes confiar en mi-Esa nueva faceta de padre enrollado no le gustaba mucho, casi prefería el padre distante.

-Primero es Hermione-Aclaró.

_Flash back:_

_Hermione esperaba a Draco. Era raro, llevaba media hora de retraso algo totalmente inusual en él. Decidió ir a la enfermería a buscarle, al salir se topó con él._

_-S-siento el retraso-Se notaba que había venido corriendo-Mi, mi mm-madre fue a verme-Aclaró._

_-¿Qué tal estas?-Preguntó ella._

_-Entremos-Ambos entraron en la sala._

_-¿Y bien?-Preguntó ella._

_-No tengo buenas noticias-Comenzó él._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio._

_-Te-tengo que cumplir con mi mm-misión-Dijo él dándole la espalda.-Hay mucho en juego-_

_-Pero...-_

_-¡ES LA VIDA DE MI MADRE!-Dijo mirándola con furia.-No hay peros-Silencio.-No me mires así, Hermione. No me juzgues-Dijo sentándose en los mullidos sofás que había._

_-N-no te juzgo-Dijo ella imítándole.-¿Cuál es la misión?-_

_-Mejor que no lo sepas-_

_-Draco...si preguntó el por algo-_

_-Tengo que conseguir que los mortígrafos y Voldemort, entren en Hogwarts-_

_-Bueno, pues que entren, estaremos preparados y punto-Dijo ella._

_-Si eso pasara, mi madre sería torturada hasta la muerte y después mi padre-_

_-Hablemos con Dumbledore-Propuso._

_-Hermione...-_

_-Nada de Hermione, deja de verlo todo negativo. Se que son tu familia, pero siempre hay una solución y la encontraremos-Draco la miró intensamente.-¿Qué?-Dijo ella nerviosa por la mirada._

_-Has dicho encontraremos-_

_-Si, ¿y?-Preguntó ella más nerviosa al ver que él se acercaba._

_-Eso incluye un nosotros, un tu y un yo-_

_-Muy bien, Draco. Veo que te sabes los tiempos verbales-Dijo ella.-¿Y?-_

_-Y eso me gusta-Dijo para después besarla. Mientras se besaban, la sala cambió. Pasaron de estar en un mullido sillón a una cómoda cama. Hermione enrojeció al ver el cambio. Había música de fondo, un piano. También velas y rosas rojas._

_-Ee-est-esto...-Draco volvió a besarla._

_-Mmmmm, me es-estas volviendo loco-Dijo el rubio mientras besaba su cuello._

_-¡Draco!-Dijo ella en un gemido. Él la observó, sonrojada, preciosa. Supo que en ese momento ella no diría que no. ¿Pero y él? ¿Y si no salían bien las cosas? ¿Y si le odiaba por la marca que llevaba en su brazo y todavía no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y si le ordenaban matarla para salvar su familia? ¿Qué haría entonces?_

_-Mejor dejarlo aquí, Herms-Dijo acariciando su mejilla.-No quiero que te arrepientas-_

_Fin._

-Bueno, pues...¿Tu y Hermione habeis llegado a esa fase?-Silencio por parte de Draco.-Draco...-

-¡No!-Gritó-Ya estás contento, no hemos llegado a esa fase-

-No hay porque alterarse-Dijo Lucius divertido por la actitud de su hijo.

_Flashback:_

_-Querrás decir, que TU te arrepientas-Dijo dolida._

_-He dicho que TU te arrepientas-Dijo él confundido. ¿Es que no veía que lo hacía por ella? Hermione le miró dolida mientras se abrochaba la camisa.-Hermione...-Dijo intentando calmar el ambiente.-¡Ya no se como coño acertar contigo!-Explotó-Si soy respetuoso contigo, malo.¡Si hubiéramos continuado seguramente me odiarias porque pronto te derás cuentas de quien soy! Podría no tener sentimientos, pero TU me los has dado.- Hermione estaba boquiabierta._

_-¡Eres un estúpido!-Dijo ella.-¿No te das cuenta que no me voy a ir a ningún lado?¡Qué ya se quien eres!-_

_-Lo siento-Dijo él a punto de bailar una samba de felicidad. _

_-Normalmente, Draco, cuando alguien pide disculpas no sonríe como un estúpido-Dijo ella._

_-Normalmente, Hermione, cuando alguien se abrocha los botones de una camisa, no lo hace torcido-Dijo él._

_-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!-Dijo enrojeciendo. Draco se acercó como una pantera a su presa. La sala volvió a cambiar, Hermione se vio entre una pared y Draco._

_-¡Me encanta este lugar!-Dijo al ver la pared que había aparecido tan cerca. Fue a acariciar la mejilla de Hermione. Ella le apartó la mano.-Herms...-Dijo con voz aterciopelada. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez ella no hizo nada. La besó.-Ahora está perfecto-Dijo con una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en su cara cuando notó cada botón en su sitio.-Se que soy bueno besando...- Hermione lo apartó bruscamente.-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!-_

_-¡A desayunar!-Draco pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-La próxima vez, no escapas-Dijo en su oído para luego besarla el cuello._

_-Argh-Dijo ella._

_-Eres tu la que quiere desayunar...-Dijo para enfadarla un poco más._

o0o0o0o

_Hermione cogió el mapa y se subió a su habitación._

_-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-El pergamino empezó a tomar forma y ella a recorrerlo para encontrar la motita con el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Estuvo mirando el mapa durante quince minutos hasta que la vio. ¿En la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore? Eso no era bueno. Salió hacia allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba a la gárgola al girar a la derecha recordó que no estaba solo, al lado de Draco estaba la motita de su padre, desaceleró el paso. Miro de nuevo al mapa, Lucius avanzaba._

_-Travesura realizada-_

_Giró y le vio, estaba ahí, como petrificado pero con una arrebatadora sonrisa de medio lado._

_-¡TU!-Dijo cuando llegó a su altura._

_-Hermione-Dijo el dispuesto a abrazarla y contarla todas las novedades._

_-¿Qué haces?-Dijo al ver las intenciones del chico._

_-¿Qu-qué te pasa?-Dijo el extrañado._

_-¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Yo te diré lo que me pasa? Llevó dos horas esperando que dieras alguna señal de vida, pero tu nada, me he roto dos uñas de tanto tamborilearlas contra la mesa, creo que tengo un calambre en la pierna y tengo una herida en el labio de mordérmelo, por si fuera poco, he venido corriendo y casi me descubre la Sra. Norris y todo para verte aquí sonriendo como un estúpido! ¿Y tu me preguntas que qué me pasa? Eres un niñato mimado, un idiota, un capullo y...¡¿Por qué me miras así?-Dijo al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de Draco._

_-¿Has hecho todo eso?-Dijo acercándose._

_-No me has escuchado, ¿o qué?-Dijo molesta y algo nerviosa por los movimientos del chico._

_-Claramente-Dijo rodeando su cintura.-Y he de decir que me encanta, adoro que te preocupes por mi, me gusta la cara que pones cuando estás enfadada, me encanta esa coleta medio deshecha, me encantas tu-Dijo para besarla. Sonrió al ver que ella se resistía a responder._

_-No todo se arregla con un beso, Draco-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos para poner algo de espacio entre ellos._

_-Te he dicho que me encantas, te he dicho que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres?-Dijo él algo molesto._

_-No me has dicho que lo sintieras-Dijo ella._

_-Pues lo siento, LO-SI-EN-TO-Añadió rompiendo el abrazo. Hermione le miró emocionada, sonrió y sorprendió a Draco, que había apartado la vista de ella, cuando le cogió de la corbata y le atrajo hacia ella y le besó. Se sorprendió también por la intensidad del beso._

_-No todo se arregla con un beso-Dijo él imitándola. Ella volvió a besarle.-Aunque con dos...la cosa cambia, creo que ya con tres-Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente para después besarla._

_-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto, ¿me has oido?-Dijo ella en sus labios._

_-Creo que eso puede esperar a otro momento-Dijo mientras avanzaba con ella hasta un aula.-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente...-Como toda respuesta, volvió a besarle._

_-Ejem...-Adiós a todo momento de pasión._

_-¡Pro-profesor Dumbledore!-Dijo Hermione._

_Fin._

-¿Draco?-Preguntó su padre al ver a su hijo absorto.

-Fin de la conversación-Sin pensarlo dejó a su padre plantado en la habitación. Salía hecho un basilisco.-Tu, Weasley-Dijo al ver a Ginny.-Tu hermano tiene un problema y gordo-Dijo.

-Si buscas a Hermione está en la biblioteca-Dijo Ginny. Draco dudó si agradecer esa información o no, al final no lo hizo. Subio a la biblioteca directamente.

o0o0o0o

Draco entró cabreado a la biblioteca.

-¡Draco!-Dijo al sentir que el posaba una de sus frías manos en su brazo.

-Odio esta casa-Dijo él abrazándola.

-¿Qué quería tu padre?-El enfado se reanimó.

-Tu querido amiguito Weasel-Dijo entre dientes.

-Draco...-Advirtió.

-No, nada de Draco. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho? Bajó muy contento al salón y dijo delante de todos que tu y yo estábamos, mejor dicho, que yo era un pervertido porque aunque usara el plural se que a ti te ve como una santita.-

-¡¿Qué hizo que?-Dijo enfadada.

-Y gracias a eso, mi padre vino a darme un charlita sobre sexo-Hermione tuvo que aguantarse la risa.-Ni se te ocurra reirte-Advirtió.

-¿Y qué tal la charla? ¿Productiva?-

-Oh, si. El momento más productivo fue cuando mi padre se interesó en la fase en la que se encuentra nuestra relación. Luego le sigue de cerca cuando intentó explicarme los tipos de protección que existen-Dijo molesto.-Debo agradecerselo a tu amiguito. No se que habría hecho sin esa charla-

-De Ron me encargo yo-Dijo seria.

-No, yo le voy a decir unas cositas-

-Nada de peleas-

-Depende de lo comprensible que esté-Dijo Draco.

-¿Y en que fase está nuestra relación?-Dijo Hermione colocando el cuello de la camisa del chico.

-Todavía no sabría decirte-Hermione alzó una ceja.-¿Si no hubiera llegado Weasley, qué habría pasado?-Dijo Draco. La mirada entre ambos era intensa.

-Todo...o nada-Dijo enigmática la chica.

-¿Y ahora?-Dijo sugestivamente y apoyándola contra una estanteria.

-¡Ginny!-Draco estaba a punto de explotar. Definitivamente odiaba a los Weasley. Hermione al ver a Draco supo que, o le calmaba o se iba a liar una buena.-Ahora voy-Ginny salió.

-¡Los odio!-Dijo molesto.

-Draco cálmate-Dijo masajeándole las sienes.

-Siempre jodiendo todo-Continuó el rubio.

-Ya habrá otra ocasión-Dijo ella dulcemente.

-No lo digo por el sexo, que también. Pero si estamos juntos siempre vienen a meterse en medio. ¡Siempre!-Dijo molesto.-¿Cómo crees que ha sido hablar con mi padre de sexo con cierto amiguito contento?-Dijo Draco. Hermione se sonrojó.-Y luego siempre que hablamos, ya no te digo empezar a, pero es hablar de acostarnos y aparece alguien, SIEMPRE. Nunca tuve que dejarte salir de la Sala Multiusos...

-Yo...esto...-Comenzo a balbucear.

-¡Dime!-Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Esta noche-

-¿Segura?-Ella asintió. Ambos se miraban intensamente.

-Mejor bajemos. No quiero que piensen que te estoy violando o algo así-Hermione alzó una ceja.

-No puedes soltar un "esta noche", con todo lo que implica y en el estado en el que estoy-Dijo señalando al sur de su anatomía-Y esperar que aguante hasta esta noche-

o0o0o0o

-A ver, ¿qué pasa?-Dijo Hermione entrando a su habitación y encontrándose a Ginny y a Tonks.

-Vaya, tu no pierdes el tiempo. ¿En la biblioteca?-Dijo Tonks.

-¡Tonks!-Dijo Hermione.

-No hay de que avengonzarse, es algo natural-Dijo Tonks.-Solo déjame decirte algunas cosas...-Hermione la interrumpió.

-¡No!-Dijo roja como un tomate.

-No seas tonta. Unos consejos siempre son útiles. Mira, a los chicos les pierde...-Antes de que terminara la frase Hermione había huido. A los pocos segundos volvió a entrar.

-¿Tu hermano?-Dijo mirando a Ginny.

-Creo que en su habitación-Ginny sonrió.-¿Podemos ir?-Hermione alzó una ceja sorprendida.-Ya que vas a descuartizarle...¡qué menos que disfrutar del espectáculo!-

-No, aquí quietecitas las dos-Advirtió.

o0o0o0o

Mientras el terremoto se desataba en la habitación que Harry y Ron compartían, en la cacina de Grimmauld Place se debatían asuntos más importantes.

-Tengo entendido que tu hijo tiene una misión-Dijo Albus.

-Efectivamente-

-¿En qué consiste?-Dijo Remus. Lucius le dedicó una mirada de odio. ¿Ahora también se interesaba por su hijo?

-En permitir que los mortígrafos entren a Hogwarts-Dijo desviando la mirada del licántropo.

-Habrá que pensar una forma segura para todos-Dijo Sirius. Todos asintieron.

o0o0o0o

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Harry cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-No tengo nada más que decir, Harry.-Dijo enfadada.

-Claro, si al final lo que buscas es lo que todas en Malfoy: S-E-X-O-Dijo Ron dolido porque su amiga se pusiera de parte de el hurón y no se tirara a sus brazos. Palabras equivocadas; se ganó un buen bofetón que sorprendió a todos los presentes: Sirius, Remus, los Malfoy, Ojo-Loco, Tonks y Ginny.

-Vuelve a...-Empezó a decir Hermione.

-Muy bien, siempre en alerta permanente-Dijo Moody.

-Argh-Dijo Hermione abriéndose paso.

-¿Quíen se atreve a ir a hablar con ella?-Dijo Sirius tratando de romper el hielo.

-Una chica con carácter-Dijo Narcissa. Tanto Lucius como Draco tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara. El primero porque ver poner a un Weasley en su sitio siempre era bonito y el segundo porque estaba totalmente orgulloso de su novia.

-¡Yo iré!-Dijo Tonks contenta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Araceli:**jaja, capullo es un insulto, es parecido a cabrón. ¿sabes lo que es? Lo de los siglos...creo que voy en aumento.Besos!

**Lagordis:** espero que las ansias te animen a no matarme por la tardanza. Besos!

**Maylin93:** GRACIAS!!Besos!

**Ery Malfoy:** Cuanto tiempo!Si, parece un poco un partido de tenis, jaja. Besos!

**Karyta34:** bueno, ya ves la que lía Ron. A los pobres siempre les pasa algo cuando están ahí, ahi. Si, de que poder gozó Hermione, el permiso de Albus, jajajajaja. Besos!

**Abril:** jajaja, si Draco se pondría celoso en estos momentos hasta del albornoz que usa Hermione para salir de la ducha, jajaja.Besos!

**AngyMalfoy:** Ron...solo va causando problemas, mira la que lia en este capítulo. Lucius era una persona encantadora y se endureció. Ahora esta en una lucha con sus dos yo. Narcissa me encantó en el 7º libro. Besos!

**Liale:** siento el retraso Lia. Si, el no agrado por ciertos miembros de Grimmauld Place unira más a padre e hijo. Draco en este capi, tiene que pasar por momentos...duros, dejemoslo en duros.Besos!

**Sangre pura hija de impuros:** BIENVENIDA!! GRACIAS!!Me has alegrado el dia con tu rr, que hoy no era mi dia, eso seguro!Besos!

**Aida:** BIENVENIDA!! GRACIASSSSSSSS!!Siento mucho mucho mucho mucho el retraso, pero es que no doy para más. Menuda época, casi no tengo horas para dormir...Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos!!

**AngieMalfoy:** BIENVENIDA!! Tentar a Hermione celosa? Draco acabaría muerto!!No se, lo meditaré. Muchos besos!

Bueno, pido mil disculpas por el retraso. Como veis, este capítulo está muy centrado en ellos. ¿Qué pasará? Habrá alguna otra interrupción?

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	19. CONVIVENCIA II

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**19****-CONVIVENCIA II:**

-Una chica con carácter-Dijo Narcissa. Tanto Lucius como Draco tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara. El primero porque ver poner a un Weasley en su sitio siempre era bonito y el segundo porque estaba totalmente orgulloso de su novia.

-¡Yo iré!-Dijo Tonks contenta. Tonks llegó a la biblioteca. Siempre que querías encontrar a Hermione cuando estaba enfadada debías ir a una biblioteca.-Si piensas destrozarla, déjame que salve algunos ejemplares-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡NO VOY A DESTORZAR NADA!-Tras eso se escucho claramente un "¡Suerte Tonks, sobrevive".-¡¿SUERTE TONKS?!...-

-¡Tranquila!-Dijo ella. -Espera un momento-Tras eso puso un hechizo silenciador.-Nada de cotillas-Ambas se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el humor de Hermione mejorara.-¿Mejor?-

-¡Estoy harta! ¡H-A-R-T-A! No aguanto a Ron con sus estúpidos comentarios, no aguanto que la gente piense que mi relación con Draco NO es seria, siempre es la estúpida mojigata que se enamora del ligón universal que solo quiere sexo...y no es así-Dijo para empezar a llorar.-No lo es-Dijo al sentir que Tonks le abrazaba.

-Ya, no pasa nada, tranquila-Decía Tonks mientras la consolaba.

-Quiero irme de aqui-Dijo después de calmarse.

-¿Irte?-Dijo Tonks alarmada.-¿Eso es todo lo que aguantas? ¿Te vas a dejar vencer por los celos de Ron? ¿Es por la presencia de tus suegros? Aunque con un suegro así...

-¡Tonks!-Dijo escandalizada.-¡Está casado y con tu prima!-

-Si, eso ya me lo has dicho...además mi prima...tiene otros intereses...-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-Dijo con los ojos como platos.-¡Estás loca!-

-No cambies de tema, ¿nos vas a dejar?-Dijo poniendo carita de pena.

-M-me quedaré...-Dijo sintiéndo que había perdido.

-¡BIEN!-Dijo mientras hacía un gesto de victoria.-Ahora, hablaremos del tema sexo-

-¡NO!-Dijo la castaña.

-Oh, si, si, si-Dijo cogiéndola las manos.-¿Algún plan cercano para que Malfoy te muestre sus encantos?-Hermione desvió la vista y sentía como sus orejas estaban a punto de soltar humo.-¿Y bien?-Dijo algo impaciente.

-Pp-pued-puede-

-¡¿Puede?! ¡Fantástico!-Dijo ella.-¿Cuándo?-Dijo ella.

-¡Tonks!-Dijo indignada.

-¿Aquí?-Hermione sólo asintió.

-¡Te dejo la casa vacía!-Dijo emocionada.-¡Que recuerdos...!-Dijo nostálgica.

-¿Aquí?-Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-No, no. En mi casa-Ambas se quedaron calladas, perdidas en sus pensamientos.-Y ahora...¡Hora de los consejos!-

-Adiós, Tonks-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Pero por qué?-

o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto, en el salón todos esperaban ver si Tonks había sobrevivido o Hermione había acabado con ella. Lucius no dejaba de mirar a Remus, que a su vez, conversaba alegremente con su esposa.

-¿Entre ellos...?-Preguntó Draco tratando de no pensar en que ya era de noche y Hermione no aparecía. Tenía claro que no iba a pasar nada, pero necesitaba verla, odiaba esa casa, odiaba a la mayoría de los presentes y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a Hogwarts, donde solo eran ella y él. Lucius miró a su hijo. ¿Él también lo había notado?

-No creo-Dijo casi sin mover los labios y en un susurro. Ambos volvieron a sus pensamientos.

_Flashback:_

_Narcissa por su parte estaba en su habitación dudando qué ponerse. No sabía si ir en plan informal o algo más especial. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Lucius estaba en su habitación._

_-¿Te arreglas para mi?-Pregutó tumbándose en la cama._

_-No-Dijo la chica y luego se llevó las manos a la boca. _

_-¿Quíen es?-Preguntó el chico levantándose y cogiendo a la chica por los hombros._

_-Remus Lupin-Dijo sin miedo. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su primo y con el de Lily._

_-Narcissa, ¡estamos prometidos!-Dijo el chico._

_-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes, ¿qué es de todas esas chicas? ¿Qué es de Lily?-Dijo liberándose._

_-Haz lo que quieras mientras estemos aquí, no diré nada. Pero tu y yo nos casaremos, eso no se puede evitar. Cuídate de Bella.-Dijo el mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama._

_-Si que podemos-Dijo ella._

_-No debemos, tenemos que preservar la línea de sangre.Narcissa, no podemos-Dijo el chico. Con esas palabras se autoconvencía a sí mismo.-Por cierto, mejor informal-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Se extrañó a sí mismo. Sabía que ella estaba con otro, sabía quien era ese otro y aún así no le molestó. Se dio cuenta de que Narcissa era su amiga, su confidente, sólo eso._

_Fin_

-Draco-Dijo Lucius. Su hijo le miró.-Hagas lo que hagas, lucha por ella.-Draco no entendió nada.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Los errores se pagan caro, solo eso-Dijo Lucius. Él siempre tan enigmático.

-Pero tu quieres a mamá-Dijo él, no entendía nada. Lucius dejó el comedor. ¡En la maldita hora que llevó a su hijo ante Voldemort, en la maldita hora que los volvió a ver juntos y en la maldita hora que había despertado su conciencia!-¿Padre?-Dijo cuando ambos dejaron atrás la sala.

-Claro que la quiero, hijo pero no la amo-Ambos se miraron. Draco empezó a entenderlo todo. Toda su vida, creer que sus padres eran la pareja perfecta, que ellos eran la familia perfecta, todo eso se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes. Sus padres solo eran amigos que se mantenían unidos por él. Su madre estaba enamorada de Lupin, ¿por qué Lupin? ¿por qué su profesor? ¿por qué todas las mujeres le veían tan perfecto?...Por otro lado, su padre. Toda su vida inculcándole unos valores, mostrando una imagen y resultaba que la única vez que se había enamorado había sido ni mas y ni menos que de ¡Lily Evans! ¡La madre de Potter! Y ahora él tenía que aguantar a los Weasley, estar encerrado en una casa de locos, con un cuadro que no paraba de gritar sandeces, porque se había enamorado como un tonto. ¡Menuda familia perfecta!-Menuda mierda- Lucius alzó una ceja. Draco recordó que era su padre, tampoco había que tentar mucho a la suerte, una cosa es que estuviera cambiando, intentando ser mejor y otra es que soportara, lo que el consideraba, "comportamientos indecentes" y desde luego, contentar a un padre menuda mierda lo era.-Quiero decir, que podríais haberlo dicho antes-Lucius volvió a alzar la ceja.-Me refiero, a que...-

-Se a lo que te refieres, espero que disfrutes de tu padrastro-

-¡¿Qué?!-Eso no podía ser real, no, no, no, no. Si llevaban años juntos, que siguieran juntos. Eran amigos, ¿no? Pues que lo siguieran siendo. No podían separarse, no podían dejarlo solo, sin su familia, vale era una mierda de familia, pero ante todo, era SU familia.-¡No puedes hacer eso!-

-Es lo mejor, creo que tu madre merece ser feliz...-

-Pp-pero...-

-Y tu serás un buen hijo y te alegrarás de la felicidad de tu madre-

-¡Es Lupin!-

-Lo se-Ambos se miraron, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Hermione y Tonks. Ambas entraron al salón seguidas de ambos chicos.

-¡Has sobrevivido!-Dijo Sirius.

-Que gracioso eres, Sirius.-Dijo Hermione.

-Es parte de mi encanto- En ese momento la mirada de Narcissa y Draco se cruzó y sin saber el porqué Draco le culpó de todo, de que su familia se fuera al garete y supo que estaba siendo egoista y que necesitaba irse de allí. Todos le miraron cuando dejó la habitación con un gran portazo.

-¿Quién va ahora?-Dijo Ron. Solo recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Lucius. Hermione fue a su encuentro.

o0o0o0o

Draco se tumbó en la cama. Agarró la almohada y empezó a gritar. Cuando sintió que eso no era suficiente, empezó a pegarle puñetazos.

-¿Qué te he hecho la pobre almohada?-

-Mi vida es una puta mierda, eso me ha hecho-Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado, esperando pacientemente.-Mis padres se separan, todo lo que he creido desde niño ya no existe, ¡no existe! La familia feliz e ideal no existe. ¡Cuántas veces me he reido de Potter porque no tenía familia y la mía era perfecta! ¡Cuántas veces he molestado a Zabinni cuando su madre volvía a enviudar!-Silencio de nuevo.-¡Y todo por su culpa!-

-¿Su culpa?-

-Si, de mi madre, ella será feliz con Lupin ¿y mi padre qué? ¿y yo qué?-

-Tu madre no tiene la culpa, Draco.-

-¡Ya lo se!-Dijo abrazándola.-Pero tengo que echársela a alguien-

-Creía que la almohada era la culpable-Sintió como Draco sonreía en su cuello.

-Y luego están esta mierda de días-Hermione asintió mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca-Dijo Hermione tras un largo silencio. Justo en el momento en que iba a contestar el brazo izquierdo empezó a arderle.

-¡Mierda!-Segundos después Lucius abrió la puerta.

-Quédate aquí hasta que yo te diga lo contrario-

-Pero...-Lucius ya no estaba allí.

o0o0o0o

Cuando llegó a los jardines de una casa abandonada, era el Lucius Malfoy de siempre. Nadie diría que ahora era un traidor. Quedaba la prueba de fuego, esconder en su mente todo aquello que pudiera comprometer a su familia.

-¡Bienvenidos!-Dijo Voldemort. Bella estaba radiante, se encontraba a la derecha de su señor. Pero la alegría le duró poco, justo hasta que apareció Lucius.-Deja su lugar a Lucius, querida-Lucius sonrió.-Precisamente hoy es un día para que Lucius hable.-

-¿Yo, mi señor?-Dijo Lucius.

-¿Qué sabes de tu hijo?-Cuestionó.

-Antes de su llamada me dirigía a Hogwarts, precisamente.-

-¡Oh! Pena de interrupción.-Silencio.-Tendrá que visitarle su tía, tengo una misión para ti-

-Como diga, señor-

-Irás a hablar con los gigantes. Parece ser que Bella y Goyle no han sido del todo persuasivos. No quiero más errores-Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su serpiente. Lucius asintió.-Ahora las novedades de los hombres lobos, Severus-

-Está hecho, señor-Voldemort sonrió.

-Eso es eficacia.-Ninguno se atrevió a hablar.-Ahora solo faltan los avances del joven Malfoy. Por cierto, Lucius, hace tiempo que no veo a tu esposa en estas reuniones...-

-Mi hermana es...-Comenzó a decir Bella.

-¡Silencio!-Cortó Voldemort. Después miró a Lucius.

-Como ya sabrá, señor Narcissa discutió con su hermana y le pidió permiso para ausentarse dado que yo siempre asisto a las reuniones-

-¡Oh, cierto! Dile que venga a visitarme igualmente. No habrá reuniones. ¡Qué sea ella la que visite al joven Malfoy!-Lucius hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.-Puedes irte. Mañana comienza tu misión.-

-Gracias, mi señor-Dijo Lucius mientras rompía el círculo que se había creado y desaparecía.

o0o0o0o

De nuevo en Grimmauld Place. Tanto Narcissa como Draco esperaban el regreso de Lucius como agua de mayo.

-Bienvenido, Lucius-Dijo Albus. Este sonrió.

-¿Qué noticias nos traes?-Dijo Ojoloco. De momento no confiaba en él. Cuanto menos pudiera pensar, más veracidad tendrían sus palabras.

-No del todo malas-Dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la máscara.-Los hombres lobo ya están de parte de Voldemort. Mañana partiré a pactar con los gigantes.-Silencio.

-Era previsible-Dijo Remus.

-Esperemos que Hagrid haya progresado-Dijo Albus.

-También quiere que vayas a verle, Cissa-Ella asintió.-Quiere que le lleves los progresos de Draco-

-Entonces no vayas, porque no hay nada-Dijo Ojoloco.

-Gracias por tus palabras-Dijo Narcissa mirándole friamente.-Como ya dije en la cocina, es el mejor plan-

-¿Qué el inútil de tu hijo arregle ese armario?-Dijo Ojoloco.

-Bueno, bueno, no hace falta enfadarse-Al ver como Narcissa se levantaba.-Desde mi punto de vista es lo más seguro. Eso nos dará tiempo y es precisamente lo que necesitamos, tiempo.-Dijo Albus. Narcissa sonrió. Ojoloco miró hacia otro lado.

-Entonces decidido. Vamos a comunicárselo-Dijo Sirius.

o0o0o0o

En la habitación que estaba prevista para los Malfoy entraban Narcissa y Lucius.

-¿Cuándo dijo que tenía que ir a verle?-Dijo ella.

-Mejor cuanto antes, mañana tendrás que ser vista en Hogwarts y Draco también. Asegúrate que te ve Zabinni o los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle.-Ella asintió.-Esta tarde hablé con Draco-

-Creo que me puse algo nerviosa con las palabras de ese chico.-Dijo Narcissa.

-No me refería a eso.-Narcissa puso cara de sorpresa.-Cuando regrese de la misión...pediré el divorcio-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo ella.

-Creí que te alegrarías.-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó ella.

-No me apetece ser un cornudo, Cissa. Lupin está ahi y yo te dejo el camino libre-No pensaba decirle la verdadera razón, no pensaba decirle que quería que fuera feliz con Lupin ya que él no había sabido hacerlo.

-Creo que en todos estos años no te he dado ningún motivo para dudar de mi, Lucius-Dijo ella ofendida. Ante todo era una dama.

-¡¿Quién te entiende?!-Dijo el molesto. Se estaba sacrificando por ella. Había decidido renunciar a todos sus principios por su familia y ahora intentaba que ella fuera feliz y ¿cómo se lo agradecía? ¡Enfadándose!-

-Remus es mi amigo, Lucius-Dijo ella.

-Cissa, Remus Lupin nunca ha sido un simple amigo-Dijo con una medio sonrisa.-Todavía lo sé-

-Draco no lo aceptará-

-Ya he hablado con él-Narcissa acarició la mejilla de su esposo. De pronto comprendió algo.

-¡Eso firmará tu muerte!-Dijo ella.-Cuando él se entere...¿es eso lo que quieres?-Dijo ella horrorizada.

-Libraría al mundo de mis errores-Dijo apoyando la cara en la mano de su mujer.

-No lo acepto-Dijo firmemente.-No te enterraré.-

-Cissa...-Dijo él.

-Esa no es la forma de arreglar los errores y lo sabes. Ambos nos casamos. Yo fui la que renuncié a mi historia feliz porque era egoista. Yo no era Sirius, ¡claro que me importaba ser borrada del árbol familiar! Ese error es mío, en tal caso que fuera un error. Porque está Draco y no pienso que eso haya sido un error.-Sentenció.

-No, claro que no-

-¡Promételo!-Ordenó.

-Cissa...-

-Está bien, ¿quieres el divorcio? Lo tendrás cuando todo esto acabe, cuando no signifique tu muerte. ¿Está claro? Y aun así, no tiene que suceder.-Narcissa puso un dedo sobre la boca de Lucius.-Esa historia ya no puede ser, Lucius. Yo ya no soy la misma ni el tampoco. -

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya no le quieres? ¿Qué él no te quiere? No soy ciego...-

-Puede que no seas ciego, pero tiene problemas de vista-Dijo para luego besarle. Lo que Narcissa había aprendido con el tiempo fue ser realista. Remus Lupin sería el amor de su vida, su amor platónico. Ese que siempre recordaría. Pero Lucius era el hombre con el que había compartido su vida, con el que había sufrido, llorado y reido. No era su amor platónico, era su amor real, ese que se puede alcanzar. Era ese amigo que poco a poco pasó a ser algo más y que con sus últimos actos se había ganado del todo su corazón. Soñar es algo precioso pero luego, solo existe la realidad y hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser esa chiquilla soñadora. Esa chiquilla murió el mismo día que no aceptó fugarse con él. El mismo día que pasó a ser Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Arrepentida? ¡Cómo podía decir eso! Lo había tenido todo.

-N-no lo entiendo-Dijo Lucius.

-Te quiero, ¿eso lo entiendes?-Dijo ella. Lucius asintió.-Es todo lo que tienes que entender.

o0o0o0o

Tok, tok.

-¿Se puede?-Dijo Narcissa.

-Pasa-Dijo en un susurro Draco.

-¿No podías dormir?-Dijo al ver a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente. Draco desvió la vista de su madre y la fijo en el suelo.

-No lo acepto-Dijo Draco-Se que desobedezco a papá pero no lo acepto-Dijo un poco más alto. Narcissa sonrió. Otra cosa no sería pero cabezota y orgulloso, un rato.

-No hay nada que aceptar, hijo.-

-¿Cómo?-Dijo él.

-Tu padre...se precipitó.-

-¿Se precipitó?-Dijo enfadado.-Llevo toda la tarde con un debate moral y ¿ahora resulta que para nada?-

-No te pongas así-Dijo ella.-Solo quiero que sepas que nada va a cambiar.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio-Por cierto, vete despidiendo que nos vamos.-Anunció.

-¿Irnos?-Preguntó.-No-

-Mañana te tienen que ver en el colegio, supuestamente te peleaste con Potter y ninguno se dio cuenta que el Sauce Boseador estaba muy cerca. Habeis estado en la enfermería. Mañana tendrás que ser el Draco Malfoy que todo el mundo piensa, ¿entendido?-Dijo Narcissa friamente.

-¿Pero...?-

-¡Nada de peros! Llevas una marca en tu brazo y eso requiere sacrificios, ya deberías saberlo. Ahora despídete, nos vamos-Draco se quedó mirando un rato la puerta por la que había salido su madre. ¡Claro que sabía que esa estúpida marca conllevaba sacrificios! Todo sería más fácil si él realmente fuera él Draco Malfoy de siempre, sin sentimientos y sin preocupaciones. Pero la verdad era que desde que tenía esos sentimientos, desde que estaba ella...Hermione se removió en la cama. Mirándola todo parecía sencillo. Dudó unos instantes si debía o no despertarla, al final decidió no hacerlo. Escribió una breve nota, a sabiendas que esa nota sería una discursión segura, le dio un beso en el cuello y salió de esa habitación antes de que se volviera demasiado blando y decidiera no hacerlo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Maylin93:** Jajaja, ¿tienes una hermana parecida a Ron? ¿T cómo sobrevives? Yo no podría con ella, estaría siempre discutiendo...Besos!

**Liale:** jaja, me alegro que te hayas reido! Te has leido Twilight?!Yo también, me lei un libro por día y también me costo alguna que otra bronca con mi familia...Las charlas...en fin...supongo que es algo por lo que hay que pasar pero...se pasa muy mal!Besos!

**Roxane M.Angel:** BIENVENIDA! Desde Madrid? Anda, vivimos cerquita, yo en la sierra de Madrid, jaja. Si, Remus&Cissa cuando estuvieron en el colegio y también un poco de Lucius &Lily, si quieres saber más sobre esa historia, lee mi fic ¿Siempre tu? (jajaja, haciendome publicidad, que mal) Besos!!PD: "el sur de la anatomía tendrá que esperar".

**Aida:** De nada por la bienvenida, un placer dártela! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos!

**Araceli:** jaja, las musas se quedaron en la playa cuando me fui allí, ha costado traerlas de vuelta. Padre e hijo son bastante perecidos, es cierto...Besos!

**Lagordis:** todavía queda un poquito de desesperación...lo siento!Besos!

**Karyta34:** si toda una charla anti ETS, jaja. Creo que tendras que volver a leer el capítulo anterior, me he retrasado mucho en actualizar. Besos!

**v'DyH'v:** BIENVENIDA! Bueno, como ves "esta noche" no pasará nada...en referencia a los planes de Draco y Hermione...la bofetada era merecida, me encantó escribirlo, besos!

**Angie Granger:** jaja, Ron...será duro para él aceptarlo, desde su punto de vista, Hermione siempre estaba segura para él, no había nadie mejor que él para ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo que se fijara en él...y de pronto, aparece Malfoy, no cualquiera, si no MALFOY, asique tardará en aceptarlo. Pero en el próximo capítulo Ron le explicará esto mismo a Hermione y puede...que se gane otra bofetada...Besos!

**Beautifly92:** Que viva en niño interior!jaja, gracias por el dulce. Aunque creo que el niño envejeció de tanto esperar una actualización...Besos!

**AngyMalfoy:** lo se, me lo merezco, mandame crucios! Me encanta que te guste Narcissa, realmente es un personaje al que le tengo cariño. Besos!

**Abril:** bueno lo de liar a Tonks con Lucius me parecía un poco...fuerte, Licius está cedienda bastante, pero no tanto...además, Narcissa también tiene algo que decir en todo esto...Besos!

**Salesia:** jaja, se a que momentos te refieres!jaja, precisamente yo estoy aquí, "mirando unas cosas para la uni" jaja, besos!

**Barbiiestarpinkmalfoy:** BIENVENIDA! Wow, todos de un tirón?! Los hombres...si son así no voy a negártelo. Besos.

**Namine1993:** jaja, si Draco se está controlando mucho...y la bofetada...me hubiera entantado poder darsela yo misma, pero me conformé con escribirla. BEsos!

**SaRisBruJiTa:** BIENVENIDA! Los leiste también del tirón?! Me dejais anonadada!Besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	20. COMIENZA EL JUEGO

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**20****-COMIENZA EL JUEGO:**

-¡Nada de peros! Llevas una marca en tu brazo y eso requiere sacrificios, ya deberías saberlo. Ahora despídete, nos vamos-Draco se quedó mirando un rato la puerta por la que había salido su madre. ¡Claro que sabía que esa estúpida marca conllevaba sacrificios! Todo sería más fácil si él realmente fuera él Draco Malfoy de siempre, sin sentimientos y sin preocupaciones. Pero la verdad era que desde que tenía esos sentimientos, desde que estaba ella...Hermione se removió en la cama. Mirándola todo parecía sencillo. Dudó unos instantes si debía o no despertarla, al final decidió no hacerlo. Escribió una breve nota, a sabiendas que esa nota sería una discursión segura, le dio un beso en el cuello y salió de esa habitación antes de que se volviera demasiado blando y decidiera no hacerlo. Hermione cambió de postura, abrazando la almohada que debería ser Draco.

o0o0o0o

-¿Listo?-Dijo su madre. Draco se encogió de hombros.-Vamos, alegra esa cara, has salido de la enfermería.

-¡Yupi!-Dijo él.

-Deja la ironía.-

-¿No debía alegrar la cara?-

-Draco...-Dijo su madre intentando no reirse. En ese momento, le recordaba demasiado al Sirius adolescente cuando ella venía a Grimmauld Place.

Draco llegó a Hogwarts con los pensamientos puestos en Grimmauld Place. ¿Se habría despertado ya?¿Habría leído ya la nota?¿Querría matarle lenta y dolorosamente? Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando todas esas cosas...se suponía que debía volver a ser el Gran Draco Malfoy, ese al que todo Slytherin respetaba y temía. Ese al que todos envidiaban y todas deseaban...¿cómo había sido tan idiota?Sus pensamientos cambiaron de nuevo de rumbo. No lo había expresado en voz alta, pero le atormentaba. Nadie le había dicho cuando volvería, nadie le había dicho cuan larga iba a ser su estancia en el castillo sin ella, nadie le había respondido a la pregunta de si tendría que ir a verle, mejor dicho, nadie le había dado la oportunidad de hacer la pregunta...

-No se en qué tienes la cabeza pero...¡céntrate ya!-Demandó Narcissa.

-Madre...-Comenzó Draco.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-Dijo ella suavizando el gesto.

-¿Qué va a pasar?¿Cuándo volverán?¿Tendré que verle?Estais sacrificando mucho y no soy idiota, se que esto tiene un precio....-Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Defenitivamente, era oficial, ¡se había vuelto un ñoño! Narcissa sonrió. Adoraba a su bebé.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, los Malfoy somos grandes actores, no lo olvides-Dijo ella.

-No me has contestado-Dijo él, como un niño caprichoso.

-Volverán en tres días; sobre si tendrás que verle, no lo sabemos todavía; ¿qué va a pasar? Que tendrás que fingir hasta que la guerra comience y nos posicionemos; por último, ten esto siempre presente ya que no siempre lo hemos demostrado: te queremos, hijo, eres nuestra vida y nunca sacrificaremos nada si eso supone darte un futuro.-Draco miró a su madre con devoción.-Y, aunque, no lo has preguntado, seguro que perdona que no estes allí hoy, lo entenderá.

-Gracias madre-

-¿Estás listo?-Draco se encogió de hombros. Segundos más tarde estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

o0o0o0o

Los primeros rayos del sol le dieron de lleno a Hermione en la cara. Se revolvió en la cama buscando el cuerpo de Draco para ocultarse del sol. Su ceño se frunció al no encontrarle. Abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro. No había nadie, a parte de ella, en esa habitación. Volvió a girarse hacia el sol, vio una nota en la almohada, cerró los ojos intentando ignorarla puesto que sabía de sobra lo que ella contenía: un despedida. Lentamente acercó el papel a ella, arrugándolo.

_Siento dejarte solo un papel, pero si te despertaba, no hubiera salido de esta habitación nunca..._

_He regresado a Hogwarts, debo "cumplir" la misión._

_Regresa lo antes posible, aunque sea para pegarme, pero después de pegarme, déjame volver a abrazarte._

_DM_

Hermione sonrió, él tenía razón. Si le hubiera despertado ella habría llorado y él hubiera decidido no irse. Solo con la nota ya estaba en un mar de lágrimas, si hubiera estado él delante, sería un océano de lágrimas...eso no quitaba que sintiera demasiadas emociones juntas: miedo, enfado, ternura, amor, de nuevo miedo. ¡Tenía tanto miendo a que le pasara algo...! Bajó a la cocina como su fuera un espectro, había hecho todo por protegerle y, al final, no había servido para nada, él estaba solo frente al lobo...

-Veo que ya te has enterado-Fueron los buenos días de Sirius.

-La última en enterarme...-Dijo molesta.

-Harry, Ron y Ginny no tienen ni idea-Bromeó. En otra ocasión hubiera sonreido.

-¡Oh, qué alivio! La penúltima-

-Sabes que es necesario, ¿no?-

-No-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Buenos días-Dijo Remus.

-No se que tienen de buenos-Dijo enfurruñada.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Remus.-Sólo serán tres días.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?-Dijo Ron al abrir la puerta.

-¿Tres días para qué?-Preguntó Harry.

-¿Y el hurón?-Lucius alzó una ceja. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ha regresado a Hogwarts-Informó Remus.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Ron.-¿Por qué?-Se interesó Harry.-Herms-Murmuró Ginny. Lucius rezaba para que Hermione volviera a cruzarle la cara ya que el no debía hacerlo.

-No todos pueden esperar a que las cosas pasen, pelirrojo. Muchos tienen que actuar antes-Dijo Lucius.-Aunque supongo que algo de eso puede decirte tu amigo-Dijo mirando a Harry. Por primera vez Harry notó que compartía muchas cosas con Draco: proteger a las personas que quería, la responsabilidad de tener que salvar el mundo y enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Sigo diciendo que tres días sin verle es un regalo-Añadió Ron.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Remus alarmado. La mano de la chica sangraba a chorros, se fijó que agarraba un cuchillo fuertemente.-Ven, que te curo.-Dijo mientras la arrastraba fuera de la cocina.

-¡Ya te vale, Ron!-Dijo Harry mirándole severamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Ron, ¿su amigo apoyaba a Malfoy?

-No tienes tacto, careces de sensibilidad y te crees mejor que Malfoy porque según tú, tú la quieres y él sólo juega con ella...¡Pues menuda forma de querer la tuya...!-Dijo Ginny. Todos se quedaron callados.

En el salón, Remus aplicaba unas pociones en la herida para posteriormente cerrarla mágicamente.

-Me voy-Anunció Hermione.

-No puedes ir al colegio, se supone que estás en un castigo con Hagrid.

-No he dicho a donde, solo que me voy. ¿Regresaremos desde aquí? Volveré en tres días pero no pienso aguantarlo más.

-No es seguro-Dijo Sirius que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Me da igual!-Dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar. ¿Es que nadie le comprendía?

-Deja de comportarte como una niña, Hermione-Dijo Sirius. A mi me dio lo mismo ir al Ministerio y estuve a punto de morir...no es un época para andar haciendo el tonto y tu eres un blanco. No vas a salir de esta casa hasta dentro de tres días-Dijo severo. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón, pero es que no lo soportaba. Le dolía notar que empezaba a odiar al que una vez fuera su amigo.-Además, siempre puedes desquitarte pegándole, eso no te lo voy a impedir-Dijo Sirius. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡Más que seguro!-Dijo él. Ella se levantó.-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó.

-A la biblioteca-Contestó.

o0o0o0o

Draco salió de la enfermería tras repetir todo el plan frente a su madre. Narcissa le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Llegó a la sala común. Vio a Pansy y Theo. Ambos se levantaron como resortes hacia él.

-Vaya Malfoy, ¿ya estas bien?-Preguntó Blaise con sorna.

-Si, Zabinni-Dijo él frío como él témpano.

-Supongo que sabrás que castigaron al Trío Dorado a pasar tres días en el Bosque Prohibido-Mierda, eso no se lo habían dicho.

-Mira Zabinni, me duele la cabeza asique deja de hablar-Dijo mientras iba a su habitación. Theo y Pansy le secundaron. Entraron en la habitación y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, sabiendo que Blaise estaba escuchando. También sabían que una vez que el dueño de la habitación entraba, tardaba 10 minutos en hacer efecto el hechizo silenciador que por norma había en Slytherin. Durante ese tiempo, Blaise no pudo sacar nada jugoso...hablaron de lo de siempre: que ya era un mortígrafo, que tenía una importante misión...nada nuevo. Pasados los 10 minutos, Draco lanzó su propio hechizo silenciador, no quería correr riesgos y había veces que el general fallaba.

-¿Qué tal todo?-Preguntó Pansy.

-Pues bien, supongo-Dijo pensativo.

-Siempre has sido un buen actor, no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Theo.

-Todo el mundo me dice eso, pero no es cierto. Tengo mucho de lo que preocuparme-Sentenció Draco.

-¿Cuándo vuelven?-Dijo Pansy.

-Dentro de tres puñeteros días-Dijo Draco.

-¿Qué va mal?-Dijo Theo, siempre sabía lo que decir en el momento preciso.

-Estará enfadada conmigo, no sé cómo voy a reaccionar al verla o como lo hará ella...todo es una mierda. Por si fuera poco, he tenido que aguantar a la comadreja durante estos días y controlarme para no ahogarle. Mis padres me empezaron a decir que se divorciaban, luego que no...y me voy dejándole una mísera nota...estoy muerto.-Dijo él sincerándose.

-¿Una nota?-Preguntó Pansy.-¡Estás muerto!-

-Según mi madre no-

-Reza para que tenga razón-Dijo Theo. Los tres empezaron a reirse.

o0o0o0o

-¡Narcissa! Fue una pena que no estuvieras el otro día-Ese fue el recibimiento de Voldemort.

-Siento no haber venido, pero no quería estar junto a mi hermana.-Dijo Narcissa.

-Oh, ya veo que has estado con el joven Malfoy-Narcissa controlaba las imagenes que le mostraba.-Si mal no he visto, eso era la enfermería, ¿algún problema?-

-Peleas de chicos cerca del Sauce Boxeador.-Contestó.

-Oh, ese árbol travieso, yo en una ocasión también fui sorprendido por él, iba a pedir trabajo como profesor...-Narcissa esperó pacientemente.-¿Y cómo lleva el año tu hijo?-

-Se queja de vez en cuando, pero parece que bien.-Dijo Narcissa.

-Eres una gran madre, siempre preocupaba por tu hijo...incluso enfrentada a tu familia más directa por él...se que yo mismo te di permiso para ausentarte de las reuniones, pero ahora que Lucius está en una misión, tendrás que venir.-

-Si, señor-Dijo obediente.

-¿Qué progresos lleva la misión?-Dijo mientras le ofrecia sentarse a su lado. Narcissa comenzó a contarle lo planeado, los detalles acordados.-Muy audaz, desde luego.-Dijo contento.-Mantenme informado.-Dijo mientras aparecía Nagini.-Siento tener que dejarte, siempre me relaja hablar contigo, tu mente tan clara...pero el deber me llama. Espero verte pronto-

-Lo mismo digo, señor- Narcissa se apareció en la mansión Malfoy consciente de ser vigilada. La función había comenzado.

o0o0o0o

Los días habían pasado, Hermione estaba ansiosa. Quería verle y a la vez quería pegarle, no soportaba esta angustia. Además, las cosas con Ron no iban mejor, ella no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, él se lo había buscado....

_Flashback:_

_Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca, se redeó de libros pero ninguno conseguía calmarla. Decidió leer algo más ameno, alejado de la magia. Optó por Cumbres Borroscosas pero al recordar como terminaba lo dejó. Mejor era leer Orgullo y Prejuicio. Llevaba unas diez páginas cuando la interrumpieron._

_-¿Qué tal Herms?-Preguntó Ginny. Hermione se encogió de hombros y regreso la vista al libro._

_-¿Veis? ¡Nos ha traicionado!-Dijo Ron._

_-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, RONALD?!-Exploto Hermione, cerrando el libro de golpe._

_-Yo solo digo la verdad, antes estabas con nosotros siempre, pero ahora prefieres a una serpiente que te está usando, que solo juega contigo. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?! La gente no cambia tan bruscamente, ¡es Malfoy por dios! Al final resulta que eres como todas, una...-_

_-¿Alguna vez pensastes en operarte la nariz?-Preguntó Hermione. Ninguno de los presentes, que era toda la casa, entendió la pregunta._

_-¿Eh?-Dijo Ron. Lo siguiente que vio fue demasiada sangre._

_Tanto Sirius, como Remus como Lucius estuvieron a punto de aplaudir la acción de la chica, recuperando la complicidad de antaño. En especial, Lucius se alegró de no haberse ido y perder unos minutos en ver lo que pasaba pisos más arriba. El puñetazo de la chica rompiéndole la nariz no tenía precio. Era algo que tenía que haber vivido su hijo. Sin pensarlo, decidió sacar el recuerdo y mandárselo. Después regresó a la biblioteca, donde curaban al pelirrojo y donde Hermione había recuperado su lectura._

_-Os mantendré informados-Dijo Lucius._

_-¿Cissa se quedará en su casa?-Dijo Sirius. Lucius asintió._

_-Hasta pronto-Dijo Remus._

_-Adiós.-Dijo Lucius. Se acercó a Hermione sorprendiendo a todos.-Buen golpe-Dijo con una sonrisa. Se parecía tanto a la de su hijo..._

_-Gr-gracias-Dijo ella._

_Fin_

Pero eso ya quedaba atrás, era hora de regresar, ¡por fin!

o0o0o0o

Draco bajó a desayunar nervioso, ¡por fin regresaba! Tenía que calmarse, no podía echarlo todo a perder. Cogió su varita e hizo el nudo de su corbata magicamente. No estaba para hacerlo manualmente. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió al comedor. Entró sin mirar en ningún momento a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó, se sirvió zumo y al levantar la vista casi muere. Ella estaba allí, sin mirarle, pero su perfil era precioso. Giró el rostro al sentirse observada y empezó a hiperventilar. Se dejaron de mirar. Draco terminó de desayunar en cinco minutos.

-¿Tienes prisa, Malfoy?-Dijo Zabinni.

-Algún día, si recibes las misión del Lord y esa misión es crucial, te aseguro que no perderás el tiempo en nimiedades.-Zabinni se quedó sin palabras.

Hermione esperó el tiempo que consideró adecuado. Cogió los libros que había bajado a desayunar y se dirigió hacia la salida. Según salía, Zabinni iba paralelo a ella.

-Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa!-Dijo al ver que Draco iba hacia allí.-¿Te fue bien el castigo?-

-Piérdete, Zabinni-

-A mi no me hables así, sangre sucia-Draco hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no partirle la cara.

-¿Sabes si Theo terminaba ya?-Dijo Draco.

-Ni idea-Dijo yéndose. Hermione continúo su camino a la biblioteca. Sabía que Draco tenía que fingir, pero le dolía que se mostrara tan fría con ella.

Entro en la biblioteca, buscándola. Estaba en la mesa de siempre, bueno sus cosas, porque ella no. Se acercó disimuladamente y miró los apuntes de la chica: Historia. Se dirigió a la sección donde estaban los libros de esa materia. Estaba allí, buscando entre las filas de libros es que ella quería en cuestión. Se acercó a ella, pensando que notaría su presencia, no sabía si lo hacía o estaba tan cabreada que le ignoraba. Sin pensarlo mucho, la abrazó.

-¡¿Pero qué...-Draco la besó.-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Podrían vernos!-Dijo ella.

-Me da lo mismo-Dijo él, abrazándola de nuevo. Ella sonrió.

-Pues no debería darte lo mismo, además, yo estoy enfadada contigo y según tengo entendido primero te pegaba-Dijo "intentando" librarse del abrazo.

-Tenía que irme-Dijo él poniendo carita de niña bueno.

-Lo se-Dijo ella.

-No quería irme-Dijo él.

-Lo se-Volvió a decir ella. Después cogió la corbata del chico y le atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.-No vuelvas si quiera a pensar en irte sin despedirte, ¿está claro?-Dijo ella. Los ojos del chico brillaron. Volvió a besarla.

-¿Tienes que hacer esos deberes?-Preguntó mientras introducía su mano por la camisa de la chica.

-¡Draco!-Dijo ella mirando a ambos lados.-¡Estás loco!-Afirmó esta vez.

-Tu me has vuelto loco, Herms-Tras esa frase, Hermione sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Draco acarició su cara.-Déjame ya, hurón-Dijo ella y le empujó lejos. Draco no entendía nada.

-¿Pero qué coño haces?-Dijo molesto. En ese momento apareció al final del pasillo Goyle.

-Malfoy, Snape te busca-Dijo el chico. Ambos entendieron la presencia del chico en la biblioteca.

-Ahora voy-Dijo el rubio. Goyle salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, ese lugar le asustaba.-¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?-

-Hemos sido muy descuidados, ¡imagina que llega dos minutos antes!-Dijo ella.

-Estoy deseando que empiece la guerra, no quiero fingir más-Dijo abrazándola.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-Dijo asustada.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó confundido.

-Que comience la guerra, no quiero ni pensar si algo te pasa-Dijo besándolo. Draco profundizó el beso.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Herms, por favor!-Ella asintió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** espero que dejes un ratillo de ver Nana y leas el capi, jajaja. En este capí, Herms muestra más caracter todavía, Besos Giuly!!

**Barbiiestarpinkmalfoy:** veo que sigues pensando que es un cabrón...xq tal percepción? Me tienes intrigada!Besos!

**Beautifly92:** si, soy una pequeña irresponsable, sorry, sorry, sorry! Espero que la espera merezca la pena. Besos!

**AngyMalfoy:** (me presento con las orejillas gachas) se que esta vez merezco más de un crucio, lo se, lo se, lo se...pero sniff, no he podido antes!joo. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos!

**Lagordis:** jaja, me lo dicen bastante lo del tornillo, al final voy a terminar creyéndolo!jajaja. Besos!

**Karyta34:** al final, no pudo resistirse al encanto Malfoy y el enfado le duró...¿un segundo? Jajaja. Besos!

**AndreinaMalfoy:** ya te he informado por el msn que actualizaba, aunque al principio no lo creias....será que tras tanta espera...ya no parecía real, jajaja. Besos!

**Salesia:** siento la espera, a pesar de los dos rr, no he podido actualizar antes....sorry! Como ves, no ha habido momento para la "noche". Sobre Tonks, por un momento yo también lo pensé. Besos!

**Namine1993:** jajaja, creo q Hermione no pensó lo mismo cuando vio que él no estaba, por mucho que la besara en el cuello. Me alegro que logre convencer de las acciones de los personajes, eso siempre es importante. Besos!

Me despido con mil millones de lo siento por tardar un año luz en actualizar. La uni, el trabajo y demás me han absorbido, pero ahora creo que tendré algo más de tiempo para escribir...repito, creo asique no prometo nada. Como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	21. PALABRAS PELIGROSAS

**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**

**21****-PALABRAS PELIGROSAS:**

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Herms, por favor!-Ella asintió.

-Espera un momento-Dijo ella en mitad del pasillo.-Ve tu primero, vas a ver lo que quiere Snape y luego me dices donde quedamos.-Draco alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente racional?

-Pero Herms...llevamos tres días sin vernos...-Dijo mientras le arrinconaba contra la estantería.-tres días son muchos días-Dijo mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de la chica.

-Ll-luego-Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. Draco suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

-Siempre luego-Dijo enfurruñado.

-Te han venido a buscar, debes ir, debes aparentar y yo también debo hacerlo, te recuerdo que nos odiamos, Draco-Dijo abrazándole.

-Me encanta que me odies. Ahora te escribo-Dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

o0o0o0o

-¿Se puede?-Dijo Draco al ver la puerta del despacho de su padrino medio abierta.

-Pasa y cierra-Dijo Snape.-Tengo una carta de tu padre.-Por un momento, Draco quiso matar a su padre y a su profesor, le habían hecho dejar de besar a Hermione por una carta...-Te dejaré mi pensadero, volveré en diez minutos.-Draco cambió de opinión, asique no era una estúpida carta, era algo más.

_Buenos días, hijo._

_Mira ese recuerdo, seguro que te alegra los tres días que no has estado con ella._

_Definitivamente, es una gran chica._

_LM_

Eso si que era extraño, ¡¿su padre diciendo que Hermione era una gran chica?! Cogió el tarrito con el recuerdo tan nervioso que casi se le cae al suelo. ¡¿Qué había pasado?!

_-¿A qué hora te vas?-Preguntó Sirius._

_-Voy a aparecerme en casa y me voy-Dijo Lucius. _

_-Yo creo que deberíamos dejarla-Dijo Ginny. Desde esa mañana, no habían vuelto a hablar. _

_-Tendrá que hablarnos, ¿no?-Dijo Ron._

_-Eso huele a problemas-Dijo Remus. Los tres salieron de la cocina y subieron a la biblioteca para calmar los ánimos._

_-¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, RONALD?!-Exploto Hermione, cerrando el libro de golpe._

_-Yo solo digo la verdad, antes estabas con nosotros siempre, pero ahora prefieres a una serpiente que te está usando, que solo juega contigo. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?! La gente no cambia tan bruscamente, ¡es Malfoy por dios! Al final resulta que eres como todas, una...-_

_-¿Alguna vez pensastes en operarte la nariz?-Preguntó Hermione. Ninguno de los presentes, que era toda la casa, entendió la pregunta._

_-¿Eh?-Dijo Ron. Lo siguiente que vio fue demasiada sangre._

_Tanto Sirius, como Remus como Lucius estuvieron a punto de aplaudir la acción de la chica, recuperando la complicidad de antaño._

_-Os mantendré informados-Dijo Lucius._

_-¿Cissa se quedará en su casa?-Dijo Sirius. Lucius asintió._

_-Hasta pronto-Dijo Remus._

_-Adiós.-Dijo Lucius. Se acercó a Hermione sorprendiendo a todos.-Buen golpe-Dijo con una sonrisa. _

_-Gr-gracias-Dijo ella._

Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. ¡Ese golpe era cien mil veces mejor que el que él mismo había recibido en tercero! Tenía que verla ahora mismo, sentía orgullo, un cierto aire de venganza cumplida contra Weasel y una alegría tremenda por la cara de su padre al ver que le pegaba, era su cara de orgullo. Volvió a sumergirse en el recuerdo, era lo mejor que había visto en esos días, saber que ella también lo había pasado mal, que habia pegado a Weasel...sacó el recuerdo y lo guardo como oro en paño. Cogió un trozo de pergamino del escritorio y voló hacia la puerta, no quería perder el tiempo.

-¿Ya...-Snape solo vio como su ahijado salía corriendo por la puerta. Se encogió de hombros.

o0o0o0o

Hermione echaba miradas furtivas hacia las ventanas de su torre, esperando que apareciera una lechuza.

-Te han traido una carta, Herms-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Dámela!-

-Toda tuya-Dijo Ginny.

_Te espero en los baños del séptimo piso, ven rápido._

Hermione se levantó como un resorte, se miró unos segundos si estaba bien vestida y salió hacia el lugar acordado. No podía dejar de pensar en ese _ven rápido_, ¿habría pasado algo? Entró en el baño con la respiración agitada de la carrera. Draco no dejó que se calmara, la cogió la mano, abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados por si había alguien. Después empezó a correr sin soltarla y a guiarla por distintos pasillos. Paró en seco frente a una pared que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente. La puerta de la Sala Multiusos apareció ante ellos. De un tirón la abrió y cuando ambos estaban dentro, la cerró bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Dijo Hermione preocupada. Draco la besó apasionadamente. La preocupación voló, simpremente se entregó al beso.

-Ttt-te quiero-Dijo el chico cuando terminó el beso.-¡Eresss mi heroína!-

-¿Pp-pero qu...-Draco volvió a besarla. Hermione estaba empezando a volverse loca, no entendía nada, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba esos besos, necesitaba ese momento tan pasional, le daba lo mismo que las manos de Draco en su cintura empezara a hacerla un poco de daño, le daba lo mismo que Draco estuviera besando su cuello, soplándolo, mordiéndolo y haciendo que ciertos suspiros se le escaparan, le daba lo mismo que el chico hubiera roto la norma que ella le había impuesto al dejarle una marca en el cuello. ¡Ya buscaría una escusa! Le encantaba que él le tocara, que hubiera tirado la corbata no sabía donde, que estuviera empezando a abrir los botones de su camisa, que en un impulso le hubiera alzado obligándola a enroscar las piernas en sus caderas y que ese roce les hubiera hecho gemir. Tampoco le importó que la sala hubiera cambiado completamente y hubiera una cómoda y enorme cama frente a la chimenea. Ambos cayeron en la cama, ella quedando encima de él.

-Ddd-draco-Dijo ella sonrojada.

-A mi no me rompiste la nariz, por suerte-Dijo con una sonrisa demasido sexy e irresistible.

-¿Eh?-

-Mi padre me ha mandado el recuerdo, ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría enamorado, y no solo eso, enamorado de la más insufrible de las sabelotodos, con un carácter de armas tomar y un cierto gusto por los puñetazos?-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-¿Eso era un piropo?-Preguntó entre divertida y curiosa.

-Mi piropo-Dijo rozando sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero-Dijo ella para luego profundizar el beso.

-Lo se-

-Arrogante-Dijo levantándose.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-Dijo él impidiendo que saliera de la cama y tumbándola sobre él.-Estas secuestrada, ¿no lo sabias?-Hermione se empezó a reir.

-Asíque soy tu prisionera-Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello. Draco estaba sin palabras, esa mujer le estaba volviendo loco. Ninguna le había hecho gemir o gritar su nombre, pero ella con sus besos en el cuello estaba haciendo que apretara sus labios para que no se escapara nada. Hermione sonreía internamente al verlo así.-Creo que el prisionero eres tu-Dijo juguetonamente. Los ojos de Draco tenían un brillo especial.

-No, Hermione-Dijo susurrando en su oido.-TU eres la prisionera-Acompañando a sus palabras, giró sobre él mismo y dejando a Hermione bajo él. Esta vez fue él el que empezó a esparcir besos, solo que por su estómago, haciendo que la respiración de Hermione fuera incontrolable.

-¡Draco!-Dijo cuando mordió su se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose, declarándose, amándose.

o0o0o0o

En la sala común de Slytherin, Blaise Zabinni estaba pendiente de todo el que entraba, desde el desayuno no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy, ¿tan importante era esa misión? Seguro que no era nada, que solo lo decía para presumir, como siempre hacía...total, ¿quién era él para obtener una gran misión del Señor Oscuro? ¡Nadie!

-¿Buscas a alguien?-Pregunto Pansy.

-Tu querido amiguito, ¿dónde está?-

-¿Alguna vez Draco te ha dado una explicación?-Cuestionó la morena. Blaise negó con la cabeza.-Ahí tienes tu explicación, él nunca dice nada.-

-¿No le has notado algo ansioso hoy?-Dijo Blaise.

-¿Draco ansioso?-Pansy lo anotó mentalmente, su amigo no podía permitirse fallos.

-Si tienes razón, serán cosas mias...-

o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-A recoger a tu hermano a la enfermería, ya le habrán soldado los huesos de la nariz-Dijo con una sonrisa.-No quiero que haga ninguna locura...es capaz de dejarse llevar y echar la misión por la borda.-

-Por un momento creí que defendías a Malfoy...-

-Jaja, que graciosa, Ginny-La pelirroja le miró divertida. Se acercó al moreno, le acarició los brazos y le dio un pasional beso. Harry no pudo evitar que cierta parte de su anatomía se pusiera de lo más contenta.

-Esto si que es gracioso, _Harry_-Dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello del moreno.

-Creo que tu hermano puede esperar...-Ginny asintió.

-¡HARRY!-Dijo Ron cuando entró.-¡Aléjate de mi hermana! ¡Eres igual que Malfoy!-Dijo con asco la última palabra.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Dijo Ginny molesta.

-Ya veo cuanto os alegrais de verme-Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decía Hermione-Dijo Harry. Ginny empezó a reirse.

o0o0o0o

Hermione hacía círculos sobre le pecho de Draco, él jugaba con el pelo de la chica. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Había sido simplemente perfecto. Sin interrupciones, sin dudas...

-Creo que me gusta ser tu prisionera.-Dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre su pecho para verle los ojos.

-Te quiero-Dijo él. Hermione le abrazó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Dijo ella.

-Se me ocurren varias cosas-Dijo él alzando las cejas. Hermione le dio en el brazo.

-Me refiero a nosotros, ¿cómo vamos a actuar?-Aclaró.

-Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos, si me veo obligado tendré...que llamártelo-Dijo él con dificultad.

-Ya no lo piensas, ¿verdad?-Dijo ella.-Ya no crees que soy una sangre sucia, ¿no?-Dijo con el corazón encogido.

-Ni lo digas, ¡claro que no! ¡Cuánto me arrepiento de habertelo llamado! ¡Cuánto me arrepiento de haberte hecho daño!-Dijo con profundo arrepentimiento y pesar en los ojos. El corazón de Hermiome latió desbocado. Necesitaba hacerle sentir que eso estaba olvidado, por lo que le besó apasionadamente.

o0o0o0o

Ron se sentía traicionado, engañado y utilizado. Su mejor amigo se había olvidado de él por una chica y lo peor de todo, era que ¡esa chica era su hermana! Por otra parte, el amor de su vida, por el que había esperado pacientemente, con el que ya se veia feliz y con hijos...¡había elegido al enemigo! Estaba con esa asquerosa serpiente, le había dejado claro cual era su prioridad...

-Weasel-Dijo la serpentina voz de Blaise.-¿Qué haces solito? ¿Dónde esta Cara-rajada y la señora Castor?-

-Ocupados-Dijo con pesar y rencor.

-¡Qué chisme tan interesante! El Trío de Oro se ha pasado a ser el Duo de Oro....¿no te gusta ser un sujeta velas? ¿O quizas no te han invitado?-Dijo dando donde más le dolía. Sus amigos le habían dado de lado.

-Mira asquerosa serpiente, no sabes nada. ¡Nada!-

-Debe ser triste que tu mejor amigo este desojando la margarita del amor de tu vida...-

-¡Eso deberias decírselo al capullo de Malf...-Ron cerró la boca justo a tiempo.

-¿A quién has dicho?-Dijo el Slytherin.

-¡Piérdete!-Ron le dio con el hombro al pasar. Sin embargo, esta vez no le importó. Weasel le había dado algo mucho más valioso. Su ascenso al Príncipe de Slytherin estaba más que cerca...la comadreja había dicho Malfoy, de eso estaba seguro. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, una demasiado malévola. El Gran Draco Malfoy perdiéndose en las faldas de la más insufrible sangre sucia...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Karyta34:** jaja, si qien se resiste a ese recibimiento?Bueno, como ves Ron no se lo toma muy bien. Besos!

**Beautifly92:** es lo más pronto que he podido, sorry. Besos!

**T.b.w.p:** jaja, si yo también estoy enganchada a Crepúsculo pero de todas maneras es que Cumbres Borroscosas es muy interesante, jajaja. Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jaja, gracias por el rr!Ya terminaste de ver Nana, no?Besos!

**Salesia:** jaja, en la enfermería ya le arreglaron la nariz a Ron, lo del cerebro...es más !

**Angy Malfoy:** jaja, perdon, perdon, perdon!No me mates por la tardanza. Espero q te guste el capi. Besos!

**Abril**: pensé en que los gemelos estuvieran presentes, pero ya me parecia muy cruel con Sirius, Remus y Lucius, si tmb hubieran estado Fred&George...seria demasiado, no crees?Besos!

**:** gracias por animarte a dejar un rr y bienvenida!!!Espero q el fic te siga gustando. Besos!

**Barbiiestarpinkmalfoy:** jajaja, veo q el puñetazo ha sido todo un exito!Besos!

**Liale:** yo tmb adoro Orgullo y Prejuicio desde antes de Crepúsculo!!!Me encantaba, con la pelicula de Keira me re encanto y ahora me sigue reencantando! tmb fui a la premiere!La pelicula me gusto mucho, creo q la quimica entre Kristen y Robert es perfecta, cierto es q si esperas ver el libro pagina por pagina pues te quedas un poco chof, pero creo q es una buena adaptacion, los dialogos son graciosisimos y Charlie me parece muy gracioso!Tu que opinas?Ahora falta Harry Potter VI, que se esta haciendo de rogar.....Oye, veo que nos parecemos en varias cosas!jaja, Besos!

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar otro capítulo. Felices Fiestas!!!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	22. EN EL PUNTO DE MIRA II

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**22-****EN EL PUNTO DE MIRA II****:**

-¡Piérdete!-Ron le dio con el hombro al pasar. Sin embargo, esta vez no le importó. Weasel le había dado algo mucho más valioso. Su ascenso al Príncipe de Slytherin estaba más que cerca...la comadreja había dicho Malfoy, de eso estaba seguro. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, una demasiado malévola. El Gran Draco Malfoy perdiéndose en las faldas de la más insufrible sangre sucia...Decidió ir a la Sala Común y sentarse frente al fuego, tenía un plan que retocar...

Ron, por su parte, decidió volver a su sala común, quizás Harry no estuviera ocupado con la boca de su hermana y decidiera escucharle...Llegó y vio que estaba su amigo, para su sorpresa, también estaba Hermione. Estaba pletórica, feliz, brillaba...

-¡Vaya!-Dijo Ron sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

-Ronald-Eso le bajó a la tierra, todo lo que había hecho, todos los errores, lo que había estado a punto de decir...

-Lo siento, Herms-Dijo sentándose a su lado.-He sido un poco tonto, pero he comprendido que le qq-quieres-Le costaba decirlo.

-Ya era hora, Ron-Dijo mientras le abrazaba. Ron decidió disfrutar de su abrazo y no pudo evitar enrojecer cuando vio una bonita marca en el cuello de su amiga.

-¿Lo has pasado bien, eh?-Hermione enrojeció, no podía saberlo, nadie estaba en esa sala y habían puesto un hechizo silenciador.-Podías decirle que no te deje esas marcas...-Hermione se relajó.

-Jejeje-Dijo ella.-Le diré tu mensaje.-

o0o0o0o

Draco entró a su sala común feliz, sus ojos no habían perdido ese brillo.

-Wow-Dijo Pansy nada más verle.

-Wow es poco-Dijo Draco sentándose en ese sillón de cuero que era solo para él.

-Sin interrupciones esta vez, supongo-Dijo Theo.

-Aja-

-¡Deja ya de babear!-Pansy le dijo.-Tienes que tener cuidado, Zabinni esta algo mosca...-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Draco, el Draco que todos conocían.

-Malfoy-

-Zabinni-Contestó cortante.

-Quería hablar contigo, precisamente. Se que esto no es muy honorable y que quizás te de igual pero creo que me he enamorado-

-Sinceramente, Zabinni, no me importa tu vida amorosa.-

-Solo quería pedirte, si es necesario suplico, que no trates mal a cierta persona porque voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ella se fije en mi y me perdone-

-Veré que puedo hacer.-Blaise sonrió internamente, por primera vez él tenía el control, Malfoy no tenía ni idea de nada.

-Es por Hermione Granger-Los ojos de Draco se ensombrecieron. Si ese idiota le ponía un solo dedo a SU Hermione, si siquiera se dignaba a mirarla...-Se que no la aguantas pero...desde hace un tiempo...

-Ella es....es...tu NO pp-pued...-Comenzó a decir. Blaise no necisitó más, casi debería hacer una estatua en honor a Weasel. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reirse en la cara de Malfoy...

-Una sangre sucia-Dijo Pansy.

-Theo es su amigo y nadie dice nada-

-No es para ti-Dijo el moreno.

-Además últimamente no os llevais tan mal...-Draco quiso pegarse por su descuido.

-Si te vas a relacionar con ella de ese modo...-

-Bueno, enamorado no sería la palabra, algo atontado si después de todo tiene un buen polvo...quizás si que me enamore-Draco se levantó, estaba dispuesto a pegarle.

-Asegúrate de tener cuidado, imagina un mestizo entre los Zabinni-Dijo Pansy. Draco fue casi corriendo a su habitación. Eso no podía ser real, Draco repasó todos sus moviemientos, no podía saberlo, ¿cómo coño se había enterado Zabinni de su relación? Porque estaba claro que lo sabía...volvió a la sala. Había recuperado su pose.

-De todas maneras, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella se fijaría en un Slytherin?-Preguntó Pansy.

-Oh, eso ya lo ha hecho-Dijo mirando fijamente a Draco. Pense que eras tu-Dijo mirando a Theo pero vi que era imposible porque Weasel me dijo justo antes de entrar aquí que la mojigata de Granger seguramente estaba dejando de ser una mojigata en manos del Slytherin en cuentión y te vi aquí, con Pansy...tendré que saber a quien me enfrento, pero tengo claro que no pienso perder...¿tu sabes algo Malfoy?-En ese momento Draco dejó de pensar las cien formas de matar a una comadreja para aterrizar en la Tierra.

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo?-Dijo friamente.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba-Dijo mirando a los lados, después se subió la manga de su camisa.-Ya puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-Dijo mostrando su marca.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Dijo él

o0o0o0o

La hora de la cena llegó y Draco fue de los primeros en llegar. Esperaba no encontrarse con Hermione porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Después de lo que había pasado estaba empezando a dudar que pudiera mantener las apariencias...también le preocupaba como iba a reaccionar al ver a Weasel...tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, de hacerle sufrir, de hundirle...

-No esta-Dijo Theo al ver que su amigo se negaba a mirar hacia la mesa de los leones.

-¿Tan descuidado he sido?-Le preguntó.

-Para nada, ambos habeis sido ejemplares, si no fuera porque yo os conozco a ambos y se todo...nunca lo hubiera notado. Si Weasley no hubiera....-

-Abierto su puta boca-Cortó Draco molesto.

-Si eso, Zabinni no sabría nada.-Para cualquiera que los observara, Theo y Draco estaban teniendo una tranquila conversación sobre cualquier cosa, incluso podrían estar comentando el tiempo.

Cuando Draco iba por el segundo plato, el Trío Dorado ocupó su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor. Tuvo que controlarse al ver que Hermione hablaba y se reía con Weasel...justo en ese momento, Zabinni se sentó cerca de él. Y como si fuera una prueba a su autocontrol, una lechuza voló hasta Hermione. La castaña se sorprendió al recibir una preciosa rosa roja. Llevaba una nota. Hermione esperaba encontrar la caligrafía de cierto rubio pero se sorprendió al encontrar una desconocida.

_Una muestra de mi arrepentimiento_

_BZ_

-¡Qué detalle tan bonito!-Dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Nn-no es suyo-Dijo Hermione en un susurro. Miró por primera vez a la mesa de Slytherin. Blaise le sonreía, Pansy y Theo estaban algo tensos y Draco...Draco parecía el mismo de siempre si no le mirabas a los ojos, porque en sus ojos se podía ver una tormenta de emociones.

-¿De quién es?-Preguntó Lavander.

-Dd-de Zabinni-Todas se sorprendieron y Ron se encogió en su asiento...

-Esto Herms...-Dijo el pelirrojo. Draco ya no estaba en la mesa cuando volvió a mirar allí, seguía Zabinni y su sonrisa. Hermione empezó a revisar todo lo que había pasado desde su regreso. Nadie podía haber visto nada...

Hermione cenó casi automáticamente. Necesitaba saber que pasaba, necesitaba saber por qué Draco estaba así, necesitaba estar con él.

-¿Te lo vas a comer?-Preguntó Ginny al ver que Hermione casi no había tocado su plato.

-No, cógelo-Dijo ella.-Me voy a dormir-Dijo preocupada. Se levantó.

-¡Ey, te olvidas tu regalo!-Dijo Parvatil.

-¡Quédatelo!-Dijo molesta. Ese gesto no le gustó nada a Zabinni. No había llegado al umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando se encontró con ella.

-Granger-Dijo Zabinni-¿No te ha gustado mi regalo?-Dijo fingiendo estar apenado por ello.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo ella enfrentándolo.

-Primero tu perdón...t-todos estos años he sido un idiota pero ahora...he visto que...-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que te fijes en mi-Dijo acercándose a ella.-Me da igual tu origen, me da igual que tus amigos sean ellos-Dijo mirándolos.-Porque has hecho que algo cambie en mi-Dijo mientras cogía su mano.

-Deja de decir tonterías-Dijo soltando el agarre del chico. Tras eso, empezó su camino hacia la torre. Todo el Gran Comedor comentaba lo sucedido. Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. Los rumores empezaron a volar, unos decían que era una pelea de novios, otros que un nuevo capricho de Zabinni y otros que Zabinni se había enamorado y le daba lo mismo los principios de su casa. Muestra de ello era la escena que todos habían vistos. Todas las chicas coincidian en que Hermione Granger tenía mucha suerte, era ¡Blaise Zabinni!

Hermione camina a su sala común totalmente agena a lo que se decía. Solo quería llegar y escribirle. Por eso, cuando al girar alguien la empujó a un aula, gritó.

-Soy yo-Dijo Draco mientras dejaba de taparte la boca.

-¡Draco!-Dijo ella abrazándolo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo...-

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó ella.

-Esta todo aquí-Dijo mientras le daba un mini baúl. Quiero que me desmemorices pero antes guardes este recuerdo. Solo quiero que borres de mi mente lo que hemos pasado juntos...-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo ella notando como las lágrimas acudian a sus ojos.

-No tengo tiempo, Hermione por favor hazlo y guarda este baúl como si fuera tu vida. Nn-no se si volveré-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-No entiendo nada-

-Todo está ahí-Dijo antes de besarla.-Por si acaso-Dijo mientras volvía a besarla.-Draco se separó bruscamente al notar el ardor de la marca. Hermione observó el gesto del chico.

-¡No!-Dijo comprendiéndolo.-Nononononono-Se aferró a él.

-Pp-por favor, no me hagas esto-Dijo intentando recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Vuelve-Dijo mientras sacaba su varita.-Te exijo que vuelvas-Draco sonrió ante esas palabras. La mano de Hermione le temblaba, las lágrimas le impedían ver bien.-Nn-no puedo-Dijo abrazándolo.

-Preferiría que hubieras sido tu, pero mi madre lo hara.-Ambos se miraron fijamente.-Te mandaré el recuerdo-Dijo mientras rompía el abrazo. Hermione no sabía que decir. Eran demasiadas cosas. Iba a verle a ÉL, iba a tener que enfrentarse a ÉL y existía la posibilidad de que no le volviera a ver...

-Te quiero-Dijo el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando quiso contestar ya era demasiado tarde, estaba sola. Se aferró al baúl. Abrió la tapa y vio varios frasquitos ordenados, sonrió al ver el nombre que Draco le había puesto a algunos. Después sacó unas cartas. La primera era de Lucius.

_Hijo, no se que ha pasado, pero quiere verte. Borra todos tus recuerdos con ella. Alguien le ha dicho que estas con un una sa...hija de muggles. Tu madre te recogerá a medianoche. Si necesitas que ella borre tus recuerdos, habla con Severus. Nos vemos dentro de poco._

Ahí estaba su explicación. ¿Quién podía haberlo dicho? Theo y Pansy no. Sus amigos tampoco y nadie más lo sabía...Cogio la segunda carta.

_No voy a ser un sentimentaloide, creo que sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti. Si no volviera...recuérdalo por ambos._

Hermione medio sonrió, que otra cosa podía esperar de alguien tan frío como él...una carta de cien pergaminos describiendo sus sentimientos...

_PD1: Quiero que le des la tercera carta que hay en el baúl a Weasel y si, has leido bien._

Hermione rodó los ojos.

_PD2: Ten cuidado con Zabinni. Lo sabe. _

_PD3: la carta es pora Weasel no para ti, asique deja de abrirla._

Hermione casi notó la presencia de Draco y soltó la carta. Cerró el baúl con sumo cuidado y salió del aula. Después corrió hacia su sala común, mientras decía la contraseña, sonaban las doce campanadas que anunciaban la media noche.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Dijo Ginny.-Menuda se ha liado en el Gran Comedor, todo el mundo comenta lo tuyo y lo de Zabinni-Hermione se tensó al oir el apellido del Slytherin.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Harry.-Has llorado.-

-Draco me ha dado esto para ti.-Dijo mientras le tendía la carta a Ron. Ron tragó en seco.

-Hermione...-Dijo Harry al ver que no contestaba.

-Vv-voldemort ha llamado a Draco.- Nadie dijo nada.-Me voy a dormir.-

o0o0o0o

Draco había quedado con su madre en el despacho de su padrino a las 23.30.

-Solo será hasta que vuelvas-Dijo su madre dulcemente.

-Son mis recuerdos-Dijo Draco.

-Te los devolveré-Dijo mientras le besaba en la frente y le hechizaba.-Ahora los nuevos-Dijo volviendo a hechizarle.-

-Hora de irse, Cissa.-Dijo Severus.

o0o0o0o

-No vas a abrir la carta-Dijo Harry.

-Creo que la he cagado-Dijo Ron.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Dijo Ginny.

-Me encontré con Zabinni y empezó a decirme cosas, a molestarme asique salté, ya sabeis que no tengo mucha paciencia...-

-¡¿Le hablaste de Herms y Draco?!-Dijo Harry.

-Casi-

-¡Ron!-Ginny casi le pega.

-¿En qué pensabas?-Dijo el moreno

-¡Bueno ya he dicho que no quería, estaba enfadado!-

-Lee esa carta ya-Dijo Ginny. Ron obedeció.

_Siempre he pensado que no eras muy listo pero confiaba en que fueras inteligente. Me he dado cuenta de que no, eres tonto y manipulable. Si esto solo me afectara a mi...pero afecta a todo aquello que me importa, afecta a mi familia y, sobre todo, le afecta a ella._

_Se que me odias y que crees que te he robado el lugar que te correspondía....aceptémoslo, entre tu y yo hay un abismo y Hermione eligió lo que quiso. _

_Por otro lado, creia que los Gryffindor era leales y valientes, en tu caso debieron de confundirse y el sombrero al ver tu color de pelo y tu apellido te mandó a la casa equivocada. ¡Me da igual si Zabinni te amenazó, te torturó o te hizo cosquillas en el pie derecho, NUNCA debiste haber dicho nada!_

_Una vez que está todo claro, quiero que entiendas una cosa, que te la grabes a fuego, me da igual como lo hagas pero espero que te quede claro. Si Hermione sufre, si ella derrama una sola lágrima, si Zabinni le llega a hacer algo ten más que seguro que tu serás el culpable y que pagarás por ello. _

_Nunca has merecido ser su amigo, porque no estas a su altura pero por mi sigue comportándote así y me ahorrarás tu despreciable presencia._

_DM_

-Wow-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Es mi carta!-Dijo Ron ofendido. Más que nada porque estaba dolido, porque Malfoy había dicho verdades, porque él siempre había sabido que estaba por debajo de Hermione, porque la estaba perdiendo y no sabía que hacer para no seguir cagándola, porque maldita sea la quería y había elegido a otro...

o0o0o0o

-Joven Malfoy-Dijo Voldemort.-Pasa-Bella estaba feliz. Esperaba que ese mocoso sufriera. Draco pudo notar como intentaban entrar en su mente, pero estaba cerrada.-Veo que Severus es un buen profesor...pero abre tu mente-Dijo mientras alcanzaba su varita. Draco obedeció. Se sentía vulnerable.

-¿Cómo va la misión?-Dijo mientras estudiaba su mente.

-Estoy trabajando duramente en ella, señor. No es fácil pero hago lo que puedo-

-La idea es brillante pero no puedes demorarte mucho más-Dijo mientras le lanzaba un crucio. Draco acabó en el suelo de rodillas.-Era necesario, no puedes bajar la guardia-Draco se levantó.

-Si, señor-Dijo sumiso.

-Otro asunto que me preocupa, Draco-Su nombre era terrorífico en sus labios.-es cierto rumor. Tu tía Bella me he dicho, me ha asegurado que te han visto con una sangre sucia.-

-Eso no es cierto, señor-

-No cualquiera-Continuó ignorándole.-Si no con Hermione Granger-Observó a Draco. Ese chico era transparente, no había mentira en él.-Acércate- colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cara, tocando sus sienes. -Eres sincero, joven Malfoy-Dijo mientras le soltaba y miraba a Bella.-Parece que te informaron mal, Bellatrix-

-Señor, yy-yo....-Voldemort alzó la mano.

-Castígala-Dijo a Draco. Draco obedeció, porque no tenía claro que le impulsaba pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.-Bien, hecho. Te has ganado dos meses más para tu misión-Miró a Bella.

-Tienes un orgullo de hijo, Lucius-

-Gracias, mi señor-

-Llévala a la mazmorra, no soporto que me mientan-Dijo mientras acariciaba a Nagiri.

-Podeis iros-Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Llegaron a su casa, Narcissa los recibió a ambos en un abrazo.

-Estas más delgado-Dijo mirando a su marido.

-Ha sido un viaje duro-Dijo él.

-Os he hecho la cena-

-¿Desde cuando vuelves a cocinar?-Dijo Draco mordaz.

-Tenía que hacer algo o me iba a volver loca.-

-Tu hermana querrá vengarse-Dijo Lucius.-Hemos salido más que reforzados y ella humillada...-

-Mañana te devuelvo tus recuerdos.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Mejor pasado, estará vigilado-

-¿Qué recuerdos?-Dijo él. Narcissa sonrió.

-Eres realmente buena, Cissa-Dijo Lucius.

-¡¿Qué recuerdos?!-Dijo Draco molesto porque sus padres se besaran y no le contestaran.-¿Desde cuando os besais?-Dijo sin entender nada.

-Draco...-Dijo Lucius.

-Vosotros nunca os besais, ni os tocais ni nada-Dijo Draco.-¿Qué recuerdos?-

-Para que tu estes aquí, creo que todo lo que has dicho que no hacemos, tuvimos que hacerlo-Draco bufó.

-Tengo 16 años y nunca os he visto besaros-Dijo él.

-Pues vete acostumbrando-Dijo Narcissa mientras besaba a Lucius. Draco fingía una arcada.

-Devuelvele sus recuerdos un momento-Dijo Lucius. Draco recordó como había dejado a Hermione en ese aula, como se habían besado desesperadamente, como le dolía separarse de ella y miró a sus padres sorprendido. Después se desmayó.

-Eres malo-Dijo Narcissa.

-Ha fingido una arcada-Narcissa sonrió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Salesia:** bueno, te dejo q pegues a Ron suavemente, !

**SabrinaCullenBlack:** jaja, cierto unos Blaise muy diferentes...Draco es Draco, jajaja. Besos!

**Babiiestarpinkmalfoy:** jajaja, me encanta q te encante, jajaja. Besos!

**Karyta34:** gracias por el rr. Besos!

**Angy Malfoy:** si, se q tarde una eternidad y con este creo q otra eternidad más. Nunca abandonaria la historia, pero he tenido una lucha interna con mi musa...Besos!

**Beautifly92:** si, creo que voy a conseguir q odieis a Ron...Besos!

**Rosalie Cullen Granger:** BIENVENIDA! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!! siento el retraso pero sufri un bloqueo...ademas en Navidades estuve trabajando y...de fiesta! Besos!

**Abril:** jaja, si resignacion...q otra cosa nos queda?Besos!

**Miga:** BIENVENIDA!! gracias por el rr!en un día? Debio gustarte mucho...Besos!

**Leyla:** BIENVENIDA!! mi imaginacion se ha puesto muy contenta por tus palabras, normalmnt mis idas locas no suelen ir a ningun sitio...jajaja. Besos!

_**Bueno he vuelto, he de confesar q he sufrido una crisis como escritora. Aprovecho para decir a todos los q leen este fic y La Nueva Hermione Granger que me perdonen, porque la crisis en este esta resuelta pero en La Nueva Hermione...no, ya he escrito el capítulo 5 veces y todos han seguido la misma suerte: papelera de reciclaje...no me gusta como queda, con lo fácil q sería que mi idea se plasmara en el pc, no creeis? Asiq pido disculpas de ante mano, porque mi musa y yo estamos de parénteis con ese fic...**_

_**Sobre este, quedan solo 7 capítulos...asique empieza la cuenta atrás...Muchas gracias por vuestra infinita y sabia paciencia.**_

_**Besos!**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	23. BLAISE ZABINNI

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**23-****: BLAISE ZABINNI:**

-Tengo 16 años y nunca os he visto besaros-Dijo él.

-Pues vete acostumbrando-Dijo Narcissa mientras besaba a Lucius. Draco fingía una arcada.

-Devuelvele sus recuerdos un momento-Dijo Lucius. Draco recordó como había dejado a Hermione en ese aula, como se habían besado desesperadamente, como le dolía separarse de ella y miró a sus padres sorprendido. Después se desmayó.

-Eres malo-Dijo Narcissa.

-Ha fingido una arcada-Narcissa sonrió.-Además así duerme mejor-Narcissa asintió.

-Vamos a cenar-Lucius alzó una ceja.

-Son las dos de la madrugada-Dijo el rubio.

-Estas más delgado y vas a comer, me da igual la hora que sea-Dijo seria.

-Cualquiera se niega-Dijo para sí mismo. Fueron a la cocina y Narcissa empezó a ponerle platos de comida. Observó como comía todo, sin dejar un solo gramo.-Estaba todo riquísimo, Cissa-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Quieres más?-Dijo ella.

-Creo que tres platos es más que suficiente-

-Estas demasiado delgado-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba para ir a por más. Lucius la detuvo.

-No creo que sea necesario recuperarlo todo hoy-Dijo en su oído. Cissa tembló.

-Cierto-Dijo mientras Lucius la besaba el cuello.

-Durante el viaje...no he dejado de pensar en lo que me dijiste en casa de Sirius-Dijo mientras la giraba.-Si quieres estar con Lupin, hazlo.-Ambos se miraban fijamente.-Pero si lo que dijiste es cierto, si me quieres a pesar de no merecerlo...haré que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me gusta esto Cissa, me gusta poder tener una familia, me gusta que mi hijo no me odie ni me tema, me gusta que me recibas con un abrazo...-Lucius no siguió diciendo aquello que le gustaba porque un fogoso beso por parte de su mujer se lo impidió.-Te quiero Cissa-El corazón de ambos bailaba una samba, estaban muy emocionados y felices. Los besos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Lucius!-Dijo Narcissa al ver que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina-¡Está Draco!-

-Dormido-Dijo él mientras le acariciaba las piernas y besaba su cuello.

-Estamos...en la...cocina-Dijo ella cuando pudo volver a reaccionar y vio a su marido medio desnudo, al igual que ella. Lo siguiente que recuerda pensar fue que tendrían que comprar otra bajilla nueva. La imagen de ella con las piernas abrazando la cadera de Lucius y los platos cayendo por la intensidad de las embestidas de su marido la hicieron sonreir.

-Los platos que quieras, Cissa-Dijo Lucius sonriendo.

-Deja de leer mi mente, Malfoy-Dijo "molesta".

-Aja-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No había bebido, no podía ser resaca. Estudió el lugar donde estaba y pronto recordó su visita a Voldemort. Como si sus músculos quisieran recordárselos empezaron a dolerle. Las tripas le sonaron. Había estado dormido quince horas.

Entró al salón. Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas-Draco miró sorprendido a su padre, se le veía feliz. ¿Su padre feliz?...

-¿Tienes hambre?-Dijo Narcissa.-¿Quieres volver ya?-

-Iré a la cocina a comer algo...-

-Esp..-

-¿Qué ha pasado con los platos?-Ambos enrojecieron.

-...era-Dijo Narcissa.

-Volvamos a Hogwarts-Dijo Draco un poco molesto. Tenía mucho hambre y no podía dejar de pensar en la acusación de Voldemort. ¡¿Cómo iba a estar él con ella?! ¡Qué horror!

-Espera-Dijo Narcissa justo cuando entraron en los terrenos. De su mente desaparecieron ciertas cosas y una apareció con claridad. Draco sintió como le faltaba el aire. ¡Había vuelto!-Bienvenido, hijo.-

-Lo logramos-Dijo ansioso mientras miraba al castillo.

-Ve a verla-Dijo mientras le besaba en la frente.

o0o0o0o

Hermione no consiguió dormir más de una hora seguida, siempre se despertaba cuando un rayo verde impactaba en el pecho de Draco. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo se había enterado Zabinni? Decidió coger el baúl y mirar algunos recuerdos. Cogió uno al azar. _Draco entraba a la biblioteca, se vio a sí misma en una mesa con Victor mirándola fijamente. Draco se acercó a donde estaban, sacó un libro cualquiera del estante y se sentó._

_-Herrrrmione-Ella misma bufó. Draco sonrió._

_-¿Si?-Era la cuarta vez que le interrumpia._

_-¿Vendrrrías conmigo al baile?-El libro que tenía Draco entre las manos impactó en el suelo. Estaba enfadado._

_-¡Si!-Contestó ella emocionada. _

Salió del recuerdo, ahora entendía las miradas de odio que él le echaba. ¡Estaba celoso! Cogió otro recuerdo. _La sala de los menesteres, Draco besando su vientre, ella arqueando su espalda mientras los besos de Draco descendían. _

_-¡Draco!-Gimió. Tanto la Hermioe del recuerdo como la real estaban sonrojadas. _Decidió cambiar ese recuerdo. Notó como sonreía. Esa tarde había sido tan especial. _Clase de Pociones. Draco no se perdía nada de lo que ella decía. __-Herms, ¿estás bien?-Era la quinta vez a lo largo de la clase que Ron le hacía esa pregunta._

_-Si, estoy perfectamente-Contestaba siempre la castaña._

_-Lo decía, porque como ese indeseable te cogió...-Argumentaba un celoso pelirrojo._

_-Evitó que me cayera, Ronald...-Punto y final de la conversación. Draco sonrió, después esperó a que ella se quedara sola._

_-Vaya, pequeña rata de biblioteca, ¿te encuentras bien? Lo digo porque te vi un poco torpe, tirarte a los brazos de un chico...y encima de mi casa...tu no tienes vergüenza, ahora el pobre Theo se tendrá que bañan con desinfectante...-Dijo el chico impidiendo que la chica saliera de clase. Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos y Draco le respondió. Error del rubio porque en ese mismo momento sintió un vacío enorme en el estómago y como acto reflejo la dejó pasar. Hermione observó la cara de preocupación que tenía Draco despues de que ella le dejara en el aula de Pociones.-Draco, ¿estas bien?-Theo le sacó de esos pensanmientos al rubio._

_-¿Eh? No lo se, Theo, no lo se-Contestó el rubio con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared._

_-¿Alguna vez has sentido tanta presión por algo que sabes que no debes hacer pero a la vez deseas con todo tu corazón hacer? Porque tengo que tener este apellido, porque tengo que ser yo...-Continuó diciendo el chico._

_-Draco, que tu apellido sea Malfoy no implica que no hagas lo que quieres, solo tienes que estar dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de esas acciones, a luchar por lo que quieres... No es algo fácil pero tampoco es imposible.¿Quíen es ella?-Preguntó al final del discurso._

_-¿Ella? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tan predecible soy-Draco bajo la mirada en signo de abatimiento._

_-No, no eres nada expresivo, pero llevo siete años contigo y te concozco muy bien...Supongo que no es de Slytherin, tampoco será de "sangre pura", ¡esos son estupedices!-Dijo el chico dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro al chico._

_-Has dado en el clavo, Theo, tu siempre das en el clavo...-El recuerdo empezó a avanzar muy rápido, todos eran parecidos, Draco cambiando el rumbo o retirando la vista porque la veía. Después se detuvo en la torre de Astronomía.-Ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿no? Creí que no había nadie.-Hermione se cabreó, ni que le estuviera siguiendo. El ambiente era tenso._

_-Ehh, Draco, por fin te encuent...-Theo no terminó la frase, podía ver cuchillos que iba de una mirada a otra._

_-Adiós Nott-Dijo Hermione antes de pegar un portazo._

_-Genial-Añadió Draco.-No la entiendo, está allí donde yo voy, por más que me alejo de ella...- _

_-Así que es por ella por quíen estás así...Jajajajaaja-Theo no podía parar de reirse._

_-Ya vale, no-Dijo el rubio._

_-Lo sient, jajajajaja, siento, es que es tan graciso. Si os hubierais visto...sois tal para cual-Dijo Theo._

_-Oh claro, si me acercara a ella cuanto tiempo crees que aguantaría con vida, ¿diez segundos?-_

_-A ver, tu tampoco pones de tu parte. Llevas años insultándola, no esperaras que te reciba de brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa...-Dijo el moreno._

_-¡Qué gracioso! Por cierto, ¿y ese adiós Nott?-Cuestionó el chico._

_-Ah, eso. Es que el otro día estuvimos hablando después de que casi me partiese los dedos de los pies...-Contestó el chico sin más._

_-Ammms, y yo dije diez segundos, creo que serían tres. ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con Pansy?- Draco vio como la cara de su amigo se entristecía._

_-Ella...se fue con Blaise. Me dijo que otro día iríamos. Está claro que solo me ve como su amigo, nada más. Solo me habla para contarme sus problemas, nunca se fijará en mi como chico...- Dijo con un gesto de derrota._

_-¡Estamos buenos! Tu enamorado de una chica que casi no sabe que existes y yo...-Draco se detuvo en seco, ¿iba a decir enamorado de Hermione?_

_-¿Y tu?-Le picó Theo._

_-Y yo nada-Cortó Draco._

_-Como quieras, pero cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes podrás empezar a conquistarla...Te aconsejo que intentes hablar con ella._

_-Oh claro, le dejaré mi pie y a ver si hay suerte...-Ambos empezaron a reirse._

Hermione sonrió. Había sido un testarudo y ella también. En cuento le viera...¿y si no le volvía a ver? Negó con la cabeza, ¡claro que le iba a volver a ver! Decidió que ya podía bajar a desayunar. Se encontró con pocas personas, pero todos la miraban y cuchicheaban. Entró en el Gran Comedor, se sirvió un poco de zumo.

-Buenos días-Dijo alguien a su espalda.

-Bue...¿qué quieres?-Dijo al reconocerle.

-Ya te lo dije ayer-Blaise sonrió. El primer plan había fallado y le había tenido despierto toda la noche, ahora sería más agresivo. Si tenía que besarla lo haría.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Se levantó bruscamente.

Si alguien le preguntara algo sobre ese día solo puede decir que fue anguistioso, no recuerda que hizo exactamente porque su mente estaba en él. Sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse por ella.

-Herms...¿me ayudas con esto?-Hermione miró a Harry. Normalmente le hubiera regañado por no tener los deberes hechos a las seis de la tarde pero ese día...

-¿Qué te pasa Nev?-Dijo Ginny al verle entrar pálido.

-Hermione...-Se acercó a ella. Todos creían que se iba a desmayar.-Te esperan fuera.-Dijo nervioso en un susurro. Hermione se levantó como un resorte. ¿sería él? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor...! Esperó cinco minutos a que todos se volvieran a fijar en sus cosas. Fueron eternos. Salió por el cuadro y le vio. Sin pensarlo le abrazó y empezó a llorar liberando la tensión de todo el día.

-¡Hh-has vuelto!-

-Creia que no tenía otra opción-Dijo mientras colocaba una mano a cada lado de la cara de Hermione y limpiaba con los pulgares las lágrimas. Después la besó. Fue un beso desesperado, lento y rápido a la vez, insuficiente.

-¡Te quiero tanto, si algo te hubiera pasado!-Draco la abrazó.

-Vamos-Dijo mientras le cogía la mano y miraba si había alguien por los pasillos. Pronto estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Tienes unos recuerdos muy interesantes-Dijo Hermione entre beso y beso. Draco sonrió.

-No sabía que fueras tan cotilla-Hermione besó su cuello.

-Sentía curiosidad-Dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del chico. Sonrió cuando Draco gimió y la besó pasionalmente.

-¿Ll-le diste la carta?-Preguntó antes de dejarse llevar.

-Aja-Dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pecho.-¿Qué decia?-Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Luego-Dijo para atacar el pecho de la castaña. Lo que dijera esa carta pasó a ser insignificante para Hermione.

o0o0o0o

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Blaise estaba furioso, no sabía hasta que punto su plan había fallado. Malfoy estaba con una maldita sangre sucia y salía reforzado ante el Señor Oscuro...encima no podía comunicarse con Bellatrix porque estaba encerrada. Estaba seguro que tendría que pagar por eso...

Debería pensar bien su plan antes de atacar, esta vez no podía fallar. Si no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra pronto sus amiguitos responderían por ella, tenía que hacer algo que enfureciera a Malfoy...ahora que lo pensaba era algo posesivo, nunca le había gustado que tocaran sus cosas...¡eso era! Tendría que besarala...si ese era su sacrificio lo haría, besaria a una sangre sucia.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Pansy cuando este entró.

-Pansy, Theo, Zabinni.-

-Malfoy...veo que todo te ha ido bien-Dijo furioso.

-Al contrario que a ti...según tengo entendido....-Dijo friamente.

-Por ahora-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-He dicho que por ahora-Tras eso se levantó del sillón. Theo estaba al lado de Draco, impidiendo que su amigo hiciera alguna locura.

-¡Cuéntanos todo!-Dijo Pansy. Los tres Slytherins se quedaron mirando el fuego mientras se comunicaban mentalmente.

o0o0o0o

Hermione entró a su Sala Común y se encontró con la mirada de enojo de Harry, Ron y Ginny. La sangre se le fue del rostro y regreso rápidamente cuando recordó las palabras de Draco.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Dijo Harry.-Sabes que me da igual que estés con él, pero dinos algo...estaba preocupadísimo, ¿sabes? Y si te había pasado algo, y si Zabinni te había hecho algo...¡¿por qué no estabas en el mapa?!-

-Lo siento...me deberías haber visto con él-Dijo Hermione.

-Malfoy no apareció en ningún momento en el mapa, Herms-Dijo Ginny.-Cuando miramos en el mapa simplemente TU no estabas y no sabíamos que ÉL ya estaba aquí.-

-Lo siento, la verd...-

-NO VALE UN LO SIENTO-Dijo Ron.

-Mejor TU te callas-Dijo Hermione.-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Ron? Dentro de diez años, ¿sabes todo lo que ha estado a punto de pasar si Draco no pasa la prueba? ¡¿LO SABES?!-

-¡Claro, Draco esto, Draco lo otro...!-Dijo Ron molesto. Ginny y Harry se empezaron a temer lo peor.

-¡NO ES SOLO DRACO! SOMOS TODOS, Harry, tu familia, tu mismo, toda la Orden, ¡TODO! Pero claro, el niño solo piensa en él, en sus celos o en qué sabe quien...madura Ron.-Dijo Hermione-Y hasta entonces no vuelvas a hablarme-

-Pp-pero...-Hermione ya había subido las escaleras.

-Esta enfadada, es normal...-Dijo Ginny.-Se le pasará-

-Lo que ha dicho es cierto, si Malfoy no llega a pasar la prueba...todos estaríamos en peligro, la misión, todo...agradece que haya vuelto en perfectas condiciones porque si no...Hermione nunca te lo hubiera perdonado...-Dijo Harry.-Sabes como es, dale tiempo y te perdonará.-

Nuevo día, nuevo amanecer, nuevos retos...Ron necesitaba ser perdonado, Blaise necesitaba llevar su plan a cabo, Hermione necesitaba tener un poco menos de presión y Draco...Draco necesitaba pegar a Weasel.

Todos se vieron en el Gran Comedor, sin cambios aparentes. Para todos era el Trío Dorado y los Slytherin, cosa normal. Blaise no dejaba de sonreir a Hermione...

Hermione se levantó molesta, no aguantaba más esa situación, estar enfadada con Ron, intentar que nadie viera que pasaba algo con Draco, a pesar que se moría de ganas por verle, aguantar al idiota de Zabinni...¡era demasiado! Empezó a caminar hacia Pociones, leería algo hasta que empezara la clase.

-Hola-Dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

-Pfff-

-Bueno si molesto me voy-Dijo el chico molesto.

-¡Theo!-Dijo Hermione.-Lo siento, es solo que estoy...algo tensa.-

-Lo se, es una situación difícil.-Hermione notó como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-Es que...no puedo más, Theo. Siento que por mi culpa estoy poniendo en peligro a todos...¡a todos! Se lo que tendría que hacer pero no puedo...no tengo el valor-Theo la abrazó.

-Creo que parte de la carga que llevas te la pones tu misma...-

-¿Y si le llega a pasar algo? ¡Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado!-Dijo enfadada.

-Pero no ha pasado nada, Hermione. Deja de pensar en los y si...¡hay miles! Pero son eso, posibilidades que pudieron haber pasado...-

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Tienes tiempo-Dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

o0o0o0o

No tenía suerte, eso estaba claro. ¡¿Cómo podía haberla perdido?! Sólo había tardado tres minutos en ir tras ella...no estaba en la biblioteca, no estaba en el lago...Quizás si que tenía suerte, ahí estaba...había llorado. Últimamente lloraba demasiado y sabía que un 75% de la culpa era suya, ya fuera directa o indirectamente...tenía que saber que pasaba. Seguramente fuera al baño.

-Vaya, a ti te buscaba precisamente-Dijo Blaise impidiendo que entrara al baño.

-Piérdete-Dijo Hermione intentando esquivarle y entrar a lavarse la cara, no quería que la vieran llorar.

-¿Nos perdemos juntos?-Dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

-¡Qué me dejes tranquila!-Draco estaba intentando controlarse, ¿cuándo pensaba irse ese estúpido niño de tercero? Si Zabinni le hacía algo...

-Te dejaría si no fueras la llave para mi ascenso...tuve que pagar caro mi error, ¿sabes? Ahora ya es algo personal-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.-Tan dócil...deberé agradecer a Bella este hechizo, te tengo para mi solito-Draco estaba empezando a perder los nervios.-Me pregunto qué tendrás para que haya caido en tus redes, es siempre altivo y arrogante Malfoy...quizás hasta pase un buen rato.-Draco escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del baño. Su lucha interna duró cinco segundos, ¡a la mierda su imagen, la misión y todo. No iba a permitir que le tocara! Abrió la puerta del baño.

-Vaya, vaya...si tenemos visita-Dijo sonriendo Blaise. Draco se quedó paralizado un momento, su Hermione estaba quieta, inmóvil, pero no dejaba de llorar. Lo único que permanecia sin hechizar eran sus ojos, esos que le mostraban todo el dolor, el asco, el orgullo que sentía...

-Suéltala, Zabinni-Dijo Draco intentando controlarse.

-¿Quién te cubrirá ahora?-Dijo saboreando su victoria. Besó a Hermione. Se giró a mirar a Malfoy victorioso pero no esperaba que el puño del chico impactara sobre su mejilla.

-¡Eres despreciable, siempre queriendo ser yo...pero nunca podrás serlo!-Dijo mientras le volvía a pegar. Hermione empezó a sentir como el hechizo iba cediendo.

-Draco...-Dijo débilmente.-¡Draco, para!-Estaba totalmente descontrolado, si seguía así...-¡Draco!-La risa de Zabinni retumbaba en la mente de Hermione.

-Has perdido, Mm-malfoy-Dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio. -Él me recompensará al ver que le engañaste, tu padre sufrirá y tu madre más. Ten por seguro que ella-Dijo mirando a Hermione-morirá delante tuya.-Volvió a reirse. Draco levantó el puño para pegarle, Blaise esperó el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Solo sintió un rayo rodeándole.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Dijo Snape.-Draco...-Dijo al ver a Zabinni llenó de golpes y sangre, a Hermione con la varita aún en sus manos y a Draco mirándola sorprendido. La varita impactó en el suelo, devolviendo a Hermione a la realidad.

-Lll-le he bb-borrado la mm-memoria-Dijo mientras le miraba intensamente.

-Señorita Granger, ¿ha usado un _Obliviate_?-Hermione asintió. Snape se inclinó hacia el Slytherin y susurró unas palabras.-Uno muy potente, he de decir. No es reversible en este momento-

-Hermione...-Dijo Draco. Ella evitó su mirada.

-Iremos ahora mismo a clase, suerte que hoy vayamos a hacer esta poción...será un efecto secundario. Luego quiero que ambos vayan a mi despacho, ¿entendido?- Ambos asintieron.

o0o0o0o

Cuando entraron a clase, nadie notó nada raro. Comenzaron a hacer la poción. Draco le mando varias notas a Hermione. Ella se negaba a mirarle.

-Esto no me gusta, Theo-Dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Draco se lo explicó brevemente.-Entiendo, dale tiempo.-Todo el mundo se giró cuando el caldero de Zabinni explotó. Snape corrió hacia su alumno.

-Goyle, llévelo a la enfermería-Después se volvió hacia la clase.-Fin de la sesión.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione voló, salió incluso antes que Goyle y Zabinni. Alguien la empujó dentro de un aula.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Draco.

-Ss-se acabó.-Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡No digas tonterías!-Dijo mientras la zarandeaba.

-Se acabó-Repitió más firme.-Nn-no te quiero más en mi vida-Dijo mirando al suelo. El corazón de Draco se encogió y luego empezó a latir desbocado.

-Me estas asustando-Dijo mientras le levantaba el mentón, obligándola a mirarle.-No mientes bien.-

-Draco...ya no puedo más-Dijo mientras le abrazaba.-Ya no puedo más...le he hechizado, ¡le borré la memoria! ¿Qué será lo próximo?-

-Shhh-Dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba.-Lo superaremos juntos.-

-No, Draco...ya no puedo más. Te quiero pero no voy a seguir poniéndote en peligro, ni a tu familia, ni a la Orden, ni a nadie, se acabó-

-¡¿Y lo qué yo quiera?!-Dijo furioso.-Toda mi vida han decidido por mi, esta vez no va a ser así. No me hagas esto, Hermione.-La besó, necesitaba que sintiera todo lo que él sentía, nunca había sabido expresar bien sus sentimientos con palabras...pero sabía que con ese beso ella lo entendería todo.

-Dr-draco...-Él volvió a besarla.

-Juntos, Hermione-Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Hermione casi le impedía respirar.

-Siempre te querré, Draco.-Dijo mientras acariciaba su nuca.-Pero es lo correcto.-Le besó en el cuello.-Espero que cuando todo acabe...bueno solo diré hasta pronto.-Después de eso, rompió el abrazo, no le resultó difícil porque los brazos de Draco estaban sin fuerza, le miró una última vez antes de salir de esa aula y correr.

Draco, seguió en la misma postura durante varios minutos...¿qué haría con el vacío que sentía en su pecho? ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Leyla**: jeje, me alegro q te gustara la carta, jaja. Aunq yo no descartaría los golpes....Besos!

**Beautifly92**: me alegro que te pareciera tierno, jeje. Besos!

**Abril**: jeje, si tenía ganas de torturar a Bella (XD) Besos!

**Barbiiestarpinkmalfoy**: jeje, gracias por el comment! Creo q ya me pasé por tus historias pero no lo recuerdo, si no te deje rr, dimelo porq si q las lei. Besos!

**Salesia**: si, ya estamos en la recta final (sniff, no me lo puedo creer, q pena me da subir este capi, ya casi no quedan, snifff) PD1: no me meteré contigo, no qiero q me pegues, jeje. Besos!PD2: Gracias por los ánimos, pero La Nueva Hermione Granger sigue en el congelador...sorry.

**Maring**: jaja, bueno tienes la suerte q tus padres no pueden desmemorizarte, no?jaja, Besos!

**Karyta34**: espero q lo pasaras bn ese sábado! Jeje. Gracias por el rr, Besos!

**CEDIdeMALFOY**: jaja, gracias por el rr y sorry por la tardanza...me alegra que te dejara con intriga y q esta te permita vivir, jeje. Besos!

**Zelawyn**: jeje, bueno se puede considerar q Hermione le dio un pequeño merecido a Blaise...Besos!

**Emic**: BIENVENIDA, BIENVENIDA!! Me alegra q te guste el fic!Besos!!!

**Angy Malfoy**: recibí algún q otro crucio...aunq no se si será tuyo o no...Creo q todos en algún momento hemos sido un poco Draco cuando vemos a nuestros padres besarse. Besos!

**Pau**: (estoy roja) gracias por tus palabras, me alegra q te guste el fic y como escribo. Besos!!

_**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy...este capítulo lo pensaba subir hace tres días pero he estado sin teléfono y como consecuencia sin internet...Ya solo quedan 6...**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	24. EL SEÑOR OSCURO

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**24-****EL SEÑOR OSCURO****:**

Draco, siguió en la misma postura durante varios minutos...¿qué haría con el vacío que sentía en su pecho? ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella? ¡Maldito Weasel y maldito Zabinni! Todo era por su culpa, si ese idiota no hubiera abierto la bocaza nada hubiera pasado y Hermione no haria lo "correcto". Él la necesitaba, necesitaba que ella estuviera ahí, apoyándole, impidiendo que cayera en la oscuridad con la que hace meses soñaba. Si ella no estaba, ¿a qué iba a aferrarse para sobrevivir? ¿Cómo iba impedir caerse en la negrura que le rodeaba?...

Volvió a su sala común. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y quizás fuera el destino, pero no se encontró ni con Zabinni ni con Weasel, sino esa sensación de desolación hubiera pasado a ser rabia.

Sintió como alguien entraba en su habitación.

-Draco...-Dijo Theo. Eso si que no iba a soportarlo, él no quería la lástima de nadie y mucho menos de su mejor amigo.

-Vete-Dijo sin mirarle.

-No-Contestó el moreno. Se intuía lo que pasaba.

-¡Vete!-Repitió ocultando su cara entre las manos. Ahora lloraba, que irónica era la vida...¡cuántas veces se había burlado de la gente que lloraba por amor!-

-Draco, no es el fin solo un descanso-Dijo el moreno.

-¿Un descanso? ¡Ja! Por favor ME HA DEJADO-La mirada de Draco y Theo se encontró por primera vez y el moreno pudo ver lo mal que estaba su amigo.

-No cometas locuras, Draco.-Se hizo un silencio.-Solo dale un tiempo, ella...-

-¿Ella qué? Oh si, ha hecho lo correcto-Dijo levantándose de la cama.-Ha escogido lo fácil, solo ha pensado en ella, ha elegido por mi como todo el mundo hace...me pregunto si me quería de verdad-Theo le pegó un puñetazo.-¡¿Qué coño haces?!-

-¡¿Qué coño haces tu?!-Dijo el moreno molesto.-Hermione lleva tiempo mal. ¡Claro que te quiere, no se como puedes dudar de ello!-Por primera vez, Theo pudo observar el sonrojo en su amigo.-Podías pensar con algo de lógica, siempre está en tensión por ser la amiga de Potter, se supone que ella defiende hacer las cosas civilizadamente y hechizar a Zabinni ha sido duro para ella, porque en principio no ve más que a un chico envidioso, sabes que Hermione tiende a creer que todo el mundo es bueno, incluso cree que Voldemort tiene un lado bueno, Draco...atacar a Zabinni ha movido su mundo de principios y cree que te está protegiendo.-Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.-Asique deja de decir esas gilipolleces, no hagas locuras y no permitas que lo que sentis, lo que habeis compartido se manche o lo destruyan...-

-Deberías montar una consulta-Dijo Draco. Theo sonrió.-No se si voy a poder con esto...no tengo ni idea de que hacer con ese estúpido armario y su paciencia no es infinita.-

-¿Ves lo que sientes?-El rubio asintió.-Multiplícalo por cuatro y te sentirás como Hermione.-

-¿Cuatro?-

-Si, la guerra, proteger a Harry, los estudios y tu...-

-Yo no le causo estrés, ni angustia, mas bien todo lo contrario-Dijo molesto.

-Cierto, pero vuestra relación si porque te pone en peligro a ti, la Orden, mueves sus principios...-

-Entiendo, entiendo...-

-Eso espero...-Dijo Theo mientras se tumbaba en la cama. Draco que estaba apoyado en la ventana arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué haces en MI cama, Theodore?-Si algo le molestaba era que desordenaran sus cosas y no le apetecía nada tener que estirar su cama cuando el moreno se levantara...

-Esta conversación ha sido agotadora, lo menos que merezco es un sueñecillo-

-¿Y por qué no te vas a TU cama?-

-Porque tendría que moverme-Draco se dio por vencido. No iba a conseguir nada.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras Theo se medio dormía y Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos...

-Un momento...tu no estás cansado de esta conversación...-Dijo Draco atando cabos.

-Mmm-Dijo Theo.

-Asique Pansy y tu habeis estado estudiando anatomía...-

-Draco...-Avisó el moreno. El rubio empezó a reirse.

-¡Tendrás cara! Estas refugiándote en mi habitación, jajajajajaja-

-Es que Pansy es incans...-

-¡JODER!-Dijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te llama ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que vas a salir?-

-Ss-severus-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Llegar al despacho de su padrino fue una auténtica tortura. El dolor iba cediendo pero no dejaba de sentir ese cosquilleo que le hacía andar más deprisa.

-¿Se puede saber quien te crees que eres para entr...¡Draco!-Dijo al ver a su ahijado.

-Me ha llamado-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Cuántas veces?-Dijo preocupado.

-U..¡DOS!-Dijo al sentir la segunda llamada.

-Espero que mis clases sean eficaces, no tenemos tiempo para borrarte los recuerdos...-Dijo mientras le arrastraba hacia la chimenea. Observó el nuevo sitio donde estaban. A los pocos segundos pudo reconocer la casa de su padrino.-¿Listo?-Draco asintió.

o0o0o0o

-Estaba a punto de volver a llamar a tu hijo, Lucius pero veo que ya no es necesario...-Lucius se atrevió a respirar. No hubiera soportado ver a su hijo si él hubiera efectuado la tercera llamada, ver a su hijo morir hubiera sido insoportable.-Aunque podría haber hecho una excepción, salir del castillo siempre es...complicado.-Severus y Draco entraron seguidos de Colagusano.

-¡Por fin apareces Colagusano!-Este tembló ligeramente.-Crucio-El pergamino y la pluma que sostenía cayeron al suelo.-Draco empezaba a preguntarse para que había sido llamado con tanta urgencia si ahora era completamente ignorado...-¿No saludas a tu padre?-Dijo Voldemort mientras escribía.

-Padre-Dijo Draco.

-Acércate-Dijo mientras doblaba el pergamino.-Tu lealtad ha sido puesta en tela de juicio...debes demostrarla con una vida...-Dijo mientras le tendía el pergamino.-Sino lo haces...ella pagará tu deuda-Dijo mientras en una esfera aparecía la imagen de su madre.-Podeis retiraros-

-Ya puedes abrirlo-Dijo Severus ante el silencio de padre e hijo. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos mientras dejaba de andar. Lucius se acercó a él, recogió el pergamino que se había escapado de las manos de su hijo.

_HERMIONE GRANGER_

-N-no puedo, padre-Dijo mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Severus miró el pergamino.

-Ha llegado la hora de actuar-Dijo Lucius mientras le abrazaba.-La batalla debe comenzar. Es la única solución-

-Informaré a Dumbledore de todo. No habrá problemas-Draco estaba totalmente ausente, él NO era un asesino, él NO quería matar a nadie y mucho menos a ella. Él NO podía matarla, simplemente no podía...¿eso significaba sacrificar a su madre? ¡Él no podía condenar a ninguna de las dos! ¡Ese maldito loco iba a volverle loco a él mismo!

-¿Y madre?-Dijo Draco al fin.

-No dejaré que le pase nada Draco, eso te lo juro-

o0o0o0o

Hermione llegó a la torre y se encerró en su habitación. No podía dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificarse ella? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan dificil? ¿Por qué su maldita moral pesaba tanto?

Solo había sido un hechizo, era algo defensivo, estaba protegiendo a Draco, a la Orden, a todos sus seres queridos...¿entonces por qué se había sentido tan mal?

Solo de recordar la cara de Draco...

_-Lo superaremos juntos.-_

_-¡¿Y lo qué yo quiera?!-_

_-Toda mi vida han decidido por mi, esta vez no va a ser así. No me hagas esto, Hermione.-_

_-Juntos, Hermione-_

¡Le había fallado, él la necesitaba y ella había huido! ¡Era una cobarde!

_-Lo superaremos juntos.-_

_-¡¿Y lo qué yo quiera?!-_

_-Toda mi vida han decidido por mi, esta vez no va a ser así. No me hagas esto, Hermione.-_

_-Juntos, Hermione-_

¿Cómo estaría él? Necesitaba...¡tenía que dejar de decir idioteces! Ella lo había alejado, no podía pretender que una nota no le iba a afectar...una lechuza daba golpecitos en la ventana. El corazón se le salió del pecho al reconocer esa lechuza.

_Snape nos espera en su despacho antes del desayuno. _

_DM_

Tan frío, tan distante, tan Draco Malfoy...¿Y si no era un hasta luego? ¿Y si él la olvidaba?¡No, no no, eso NO iba a pasar!

o0o0o0o

Intentó disimular sus ojeras, pero no tuvo mucho éxito...esperó pacientemente ante la puerta del despacho de Snape. Echaba miradas furtivas esperando que Draco apareciera...

-Buenos días-Dijo cuando le vio. Estaba mucho peor que ella. Sus ojeras eran mayores y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. No la contestó.

-Veo que por lo menos son puntuales...-Dijo Snape. Decidió no ser muy cruel, ambos estaban hundidos, algo extraño. Que él estuviera mal lo entendía pero ¿y ella?.-Sentaros-Ambos obedecieron.-Lo que ocurrió ayer...no puede quedar sin castigo por mucho que las causas fueran suficientes. El señor Malfoy pegó a otro alumno y la señorita Granger hechizó a dicho alumno...ambos estareis castigados durante dos semanas limpiando sin magia el aula de pociones. Estarán a las 19h y se irán a las 21h, cenarán y si no han terminado, continuarán hasta que acaben. ¿Alguna duda?-Ambos negaron.-Hasta esta tarde, entonces- Hermione esperaba que él le dijera algo, pero ni le dirigió una triste mirada...-Quédate un momento, Draco-Hermione pensó que quizás esta tarde...las cosas cambiarían. Echó una última mirada al despacho antes de cerrar la puerta y correr al baño más cercano a llorar.

-¿Algo que contarme?-Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No os habeis dirigido la palabra-Dijo Severus.-¿Qué ha pasado Draco?-Dijo mientras el rubio esquivaba su mirada.

-Se acabó-Dijo en un susurro, pero Severus alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Ayer-Dijo más alto.

-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres...-Dijo Severus intentando descifrar las palabras de su ahijado.

-Cree que es lo correcto, dice que esta protegiendo a todos así.-

-El honor Gryffindor...-Dijo Severus molesto. En su mente apareció cierta pelirroja y su sentido del honor al defenderle.-¿Quieres que te cambie el castigo?-

-¿Puedo contestar a eso mañana?-Severus sonrió ligeramente.

-Podrías...-Draco se levantó. Salió del despacho como un zombie, todavía estaba en shock por los acontecimientos recientes...

-¡Draco!-Dijo Hermione cuando este abrió la puerta del baño donde estaba. El corazón del rubio se encogió al verla así. Avanzó directo hacia ella, dispuesto a abrazarle. En el último momento se detuvo. Hermione no. Le abrazó tan fuerte que le empezaban a doler las costillas.-Lo siento-Dijo mientras se separaba de él. Draco no dijo nada.-¡¿Es que no piensas decirme nada?!-Dijo enfadada.

-¡Prefiero tus insultos a tu indiferencia!-Dijo mientras levantaba la mano para pegarle. Cuando iba a contactar con su mejilla, solo pudo acariciarle mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo. Él seguía estático. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar...se apartó de él, intentó controlar sus sollozos y recogió su mochila. No pensaba estar allí ni un segundo más.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Hermione?-Dijo él dejándola estática.-¡No puedes jugar así conmigo! Ayer me dejas, me alejas y hoy...¿qué quieres hoy? O mejor dicho, ahora. Quizás dentro de un momento grites a San Potter y decidas que lo _correcto_ es no hablarme, o quizás no se puede que te tropieces y también sea _correcto_ alejarte de mi...-Hermione no necesitó mirarle para saber que estaba furioso.

-No eres el centro del mundo, tengo bastantes problemas ahora mismo asique ¡ahorrame tus jueguecitos!-Hermione le miró dolida.

-No te preocupes, no te molestaré más-Dijo dando un portazo. _¡Maldito idiota egocéntrico!_

o0o0o0o

Las siete llegaron y Severus pudo ver la tensión que ambos chicos transmitían...quizas no era tan buena idea dejarlos solos...

-Cuanto antes empecemos mejor-Dijo fríamente la castaña.

-Yo empezaré por aquí-Dijo señalando las mesas del fondo. Hermione se fue a la punta opuesta del aula. Ninguno se enteró cuando Severus dejó el laboratorio. Solo le sintieron cuando fue a buscarlos.

-Id a cenar, luego terminais-Dijo preocupado.

Draco llegó hecho un basilisco al Gran Comedor. Todo parecía tan distante, tan frío entre ellos. Tan solo dos días atrás...era tan feliz.

Los días pasaron. Apenas dormía. Entre las clases, el castigo y el armario...si lograba dormir cuatro horas era todo un logro. El maldito armario se le resistía, sabía que estaba pasando algo por alto, algo insignificante pero que no le permitía avanzar...todos los días antes de dormir se preguntaba si su madre estaría bien y ese era su primer pensamiento del día...si algo la pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría. Theo y Pansy estaban preocupados. Estaba todo el maldito día enfadado y encerrado en sí mismo...ya no tenía ni hambre. Llegó el correo. Ojeó El Profeta, nada interesante. Otra lechuza llegó para él. Reconocío el sello Malfoy en la carta y su manó tembló al cogerla.

_Hijo, no te alteres. Necesito que arregles el armario YA. Tiene a tu madre y esta noche comenzará la verdadera guerra. ¡Arregla el armario! Se que tu puedes. Confio en ti._

_LM_

Se levantó como un resorte. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando el espacio por donde había salido. No acudió a la primera hora, tampoco a la segunda ni a la comida. Los rumores empezaron a correr como la pólvora. Hermione estaba de los nervios. Llegó las siete de la tarde y él no apareció. Snape se limitó a decir que hoy estaría sola, nada más.

-Hola-Dijo Theo al entrar.

-Theo-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Lee esto y ayúdale. Se que no están las cosas bien entre vosotros, pero él te necesita.-

-¿Ahora manda a un mensajero?-Dijo dolida.

-Él no sabe que estoy aquí-Hermione leyó el pergamino y su corazón se encogió. Miró a Theo brevemente y después salió corriendo.

Cuando encontró a Draco, se acercó despacio a él. Estaba llorando, repietiendo una y otra vez _no puedo _Hermione le abrazó.

-¿Qué...-

-Shhh-Dijo Hermione mientras le besaba la frente.

-No se que quieres hacer, pero si que puedes-Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Él la abrazó.

-Tiene a mi madre y...y d-debo matar-matarte o ella morirá...y no se como arreglarlo-Hermione volvió a sentirse una cobarde, una traidora. Se quedó mirando a Draco unos segundos y después se levanto hacia el armario. Draco la observó mientras ella se concentraba en el armario. Si la guerra iba a empezar...si esa podía ser su última noche, quería ser feliz durante unos instantes. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione contestó feliz hasta que una idea apareció en su cabeza. Se apartó de Draco que la miró ofendido.

-¡Ya se lo que fallaba!-Dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso. Tres movimientos de su varita y el armario empezó a brillar indicando que funcionaba. -Perdóname-Dijo mientras le miraba intensamente.-Nunca debí alejarte de mi-Draco sonrió de lado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que soy imprescindible en tu vida?-Dijo arrogante. Hermione sonrió.

-Más bien creo que YO soy imprescindible en la tuya-Dijo mirando al armario y a Draco alternativamente.

-Pero no por ese armario-Dijo mientras la atraía hacia él. Hermione terminó de acortar las distancias, estaba pletórica.-Debemos avisar a todos...-Hermione le abrazó.-Prométeme que cuando acabe estarás aquí, conmigo-Dijo temblando ligeramente.

-Prometido-Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.-Me preocupan mucho más tus locuras...-Ella sonrió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Se que he tardado siglos en regresar. Espero no decepcionaros con este capítulo. Empezamos a llegar a la recta final...exactamente quedan cuatro capítulos y el epílogo..sniff, sniff. ¡Qué pena me da llegar a este tramo del fic! En fin, yo y mi melancolía...mejor paso a contestar vuestros reviews:**_

**Abril:** creo q empiezo a fomentar mi no gusto por Ron...pobrecillo, pero esq no me gusta!!! Besos!

**Campanilla Cullen:** BIENVENIDA!!!!Me alegra mucho que la historia te enganchara y te animaras a dejar un review, siempre se agradecen!!! Besos y hasta la proxima actualización!

**Salesia:** creo que tus intenciones en la sala de los requerimientos eran ttalmente para mentes sucias!!!jajaja. Sobre los ponpones, apuestas y demás...lo comente con Draco pero me dijo q no queria darle ese momento de gloria a Weasel...Besos!!!

**Beautifly92:** siento el retraso!!!Besos!

**Barbiiestarpinkmalfoy:** espero que no hayas caido en depresion por tu ruptura y q la ruptura haya sido todo lo buena que puede ser una ruptura...besos!

**Maring:** si, creo q los papas de Draco son adorables...jeje. Besos!

**Pau:** mejoraron las cosas, no?xD, Besos!

**Angy Malfoy**: jaja, ahora si que recibi tus crucios!!! aunq quizas me los mereciera, se que he estado algo desaparecida...besos!

**Karyta34:** lloraste? Lo siento...pero por una parte me alegra porque eso quiere decir que conseguí trasmitir sentimientos en el capi...Besos!

**Nanita44445:** jeje, me alegra que te encante! Besos!

**Lagordis: **se que no es justo, pero era necesario...Besos!

_**PD: Edité el nuevo capítulo de La nueva Hermione Granger, se me pasó y subi el documento sin las respuestas a los reviews...**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	25. BATALLA I

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**25-****: BATALLA I:**

-Prométeme que cuando acabe estarás aquí, conmigo-Dijo temblando ligeramente.

-Prometido-Dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.-Me preocupan mucho más tus locuras...-Ella sonrió.

-Yo no hago locuras-Dijo Hermione mientras colocaba sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico. Draco la volvió a besar.

-Tengo que hacerlo-Dijo abrazándola.

-Lo se-Dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con el pelo rubio del chico.

-¿Avisarás a quien puedas?-

-Lo haré-Dijo mirándole intensamente.

-Te quiero-

-¿Te estas despidiendo de mi?-Dijo indignada.

-Si algo pasara...-Hermione le interrumpió.

-¡Me acabas de prometer que estarás aquí, conmigo!-

-Y haré todo lo posible para estar, pero mi familia somos unos traidores y ÉL no perdona a nadie...seremos su primer blanco-

-Shhh-Hermione le silenció con un beso.-Confío plenamente en tu promesa-Draco sonrió arrogantemente. Después volvió a besarla. Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta tenían la ropa a medio quitar y la respiración bastante afectada.-Draco...-Dijo cuando él volvió a besarle el hombro.

-Lo se-Dijo abrazándola. Tenemos que avisar a todos....-Su voz mostraba molestia.

-¿Eh?-Hermione empezó a salir de su retargo.-¡Oh, Merlin, TENEMOS QUE AVISAR A TODOS!-Empezó a colocarse en su lugar la camisa y luego la falda. Draco hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reirse al ver a Hermione murmurar cosas para sí misma.-Ni se te ocurra reirte-Dijo cuando le miró, realmente molesta con él. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de olvidarse de todo y solo pensar en...su ritmo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la voz del rubio.

-Asique-Dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella, colocando sus manos en la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.-estás enfadada conmigo-Dijo al ver el ceño de la chica.-Se acercó a su oído, Hermione sintió un escalofrío.-Si lo que quieres es que terminemos-La acercó más a él, permitiéndole sentirle.-lo que hemos empezado, creo que la guerra puede esperar.-Después le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Dr-draco!-Dijo medio escandalizada, medio deseosa.-Dd-debemos...-Él la besó, sonriendo en el beso.

-Ten en cuenta que cuando toda esta mierda acabe, no te voy a dejar salir de mi cama.-

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera ir a TU cama?-

-Oh, no hace falta que lo digas...pero si prefieres que sea en la tuya no tengo ningún problema.-Hermione se quedó sin palabras.

-Argh-Dijo molesta.-Eres un IDOTA-Le alejó de un empujón. Recogió su capa y empezó a andar hacia la puerta, que Draco se encargó de bloquear para que no la abriera.

-¿Las palabras mágicas?-

-Dejame salir-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Mmm...esas no son-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Por favor?-Draco negó.-Draco, todo el tiempo que estamos perdiendo, puede significar...-

-Te quiero-

-¿Eh?-

-Esas son las palabras mágicas, dilas-Dijo autoritariamente.

-Te quiero, Draco-No supo bien porque aceptó a decirlas, pero el tono de la voz del rubio, destilaba ¿necesidad? Draco se hizo a un lado y dejó que pasara. Se miraron una última vez, antes de que cada uno volviera a interpretar su papel.

o0o0o0o

-Mi querida hermana-Dijo Bellatrix mientras jugaba con su varita.-¿Sabes todo lo que sufrí por "mentir" sobre el traidor de tu hijo? ¿Sabes los comentarios y risas que he tenido que aguantar? Pero pienso cobrármelos todos y cada uno de ellos. Tu eliges de que lado estas mi querida Cissa-Dijo cogiéndole bruscamente la cara-O me los cobro con el arrogante de tu marido o me los cobro en ti...aunque pensándolo bien...tengo una cuenta pendiente con ambos...en especial contigo, Cissa-Dijo con odio.-Te metiste en mi camino, nuestros padres siempre te adoraron, me quitaste al hombre que tenía que haberse casado conmigo y, por si fuera poco, tuviste a ese bastardo mientras yo, por más que lo intenté, nunca pude tener un hijo-Cada vez hacia más fuerza con la mano que tenía en la cara, comenzando a clavarle las uñas.-Pero mejor no haberlos tenido, tendría que matarle si tu asqueroso hijo fuera mio...-

-Señora Lestrange-Dijo un elfo aterrorizado. Recibió un crucio por la interrupción.-El amo le llama-

-No sufras, hermanita volveré.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Mis queridos amigos-Dijo Voldemort sonriendo.-Hoy es un gran día, Lucius me acaba de comunicar que esta noche dormiremos en Hogwarts. Ya le he dado instrucciones a Severus para que ocupe el cargo de legítimo director en cuanto acabe esta pantomima.-La risa del señor oscuro progujo escalofríos en la malloría de los presentes.- Prepararos todos.-

-Mi señor-Dijo Bella.-Me gustaría terminar la conversación de reconciliación con mi querida hermana-Voldemort se sorprendió.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho...y Bella la quiero viva-Bellatrix puso una cara de pena, viva no significaba entera, ¿no?, volvió a sonreir.

o0o0o0o

Lucius estaba en Grimmauld Place, una vez avisada toda la Orden necesitaba pensar en como iba a sacar a su mujer de allí...

-¿Preparados para ir a Hogwarts?-Dijo Alastor.

-Yo no voy-Todos miraron al rubio.

-¡Ya le dije a Albus que no confiara en ti! ¡TU IRÁS IGUAL QUE TODOS!-

-Calmaros-Intervino Sirius.

-No pienso dejar a Cissa a solas con Bella.-

-¿Qué Cissa está dónde?-Dijo Sirius alarmado.

-Creí que Dumbledore os contaría todo, por eso la urgencia...-Dijo pensativo, ese viejo loco...

-Respaldo que no vaya a Hogwarts-Dijo el moreno, para cabreo de Lucius Lupin también le respaldó.

-¡Siempre hay pérdidas es parte del juego!-

-Mira viejo loco-Dijo Lucius demasiado tenso.-Hablas de una lealtad y una valentía que no practicas, por si no lo has notado es MI hijo quien corre más peligro en ese colegio, por si no te has dado cuenta, es MI esposa a la que Bella tiene como juguete de hoy...quizás para ti no somos ni los honorables Potter ni la familia heroica de Longbotton, pero quizás si que recuerdes que la persona que se encargó de que ellos estén locos es mi querida cuñada y no voy a permitir que mi esposa acabe igual. No veo que ninguno de los aquí presentes arriesgue algo más que su propia vida, asique ¡deja de tocarme las narices!-Todos se quedaron alucinados por el discurso de Lucius. Este se giró a Sirius.-No se si puedo pedirte esto, pero lo voy a hacer: protege a Draco y, si algo pasara, te nombro oficialmente su tutor-Una luz rodeó a Sirius.

-¡Joder!-Lucius se sujetó el brazo.-Es la hora.-Antes de que alguien pudiera añadir nada, había desaparecido.

-Maldito Malfoy-Dijo Alastor.-En marcha.-

o0o0o0o

Hermione corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo entrando en la sala común.-Es la hora-Harry se tensó, Ron tiró las ranas de chocolate que iba a abrir, Neville dejó caer su libro de Herbología.

-¿Es-estás segura?-Dijo Ginny. Hermione asintió sujetándose la tripa.-Recordad el plan, tenemos que disimular, esto es algo sorpresa.-Todos asintieron. Neville buscó su moneda para avisar al resto.

-¿Qué tal....-Preguntó Ginny. Hermione sonrió.

-Todo bien.-

Mientras tanto, Draco despejó su mente, se concentró en mantenerla limpia y esperó a que empezaran a llegar. Repasó el plan: torre de Astronomía, Albus se "dejará" vencer y luego aparecerá la Orden. ¿Y su madre? No, debes centrarte.

-Mocoso-Dijo la voz de Goyle padre.-¿Ya sabes donde esta tu director?-Dijo burlonamente mientras iban apareciendo más.-No te olvides de tu última misión...todos queremos verla-Sonrió.

-Empezad a avanzar, a los sangres sucias se les quita las varitas y se les marca. A los traidores a la sangre igual y todo aquel que os haga frente...divertios-Se oyeron varias risas. Draco rezó internamente porque al salir, no hubiera nadie por los pasillos. Pero nadie le escuchó, no habían avanzado mucho cuando vieron a una pareja besándose. Crabbe los separó bruscamente.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Todos se rieron. Draco cerró los ojos al saber lo que vendría. Pobre chica. Mientras Crabbe se acercaba a ella, sus compañeros se aseguraron de que el novio tuviera una visión privilegiada.-No te han enseñado a no manchar? ¡Crucio!-Los gritos inundaron el corredor. Ella gritaba de angustia, él de sufrimiento.-No vuelvas a mirar a un sangre pura-Tras eso le pegó un bofetón y el siguiente gritó hizo que Draco abriera los ojos. En el brazo izquierdo de la chica había una marca: un elfo doméstico.-Esa es tu posición ahora-Después se giró al chico.-Y tu...eres despreciable.-Todos rieron.-No te preocupes, tu estarás algo más alto en el escalafón...-Al mirar el brazo del chico pudo ver una rata tatuada.-¿Sabes lo que comen las serpientes?-El chico tenía la vista nublada, estaba a punto de desmayarse.-Tan débiles...-

El avance por el castillo hasta Slytherin fue rápido.

-Snape, ¿cómo puedes vivir rodeado de tanta chusma?-Severus sonrió de lado.

-Si mal no recuerdo...hace poco querias ser el director de este colegio, Dolohov-

-Pero yo le daría otro uso...-

-Malfoy-Dijo Carrow-Deja de ser tan débil como tu madre y empieza a buscar a la sangre sucia y al loco de Dumbledore-Draco la miró con odio.-¡YA!-Dijo sacando su varita. Severus le sujetó el brazo.

-No malgaste energías, no vaya a ser que luego un simple estudiante te derrote-Ella se puso roja de ira.-

Cuando el Ejército de Dumbledore recibió la aprovación por parte de la Orden para empezar a actuar, se quedaron desolados. Encontraron a varias personas con marcas en los brazos: elfos domésticos o ratas. Algunos cadáveres empezaron a verse según avanzaban hacia el gran comedor. Sin embargo, la imagen que más les impactó, fue una de las paredes del castillo, la misma que hace unos años había anunciado que Ginny estaba en la Cámara Secreta, con salpicaduras de sangre y la Marca Tenebrosa flotando en el aire, encima de una chica de primero, con signos de haber recibido varios Sectumsempra. Había un charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo y cuando Neville se acercó, pudo comprobar que todavía estaba viva.

-¡Esta viva!-Dijo feliz. Todos miraron a Hermione, esperando a que ella aplicara algún hechizo curativo. La castaña se acercó, tomó el pulso de la chica pero n había, con el movimiento efusivo de Neville, había muerto. Nadie dijo nada, pero la mayoría estaban pálidos. Solo el sonido de una gran explosión, les hizo reaccionar. Al mirar por la ventana, vieron como la puerta de entrada a los terrenos del castillo había sido derribada, los gigantes y hombres lobos empezaron a avanzar. Una voz se escuchó en eco.

-EN ESTA NOCHE, EL ORDEN CORRECTO DE LAS COSAS SERÁ APLICADO. NO TODOS DEBEIS SUFRIR, ENTREGARME A TRES PERSONAS Y ESTO ACABARÁ PRONTO: HARRY POTTER, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE Y HERMIONE GRANGER. SI EN UNA HORA NO ESTÁN BAJO MI PRESENCIA, NO PONDRÉ LÍMITES.-

Los presentes miraron significativamente a Harry y a Hermione. Luego a la chica muerta y de nuevo a ambos.

-Hay veces que los sacrificios...-Comenzó a decir Seamus.

-¡¿De verdad crees que parará porque nos entreguemos?!-Dijo Harry fusioso. Un grito cercano los hizo reaccionar, empezaron a correr.

o0o0o0o

En el cuartel de Voldemort, Narcissa esta muy débil. Había empezado a gritar al recibir los crucio, no podía parar la sangre que salía por su nariz. Por primera vez en muchos años, volvió a temer a su hermana. Esa mirada demostraba la completa locura que la poseía. Su risa al oirla gritar le ponía enferma.

-Creía, mi querida hermana, que sería más digna que los Longbotton, pero al parecer no es así. Eres tan débil como tu querido primito, tan débil como ese monstruo del que te enamoraste-Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron de golpe.-¿Creías que no lo sabía? Tuve que resistir mis ganas de matarte porque padre así me hizo jurarlo. "No mates a tu hermana, ella nos hará subir en el escalón social, su papel es tener un hijo con Malfoy"-Dijo imitando la voz de su padre.-¡Argh! ¡TU ESTABAS SUCIA! Dejaste que un asqueroso hombre lobo te tocara, permitiste que él te besara...¡ENSUCIASTE A LUCIUS CON TU SUCIEDAD! ¡ÉL ERA MIO, YO JAMÁS LE HUBIERA DESPRECIADO POR UN HÍBRIDO DE SER HUMANO! Todos estos años he aguantado tu comportamiento, pero ahora que has hecho que él sea un traidor...ya no hay nada que me haga mantener el juramento...vas a morir-Dijo cerca de su oido-lentamente, voy a hacerte sufrir como nunca he hecho...será algo parecido a lo que hice con los Longbotton, pero no dejare que pierdas el juicio, quiero verte sufrir.-Volvió a convocar un Crucio, esta vez de mayor intensidad. Narcissa agradeció internamente la interrupción, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA!-Bella empezó a reirse.

-¿El caballero de brillante armadura viene a por su dama?-Dijo sonriendo.-¡Vénceme, si puedes!- Narcissa empezó a ver que todo giraba a su alrededor. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue un grito de dolor de Lucius y la risa histérica de su hermana.

o0o0o0o

Draco empezó a correr hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, de allí a la torre y que llegaran cuanto antes la maldita Orden. Tenía ganas de vomitar, no podía seguir aguantando esas imágenes.

-¡Está ahí, intenta huir!-Dijo Dolohov.-Maldito viejo- Draco empezó a correr desesperado. ¿Por qué habían elegido la mardita torre? ¿Querían que muriera al subir las putas escaleras? Cuando llegó a arriba vio la lucha del director y varios mortífagos. Cualquiera diría que tenía tantos años...

-Joven Malfoy-Dijo Albus mientras inmovilizaba al último.-Siempre se puede elegir-Ni de coña iba a decir lo que se suponía que le dieron en ese estúpido papel que Hermione llamó guión. Draco le apuntó con la varita. Los mortífagos sonrieron.-Expelliarmus- Justo cuando iba a "lanzar su hechizo" Crabbe lo impidió.

-Jajaja, te traigo un maravilloso regalito-Dijo tirando de alguien.-Zabinni ha hecho una gran labor-Por favor que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella...

-Tus dos misiones en una...-Dijo Blaise-Serás todo un héroe. Hermione y Draco se miraron fijamente, este era su fin, ambos lo sabían no había otra opción, morirían a manos de los mortífagos. Dumbledore sin varita, la Orden sin llegar...

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo Hogwarts.-TRAIDORES-Dumbledore sonrió, ahora empezaba el juego. Zabinni apuntaba a Draco fijamente, Crabbe a Hermione.

-Es tu maldito final, Príncipe de las Serpientes-Dijo sonriendo. Draco sonrió más. Blaise no entendió el gesto hasta que alguien le dio un puñetazo...Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver a Remus liberándola. Draco rodó los ojos, maldito Lupin.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Sirius. Él asintió. Fijó la vista en el animago y supo que algo iba mal, miró al resto de los presentes.

-Lo siento, primo-¿Que sentía Tonks?-

-No hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Dumbledore-Hay vidas que salvar.-Hermione tiró de Draco.

o0o0o0o

La lucha entre Bella y Lucius estaba muy igualada. Bella ardía de furia al verse en momentos superada. Ella era mejor, ella no era una traidora, ella debería ser su esposa, ella...

-Demasiado lenta, Bellatrix-Dijo Lucius antes de que su hechizo la alcanzara de lleno y la arrojara varios metros, dejándola insconsciente.

Se acercó a Narcissa, necesitaba saber que vivía. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, intentó sonreir pero solo logró que un poco de sangre saliera de su boca.

-¡Sectumsempra!-Lucius gritó de dolor.-Demasiado sentimental, cuñadito-Dijo jugando con su varita.-¡CRUCIO!-Lucius se interpuso entre la maldición y Narcissa, estaba seguro que su cuerpo no aguantaría otra. Bellatrix gritó de rabia e intensificó el hechizo. Narcissa empezó a notar como le salpicaba la sangre de su marido. La combinación de un Sectumsempra y un Crucio era practicamente letal en manos de Bellatrix. Narcissa intentó moverse, pero no podía y la sangre brotó de su interior con más fuerza.-¡Sois patéticos!¡NO LO ENTIENDO!- Justo ese momento es el que aprovechó Lucius.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-El cuerpo inerte de Bella golpeó el suelo. Lucius notó como no resistiría mucho más. Era curioso que ambos acabaran así, con sus manos entrelazadas, esperando su muerte.

-Siempre tuve que vigilar tu culo-Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.-Él os llevara-Dijo señalando a Dobby. Lucius no terminó de ver a la pequeña criatura.

o0o0o0o

Voldemort gritó con profundo dolor y rabia. Tres de sus más preciados mortífagos habían caido. Pero eso no era lo que más le dolía. Era que alguien tan puro como un Malfoy y un Black eran unos traidores. Dos de las familias más puras y ancestrales resultaban ser unos traidores. No dejaría a ningún representante de esas familias con vida, sería torturados, suplicarían su muerte...ya no le bastaba con esperar, tenía que destruir, matar, producir dolor y sufrimiento. Sintió una energía extraña al pisar los terrenos del castillo, como un escalofrío demasiado intenso. ¿Estaba nervioso? No era posible, él hacía años que era inmune a los sentimientos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que lo disfruteis. Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso. La próxima actualización será de la historia _**¿Demasiado tarde? **_

Os contesto a los reviews que tanta ilusión me hacen:

**Leyla:** creo que esta vez tendrás que volver a releer algún capítulo, porque he vuelto a tardar milenios en actualizar...Besos!

**NemesisAg:** jeje, me alegro que te diera un subidon de alegría! Besos!

**Babiiestarpinkmalfoy:** como va esa depresion?espero que mucho mejor. Nos !

**Angy Malfoy**: si, tus crucios no son nada en comparación con los de Bella...Besos!

**Beuatifly92:** espero que la acción se acerque un poquito a lo que esperabas...Besos!

**CarolaMalfoy**: siento mucho el retraso. Tu misma lo has dicho, son unos testarudos. Besos!

**Salesia:** apapachándose?!(no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que significa, sorry(",), Besos!

**Amia:** BIENVENIDA!!! Gracias por animarte a leerla, espero que sigas por aqui. Besos!

**Abril:** jajaja, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien como Rowling los juntó, esta claro que con las personalidades de ambos, es un matrimonio destinado al fracaso...Besos!

**Nanita44445: **reinmediato, lo que se dice reinmediato no la seguí...no me pegues. Besos!

**Luna-maga:** evolucioné desde el 2007? Q alegría me has dado!!Besos! Por cierto, BIENVENIDA!

**Fiore: **gracias por el rr, la tensión va en aumento hacia el final de la historia...Besos!

**Paola de Malfoy, Lawliet, etc:** jajaja, muy gracioso tu etc...muchas gracias por el review y tus palabras, me alegra que te guste el fic. Besos!

**Tysha: **gracias por animarte a dejar un review! Besos!

**BBM:** no podría dejar un fic incompleto y mucho menos en este momento...tardé en actualizar, solo eso. Besos!

**Mary-loki : **espero que tu examen te saliera bien, me sentiría culpable si por leer la historia de un tirón no estudiaste lo suficiente, aunque por otro lado me alegra que cada capítulo te dejara con ganas de mas...Besos!

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, alertar y favoritos y a todos los que siguen la historia sin dejar rastro. Tres capítulos para decir adios a esta historia...

Muchos besos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	26. BATALLA II

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**26-****: BATALLA II:**

-Siempre tuve que vigilar tu culo-Dijo Severus con una sonrisa.-Él os llevara-Dijo señalando a Dobby. Lucius no terminó de ver a la pequeña criatura. Cuando pudo volver a ser consciente de algo solo escuchaba pasos muy rápidos, sentía que tenía a mucha gente cerca. También sentía como varios hechizos le rodeaban...

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, doctor! No va a resistir mucho más-Oyó una voz urgente. Se temió que su vida estaba llegando a su final, pero pronto notó que nadie le atendía y se temió lo peor; no era él quien se moría, era su Cissa.

o0o0o0o

-Es tu maldito final, Príncipe de las Serpientes-Dijo sonriendo. Draco sonrió más. Blaise no entendió el gesto hasta que alguien le dio un puñetazo...Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver a Remus liberándola. Draco rodó los ojos, maldito Lupin.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo Sirius. Él asintió. Fijó la vista en el animago y supo que algo iba mal, miró al resto de los presentes.

-Lo siento, primo-¿Que sentía Tonks?-

-No hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Dumbledore-Hay vidas que salvar.-Hermione tiró de Draco. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, no le gustaban esas miradas de lástima y orgullo. ¿Sus padres...estarían bien?-¡Draco!-Dijo histérica Hermione. Se fijó en que la chica intentaba eliminar arañas a diestro y siniestro pero por cada una que caía, aparecían dos más...

-¡_Arania Exumai_!-Dijo el rubio reaccionando. Hermione le apretó la mano y él sonrió.

Tras la división inicial de la Orden, todos se volvieron a reunir en el hall, donde la batalla estaba en pleno auge y los alumnos estaban siendo masacrados...

Voldemort gritó con profundo dolor y rabia. Tres de sus más preciados mortífagos habían caido. Pero eso no era lo que más le dolía. Era que alguien tan puro como un Malfoy y un Black eran unos traidores. Dos de las familias más puras y ancestrales resultaban ser unos traidores. No dejaría a ningún representante de esas familias con vida, sería torturados, suplicarían su muerte...ya no le bastaba con esperar, tenía que destruir, matar, producir dolor y sufrimiento. Sintió una energía extraña al pisar los terrenos del castillo, como un escalofrío demasiado intenso. ¿Estaba nervioso? No era posible, él hacía años que era inmune a los sentimientos...avanzó obviando esa inquietud.

-NO HABRÁ MÁS TIEMPO, HARRY POTTER ENTRÉGATE AHORA O VE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TE APOYA MORIR...-Harry miró a su padrino, quizás debería entregarse, terminar con todo esto de una vez, acabar con esta masacre.

-No, Harry-Dijo seriamente.-Es una trampa, no digo que te escondas...lucha pero dentro de tus posibilidades...además falta uno-Dijo mirándo a Voldemort avanzar y su serpiente a su lado.

-¿Un qué?-Dijo Draco.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones.-Dijo Dumbledore serio.-Hay que matarla-Dijo mirando fijamente a Nagini. Todos asintieron. Sabían que iba a ser muy complejo acercarse a ella.-Yo os daré la oportunidad-Sentenció el director.

-Pp-pero esa será su muerte-Dijo Harry con dolor.

-Toda vida tiene un final mis muchachos.-Les miró fijamente a todos.-Estoy realmente muy orgullosos de todos ustedes-Se detuvo en Draco un buen rato, sonriéndole.-Especialmente de vosotros tres-Hermione se sonrojo, Ron miró sus zapatos y Harry se rascó la nuca.-Por más peligro que os he hecho correr, más comprometidos estabais...luchando con perros de tres cabezas, un ejército de arañas, uno de dementores...tremendamente orgulloso de toda la Orden-Nadie supo que decir, miraron fijamente como Dubledore avanzaba a su encuentro con Voldemort.

-Tom...-

-Oh...casi me olvido de ti-Dijo sonriendo. Después alzó su varita.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...-

-Eso es obvio, soy el mago más brillante de la historia-Le interrumpió.

-No te he olvidado porque estas atacando el castillo, los alumnos que yo protejo...atacando mi hogar-Voldemort enfureció.

-¡_Crucio_!-Dumbledore lo esquivó por muy poco. Cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzarlo, hasta que Voldemort cometió el error de pisar el territorio de alerta del sauce boxeador, tras un primer impacto y los gritos de júbilo de algunos alumnos que se silenciaron al ver como empezaba a arder.

o0o0o0o

Greyback sonrió ladinamente al ver a Moody. Era su hora de venganza y si había algo que le gustara más que quitar la inocencia era el dulce sabor de vengarse...

-Hola viejecito lisiado-Dijo mientras acorralaba a un alumno de no más de 14 años. Sus ojos brillaron al ver la impotencia del auror que luchaba intensamente contra Goyle.-Siempre me ha gustado la carne...-Se relamió.-...fresca.-Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito desgarrador...

-¡Desgraciado!-Chilló Alastor. Por primera vez en toda su vida...no estuvo en alerta permanente y por primera vez le sosprendió un hechizo.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!-

-¡NO IDIOTA!-Greyback se avalanzó sobre Goyle.

-¡Aparta tus asquerosas manos de mi, monstruo!-Dijo Goyle.

-¿Asquerosas manos?-Dijo furioso. Ambos empezaron una lucha personal. Uno a base de varita y otro de fuerza y velocidad.

-¡_Bombarda_!-Gritó Goyle viéndose atrapado. Se escucho un grito furioso y se atrevió a sonreir. Así acabo contra el suelo, con una sonrisa mientras una garra le atravesaba el corazón. Después se giró hacia la pared que le podría haber caido encima y sonrió al ver quien estaba atrapado entre las piedras.

-Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte-Ron estaba sudando, el dolor de la pierna era horrible. Su vida pasó frente a él en breves segundos; había sido un idiota envidiando a Harry y más idiota aun, por no haberse declarado a Hermione, por haberse equivocado tanto...

-¡_Bombarda_!-Esta vez las piedras alcanzaron su objetivo. Ron estaba empezando a marearse al ver la sangre del licántropo avanzar hacia él.-¿Para que tiens varita, Ronald Weasley?-

-¿Luna?-

-¡Anda, muévete!-

-No puedo moverme-Dijo enrojeciendo. Luna le miró fijamente.

-Me quedaré contigo por si tengo que volver a defenderte.-Después se sentó en una piedra cercana a él.

o0o0o0o

-Cuanto voy a disfrutar esto..._Avada Kedavra_-Mientras Dumbledore caia lentamente al suelo, algo más alejado, Nagini mordía múltiples veces a Severus Snape mientras Draco no podía reaccionar. Una imagen había inundado su mente, su padre y su madre rodeados de sangre, sin respirar mientras su tía sonreia vistoriosa. Una furia que no creía que pudiera existir se apoderó de Draco. Encontró la espada que Neville llevaba desde que empezó al batalla y sin pensarlo hizo pedazos a la serpiente. Después fue a atender a su padrino.

-Tu no puedes dejarme, no me podeis dejar todos-Dijo furioso.

-Ss-se que estasss en bb-buenas manos, hijo-Dijo Severus respirando dificultosamente.-Ss-se ffelizzzz-

-Padrino-Empezó a zarandearle.-¡Padrino!-Hermione fue a su encuentro pero ver a Harry y a Voldemort a punto de comenzar una lucha mientras todos hacían un círculo rodeándoles le bloqueó, ¿dónde debería ir? ¿cerca de quien debería estar?...

-Parece que al final no eres tan valiente como se esperaba, Harry Potter-Dijo siseante.-Todo en esta vida tiene un orden...lástima que cueste tanto ponerlo...seguro que tu amiga la sangre sucia estaria de acuerdo conmigo...ella tan amante del orden...que ha osado romperlo, seduciendo de mala manera a un sangre pura...puedo asegurarte que va a sufrir mucho...-Hermione sintió un escalofrío, Harry ira y Draco empezóa notar como el odio corría por sus venas. Hermione se decidió por ir al lado de Draco, estaba muy pálido y sus ojos no expresaban nada, habían perdido todo su brillo.

-¡Draco!-Dijo asustada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le habría atacado la serpiente? ¿Estaba bajo los efectos del veneno?-¡Draco!-Dijo desesperada. Al tocarle, sintió todo lo que el rubio sentía, estaba hundiéndose en el dolor que estaba viendo, sus padres agonizando perdiendo sangre intensamente, Bellatrix riendose y lanzándoles más crucios...Hermione no podía creerse lo que veía, ¿cómo se podía ser tan cruel? Una risa demasiado escalofriante le saco de la mente de Draco, Voldemort lo estaba disfrutando. Justo en ese momento una idea pasó por la mente de Hermione: efectivamente no era real. Recordó como había hecho lo mismo en la mente de Harry con Sirius, como Severus Snape le enseñó a bloquear su mente y les relató que eso era algo que Voldemort disfrutaba en exceso...-Draco, mírame-El rubio hizo el amago pero el dolor que estaba viviendo le tenía paralizado.-Draco por favor reacciona, mírame-El rubio lo hizo.-Draco esto no es real...lo que estás viendo no es real-

-Si que lo es, toda mi familia ha muerto-Dijo con voz monótoma.

-¡NO LE HAGAS CASO!-Dijo desesperada.-No es real, Draco no lo es-Voldemort empezó a notar como la mente que hasta ese momento era totalmente accesible, empezaba a expulsarle.-No lo es-Decía una y otra vez Hermione antes de besarle.-Creeme no es real-

-¡Argh niña entrometida!-Dijo furioso. Fue a lanzarle un hechizo pero Harry se puso en medio, evitando que pudiera apuntar a su amiga.-¿Primero tu?-Dijo mordaz-Te concederé ese deseo-

Draco comenzó a llorar, no sabía que le pasaba pero ya no podía más. Le daba igual si lo que le había mostrado Voldemort era mentira, era demasiado doloroso. Además, había visto como su padrino moría entre sus brazos, como el hombre que había actuado como su padre cuando el real estaba demasiado ocupado, cuando su verdadero padre se alejó de él...y no había hecho nada por intentar salvarle, no había movido ni un solo dedo...¡tenía que controlarse! Él no era un blando, él no podía mostrarse así en mitad de una batalla. Abrazó con excesiva fuerza a Hermione, lo supo cuando ella intentó moverse en el abrazo. Lo aflojó ligeramente, no podía ser tierno en ese momento necesitaba compartir su dolor...y su dolor tenía un culpable que se encontraba delante suyo, a punto de lanzarles un hechizo.

-¡_Protego_!-Dijo a tiempo.

-Vaya, ya no llora el bebé-

-Draco...-

-¡Tu cállete sangre sucia!-Hermione no pudo sujetar a Draco y Blaise fue demasiado lento.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!-

-¡Draco, no!-Dijo ella al ver lo que hacía el rubio. Pero algo no cuadraba, ese hechizo dejaba inconsciente al enemigo y Blaise no lo estaba.

-Vamos eso no es lo que quieres...lo que quieres es acabar con él, úsala, usa la imperdonable...-Voldemort le tentaba. Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¡iba a volverse loco!-Blaise consiguió levantarse, sentía que se iba a desmayar, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre...sino era con métodos mágicos, sería con métodos muggles pero hoy Draco Malfoy sufriría. Se acercó hasta la castaña, que estaba mirando la batalla entre su querido Potter y su señor.

-¡Ah!-Cuando quiso reaccionar tenía un cuchillo en el cuello.

-Sabes, sangre sucia...ya te dije que serías mi ascenso...Malfoy terminará de volverse loco...

-Dr-draco...-Dijo al sentir que Blaise empezaba a ejercer fuerza con las manos sobre su cuello y no podía respirar bien.-¡Dra-dracooo!-El rubio sentía que le llamaban, que debía reaccionar antes de que fuera tarde, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, no dejaba de oir palabras del Señor Oscuro y los gritos de gente al ser torturada por él.-¡Dra-co!-La neblina de su mente empezó a desaparecer. Cuando enfocó sus ojos, casi deja de respirar, Blaise estaba ahogando a Hermione y sostenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha, un cuchillo que cada vez se acercaba más al cuello de la castaña.

-Suéltala, Zabini-Dijo Draco furioso.

-¿O qué?-Dijo sonriendo. Hermione empezaba a perder la consciencia.

-_Avada Kedavra_-Lo último que vio Hermione, fue un rayo verde y el peso del cuerpo de Zabini cayendo sobre ella.-¡Hermione!-Draco corrió hacia ella. -¡Hermione!-Draco empezó a buscarla el pulso al verla llena de sangre, ¿sería suya? Luego miró a Zabini y le vio con las consecuencias de un hechizo que no recordaba haber lanzado. Recordó algo de un cuchillo y empezó a palpar el cuerpo de la castaña. Suspiró al ver que estaba bien. Después observó la lucha que mantenían Potter y Voldemort. Le dolía la cabeza...si no hubiera pasado ya por un Imperius diría que había sido sometido a uno hace poco, pero no es lo que había vivido, había sido algo distinto, más destructivo porque un Imperius te dejaba pensar, lo que había vivido no.

-¡Vamos Harry, no puedes dejarte ganas así...después de tantos años...-Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.-Pronto saludarás a tu mamá y no te olvides de mandarle mis saludos-Harry se levantó a pesar del dolor de los Cruciatus...después miró a la gente que les rodeaba. Estaba Sirius, y Remus. Tonks, Luna que estaba con Ron. Pudo ver a Hermione incorporándose y a Draco abrazándola. Y después a Voldemort. Sabía que este era el final.

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!-Dijeron ambos a la vez. Los hechizos chocaron en el centro...unas veces ganaba terreno el de Voldemort y otras veces el suyo. Harry solo quería que esto acabara pronto. Voldemort aprovecho el cansancio del chico para meterse en su mente y mostrar a Ginny atacada por Greyback. Esta vez, su truco favorito le salió mal. Harry sintió como una furia se apoderaba de él y su Avada alcanzó a Voldemort. Después cayó al suelo, medio mareado. Antes de perderse en la inconsciencia oyo una voz familiar, era tan pareciada a la de Ginny.

-¡Harry!-

o0o0o0o

Dos días después, Harry despertó en San Murgo. No recordaba bien lo que había pasado. Harry se encontró con el pelo rojo de Ginny al intentar incorporarse. Su corazón latió feliz.

-¿Harry?-Dijo la pelirroja al ver que le acariciaban la mejilla.-¡Harry!-Dijo avalanzándose hacia él y rompiendo a llorar.

-Ginny...-Dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Por un momento...creí que...-Lloró con más fuerza. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry se vio sepultado bajo el abrazo de Sirius.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo emocionado.

-Cansado-

-Todo el mundo fuera, fuera.-Dijo un medimago.-Hay que revisarle-Después fijó la vista en Sirius.-Si va a preguntarme sobre los señores Malfoy sigue sin haber novedades...de ninguno de los tres.-Sirius bajó los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Harry.

-Ya habrá tiempo de ponerse al día-Cortó el medimago

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, Hermione se despertaba. Le dolía la espalda, realmente todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más le dolía era el alma. ¿Por qué no despertaba? Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, siendo egoísta, tenía miedo de que lo hiciera y descubriera lo que pasaba por su mente...¿por qué había usado la maldición asesina? ¿por qué le dolía tanto que lo hiciera? ¡¿por qué?! Abrió las cortinas de la habitación. Sonrió al ver el sol.

-Hoy hace un día precioso, Draco-Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Después se acercó a él, retirando los mechones de pelo rebelde que le caian en la frente.-¿Qué te pasa, Draco?-Llevaba así dos días, pero estaban siendo horribles. Cuando el rayo verde alcanzó a Voldemort, Draco había caído desplomado. Llevaba así desde entonces. Nadie sabía nada, los medimagos decían que estaba bien, que no tenía ninguna lesión, pero no despertaba...por lo menos, los señores Malfoy se les veía heridos, les deban esperanzas sobre su recuperación, pocas, pero se las daban. De Harry, solo estaba agotado y despertaría cuando se hubiera recuperado, pero de Draco...de Draco no decían absolutamente nada y era desesperante.

-¿Cómo está?-Dijo Tonks.

-Igual-Contestó Hermione.

-Solo se está haciendo de rogar...pero Harry ya se ha despertado y ahora se despertará y dirá que él estaba más grave o algo así...-Hermione se imaginó la escena por un momento y sonrió.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo la castaña.-Cuando viste que Remus usó la maldición...¿qué sentiste?-

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, Hermione...si fuera la única forma de salvarle lo hubiera hecho y Draco lo hizo por eso y porque Voldemort estaba en su mente...-Hermione miró por la ventana.-Tengo una teoría...creo que Voldemort intentó condenar a Draco y por eso intentó que él fuera su octavo horrocrux...-Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca-Pero no le dio tiempo.-

-¿Y si...?-

-Draco sigue siendo solo Draco-

-¿Y quién iba a ser sino?-Preguntó Sirius que entraba con el desayuno.-¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar?-Hermione negó con la cabeza. La sola idea de que Draco tuviera parte del alma de Voldemort...le entró un escalofrío. Ahora más que nunca debía estar con él. Si alguien tenía que matarle...si tenían que acabar con Voldemort...ella lo haría, porque no soportaría que otra persona lo hiciera.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tysha: creo que tendrás que volver a leer algún capi para acordarte...pero esq no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración...perdoname! Besos!!

Amia:jeje, gracias!!!Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Besos!

Mary-loki:jaja, me alegro que el examen te fuera bien!! Espero que el capítulo te guste como los otros, besos!!!

Babiiestarpinkmalfoy: como va el animo?!Espero q biiien!!Q llegó el verano y en verano hay que estar feliz, tomar el sol, ir a la pisci/playa... nada de pensar en chicos que no merecen la pena..si sigues así te mando a Draco para que te anime!Besos!!!

Angy Malfoy: sii, se que tardo mucho en actualizar ultimamente...pero esq no tengo tiempo!!! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos!

Laura Granger: pronto, pronto, lo que se dice pronto...no he actualizado...sorry. Besos!

Salesia: Draco como ves, bueno en general los Malfoy, estan un poco mal...jajaja, si si, yo quiero que Draco me apapache!!!! Besos!!

Beautifly92: gracias!!! espero que te guste este capi, besos!

PeqUe: claro q los Malfoy pueden ser una liiinda familia y es obvio que Draco tiene sentimientos...espero que acabaras pronto los deberes, besos!

Sakuritta Uchiha: jejeje, aqui tienes la continuación!! tarde pero llegó. Besos!

Helencity94: graciasss! Me alegro mucho que te guste! Besos!

_**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, alertar y favoritos y a todos los que siguen la historia sin dejar rastro. Dos capítulos para decir adios a esta historia...**_

_**El retraso esta vez ha sido culpa del trabajo y de unos cursos que no me han dejado ni respirar...menudo verano llevo. Por cierto, ¡feliz verano!**_

_**Si a alguien le interesa he escrito un Hermione&Cormac.**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido la película?**_

_**¡Muchos besos! **_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	27. ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**27-****: ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE:**

-Draco sigue siendo solo Draco-

-¿Y quién iba a ser sino?-Preguntó Sirius que entraba con el desayuno.-¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar?-Hermione negó con la cabeza. La sola idea de que Draco tuviera parte del alma de Voldemort...le entró un escalofrío. Ahora más que nunca debía estar con él. Si alguien tenía que matarle...si tenían que acabar con Voldemort...ella lo haría, porque no soportaría que otra persona lo hiciera.

Las horas iban pasando y Hermione solo podía describir la situación como angustiosa. No solo era que todos los Malfoy se encontraran entre la vida y la muerte, era que Draco, _SU _Draco, podía tener parte del alma de Voldemort en él. No sabía con quien hablar del tema, no sabía con quien desahogarse; la realidad era que sentía una especie de decepción respecto a Draco que no sabía como explicar. Ver a Draco matar a Blaise había cambiado algo en ella, sin embargo, ver a Harry matar a Voldemort no. ¿Era que una de las muertes era necesaria y la otra no? No tenía la respuesta, lo que si que sabia era que cuando Draco despertase, porque estaba segura de que iba a despertar, tendría que hablar con él de todo esto y temía profundamente como iba a desarrollarse esa conversación. Tonks entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué tal va?-Dijo cerrando la puerta. Desde que se había enterado de que iba a ser mamá y sabía que la guerra había terminado era imposible borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Igual, sin cambios.-Dijo monótonamente.

-¿Y tu?-Dijo mirándola fijamente. No sabía porque pero le molestaba esa mirada.

-Bien-Contestó mirando a Draco.

-Sabes que estoy aquí...si quieres hablar.-Hermione apartó la vista del rubio y sintió como las lágrimas la traicionaban.

-¡No lo entiendo!-Dijo abrazándola.-¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarle que le matara? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Dijo entre lágrimas. Encima, para rematar el momento, empezó a creer que estaba loca, ¿había Draco fruncido el ceño?¡Imposible!

-¿Realmente no puedes perdonarle o no puedes perdonarte? Se objetiva, Hermione: tu mundo de fantasía se rompió en el mismo momento en el que Draco entró en tu vida, ya te imaginabas a Harry con Ginny y a ti, resignada, con Ron. Los cuatro juntos, todo el mundo apoyaría esa decisión, todo sería perfecta, seguirias siendo la chica que todo el mundo esperaba que fueras...pero tu casita de cuento de hadas se desapareció en el momento en el que Draco apareció y estas asustada...-

-Nn-no te entiendo...-Dijo la castaña confusa.

-Piensa en ello antes de cometer un error, Hermione, piénsalo.-Hermione se separó ligeramente de ella.-Narcissa ha despertado.-Dijo sonriente dando por finalizada la conversación.-Sirius está con ella ahora, pero está bien, bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar tras estar a punto de morir desangrada...Lucius sigue igual, los medimagos creen que está en shock, Sirius dice que si escuchara la voz de Draco o de Narcissa, sobre todo esta última, saldría de ese estado; Ron recibe hoy el alta y Remus y yo volvemos a casa, ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, Remus no quiere que crezca en este ambiente y yo...necesito descansar y bridarle a mi bebé un poco de paz y tranquilidad...-Dijo mirando a la ventana.

-¿Te vas?-Habló Hermione al rato.

-Vamos a bajar a comer, deberías venir.-Hermione asintió. Soltó con cariño la mano de Draco y caminó detrás de Tonks.

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Luna!-Ambas se abrazaron.

-Ron ya está bien.-Dijo feliz.-¿Qué tal Draco?-Hermione se encogió de hombros. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Tonks.

-La cafetería es por aquí.-Dijo Remus.

-Cc-creo que voy a dar un paseo, luego...voy.-Luna la miró extrañada.

-Hermione.-Dijo Harry preocupado.

-¡Harry!-Dijo feliz de verle, momentáneamente feliz, porque su problema volvió a hacerse presente en su mente.

-Te podría haber puesto falta...pero me alegro que hayas decidido salir un poco de esa habitación, despejarse un poco no viene nunca mal.-Hermione miró a Sirius sorprendida. Algo no estaba bien en ella, necesitaba irse de allí, estar sola, necesitaba aclararse, volver a tomar el control sobre sus acciones...según la miraban todos debía de ser un muerto viviente...y eso ¡no iba a permitirlo mas!

-Si, voy a dar un paseo.-Sirius iba a intervenir pero Remus le detuvo.

-Déjala...-

-¡Lleva días sin apenas comer, no hace nada más que estar al lado de Draco, mortificándose por no se que, sin dejar que nadie le ayude y pretendes que deje que se vaya a dar un paseo! ¿Quién seba lo que irá a hacer?-Dijo Sirius intentando ir tras Hermione, que había salido corriendo.

-Pasear-Dijo Tonks.

-No se que os traeis entre manos pero si algo le pasa...será vuestra responsabilidad.-Dijo furioso.

o0o0o0o

Narcissa fue trasladada a una habitación individual una vez que decidieron que estaba fuera de peligro. Había empezado a comer y pronto la dejarían levantarse de la cama. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su marido y a su hijo. Aunque ansiaba, necesitaba, ver mas a Lucius, sabía que Draco estaba con Hermione, sabía que ella le cuidaría, pero Lucius...lo que había hecho Lucius por ella...tenía que salir adelante, tenía que seguir a su lado, tenian, ¡se merecian ser felices!

-¿Se puede?-Dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-Claro que si, hija.-No era tonta ni estúpida, sabía que a esa chiquilla le pasaba algo, sabía que estaba a punto de hundirse...necesitaba a su hijo.-Por tu cara supongo que mi hijo sigue igual.-Hermione asintió.-Y que no has venido aquí por eso, ¿verdad?-La castaña volvió a asentir.

-Verá...-Tras el paseo, una buena caladura bajo la lluvia y unas horas de sueño en su cama, su mente había empezado a aclararse...había decidido que solo había una persona con la que podría resolver sus dudas, sabía que debía acudir a ella, pero le daba tanta vergüenza...-quizá considere que no debería preguntarle nada de esto, pero no se a quien más acudir.-

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-Dijo dulcemente, estaba realmente preocupada. Se incorporó un poco en la cama...¿y si su estado no era por la ausencia de Draco?

-¿Cómo se sintió la primera vez que supo que Lucius había matado a alguien? ¿Y cuándo lo vio hacerlo?-Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada. Narcissa sonrió tristemente.

-Se como te sientes Hermione, se que estás confusa, que dudas si tu relación puede tener un futuro tras esto, pero la pregunta que deberías hacerte es "¿Amas a mi hijo?" porque si la respuesta es si, ¡claro que tiene futuro! La primera vez que Lucius mató a una persona, la primera vez que le vi hacerlo fue por defenderme...dentro de mi familia, Bella siempre era la honorable Black y yo la ilusa. Bella disfrutaba matando, torturando a las personas, a mi me dolía casi más que a las víctimas. Una noche, tras una reunión familiar...verás Hermione en las filas del señor Oscuro todos eran...muy liberales...demasiado, cogian aquello que querían sin preguntar, hacían lo que les daba la gana. Esa noche, un algo borracho Rodolphus, el marido de Bella, intentó propasarse conmigo. Yo me negué obviamente y él me pegó, me dejo inmóvil y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Bella estaba en el salón, entreteniendo a Lucius con una supuesta misión. Por suerte, Lucius subió porque le parecía extraño mi ausencia y vio la escena. Le mató sin dudarlo...-Hermione no tenía palabras.-Voldemort se puso furioso y le tuvo encerrado en una celda tres meses...cuando regresó a casa estuve a punto de perder a Draco tras una paliza de mi padre y de Bella. Matar no es una acción por la que nadie debe sentirse orgulloso, pero si se mata por proteger a alguien, ¿no lo ves más noble? No es noble de ninguna manera pero estoy totalmente agradecida porque Lucius lo hiciera.-Ambas se sumieron en sus pensamientos...-Entonces...¿amas a mi hijo?-

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo ella ofendida por la duda.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-

-Es que...-

-¿Si?-

-Es que todo lo que había imaginado...todo se ha derrumbado.-

-La imaginación puede ser peligrosa a veces-

-Es que Draco...todo lo que creía...-

-Mira, cuando me casé con Lucius estaba totalmente enamorada de Remus, cuando nació Draco no había otra cosa para mi en el mundo, con la muerte de los Potter...Lucius cambió y mis sentimientos, que ya lo habían hecho, también. Desde hace años he estado negándome a mi misma que estaba enamorada de mi marido, poniendo escusas tontas. Hemos tenido que vernos al borde de la muerte para darnos cuenta que el orgullo y las escusas son estúpidas...no dejes que el miedo a ser feliz te vuelva infeliz, no te hagas lo mismo, Hermione-La castaña asintió, todo ese peso que cargaba, todas esas dudas...se habían ido.-Vuelve con él, querrá verte cuando despierte y no seré yo quien lo impida.-

-Gracias seño...-

-Narcissa, Hermione, Narcissa.-

-Gracias, Narcissa-Dijo Hermione sonriendo. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Draco...

o0o0o0o

Pasó una semana y ambos Malfoy seguían igual. Narcissa ya podía salir de su habitación y por primera vez iba a visitarlos. Fue primero a ver a su hijo, ya que los medimagos estaban con Lucius. Draco parecía simplemente dormido, completamente dormido. Le recordó a todas esas tardes, cuando él tenía cinco años y se dormía en sus piernas tras la merienda mientras ella le leía o le tocaba el piano...ambos Dracos dormían profundamente y parecían felices.

-El otro dia me pareció que frunció el ceño, pero cada vez que lo pienso...estoy más convencida de que me lo imaginé.-Dijo molesta Hermione. Narcissa se inclinó hacia su hijo y le besó la frente.

-Despierta, hijo-Le susurró. Pero no pasó nada, Draco no dio ninguna señal de notar su presencia. Hermione soltó su mano, se acababa de dar cuenta que desde que le ingresaron no le había besado. Narcissa sonrió y luego dejó la habitación. Hermione volvió a sentarse, esta vez en la cama de Draco y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza cerca del corazón, escuchándolo. Sin saber como, empezó a llorar. Necesitaba volver a ver esos ojos grises, que la mirara con esa intensidad que la hacía enrojecer, oir su voz, oir sus comenrarios cínicos, sus bromas, volver a besarle y sentir como su corazón latía desbocado, le necesitaba...

-Draco...-Dijo acariciando su cara.-Despierta ya, por favor.-Dijo volviendo a acurrucarse a su lado y besándole en el cuello, sabiendo que eso le enloquecía y le molestaba...poco después con el ritmo constante de sus latidos se quedó dormida.

Narcissa entró con miedo en la habitación de su marido. Sirius le había abierto la puerta sonriente, pero ella perdió esa sensación de apoyo en cuanto se cerró la puerta. Al contrario que su hijo, pudo ver que Lucius sufría, al tocarle notó que estaba más frío que de costumbre.

-Lucius.-Dijo conteniendo el llanto y acariciando su cara.-¿por qué tuviste que hacerte el héroe en ese momento?- Dijo justo antes de perder la batalla con las lágrimas.

o0o0o0o

Ron no sabía muy bien como actuar con Luna. Había estado a su lado desde que le salvó, día y noche, haciendole reir, en silencio, simplemente dejándole saber que estaba allí, pero sin molestarle con preguntas como los demas...había conseguido que se olvidara completamente de Hermione, solo cuando esta fue a verla sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho que poco después comprendió era por el estado de su amiga. Tonks y Remus iban a verles todos los días y respiraban felicidad, Harry y Ginny eran inseparables y sus padres no podían estar mas felices.

-Chicos, ¡Lucius ha despertado!-Dijo Sirius feliz.

-Ya era hora.-Dijo Molly.-A este paso, su mujer iba a volver a caer enferma.

Cuando iban a verle, Narcissa salía de la habitación que echaba humo.

-¡Me han echado!-Sirius intentó no reirse.-Estos medimagos no saben nada, ¡NADA! Echarme a mi, como se ateven...-

-Prima...tendrán que hacer su trabajo-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Y en que iba a molestar yo?-Dijo furiosa.-He visto a mi marido desnudo muchas veces, ¡haste le he curado yo misma unas cuantas veces! No iba a pasar nadar por ver como le examinaban...-Harry y Ron sonrieron...de ahí venia esa vena de niño caprichoso a Draco, no había duda.

Ron y Harry decidieron ir a ver a Hermione mientras todos los demás esperaban para que les dejaran ver a Lucius. Al entrar, intentaron convencerla para que fuera con ellos a comer algo. Solo los acompañó bajo la amenaza de Harry. De mal humor se separó de Draco. Ron se quedó para asegurarse de que ella no regresaba a escondidas sin haber comido. Cuando la puerta se cerró se sintió estúpido.

-Vaya, pensé encontrar a Hermione para ir a comer.-Dijo Luna.

-Luna...-Dijo enrojeciendo.-Quería...me gustaria agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.-

-Vale, todo bien.-Dijo dispuesta a irse. "Ronald Weasley es el rey de los idiotas"

-Luna-

-¿Si?-Dijo acercándose a él. Ron la besó.

-Ww-weas-ssel-Dijo Draco en un susurro. Después sintió como le dolía todo el cuerpo. Luna y Ron estaban paralizados. Luna se separó de Ron y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Avisa solo a Hermione.-Luna asintió. Ron no sabía que hacer.-¿Tenias que declararte penosamente justo cuando yo despierto?-

-Parece que tu humor no ha mejorado.-Draco alzó una ceja. Realmente estaba furioso.

-Dame agua.-Ron asintió.

-Aquí tienes, señor.-Dijo burlonamente. Draco se atragantó al beber.

-Solo a Hermione.-Dijo cuando se recuperó. Ron salió a asegurarse. Un minuto después, la castaña entró a la habitación (con intención de coger su móvil que según Luna sonaba intensamente) y se encontró con la mirada de Draco.

-¡Draco!-Dijo corriendo hacia él.-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?.-Continuó mientras le abrazaba. Se separó dolida al ver que él no le correspondía.

-No quiero que estés conmigo por pena o compromiso.-Esta nueva voz de Draco, tan siseante le ponía los pelos de punta a Hermione. Además lo que decía la asustó tremendamente. Draco volvió a beber agua, esta vez con más cuidado y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Dd-de qué hablas?-Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Te escuché, Hermione. ¡Hablabas con Tonks y decias que no me perdonabas ser un asesino!-Intentó calmarse, no quería ponerse tan furioso.

-Draco, no digas eso.-Dijo ella dolida.

-Pero es eso lo que soy para ti, ¿no?-¿Donde se había quedado su autocontrol? Desde que había escuchado esas palabras y había vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia había pensado mil y una formas de afrotal esa realidad y había decidido no enfadarse, no mostrar cuanto le dolía. También había decidido como afrontar su vida sin ella.-No voy a cambiar más. He hecho todo por ti, ¡TODO! Y quieres sinceridad, si le maté, no podía permitir que él te lo hiciera, no iba a dejarte morir...-

-No, es lo que crees Draco.-Dijo ella entre lágrimas. ¿Cómo iba a solucionarlo? ¡No podía perderle!

-Deberías avisar a un medimago, me duele la cabeza.-Dijo fríamente. Ella asintió. Lo primero era su salud. Tras el medimago entraron todos los demás, excepto Lucius obviamente.

-Anda que despertaros a la vez-Dijo su madre enternecida mientras le abrazaba. Hermione empezó a notar que le costaba respirar cada vez un poco más. Él estaba tan distante, tan frío, tan lejos de ella. Maldijo el día que tuvo esa conversación, maldijo sus dudas y sus miedos. Sin darse cuenta, volvia a estar a solas con él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió aterrorizada.

-Draco...-Cuanto antes acabara esa duda que la mataba por dentro, mejor.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Déjame hablar!-Dijo furiosa.

-Joder, no me mires así. Yo no puedo ser un puto ángel como San Potter, ni un príncipe azul. No soy perfecto aunque haya dicho varias veces que si. Soy como soy y punto...-

-¡¿Me vas a dejar hablar?!-Draco cerró la boca impresionado. Volvían a tratarse como en sus peores años en Hogwarts.

-Lo que escuchaste...estaba incompleto. Lo he pasado fatal, sin enterder lo que me pasaba. Draco, lo que me dolió realmente es que lo hiciste por mi, por defenderme. Tenía miedo de que te cansaras de mi, ¿y si te arrepientes? ¡Te puse en peligro! Y si algo te hubiera pasado...-

-Ven aquí, Hermione.-Dijo intentando no sonreir.-Eres una paranoica cabezota.-Dijo cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Has descolocado mi mundo, Draco. Estoy muerta de miedo de que decidas irte de él.-Draco la abrazó. Hacía tanto que deseaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.-Yo no quiero que sean un ángel, ni un demonio. No quiero que seas un principe azul, ni verde, ni de ningún color. No quiero que seas ni blanco ni negro, el gris está bien. El gris me parece perfecto.-Dijo mirándole fija e intensamente.

-A mi también.-Dijo antes de acercarla posesivamente y besarla. Se separaron jadeando.-Te he echado tanto de menos.-Dijo para volver a besarla.-Me debes muchos besos...-

-¡Eh, que yo no he sido quien se ha hechado la siesta del siglo!-Draco rompió a reir. Hermione le acompañó. A partir de ahora quería escuchar su risa a todas horas.-¿Nn-no quieres saber como está tu padre? ¿Todo lo que ha pasado?-

-Ya lo se.-Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Draco se llevó una mano a la sien.-Mi madre.-

-¡Argh!-Dijo bajándose de la cama. Odiaba que hicieran eso.

-Asique tenías miedo de que el egocentrico y odioso de Draco Malfoy abandonara tu mundo...-

-Añadele idiota, engreido, estúpido...-

-Guapo, sexy...-

-Draco...-Dijo realmente molesta. Odiaba que la molestara. El sonrió. Le encantaba enfadarla, era tan fácil...le encantaba ese brillo que aparecía en sus ojos, ese gesto en la cara. Esa mirada que decía "te voy a matar" pero luego era una dulce gatita...

-Por cierto, ¿qué coño hacía Weasley besando a Lovegood cuando he despertado?-

-¿Qué? ¡Ya era hora!-Dijo Hermione. Draco volvió a reirse.

-Llevo dormido no se cuanto tiempo y se más cosas que vosotros...que sería de este mundo sin mi...-Hermione le abrazó.

o0o0o0o

Tras otra semana, todos los Malfoy fueron dados de alta. Lucius tenía que ir todos los días a una revisión y ha hacer una rehabilitación, pero se había negado a quedarse ingresado. La mala noticia es que pronto empezaría el jucio en su contra y Lucius dudaba mucho de que fuera a ser un preceso imparcial. Podía notar los buitres a su alrededor, deseosos de su caida, codiciando su fortuna, su estatus...

-Hijo.-Draco dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos y se incorporó un poco de su cama.-Tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando...vamos a regresar a Francia, una especie de segunda luna de miel con tiempo indefinido...-

-Oh...bien, supongo.-Dijo extrañado por esa conversación.

-Mira Draco...-

-¡No quiero que me expliques lo que vais a hacer allí, ya tuve suficiente con tu educación sexual en Grimmauld Place!-Dijo apurado.-Prefiero pensar que mis padres solo hablan...-Lucius empezó a reirse.

-Hemos puesto esta casa a nombre tuyo y de Hermione-Dijo seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Acabará siendo la nueva señora Malfoy, o eso espero. Si esa no era tu intención, quizás así tengas un incentivo.-

-Vamos, hijo quita esa cara.-Dijo Narcissa.-Piensa que si algo saliera mal...Malfoy Manor seguiría en manos adecuadas.-

-Gg-gracias.-Dijo sin saber que más decir. Estaba completamente impresionado. Sus padres estaban muy raritos últimamente. Lucius le alborotó el pelo y salió de la habitación. Narissa se sentó a su lado.

-¿Habeis hablado Hermione y tu?-

-Si.-Dijo Draco sorprendido. Creía no haber dejado nada de esas conversación en su mente para miradas indiscretas.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, hijo. Yo también pasé por eso y tardé en aceptarlo años...-

-¡¿El que haya matado a alguien?!-Preguntó ansioso. Años era mucho tiempo.

-El estar enamorada de un Malfoy, hijo.-Dijo sonriendo. Después le besó en la frente.-Por cierto, quiero ser una abuela joven...no tardes años en pedirle matrimonio.-

-¡Dejad de agobiarme con el temita!-Gritó.-Tengo 17 años y no pienso en caserme y mucho menos en niños.-

-¿De momento?-Dijo Narcissa. Draco rodó los ojos. Su madre estaba muy pesada con ese tema.

-Si, madre.-Dijo monótonamente. Le dedicó a su hijo una última sonrisa y se apresuró a dejarle dormir. Una vez libre de la mirada de su hijo rompió a llorar. Corrió hacia el salón y vio a Lucius contemplando el fuego. Se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¿Será feliz, verdad Lucius?-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Seguro.-Dijo sujetando su cabeza dulcemente y besándola después. Ella sonrió.

-Me ha dicho que...-

-Lo he escuchado todo...quizás no deberíamos agobiarle, todo puede salir bien y nosotros podremos ir a Francia...-

-Creí que eso era solo una escusa para Draco.-

-No, lo decía sinceramente. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en ocultarle que seremos juzgados y mucho menos si nos declaran culpable. Es lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo y soportarlo.-

-Pero...quiero protegerlo...quiero que vuelva a poder ser ese niño caprichoso.-Lucius negó con la cabeza.

-Con la señorita Granger a su lado...creo que se acabó el Draco caprichoso.-

Draco no podía dejar de analizar todo. Sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Hasta Hermione le ocultaba algo. Se hizo el dormido cuando notó que alguien entraba a su habitación.

-Cissa.-Dijo Lucius mirándola.

-Ha crecido tanto...-Dijo apartando el pelo de su hijo de la frente.-¿Recuerdas lo pequeño que era cuando nació? ¿Y sus primeras palabras?-Lucius sonrió ante esos recuerdos.

-Cissa, estás dramatizando mucho. Mañana es el juicio no el fin de tu vida, volverás a verle-Dijo severamente.

-Puede que tengas razón...-Dijo algo más animada-Vamos a dormir.-Solo cuando estuvo seguro de estar solo, dejó que la furia le inundara. ¡LE HABÍAN ENGAÑADO! ¡TODOS! Cogió el espejo que le dejara Sirius y pensó en Hermione.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Hermione medio dormida y preocupada.

-¿Qué sabes del juicio?-Hermione no reaccionó todo lo rápido que quiso.-¡No me mientas!-

-Tu madre me pidió...-

-¡Dimelo!-Exigió.

-Mañana tus padres serán juzgados. En tu caso ya has sido absuelto puesto que Dumbledore dejó una lista con todos los miembros de la Orden...-

-¿Y no incluyó a mis padres? ¡Viejo estúpido!-

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Por qué reaccionas así?-Dijo preocupada. Las cosas cercanas a Draco estaban empezando a arder.

-Mis padres están rarísimos, no me dicen nada más que tonterías, mi madre no para de despedirse de mi...¡hasta ha venido a dormir conmigo! ¡¿Por que no me decis las cosas?!-No podía controlorse, necesitaba romper cosas. Solo cuando vio la cara angustiada de Hermione se calmó un poco.-Lo siento...es que...desde que desperté...cambio de humor con mucha frecuencia, estoy más irascible...hay veces que destruyo cosas y no recuerdo como lo he hecho...-Hermione se angustió más. ¿Y si Tonks estaba equivocada? No, eso no era posible. Draco era solo Draco.-Hay veces que no recuerdo lo que hago y luego veo un libro destruido o un mueble quemado...es como si...no consigo sacarlo de mis sueños, Hermione.-

-Draco...-Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Mañana nos vemos.-Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Draco había roto el vínculo. Hermione corrió a ver a Sirius, antes de entrar en su habitación se detuvo. No era allí donde quería estar. Fue a la primera chimenea.

-Malfoy Manor-

-Señorita Granger.-

-¡Ah!-Gritó asustada.

-Oh, pérdoneme, no pretendia asustarla.-Dijo el elfo antes de correr hacia la lámpara-

-Tranquilo, ¿podrías llevarme a...?-

-Sígame.-Dijo rápidamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, Draco se incorporó.

-¿Hermione?-Ella avanzó.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Dijo sonrojada. El sonrió.

-¿Dormir?-

-Dormir-Dijo severamente. Antes de acudir a nadie, tendría que asegurarse. Esa noche no podía dormirse. Tenía que observarle cuando no estuviera del todo consciente. Se había jurado que ella acabaría con Voldemort, aunque eso supusiera...abrazó a Draco sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?-Ella lo besó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Siento MUCHÍSIMO el retraso. Se que he preocupado a algunas personas por mi ausencia. LO SIENTO. He estado algo depre este verano, además de ocupadísima. El domingo regresé de la playa y me ha sentado de maravilla. Ya vuelvo a ser yo! Espero que os guste el capítulo. Ya solo queda un capítulo más el epílogo. Que pena llegar al final! **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!!!También gracias a los lectores invisibles!**

**Abril: espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por pasarte por el Hermione&Cormac. Besos!**

**Beautifly92: Draco ya despertó! No podía dejarlo dormido eternamente, no crees? Besos!**

**Salesia: se despertó, se despertó! Se que estoy siendo un poco cruel, lo se. Besos!**

**Just-annie-love: los chicos son crueles y odiosos! (En este momento no estoy precisamente para ver cosas positivas de ellos!) Espero que te guste el capi y que estes super bien! Besos!**

**Tysha: creo que tendrás que volver a empezar a leerte la historia, siento mucho la ausencia de capítulos! Besos!**

**Os dedico a todas el capítulo!!!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**PD: espero tener pronto el capítulo de Paciencia. Lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno, tengo que pasarlo, pero mañana empiezo las clases, asiq no se si me dará tiempo a pasarlo hoy todo...**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	28. JUICIO Y CONDENAS

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**28-****: JUICIO Y CONDENAS:**

-¿Hermione?-Ella avanzó.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Dijo sonrojada. El sonrió.

-¿Dormir?-

-Dormir-Dijo severamente. Antes de acudir a nadie, tendría que asegurarse. Esa noche no podía dormirse. Tenía que observarle cuando no estuviera del todo consciente. Se había jurado que ella acabaría con Voldemort, aunque eso supusiera...abrazó a Draco sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?-Ella lo besó. Draco se separó usando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Algo no estaba bien.-¿Qq-qué pasa?-Preguntó lo más dulcemente que pudo. Seguía enfadado, furioso. Hermione le miró fijamente.

-Mm-me has preocupado-Confesó. Draco la abrazó.

-Estoy bien, Hermio...-

-¡No lo estás!-Dijo angustiada.-Mira como has reaccionado hace un momento...Draco...-Rompió a llorar. Draco estaba bloqueado. Creía que lo había ocultado mejor, pero al parecer ella lo había notado. Estaba realmente asustado por perder el control sobre sí mismo. ¿Debería hablarlo con alguien?

-Shhh-Intentó consolarla, pero el llanto solo aumentó. Siempre odiaba ver a alguien llorar, le era una situación sumamente incómoda. Nadie reaccionaba igual, no había fórmula mágica para que la persona en cuestión dejara de llorar.-Hermione...n-no pasa nada.-

-Encontraremos una solución, no pienso dejar que nadie me aleje de ti-

-¿Alejarte de mi?-Preguntó confuso.

-Si...si fuera cierto...me daría igual todo el mundo mágico, no dejaría que nadie te hiciera nada-

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo molesto. Odiaba no saber lo que pasaba y más, si lo que pasaba, le influía a él.

-En la batalla...cc-cuando él quiso...cuando tu...-

-¿Cuándo se metió en mi mente?-

-Si, eso...no se metió en tu mente exactamente...-

-Hermione...lo hizo-Dijo intentando no ofenderla.-Se reconocer cuando alguien...-

-¡Por Merlín Draco, intentó convertirte en un horrocrux!-Dijo algo más alterada de lo que hubiera querido. Draco soltó la mano que momentos antes sostenía, empezó a notar que le costaba respirar...-¿Draco?-Dijo Hermione angustiada.

-Ll-llama a mi padre-Dijo con un hilo de voz. No podía pasarle eso, no ahora que era feliz, que su familia era feliz, que no habría más guerras, que no habría más "no debes" acercarte a Hermione...no más barreras...pero si él era...un horrocrux...tendría que alejarse de ella para siempre.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-Dijo Lucius preocupado. Que ella hubiera entrado a su habitación llorando y con un torbellino de ideas en su mente...

-Padre...-Draco no podía seguir hablando, por algo había ido a Slytherin, ¡no era valiente! Lucius entró en su mente, sorprendido de que su hijo se lo permitiera. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones al ver cual era el problema. Por su mente pasaron rápidamente tres pensamientos:

1-Cissa no podía saberlo, se hundiría.

2-Tenía que ayudar a su hijo.

3-¡No hay tiempo!

-Podría...examinarte...pero no hay que preocuparse, tu NO eres un horrocrux-Mintió descaradamente. Draco lo supo, pero se acogió a sus palabras. Lucius le sonrió. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su hijo. Cogió su varita y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de la magía corriendo por ella. Sabía que con este último hechizo sería condenado sin lugar a dudas. Tenía que usar magía casi tan oscura como para crear un horrocrux...-

-Padre...-Lucius rompió su concentración.-¿Dónde está Hermione?-Ambos rubios miraron por toda la habitación.

-Mira que es cursi esta casa...-

-Habla el que vive en Grimmauld Place...¿alguna vez te has fijado bien en la decoración?-

-Lo siento prima, pero entre patear el culo a los mortifagos y escapar de Azkaban...no he tenido tiempo de ir de compras.-

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-Dijo Narcissa sorprendida.

-No pensarías que íbamos a dejaros caer...todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer para...saber la verdad y mejor mi varita que la vuestra...¿quien sospecharía de mi?-Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Lucius rodó los ojos. El punto uno de sus planes, estaba a punto de caer.

-¿Y por qué es mejor tu varita?-Sirius miró a Lucius.

-Déjalo, ya es inútil. Narcissa, siéntate-La mujer obedeció.-Verás...existe un posibilidad muy muy pequeña, yo diría que remota...-

-Deja de dar rodeos y habla-Dijo tensa.

-Puedo ser un horrocrux, madre.-Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca intentando ahogar su grito.

-Como he dicho, la posibilidad es pequeñísima.-Repitió Lucius.

-Mi niño...-Fue lo único que Narcissa pudo decir.

-Prima...-

-Dejarme con él.-Nadie se movió.-¡QUÉ ME DEJEIS CON ÉL!-Todos fueron saliendo.

-Draco...-Narcissa miró hacia la puerta furiosa.-¡A SOLAS!-Después puso un hechizo silenciador.

-Madre...-Narcissa cerró los ojos y luego miró fijamente a su hijo. No iba a hacer falta ningún hechizo, provocar la posible parte del alma de ese monstruo sería suficiente.

-Ven aquí, Draco.-Una vez que estuvo a su lado colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Narcissa empezó a mostrarle todos sus momentos con los Potter, cuando acudió a Sirius, Lucius luchando con Bella...Draco estaba muy rígido, las manos cerradas en dos puños. Narcissa se separó de él. En los ojos de Draco no había nada de calidez, era fríos. Narcissa tragó en grueso, demasiado fríos. Narcissa pudo ver la lucha interna de su hijo. Sus ojos se acuaron. Él estaba dentro de su hijo.-No dejaré que nadie te haga nada, mi niño.-Draco la apartó de un empujón.

-No me toques.-Dijo con los dientes apretados. Poco después Narcissa le rodeó con sus brazos antes de que se cayera.-¿Madre?-Preguntó Draco.-¿Por qué estoy tumbado?-

-Te has mareado-Draco cerró los ojos. -Ya podeis pasar-Narcissa puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.-¿Qué le vais a hacer a mi bebé?-

-No soy un bebé, madre...-Dijo rodando los ojos. Hermione sonrió y Draco la miró fijamente.

-Solo un pequeñísimo...-Dijo Sirius imitando a Lucius-...examen.-Sirius se acercó a Draco y éste se tensó. Narcissa salió de la habitación. No quería más confirmaciones. Sirius logró meterse en su mente, empezó a examinarla, pasó rápidamente los momentos con Hermione, sonrió con las peleas entre el rubio y su ahijado, todos oyeron su carcacaja cuando presenció el puñetazo de Hermione en tercero...continuó así hasta que llegó a los momentos que compartieron cuando solo tenía un año. Momentos que Draco no recordaban pero que estaban en su interior. No había ni rastro de Voldemort, más allá de su iniciación y sus entrevistas con él, nada más. Revisó de nuevo la batalla, efectivamente él había tenido la intención de condenarle pero Hermione y su casi muerte a manos de Zabini lo habían impedido. La conexión con la mente de Voldemort se había roto, rompiendo así la conversión. Sirius dejó la mente de Draco aliviado.

-Ha estado muy cerca, demasiado.-Todos soltaron el aire que guardaban con miedo.-Sin embargo, creo que los cambios de humor son normales. Su mente y la de Voldemort estuvieron en contacto mucho tiempo. Será una secuela que tendrá que superar con el tiempo.-Justo en ese momento Lucius salió a buscar a su esposa.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Draco se acercó a Hermione provocando que ésta se asustara ligeramente. Se había quedado absorta mirando el fuego.

-¿Sabes, no está bien reirse de mi?-Dijo el rubio antes de morderla el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Y cuando me he reido yo de ti? ¡Ah, si! "No soy un bebé, madre"-Draco dejó de besar su cuello para morderlo ligeramente. Hermione suspiró.-Draco...-El rubio sonrió. Hacía tanto que no estaban solos, sin prisas, sin guerras, solo ellos. Tendrían que celebrar la buena noticia.

-Me alegro que hayas venido a _dormir_...-Dijo a la vez que sobrepasaba la barrera del pijama para tocar su piel.

-Estan tus padres, Draco...-Dijo intentando ser razonable.

-Pero estan durmiendo.-Dijo a la vez que desabrochaba su sujetador.-¿Por que lo usas para dormir?-Hermione enrojeció.

-Venía a tu casa, Draco.-él sonrió.

-Mmm...sabes que ahora la mitad de esta casa es tuya...-

-Mmm, pondré la mitad de mi casa con decoración Gryffindor...-

-¡No!-

-Es mi mitad de la casa-

-Hermione, te lo he dicho seriamente. Mis padres me lo han dicho.-Hermione palideció.

-Draco...-

-Has conseguido lo que la mitad de las chicas soñaba de mi...-Dijo sin dejar de acariciarla.

-¿La mm-mitad?-

-La otra mitad quiere esto-Dijo llevando la mano de la castaña a cierta parte anatómica.

-¡Draco!-Dijo escandalizada.

o0o0o0o

Lucius no dejaba de notar a su esposa nerviosa y tensa.

-Cissa...-

-Lucius...-Dijo rompiendo a llorar.-Él está dentro de mi hijo...-Lucius la abrazó.

-No, Cissa, estuvo dentro pero no llegó a terminar el proceso.-

-Pp-pero ¡le sentí!-

-Shhh, tranquila, Draco sigue siendo tu niño, nada más.-

-¡Oh Lucius! Estaba tan angustiada, pensar que ese monstruo estuviera dentro de mi bebé.-Lucius la besó. Él también había pasado momentos muy tensos, su hijo no se merecía por todo lo que había pasado, su deber como padre era protegerle y por su orgullo y rencor había fallado en más de una ocasión.

-Narcissa...-No hicieron falta más palabras, sus miradas lo expresaban todo, se fueron desnudando lentamente, disfrutando del momento como si fuera el último, sabiendo que realmente podía serlo.

o0o0o0o

Draco despertó y sonrió al ver a Hermione a su lado. Ella dormía abrazada a él. Sonrió más aun al ver su espalda desnuda. Siempre le encantaba la mezcla de timidez y atrevimiento que tenía...de pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron, hoy era el juicio, el dichoso juicio. Todavía estama molesto porque sus padres no dijeran nada del asunto, porque pretendieran que no pasaba nada, cuando si que pasaba, cuando podían ser encerrados en Azkaban después del gran sacrificio que habían hecho. Hermione se despertó de pronto, al oler a madera quemada.

-¡Draco!-Él la miró sin entender la angustia de su voz y vio como el cabecero de la cama estaba empezando a arder. El fuego cesó tan pronto como la ira, pero el rubio estaba angustiado, si ella no se hubiera despertado, el cabecero hubiera ardido y él estaba apoyado en él, mucho más importante, ella estaba apoyada en él.

-Lo siento-Dijo arrepentido.

-Se que lo controlarás.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.-Confío en ti.-Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo. Draco la besó justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Hijo...teneis que desayunar que nos tenemos que ir.-Hermione enrojeció y Draco gruñó.

Lucius estaba desayunando mientras observaba con mirada perdida el comedor. No había dormido mucho y su cuerpo lo notaba, tenía sueño. Después de hacer el amor con Narcissa y quedarse abrazado a ella, pensó que se dormiría como lo había hecho su mujer, pero el sueño no llegó. Se dedicó a caminar por la mansión, recordando todos los momentos que había vivido en ella. Tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso, tenso. Narcissa le había despertado con besos y una sonrisa preciosa en la cara, en ese momento pensó que todo iba a ir bien, que su proyecto de ser felices se llevaría a cabo. Pero ahora, que había ido a despertar a su hijo...ese presentimiento, todos los errores que había cometido estaban ahí, riéndose de él, llenándole de pesimismo.

-Buenos días-Dijo Hermione al entrar. Lucius sonrió. Todavía recordaba el primer día que la vio. Su hijo había estado todo el verano hablando de una insufrible sabelotodo, que pertenecía a Gryffindor y que para más inri, era hija de muggles. Él se pasó todo el verano presionando a su hijo para que fuera mejor que ella. Cuando coincidieron en la librería y se dirigió a él como si fuera su igual...en aquel entonces el seguía creyéndose superior, convencido de que el orden de las cosas era aquel que le habían enseñado, no el que se atrevió a tomar y sufrió por ello. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione Granger había estado presente en sus vidas desde mucho antes de este año, su hijo hablaba constantemente de ella, quizás llevaba enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, como a él le pasó con Cissa al escuchar como se reía en el tren camino a Hogwarts.

-Buenos días.-Contestó mientras cogía la taza para beber café. Por lo menos, tenía la seguridad de que su hijo sería feliz con ella a su lado.

Llegaron al Ministerio y tuvieron que atravesar la fila de periodistas que los esperaban, casi cegados por los flashes entraron al cobijo del edificio. Sintió como parte de su orgullo quería salir a flote al ver ciertas miradas e intuir ciertos comentarios. Odiaba que la gente le mostrara pena, prefería que le volvieran a mirar con miedo. Llegaron a la sala donde se celebraría el juicio y por fin localizó caras conocidas. Allí estaba Sirius, Remus, Harry Potter y su novia, Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood...las puertas se abrieron y los periodistas que habían dejado atrás volvieron a aparecer. Según se cerraba la puerta, Lucius sentía que se cerraba su destino, que por mucho que hablara, todo estaba ya decidido, que nada volvería a ser igual, que no volvería a sostener la mano de su Narcissa nunca más. Sonrió por haber dedicado a recorrer esa noche su hogar, porque sabía que esa noche no volvería a casa. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, el silencio estaba empezando a ser pesado, la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró el Ministro seguido del jurado. Lucius añadió mentalmente otro dato más a su pesimismo, allí estaba Dolores Umbridge, sabía de sobra que codiciaba su dinero y su posición. Narcissa le apretó la mano y le sonrió. Él correspondió el gesto. Se sentaron en el banquillo de los acusados. Volvió la vista hacia atrás, su hijo estaba serio mientras Hermione hablaba con Potter y Weasley. Lucius intercambió una mirada con su hijo y el juicio comenzó.

-Como bien saben todos los presentes, estamos hoy aquí para juzgar la implicación y fidelidad de los señores Malfoy hacia Vv-voldemort-Se escuchó un murmullo en la sala. Lucius pudo escuchar el comentario de su hijo "Idiota...no puede pronunciar su nombre sin tartamudear" y sonrió. -Durante los días que los señores Malfoy han estados ingresados en San Murgo se ha estado llevando una investigación por la cual el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy queda absuelto de toda acusación dado que era un miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix.-El murmullo volvió a hacer acto de presencia,-Sin embargo...respecto a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy hay varios testimonios que aseguran que ambos son fieles seguidores del causante de esta horrible guerra. Así pues, Dolores Umbridge, se encargará de las preguntas a los acusados.-Dijo antes de sentarse. Narcissa la miró con odio.

-Señora Malfoy...¿se declara usted seguidora de Lord Voldemort?-Dijo con una risita al final.

-Sería una tontería negarlo cuando tengo una marca en el brazo izquierdo.-Dolores asintió.

-Señor Malfoy...la misma pregunta.-

-Con la misma respuesta.-Ella entrecerró los ojos.-Aunque puedo añadir que también trabajamos conjuntamente con la Orden del Fénix.-El murmullo aumentó gradualmente.

-¡Silencio!-Dijo Umbridge furiosa.-¿Testigos? Y su hijo no cuenta.-

-Toda la Orden...-Dijo Lucius orgulloso, esa mujer no se iba a reir ni de él ni de su familia.

-Toda la Orden puede decirlo.-Dijo Sirius.

-Qué oportuno...un exconvicto defendiendo a un acusado...que es parte de su familia...muy oportuno...-

-Y si mal no recuerdo yo, este tribunal me condenó injustamente, sin pruebas. Si mi memoria no me falla, usted misma negó el regreso de Lord Voldemor fervientemente cuando Harry Potter lo aseguró y un alumno regresó a Hogwarts muerto...muy oportuno que sea usted quien hace las preguntas...yo también puedo dudar de sus palabras-

-Silencio-Dijo esta ez el Ministro.-Señor Black, su condena ya fue resuelta y el Ministerio elige a su representante en los juicios, dudar de ella es dudar del Ministerio.-Dijo tenso, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-Solo digo, que la Orden del Fénix presentó unos informes de Albus Dumbledore para dar fe de que el señor y la señora Malfoy eran miembros activos en la lucha CONTRA Voldemort.-

-Gracias por su aportación, señor Black.-Dijo Dolores.-Sin embargo...aún cambiado de bando no podemos pasar por alto su comportamiento anterior, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que son defensores de la pureza de sangre, llegaron incluso a sugerir que en Hogwarts no se admitieran nacidos de muggles, que el colegio fuera más severo...-

-Creo que olvida que usted fue directora del colegio en ese periodo.-Dijo Lucius.-Y por lo que mi hijo llegó contando a casa...sus medidas no fueron muy democráticas...-Dolores enrojeció de rabia.

-¡Su hijo mentiría por usted!-

-Pero a mi me enseñaron a no decir mentiras, profesora...-Dijo Hermione.

-A mi también.-Dijo Harry.-Me enseñaron con sangre y sudor...-Los murmullos volvieron a aumentar, incluso se escuchó alguna exclamación de sorpresa.-Puede que hasta tenga alguna cicatriz...-

-¿Umbridge?-Dijo el Ministro, la imagen recuperada del Ministerio se estaba empezando a caer.

-Usted aprobó todos y cada uno de los medios, señor Ministro.-

-Nos estamos desviando, este es un juicio contra la fidelidad de los Malfoy no contra la señorita Umbridge. Realizaremos un descanso de quince minutos y luego reanudará el juicio.-

La reanudación era más que esperada, los periodistas estaban ansiosos de noticias que llenaran hojas y hojas de sus periódicos sobre los ilustres Malfoy pero se habían encontrado con varios trapos sucios de un Ministerio que con voz pequeña mucho señalaban y pedían que cambiara.

-Bien...señora Malfoy, ¿fue usted al último mundial de Quidditch?-

-Si.-

-¿Vio la marca que allí fue convocada?-

-Todos lo vimos y en casa contrarios, el periódico del día siguiente lo mostró a toda la comunidad mágica-

-¿Señor Malfoy, usted también fue?-

-Si y mi hijo también, por si quiere preguntarlo después, ahora que lo recuerdo, señor Ministro...usted mismo nos invitó al palco especialmente. Y también vi la marca, pero ya le digo que yo no la convoqué-

-¿Por qué piensa que yo le preguntaría eso?-

-Porque es obvio que lo iba a hacer, pero para su información, fue Barty Crounch Jr quien lo hizo, quien asesinó a su propio padre y quien está en Azkaban por eso desde hace años, escapó con la guerra y regresó a su celda, hace días fueron portada de El Profeta por ello...-Umbridge volvio a enrojecer de furia.

-Sus varitas-Dijo tendiendo la mano.-Darme vuestras varitas, serán examinadas.-

Media hora después, Umbridge cogía el informe con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Algo que decir, señor Malfoy?-

-No.-

-No hace mucho que utilizó varias maldiciones imperdonables...-Dijo de nuevo con una risita.

-Lo se, estaba luchando por mi vida y la de mi mujer...-

-¿Sus vidas?-

-Si, frente a Bellatrix Lestrange...si hubiera estado en la batalla quizás lo podría haber escuchado...pero si este juicio no se ha celebrado antes es porque ambos estábamos en el hospital.-

-Sea como sea, utilizó varias maldiciones imperdonables y será condenado por ello.

-¡Con hechizos inferiores a esos, ambos estaríamos muertos!.-Dijo Narcissa indignada.

-La condena por estas pruebas es la siguiente: todas las propiedades a su nombre pasarán a manos des Ministerio. Narcissa Malfoy pagará la multa por llevar la Marca Tenebrosa, si no tiene dinero para ello, pasará un año en prisión. Lucius Malfoy pagará la multa y será condenado a siete años en Azkaban por el uso de magia oscura, sin opción a visitas. El asesinato de Bellatrix Lestrange no se ha tenido en cuenta por considerarse en defensa propia.-Dijo el Ministro, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes, no podía dejar que salieran más trapos sucios.

-Debo informar...-Dijo Lucius, ahora le tocaba a él sonreir.-que la única propiedad a nuestro nombre es una parcela de 30 m2 en Hogsmeade.-

-¡Pretende reirse de nosotros!-Dijo Umbridge.-Podrían aumentarse los años, señor Malfoy...-

-No pretendo tal cosa, solo informo de una realidad. Hace tiempo todas la propiedades y las de mi esposa pasaron a manos de nuestro heredero, por su mayoría de edad, es una tradición muy antigua en nuestras familias. Antes de la batalla, añadimos también a la señorita Granger en la herencia. La parcela se adquirió por motivos de la Orden, era un lugar para aparecernos si hubiera que trasladar a grandes masas de gente.-

-Tendremos que ver la validez de esos documentos. En caso de ser correctos, ¿el señor Draco Malfoy estaría dispuesto asumir el pago de las multas?-

-Por supuesto.-Dijo entre dientes, Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, podía ver que Draco estaba a punto de perder los papeles...

-Tienen una hora para presentar la información, una vez obtenidos se tardará una hora en examinarlos y luego se informará de las condenas definitivas.-Dijo el Ministro levantándose.

o0o0o0o

Todos fueron a la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius pidió a Sirius que llevara los documentos, mientras él hablaba con su familia.

-Draco-

-Padre-

-Draco...se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, no se si esto significará algo para ti, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tremendamente orgulloso.-Draco abrazó a su padre, Lucius al principio no supo reaccionar, pero luego correspondió. Draco estaba emocionado, llevaba toda su vida queriendo que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, toda la vida queriendo ser lo mejor para que él le quisiera.

-Yo también me siento orgulloso de tenerte como padre.-

-Se que no lo merezco, pero gracias.-Dijo emocionado.

-Lo mereces...puede que no siempre hayas estado ahí, pero si esta guerra ha servido para algo, entre otras cosas, es para que me diera cuenta de lo afortunado que soy por los padres que tengo.

-Oh, Draco...-Dijo Narcissa uniéndose al abrazo, llorando.

-Cuida de tu madre en mi ausencia, hijo.-Draco asintió y los dejó a solas. Estaba a punto de perder los papeles, esa maldita voz en su cabeza le iba a volver loco.

-¡Draco!-Dijo Hermione cuando le vio. La voz fue desapareciendo poco a poco a la vez que la miraba fijamente.-¡Me he perdido en esta casa!-Dijo angustiada. Draco sonrió.

-Quizás necesites un guía...-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Eres tonto.-

Narcissa observaba a su marido que a su vez miraba fijamente por la ventana.

-Cissa...-Fue incapaz de continuar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-¿Por qué, Lucius? ¡¿Por qué?-Dijo furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Shhh, no quiero que llores, ni hoy ni nunca. Se que te he hecho llorar varias veces, prométeme que no lo haré más-Dijo abrazándola.

-Ll-lo intentaré-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Eso me gusta más, quiero llevarme tu sonrisa, no tu llanto.-

-Te quiero, Lucius.-Dijo antes de besarle.

-Cissa, ¿me harías un favor?-Ella asintió.-En realidad son dos, cuida a Draco, pero no le agobies.-Ella asintió.-Y...vete a Francia, sigue con el plan que teníamos-

-Pero...-Interrumpió.

-Por favor.-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Está bien-Aceptó. Después le abrazó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del abrazo.

-No dejaré de pensar en ti, serás mi luz allí.-Narcissa le besó emocionada.

-Siento interrumpir...es la hora.-Dijo Sirius. Ambos asintieron.

Regresaron al Ministerio, a escuchar el veredicto del juicio.

-Tras haber analizado los documentos...-Comenzó el ministro algo furioso. A priori, este juicio solo iba a traer beneficios...y al final se quedaban con una ridícula parcela en Hogsmeade...-podemos decir que son legales, por lo que...pónganse en pie los acusados.-Lucius y Narcissa obedecieron.

-Narcissa Malfoy-Intervino de nuevo Dolores Umbridge-Deberá pagar la multa por llevar la marca tenebrosa. Tiene un mes para saldar el pago.-Después se giró a Lucius, furiosa.-Lucius Malfoy, deberá pagar la misma multa y será condenado a siete años de prisión, sin opción a visitas.-

-Dicho esto, se de por finalizado el juicio.-Dos aurores se acercaron a Lucius. El miró a su familia con una sonrisa, antes de acompañar por una de las puertas traseras a los aurores. Respiró una vez más el aire puro y libre, se grabó en su memoria la imagen de su familia y tocó el traslador que le llevaría a su nueva y encerrada vida.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno, espero que después de siglos de espera, el capítulo no os disguste mucho y querais matarme a base de crucios. Con esta historia, he pasado por muchos estados de ánimo, una gripe, una guerra fría con mi musa...de todo un poco. Como dije hace tiempo, ahora solo falta el epílogo, que le he empezado a escribir ya, para que no vuelva a tardar siglos en actualizar.

Antes de pasar con los reviews, me gustaría haceros la recomendación de un libro: _Despedida_ de Claudia Gray. Es el tercero de la saga, asique si no os suena de nada os recomiendo que la leais: _Medianoche_, _Adicción_ y _Despedida_. También me gustaría recomendaros otra triología: _La Puerta Oscura _de David Lozano. Si alguien se anima, me encantara saber luego su opinión. Y ahora si que si, reviews!

**Sol**: muchas gracias, la verdad esq Hermione tiene suerte al tener a Draco para ella...Besos!

**Salesia**: como va esa muñeca ante de nada? Espero q muy bien. Me rei mucho con el review de Fundiendo el Hielo de tu Corazón! De verdad! Otra vez agacho la cabeza y pido mil disculpas por preocuparte. Gracias por estar siempre aquí! Besazos!

**AndreinaMalfoy**: espero q a pesar del tiempo quede algo de amor por esta historia en ti...Besos!

**Bb**: si, siglos sin actualizar. Gracias por pasarte!

En fin, solo me queda decir un **GRACIAS** enorme por todo el apoyo y por todo el mundo que dedicó un poco de su tiempo a pasarse por aquí. **Muchas gracias! Nos vemos pronto para el adiós definitivo de esta historia.**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	29. EPÍLOGO

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**29-****: EPÍLOGO:**

Una mujer rubia caminaba por la orilla de la playa, sosteniendo en una mano sus sandalias. Se quedó mirando al sol, con los ojos cerrados, sin pensar en nada, solo sintiendo su calor, el sonido de las olas y el olor del mar. Hacía exactamente cuatro años que se había mudado a Francia. Todavía se le escapaban las lágrimas cuando recordaba lo ocurrido. Lucius condenado a siete años en Azkaban sin opción a visitas. Antes de ingresar le había pedido, hecho prometer, que se iría a Francia como habían pensado. Le había pedido que no llorara por él y que cuidara de Draco todo lo posible sin agobiarle. Se sobresaltó al notar unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se calmó en cuanto los reconoció, sonrió pensando que se había vuelto algo loca. Era imposible que su marido estuviera allí, sin embargo era tan real...Lucius le besó el cuello haciendo que ella soltara todo el aire de golpe y se girara bruscamente.

-¿Lucius?-Preguntó atónita. El rubio se dedicó a responderla con besos.-¡Lucius!-Dijo feliz.-¡Estás tan delgado! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Soy libre, Cissa. Libre por buen comportamiento.-Narcissa se dedicó a recorrer dulcemente sus facciones.-Al principio...cuando Draco entró en la celda, creí que estaba loco, luego pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo. El Ministro en persona me comunicó que tras un recurso puesto por Hermione...mi caso volvió a debatirse y encontraron la pena excesiva, por ese motivo y por mi buen comportamiento, me han perdonado el tiempo de prisión que me faltaba...-

-¡Estarás para la boda!-Dijo Narcissa feliz. Lucius sonrió por segunda vez en cuatro años mientras la abrazaba.

-Te he echado de menos, Cissa-Dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también, Lucius, yo también.-

o0o0o0o

-Hijo, no es que yo tenga algo contra Theo o Harry...pero una boda triple...-Draco bufó.

-Si consigues que alguna de las tres cambie de opinión...serás el héroe del mundo mágico.-Dijo Theo mientras se ajustaba el chaleco.

-Enfrentarme de nuevo a Voldemort sería más fácil que llevarle la contraria con esta idea a cualquiera de las tres-Dijo Harry. Lucius y Sirius sonrieron...

-¡¿Qué haceis todavía así?-Dijo Narcissa de los nervios.-¡A este paso llegarán las novias antes que vosotros!-Se acercó a cado uno de los chicos, les estiró arrugas que no existían, les colocó el pelo, bufando cuando vio que con Harry era imposible murmurando "exactamente igual que tu padre"

En la Mansión Malfoy, Pansy, Ginny y Hermione estaban rodeadas de sus madres, en el caso de Pansy de Narcissa.

-Ginny, deja de llorar, así no puedo maquillarte-Dijo Molly

-Lo se...es que...¡me caso!-

-¿De verdad? ¡No sabía que te casabas, no tenía ni idea de que hoy celebramos una boda triple!-Dijo Pansy.

-Ya chicas...-Intervino Hermione. Luna entró en ese momento y le dijo algo al oído a Narcissa que salió de la habitación. Llegó al ala opuesta de la mansión y entró en la habitación donde estaban los novios. Se encargó de que los tres estuvieran listos en diez minutos y los envió a esperar en el altar. Lucius la retuvo un momento para besarla.

-Estas preciosa...las novias te envidiarán-

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-Dijo nerviosa. Lucius sonrió de lado.-Lo siento...estoy algo nerviosa...hoy todo tiene que salir perfecto-

La boda fue perfecta, hubo momentos de risa, de llorar de emoción y de palabras bonitas. Draco en ese momento bailaba con su mujer...¡que bien sonaba! Mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente recordó todos los momentos desde que la conoció, las peleas, los insultos, los celos, los besos, los momentos difíciles y los momentos perfectos...sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó la batalla y sus músculos se tensaron. Apenas escuchaba la voz desde que ocurrió, ya no quemaba cosas cuando se enfadaba y tenía cambios de humor mucho menos frecuentes pero en ese momento la cabeza empezó a dolerle.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?-Draco siempre se sorprendía de lo mucho que ella le conocía.

-No es nada-Dijo, no quería preocuparla en este momento tan especial para ellos.

-Te quiero, señor Granger-Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona. Desde que le había pedido que se casara con él no dejaba de llamarle así en tono de broma. Draco sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, señora Malfoy-Dijo antes de fundirse en un beso.

o0o0o0o

Narcissa y Lucius se había ido de segunda luna de miel como habían planeado. Nadie sabía su paradero, llevaban aislados de todos desde hacía un año, tras la boda. Estaban desayunando en una playa caribeña cuando un vocifeador apareció.

-¡¿Dónde coño estais? Por lo menos podíais estar aquí el día que ¡nace vuestro nieto! Que no contesteis a las cartas es una cosa, pero esto...ya Herms, respira, así muy bien...-En ese momento el la carte ardió y desapareció. Lucius y Narcissa miraron el montón de cartas que tenían sin abrir con culpabilidad. Después se levantaron de golpe, se vistieron y cogieron unos polvos flu. Llegaron a San Murgo algo mareados por el viaje tan algo a través de chimeneas.

-Perdón, ¿sabe donde está Hermione Malfoy?-Antes de que la recepcionista les contestaran escucharon una voz conocida.

-Es increíble, se casan el mismo día, se ponen de parto el mismo día...-Dijo Sirius.-¡Prima!-Narcissa le abrazó.-¡Por fin dejais que os veamos...¿no estareis pensando dar un hermano a Draco?-Narcissa le golpeó el brazo suavemente.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Lucius preocupado. Todavía podía recordar con horror lo que sufrió Cissa cuando Draco se decidió a venir al mundo. Horas y horas paseando en el pasillo frente al paritorio.

-Hermione bien, llegó nada más romper aguas.-Dijo Tonks con un niño castaño de la mano.-Pansy ha entrado para que le hagan una cesárea porque lleva mucho tiempo y no dilata y Ginny...por los gritos que daba cuando llegó...suponemos que bien.-En ese momento vieron a Draco y Harry que salían del paritorio pálidos.

-¡Padre, madre!-Dijo en cuanto los vio.

-¿No teneis el valor suficiente para ver un parto?-Se burló Sirius.

-¡Me ha hechado!-Dijo Harry.-Me ha roto la mano y luego me ha hechado la matrona porque dice que la estaba alterando en exceso.-Todos intentaron no reirse.

-Yo he salido a curarle la mano...y a ver si estabais...dicen que todavía falta bastante.-

-Todo saldrá bien, ya vereis.-En ese momento apareció Theo, todavía con la bata verde del quirófano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Theo!-El moreno sonrió aun más.

-¡Chicos, es preciosa!-Dijo emocionado.-¡Es una niña preciosa! Pansy esta bien, ya hemos elegido nombre, se llamará Paula.-Todos sonrieron.-En unas horas la llevaran a la habitación.-

-¡Señor Malfoy!-Dijo una mujer.-¡Pase, señor!-Draco se asustó.

-Draco...-Lloriqueó Hermione.

-Dime cariño.-Dijo mientras le cogía la mano.

-No quiero ir a quirófano...-Dijo con el miedo grabado en su cara.

-Señor Malfoy, es muy poco probable que el bebé pase por el canal del parto. Lo más aconsejable es una cesárea, pero su mujer se niega.-Dijo el medimago.

-Cariño...-

-Tengo miedo.-Dijo mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

-Shh, todo irá bien, yo estaré contigo todo el rato.-

-¿Lo prometes?-Draco asintió. Hermione firmó los papeles y los prepararon para ir a la intervención.-Draco...tengo que contarte algo...-Dijo nerviosa.

-Dime-

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a comprar los muebles?-El rubio asintió.-¿Y que yo siempre miraba cosas dobles?-Él volvió a asentir.-Draco, vamos a tener mellizos.-Draco se sujetó a la cama para no caerse.-Se que tenía que habértelo dicho, pero es que...¡no me hubieras dejado hacer nada y...!

-¿Dos bebés?-Ella asintió.-¡Dos bebés!-Dijo antes de besarla.-Ya hablaremos de ocultarme cosas, señora Malfoy...-

-¿Y de tu sobreprotección?-Draco rodó los ojos pero asintió.-Te quiero.-

-Ya sabes que yo también.-En ese momento entró el medimago y les dijo que estaban listos. Draco no se separó de ella, excepto para cortar el cordón umbilical con manos temblorosas y para coger al pequeño Malfoy, que llevó a su madre.

-Draco...-Dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción.-Es tan perfecto.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su bebé-

-¿Señor Malfoy?-Dijo el medimago. Hermione sonrió y Draco se tensó. Estaba empezando a marearse con tanta sangre

-¿Si?-

-Tiene que venir a cortar el segundo cordón.-

-¿El segundo cordón?-Dijo Draco, mientras miraba a Hermione, tratando de no marearse y intentando que la cabeza no le doliera. Draco lo cortó y notó la mirada de Hermione fija en él. Después le pusieron en los brazos a una niña. Draco sentía como las lágrimas se le escapaban cuando la colocó al lado del niño. Hermione y él se miraron con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo la castaña después de que él la besara.

-Más que bien.-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Sois perfectos-Dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

-Somos perfectos, Draco-Draco asintió, en ese momento él se sentía perfecto porque estaba con ella y con sus hijos y le daba lo mismo si tenía una voz en su cabeza que le hablaba de vez en cuando o si tenía cambios de humor bruscos, eso no importaba porque con ellos a su lado, sabía que iban a desaparecer.

Cuando Draco salió, todos corrieron hacia él.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¡Draco, hijo habla de una vez!-Dijo su padre.

-Soy padre...-Fueron sus primeras palabras.-de los dos bebés más maravillosos del mundo.-

-¡¿DOS?-Dijeron Lucius y Narcissa

-Pp-pero...-

-Lo se, ha sido increíble, el medimago y mi mujer estaban confabulados...y no se porque me da, que vuestras mujeres también...Hermione estará pronto en la habitación.-Todos estaban atónitos, dos bebés. Dos horas más tarde, todos conocieron a Paula, una niña morena que en ese momento dormía mientras Pansy no apartaba la vista de ella. Después fueron a ver a James Potter y finalmente a los mellizos Malfoy. Hermione estaba terminando de dar de comer a la niña, Amalia, mientras Draco acunaba al niño, Thomas. La primera rubia y el segundo castaño ya se habían ganado a sus abuelos.

Cuando Hermione empezó a bostezar sonoramente, se fueron despidiendo. Los niños se quedaron en las cunas durmiendo plácidamente y Draco se acomodó en el sillón donde pasaría la noche.

-Draco...-Dijo mientras le miraba feliz.-Ven conmigo.-Dijo mientras le tendía una mano y con la otra señalaba la cama.

-Hermione...-Dijo mirando a la puerta.

-¿Ahora vas a respetar las normas?

-Mmm...creo que no-Dijo mientras sonreía y se tumbaba al lado de su mujer.

Hermione...-

-¿Si?-Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Te quiero.-La castaña sonrió.-Os quiero.-Dijo mientras miraba a sus hijos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

HOLA!Ya estoy de vuelta, con mi mano recuperada y de vacaciones, bueno técnicamente, esperando a que me salga algun trabajo, pero por ahora con tiempo libre, asiq espero que os guste este epílogo.

Salesia: ya estoy recuperada! Asique puedo empezar a escribir y lo primero que quería era acabar esta historia, para no mantener más la intriga. Muchas gracias por tus reviews! espero que te haya gustado, que tu muñeca ya este perfectamente y sin ninguna recaida. Besos!

Katia-Hatake: gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y te animaras a dejar un comentario. Espero q el epilogo no te decepcione! Besos!

Ahora, si que si, fin de la historia. Gracias a todo el mundo que me ha acompañado en este viaje. Espero que hayais disfrutado de él igual que yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.

Un beso muy grande para todos!

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
